


Rywalizacja i gra

by Homoviator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 80,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wyjeżdża z ojcem z Japonii do LA, usiłuje tam odtworzyć fenomen drużyny Seirin, ale mu się to nie udaje. Niezbyt szczęśliwy Taiga kończy 18 lat, uwalnia się spod skrzydeł ojca i samowolnie wraca do Japonii. Bez tatusinych pieniędzy ciężko lokum znaleźć, tak więc Kagami i Aomine wspólnie wynajmują studenckie mieszkanko...</p><p>Slice of life, fluff, codzienna codzienność i powoli sącząca się w tą codzienność dorosłość. Marzenia się spełniają, ale też czasami marzyciel się zmienia:)</p><p>AU roommate fik, zapoczątkowany na okoliczność fandomowej kampanii koszykarskiej, którą zainicjowały Marianek i Lurine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wielka rzeka, wielkie drzewo i plan

roz.1.

Wielka rzeka, wielkie drzewo i plan

 

'Już zmierzcha się'

Woła przepiórka

'Na co zdadzą się oczy jastrzębia'

 

Basho

 

 

"Przylecę za trzy dni."

"Czy to... konieczne?"

"Hm. Do tego czasu spakuj co niezbędne, Taiga. Powiadomiłem już twoją szkołę i zorganizowałem transfer do nowej placówki. Do zobaczenia."

Z tymi słowami ojciec rozłączył się. Taiga usiadł na krześle w kuchni i zapatrzył się tępo w telefon. Nie wiedział co czuł, tysiące rzeczy kłębiło się w nim i chciało się wydostać, prym wiodła jednak paląca potrzeba rzucenia się ojcu do gardła. Musiał to zrobić teraz, akurat teraz, kiedy Taiga zaczął wrastać w drużynę Seirin, wrastać ponownie w Japonię, jej ugrzeczniony język, wrastać w dom, który chociaż pusty, często stawał się miejscem spotkań kolegów z drużyny, piwnych wieczorków i oglądów niezwykle głupich ale też wciągających horrorów.

Czemu stary piernik nie mógł go zostawić w spokoju? Czemu musiał wlec go z sobą z powrotem do USA, właśnie teraz, gdy Kagami grał w najlepszej dla siebie drużynie koszykówki, gdy w końcu był na SWOIM miejscu?

Miał chęć wysłać ojcu smsa, ze stwierdzeniem, że zostaje w Japonii i pieprzyć to wszystko. Ale to tylko ukazałoby staremu piernikowi jego słabość, emocje, no i zakręciłoby kurek z kasą. Ojciec już raz tak zrobił, podczas sławnego buntu w Kalifornii... Nie, lepiej do tego nie wracać. Tak czy owak, Kagami nie był pewien, czy utrzymałby się sam z prac dorywczych, bez pomocy ojca. Miał siedemnaście lat, nie skończył jeszcze szkoły średniej, no i każdą chwilę wolnego czasu poświęcał koszykówce. Gdyby ją zostawił, gdyby podjął się niezbyt legalnie pracy na pełny etat... Kagami nie wiedział, co by się stało, ale nic dobrego. Koszykówka była jego jedynym sposobem na komunikację z otoczeniem. Innego jeszcze nie obmyślił i w ogóle nie był pewien, czy chciał obmyślać.

Kagami zdrętwiały i sztywny wystukał krótkiego smsa i rozesłał po członków drużyny Seirin. Po paru minutach zaczęła się lawina smsów zwrotnych, zadzwonił Hyuuga i jeszcze jakiś nieznany numer... Taiga nie odbierał. Siedział tak, jak usiadł zaraz po skończonej niby rozmowie z ojcem i gapił się tępo na ścianę nad zlewem, gdzie w ramach złośliwości i przekory Furihata przylepił mu taśmą klejącą zdjęcie Seirin. Żeby się ci lepiej po nas zmywało po imprezie, dogadywał. Z jakiś przyczyn na zdjęciu znajdowali się także Kise i Aomine, Aomine jak zwykle w bezruchu, ze znudzoną miną pogrążonego w depresji drapieżnika i ślepiami niemal świecącymi na niebiesko w opalonej twarzy. Kagami nie miał pojęcia, kto tego zarozumiałego dupka zaprosił do zdjęcia. Aomine pasował do roześmianych gębul drużyny Seirin jak pięść do nosa.

Taiga wstał z krzesła i jednym ruchem zerwał zdjęcie ze ściany i wyrzucił je do kosza. Tylko po to, żeby po kilku minutach wyciągnąć je z powrotem, wyprostować i włożyć w nigdy nie doczytaną książkę o strategiach koszykówki.

 

///////////

 

Następnego dnia Kagami olał szkołę i zignorował wszystkie wiadomości smsowe i maile, jakie otrzymał od drużyny, słusznie zaniepokojonej jego nowiną. Nie chciał się z nimi konfrontować, dopóki przynajmniej nie spróbuje przekonać ojca...

Tak, pewnie.

Ojciec nie odebrał jego trzech telefonów, ani nie zareagował na smsa i dwa maile. To ostatecznie przekonało Kagamiego, że klamka zapadła, dyskusji nie będzie i bunt, nieważne jak intensywny, nic nie zmieni. Nadzieja, że może jednak stary piernik wysłucha racji syna rozpłynęła się szybciej, niż się pojawiła. To, że Kagami Seichiro nie odbierał telefonów od syna nie powinno być zaskakujące. Od lat zajęty wyłącznie biznesem i robieniem pieniędzy ojciec nie pytał Taigi zasadniczo o nic. Od kiedy syn skończył trzynaście lat w każdym razie. Kagami pamiętał mętnie jakieś niby rozmowy z ojcem, dziwne, nienaturalne zagadywania w kuchni, dotyczące głównie szkoły i przyszłej kariery jedynego potomka. Potem nic. Ojciec wydawał polecenie, zostawiał synowi względną wolność i kartę kredytową, i znikał.

Koledzy zazdrościli Kagamiemu wolności i przez większość czasu Kagami sam ją doceniał. Lubił chodzić swoimi drogami, nie musiał się nikomu z niczego tłumaczyć. I tylko takie właśnie sytuacje, gdy okazywało się, że jest zależy i nie współuczestniczy nawet w podejmowaniu decyzji o swoim własnym status quo, ukazywały, że to nie była żadna wolność, tylko ukryta, zamaskowana dyktatura.

Cholera, a to był taki dobry tydzień! Seirin grali koleżeńskie mecze z asami drużyn, poznanych podczas Winter Cup. Było ciężko, czasami zabawnie, było świetnie, i Kagami w końcu miał pewność, że znajduje się na dobrej ścieżce, w końcu rzeczy wpadały na swoje miejsce. Nawet zaprzyjaźnił się z niektórymi dziwakami z drużyn z Winters Cup, przyzwyczaił się do musztry Riku i psa, którego tak ukochał Kuroko, że targał go ze sobą wszędzie. To było nie fair... Nie fair! Taiga wyczaił najlepsze bary koło domu, nawet zaczął poprawnie posługiwać się językiem japońskim, nie wychodząc na niegrzecznego buca (zbyt często), nawet mieszkanie samemu w apartamentowcu nie było takie złe, skoro można było urządzić bez problemów wieczór piwny dla kolegów z Seirin...

Kagami przyniósł pudła z garażu i zaczął powoli pakować swój dobytek. W zasadzie nie miał wiele, ubrania, książki, parę piłek, wszystko utknięte w jednym pokoju ogromnego apartamentu. Gdy natrafił na pocztówkę świąteczną z Tajwanu od Kuroko, miał chęć ją wyrzucić, ale gdy dokopał się do obszernych rozpisek strategicznych Riku, zdjęć z meczów Winter Cup i ulotki reklamującej Meji Burger, na której Aomine naskrobał mu swój numer telefonu, w razie "gdyby miał chęć przegrać z kimś o niebo lepszym", Kagami usiadł pośrodku wybebeszonego pokoju i wziął głęboki oddech. Siłą woli powstrzymał się od zdemolowania swojej sypialni.

Jeden telefon ojca psuł wszystko. Do chrzanu taka wolność.

 

////////

 

Drugiego dnia Kagami odpisał Kuroko na smsa i przyszedł na trening. Szkołę odpuścił, i tak za parę dni opuści ją na stałe.

Gdy oznajmił ojcowską wolę drużynie chłopaki byli równie zaskoczeni co on. Chociaż nie, Kagami był bardziej zaskoczony, zdruzgotany byłoby lepszym słowem. Kto by pomyślał, że aż tak wrośnie w tą pokręconą ekipę i japońskie turnieje koszykarskie. Przeprowadzał się do Japonii bez większych nadziei, zblazowany i obojętny, a teraz... teraz nie chciał wyjeżdżać. Stał jak ten cep, ogłuszony i zdrętwiały, po środku szatni i patrzył na zmartwione twarze kolegów.

"No ale przecież są komunikatory. Będziemy w kontakcie." gadał Hyuuga a Kuroko dołączał się do hymnów pochwalnych na cześć skype`a.

"I filmy też razem wciąż możemy oglądać..."

"Ale już sobie razem nie pogracie."

Wszyscy członkowie drużyny Seirin spojrzeli w stronę drzwi, przy których wsparty niedbale o framugę stał Aomine. Kagami zmarszczył się i spojrzał na rywala ponurym, ciężkim wzrokiem. Aomine jak zwykle nie owijał w bawełnę tylko walił prosto w pysk.

"A co ciebie może to obchodzić, Aomine?"

"Nic, tylko wiesz, urozmaicasz mi nudne życie geniusza otoczonego przeciętniakami. Twoje wysiłki są zabawne, jak wyjedziesz kto będzie moim czasoumilaczem?"

"Niby ja jestem czasoumilaczem?" wywarczał Kagami i złapał leżącą obok piłkę, jednocześnie rzucając swoją bluzę Kuroko, który złapał ją prawie się wywracając. "Powtórz to na boisku, Aimine!"

To był naprawdę dziwaczny mecz. Ich gra przypominała raczej faktyczną, fizyczną walkę i Kagami w pewnym momencie odniósł wrażenie, że gdyby zabrać im piłkę, rzuciliby się na siebie z pięściami. Drużyna Seirin coś jeszcze mówiła, uspokajała, aż w końcu umilkła, bo i co mogli więcej powiedzieć?... Aomine, zwykle obojętny i znudzony, grał jak ktoś natchniony i jednocześnie kipiał ogłupiającym gniewem. Idealnie, bo Kagami też był wściekły. Wyładowanie się na kimś w grze było dobrym antidotum. Daiki zarobił łokciem w twarz, Taiga zgiął się w pół, gdy kolano przeciwnika wbiło mu się centralnie w brzuch. Nikt nie protestował, nikt nie usiłował im przerwać, a oni, cóż, nie oszczędzali się. Aomine miał już pięknie rozciętą wargę a Kagami czuł, że od nieczystego zagrania Daikiego coś mu boleśnie ciągnie w łydce. Dobrze, dobrze...

Taiga nie miał pojęcia ile tak grali. Wiedział tylko, że przegrał dwoma punktami. Gdy spoceni, zdyszani i wymęczeni siedli razem na trawie okazało się, że drużyna Seirin dawno się już rozeszła do domów a niebo stało się pomarańczowe od zachodzącego słońca. Cienie szkoły wydłużyły się, otaczając fioletowymi smugami Aomine i Kagamiego.

Cisza, która zapadła na boisku była ciężka do przerwania i Kagami nawet tego nie próbował. Siedział tak, spocony, zziajany, z siniakami na ramionach, i gapił się w złociste niebo nad coraz bardziej mrocznymi cieniami szkoły.

"A więc rzeczywiście wyjeżdżasz." powiedział Aomine zamyślonym tonem, po czym popatrzył łakomie na butelkę wody, którą Kagami wyprodukował ze swojej torby.

"Idiota." Taiga przewrócił oczyma, wziął łyka wody i podał ją Aomine, który z krzywą miną przyjął butelkę. "Po co miałbym kłamać? Wyjeżdżam to wyjeżdżam, koniec tematu."

Przez moment Aomine wyglądał, jakby miał się zamiar kłócić, ale z jakiejś przyczyny z tego zrezygnował. Dokończył jednym haustem wodę, rzucił butelkę w krzaki, zaległ na trawie i przeciągnął się, leniwie podkładając sobie torbę Taigi pod głowę. Kagami nie po raz pierwszy dostrzegł, że Daiki ma ładne, szerokie ramiona i ciekawie zarysowane mięśnie ud, ale po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że kogoś takiego jak Aomine ciężko będzie ponownie znaleźć.

"Jeżeli chcesz, możesz mi dać swojego nicka na Skypie." oznajmił Kagami, dziwnie poruszony. Niespokojne uczucie, że drugi Daiki do pojedynków na boisku jeden na jeden może się już nie znaleźć, ciążyło mu na żołądku.

"Co, będziesz ze mną filmy oglądać?" sarknął prześmiewczo Aomine. "Daj spokój, jedź tam do tej Ameryki i graj z geniuszami ulicznymi, a mnie głowy nie zawracaj..."

"Bo taki zapracowany i zmęczony jesteś." dopowiedział sobie Taiga i zaśmiał się, widząc oburzoną minę Aomine, który żachnął się na takie nieposzanowanie jego genialnej osoby. Głupek. Gdy Taiga wyciągnął ze swojej torby długopis Daiki wyszarpnął mu go z dłoni.

"Dawaj!" warknął i nabazgrał coś na kawałku papieru, który był chyba jakaś zagubioną reklamą wiosennego balu, organizowanego tego roku w szkole. "Ale nie obiecuję, że będę ci odpowiadał. Wolę grać niż skypować. No i nie lubię video, więc tylko piszę. Masz."

Taiga przeczytał namazany na kartce nick i uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami.

"Serio masz nicka BigTree?"

Daiki pociemniał na twarzy i uderzył go po ramieniu. Prosto w nabitego tam wcześniej siniaka. Kagami poczuł, jak świeczki stają mu w oczach, ale śmiał się dalej. Aomine , geniusz koszykarski, wyciskający niezłe ciężary na sztangach i posiadający na swoim koncie rekordy w biegach na krótki dystans, najwyraźniej był bardzo czuły na punkcie swoich wyborów nickowych. No proszę.

"Co w tym złego, łatwo zapamiętać, to zapis mojego imienia!" gadał dalej Aomine, wciąż poruszony niezwykle ważką sprawą swojego nicka. "Oj przestań się śmiać bo ci gębę obiję, baranie! No! Sam chciałeś się wymienić skypami, żeby uprawiać dziewczyńskie pogawędki, a teraz się jarzysz jak głupi do sera!"

Zebrali się wreszcie z boiska i ruszyli do domu, psykając i mamrocząc inwektywy, gdy któryś uraził jakiegoś siniaka czy zadrapanie. Niebo ciemniało coraz szybciej, ostatnie złociste promienie wychylały się spod nadciągających chmur nikłymi, pomarańczowymi strugami światła. Gdy doszli tam, gdzie ich drogi się rozchodziły, gdzie Taiga skręcał w lewo a Aomine szedł prosto, Kagami miał poczucie, że coś należy powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia co, więc milczał tylko, ściskając pasek od torby i przestępując z nogi na nogę.

"No to cześć."

Coś w ciemnoniebieskich oczach Aomine mignęło i równie szybko zgasło, zostawiając nieczytelne, płaskie, nieme spojrzenie.

"To cześć."

Rozeszli się szybko, nie oglądając się za siebie. Dopiero w domu Kagami przypomniał sobie, że nie powiedział Aomine swojego nicka. Także wywodzącego się z katakany jego imienia. Nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi. Będą chcieli to się znajdą. Zresztą Kagami i tak wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek użył nicka Daikiego. Skypowanie było dobre dla przyjaciół, a oni przyjaciółmi nie byli w najmniejszym stopniu. Chociaż Taiga mógł się mylić, nie miał dużej wprawy w nabywaniu przyjaciół, a jeszcze mniej wiedział o ich utrzymaniu...

Trzeciego dnia, w sobotę, drużyna Seirin urządziła popołudniem małe pożegnalne przyjęcie u Hyuugi. Była pizza i piwo i Kagami nie mógł tego wszystkiego wytrzymać dłużej niż godzinę. Wymówił się z imprezy raz dwa, zasłaniając się pakowaniem i organizacją podróży. Hyundai był niepocieszony, Riku wyrzekała głośno na społeczne nieprzystosowanie Taigi, a Kuroko jedynie gapił się tymi swoimi spokojnymi, wszystkowidzącymi oczyma cienia.

"Ale obiecaj, że się będziesz czasami odzywał."

Jak zawsze Kurowo widział więcej niż było to dla Kagamiego wygodne.

"Wiele razy to obiecywałem, utrzymamy kontakt, będziemy na łączach, bla bla." Kagami wyciągnął rękę i zmierzwił włosy Kuroko, a na koniec pociągnął go boleśnie za ucho. "Zwykle mówiłem to moim już teraz byłym przyjaciołom. Ale ok, to niczyja wina. Więc nie czuj się winny, i ten. Tak. Co będzie to będzie."

Kuroko nie był zbyt szczęśliwy na takie dictum, ale był dobrym przyjacielem. Kagami był pewny, że to on właśnie potrzymał drużynę Seirin przed przybyciem na lotnisko i rzewnymi pożegnaniami. Ojciec zapewne nic by nie powiedział, ale w milczeniu i tak wydałby ocenę. Kagami był zdecydowany nie pokazywać staremu piernikowi już nic więcej. Wystarczająco się zbłaźnił i odsłonił, usiłując wciągnąć ojca w dialog odnośnie przeprowadzki.

Na lotnisku wszystko poszło sprawnie. Kagami miał wrażenie, że obserwuje się jakby z zewnątrz, jak zwija swoje dotychczasowe życie w Japonii, kładzie na taśmie bramek celnych i przemieszcza, na inny kontynent. W głowie dudniło mu od natłoku obrazów, znajome już uliczki dookoła domu, Meji Burger, Kuroko ze swoim psiakiem, pierwszy trening z Seirin, pierwsza przegrana z Aomine...

Miał wrażenie, że wyjeżdża i zostawia za sobą zgliszcza. Nie podobało mu się to. Nie podobało mu się, jak ojciec patrzył na niego zimnym, kalkulującym wzrokiem, gdy zajmowali miejsca w samolocie. Postanowił nie myśleć o tym co zostawia, skoncentrować się na przyszłości, na tym co będzie. Chciał ułożyć sobie szczegółowy plan i realizować go, aż w końcu w LA powstanie taka drużyna jak w Seirin.

Gdzieś w środku wiedział, że to niemal niemożliwe, ale jednak posiadanie planu uspokajało go. Plan oznaczał, że odpowiedni wysiłek, praca, odpowiednie podejście i być może z tej całej przeprowadzki da się coś ugrać.

 

/////////////

 

LA było takie samo jak przed wyjazdem Kagamiego, wieczne korki, zaganiani ludzie w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, palmy i kiepskiej jakości sushi, które Amerykanie cudem jakimś ogromnie lubili. Kagami nawet nie usiłował zrozumieć. Znowu był cudzoziemcem, dziwna odmiana po tym, jak w Japonii był po prostu... Japończykiem. Dopóki nie otworzył ust, w każdym razie. W LA Kagami przestał być wyjątkowo wysokim, nietypowo potężnie zbudowanym tubylcem, a na powrót stał się dość wysokim, dość potężnym jak na standardy USA Japończykiem.

Postanowił to ignorować, tak jak zwykle ignorował rzeczy, z którymi nic nie mógł zrobić.

Nowy dom był dużym, pustym, trzysypialniowym lokum, z basenem z tyłu ogrodu i garażem na dwa samochody. Według rozpiski ojca co piątek miała przychodzić sprzątaczka a ogrodnik co poniedziałek. Ogród był obszerny, z zasadzonymi na obrzeżach palmami, kwitnącymi krzewami i klombami, przyciętymi w kwadraty. Poza basenem nie było żadnego innego sportowego udogodnienia, nawet małej sali treningowej, nawet kosza do koszykówki, umocowanego przy garażu. Kagami obszedł dom dookoła, przyglądając się ogromnym oknom kuchennym. Gładkie, beżowe meble, ustawione dokładnie tak jak w katalogach, straszyły w kuchennym aneksie, bezpłciowe i nieużywane.

Sypialnia, którą Kagami wybrał sobie na pokój, była równie pusta i bezpłciowa jak reszta domu. Od razu obwiesił ją czterema zdjęciami drużyny Seirin a fotografię mamy postawił na stoliku nocnym.

Pościele czekały na rozpakowanie, podobnie jak nowe poszewki. Ojciec zniknął w pokoju, który najwyraźniej był jego biurem, tak więc to na Kagamiego spadło wciąganie nowych poszew na nową pościel. Kichał, parskał i odkurzał po tej całej gimnastyce dwa razy, ale chciał szybko skończyć i obejrzeć w sieci mecz.

Powleczoną pościel ojca zostawił w przedpokoju. Niech sobie stary sam do sypialni zaniesie.

Gdy skończył ogólne porządki domowe i dom zaczął wyglądać trochę bardziej jak dom a nie opuszczony hotel, za oknami zapadał już zmierzch. Przesunięcie czasowe i jet lag szumiały w głowie Taigi tętniącym, mruczącym bólem. Byle tylko nie usnąć i nie zmasakrować sobie zegara wewnętrznego do końca. Siedemnaście godzin przesunięcia czasowego robiło swoje. Taiga złapał się na tym, że siedzi przy oknie, obok łóżka i gapi się za okno, rozmyślając o pokręconych rzeczach, o siniaku, który mu podczas ostatniej gry nabił Aomine, o pizzy z grzybami w domu Hyuugi, o zaskakująco miękkich włosach Kuroko, piersiach Riku, gdy przytuliła go na pożegnanie, o katakanie imienia Daikiego i kolorze nieba, gdy wracali po raz ostatni razem ze szkoły... Dziwnie było pomyśleć, że tak gdzieś, het het, jest Tokio, a w Tokio jest Seirin i jest o siedemnaście godzin później...

Kagami potrząsnął głową i z westchnieniem potarł zmęczone oczy. Po krótkim, zimnym prysznicu, zawinięty w szlafrok i zaopatrzony w kawę, zasiadł w końcu do swojego nowego, dziwnie gładkiego i nie używanego biurka. Była dopiero dziesiąta wieczór, trochę za wcześnie na sen po takim jet lagu. Taiga pocierając wściekle oczy i biorąc łyka kawy włączył laptopa. Gdy zalogował się na skype`a od razu wyskoczyła wiadomość.

 

BigTree: Hej, jesteś już na miejscu głąbie? Nuda wieje bez twoich smętnych prób pokonania mnie na boisku.

 

Wiadomość była zaskakująca i jednocześnie w kompletnie absurdalny sposób ucieszyła Kagamiego. Kuroko pewnie dał Aomine skypa Taigi. Cholera, trzeba z nimi porozmawiać, żeby się poza plecami Taigi nie wymieniali jego danymi.

Kagami nie był do końca pewien, czy ma chęć na chat z Aomine, ale najwyraźniej Daiki za nic sobie miał jego zdanie w tej materii.

 

BigTree: Umiiiiil mi czaaaaaaas!Poroooozmaaawiaaaaj ze mnąąąąą...

BigRiver: Jesteś pijany, Aomine?

BigTree: Troszeczkę. I ty się śmiałeś z mojego nicka, panie Wielka Rzeko.

BigRiver: Oświecę cię, bo widać tego ci trzeba. Nie tylko ty używasz znaczeń katakany swojego imienia, Daiki.

BigTree: Pewnie, Taiga. Zawsze myślałem, że Taiga to taka nieudana japońska przeróbka angielskiego tygrysa.

BigRiver: Nie. Tai:duży, wielki, Ga:Rzeka

BigTree: Albo Ga jako wielki zarazek, pęd... zarazek podoba mi się lepiej. Wielki Zarazek, hehe. Skąd zresztą wiesz, że twoje imię nie jest jedynie kiepską podróbą hamerykańskeigo tygrysa?

 

Nie było sensu tłumaczyć jak mama Kagamiego zapisywała jego imię i uczyła go, nadaktywnego i rozkojarzonego pięciolatka, katakany... zresztą co to Aomine obchodziło? Kagami nie zamierzał dzielić się osobistymi informacjami z kimś, kto pijany już o trzeciej po południu w Tokio zaczyna skypować ze swoim pogrążonym w jet lagu rywalem.

 

BigRiver: Moja mama tak zapisywała moje imię katakaną, Tai i Ga, i ja tak to właśnie czytam. Ty czytaj sobie jak chcesz, Aomine. Po co w ogóle się odzywasz, czegoś chcesz czy tylko tak trujesz?

BigTree: Tylko tak truję.

 

Przez dłuższy czas Aomine nic nie pisał i Taiga już miał wyłączać komunikator i zacząć szykować się do snu, ale BigTree znowu się odezwał.

 

BigTree: Nie mam z kim grać bez ciebie.

BigRiver: Nie ma mnie dopiero jeden dzień. Masz trzecią po południu, człowieku. Pewnie jak wyleziesz z chaty to znajdziesz kogoś do grania.

BigTree: Rany, aleś ty tępy11!Nie o tym mówię!!1

BigRiver: No wiem. Ja też nie mam z kim grać, ale może się to zmieni.

BigTree: Tjaaa, akurat...

BigRiver: Ok, jak już skończyłeś jęczeć to się rozłączam. Idę spać.

BigTree: Dobranoca, Wielka Zarazko.

 

Na to ostatnie Kagami już nie odpowiedział. Rozmowy na skypie z pijanym Aomine, jakkolwiek zabawne, nie wygrywały z potrzebą snu. Wyłączył laptopa, zgasił światło i ignorując szuranie ojca po kuchni, wsunął się pod przykrycia. Zasnął i śniło mu się ogromne, pomarańczowozłote niebo nad Seirin, i chociaż we śnie nie było nic jednoznacznie smutnego, Kagami stał po środku sennego krajobrazu a jego smutek był równie ogromny co niewytłumaczalny.

 

////////

 

Ojciec pomieszkał z Kagamim w nowym domu dokładnie dwa dni, przesiadując głównie w pracowni i wychodząc jedynie, aby napić się kawy. Trzeciego dnia bladym świtem wyjechał ponownie. Na stole w kuchni Taiga znalazł folder z papierami do szkoły, dwie nowe karty kredytowe oraz dyrektywny odnośnie nowego lokum.

Taiga nie przejął się tym, tak jak zwykle nie przejmował się faktem, że mieszka w zasadzie sam. Miał co robić. Kolejne kilka dni wypełnione było sprzątaniem, rozpakowywaniem bagażu, kupowaniem niezbędników i odkrywaniem, czego jeszcze w nowym domu nie ma, a co być powinno. Sztućce, duży, żeliwny wok, krem z filtrem, bo słońce znowu dawało się we znaki, nowa piłka...

Nie czuł się ani zawiedziony, ani samotny, nie pozwolił sobie na to. Jak zwykle z miejsca zaczął organizować świat dookoła siebie tak jak to robił przez ostatnie lata. Do tej pory takie podejście działało bez zarzutu.

Kagami zaopatrzył lodówkę, przejrzał w sieci mapę drogi do szkoły, prześledził okoliczne kluby koszykarskie. Niektóre były całkiem niezłe, niektóre kompletnie do bani. Może nie będzie tak źle. Może.

Kuroko regularnie wysyłał mu maile ze zdjęciami psów. Aomine regularnie wysyłał mu zdjęcia cycków i odzywał się na skypie, ale o takich porach, że w sumie jego wiadomości funkcjonowały nie jako rozmowa w czasie rzeczywistym, a jak rozwleczona korespondencja mailowa z naprutym, albo znudzonym, albo oba naraz, byłym rywalem. Daiki nie lubił video chatów, preferował pisanie. Kuroko śmiał się Aomine więcej rozmawia teraz z Taigą, niż gdy Kagami mieszkał w Japonii.

"Jak więcej? Co więcej? Wariat zostawia mi jakieś pokręcone wiadomości raz na tydzień, albo jakoś." zaczął Kagami, ale Kuroko przerwał mu, spowolnienie obrazu skype`a podkreślało jego spokojne, niebieskie spojrzenie.

"Taiga, Daiki z nikim nie rozmawia w sieci poza tobą i mną."

"To mnie zaszczyt kopnął." sarknął Kagami, ale Kuroko jedynie zmierzył go zawiedzionym spojrzeniem i przysunął do kamerki swojego psiaka. Taiga opanował odruch wstrętu i chęć ucieczki, ale tylko o mały włos.

Ogólnie drużyna Seirin starała się. Kagami nie mógł im tego odmówić. Hyuuga co dwa tygodnie jak w zegarku relacjonował, co nowego wymyśliła na treningach Riku, Riku wysyłała fotki z meczy sparringowych Seirin opatrzone opisem kto co i jak potrafi. Reszta drużyny czasami się odzywała, ale coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu zamilkła. Nie winił ich. Przerobił to wystarczającą ilość razy, aby wiedzieć, że przyjaźni rzadko są w stanie przetrwać długodystansowo.

W ciągu miesiąca entuzjazm Kagamiego zaczął gasnąć a po pierwszym półroczu zgasł niemal całkowicie.

Szkoła była bezbrzeżnie i ogłupiająco nudna a koledzy szkolni jeszcze nudniejsi. Kagami znosił te dwa ze stoickim spokojem, sprawa koszykówki była jednak trudniejsza do przetrawienia.

Z pierwszą drużyną koszykówki, z którą grał, Kagami był jeszcze przepełniony nadzieją. Chciał odtworzyć fenomen Seirin. Pragnął takiej samej atmosfery i dynamiki, chciał być asem, który inspiruje drużynę i chciał drużyny, która wspiera swojego asa, daje mu chęć do walki i poczucie przynależności. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Drużyna z początku była poruszona, że trafił do niej tak silny zawodnik jak Taiga, potem jednak szybko osiadła na laurach, pozwalając asowi na wszystko. To było... nudne i zniechęcające. Po pierwszym półroczu Kagami oblał chemię i matematykę, miał poprawkę z angielskiego i użył tego jako wymówki, żeby drużynę opuścić.

Nie chciał wprost zaatakować ich, że są leniwi, łatwowierni i za bardzo polegają na swoim asie, nie dając w zamian... no, prawie nic. Może po prostu nie był odpowiednim asem dla nich...

Czasami zdarzało mu się obudzić i czekać, aż ta cała pokręcona sytuacja, ta cała przeprowadzka i odejście z Seirin, zniknie. Bo to tylko sen, koszmar, i zaraz Taiga się obudzi i będzie jak dawniej. Kuroko będzie czekał na niego przed szkołą, Aomine będzie kręcił się koło drużyny Seirin, niby od niechcenia czekając na okazję do meczu, a dom będzie w Tokio i nie będzie się trzeba nieustannie wysilać na znośny angielski...

Ale to nie był sen. Kagami nieustannie budził się w LA, bez drużyny, bez przyjaciół, ze swoim japońskim akcentem i coraz większym zniechęceniem odnośnie poszukiwania odpowiedniego zespołu koszykarskiego.

Kagami grał z innymi drużynami, ale nigdzie nie wytwarzała się sytuacja taka jak w drużynie Seirin. Wszystko utykało na momencie, w którym nowa drużyna rozpoznawała siłę Taigi. To był początek końca, zbytnie poleganie na jednej uzdolnionej osobie, zbytnie pobłażanie, byle tylko as zagrał, byle tylko wygrał.

Nie było w tym ani radości, ani wyzwania ani żadnej cholera mocy, tak więc Kagami odchodził nie oglądając się za siebie. W ten sposób przepracował osiem drużyn, w dziewiątej zaczął być agresywny i znokautował kapitana, a w dziesiątej zaczął odczuwać, że owszem, Seirin nic nie zastąpi i chyba czas pogodzić się z tym faktem. Był Japończykiem, który usiłował wkręcić amerykańskie drużyny w coś, czego doświadczył w drużynie japońskiej... Genialna sytuacja samonapędzającego się koła, drużyny polegającej na swoim asie była jedyna i niepowtarzalna. Była jednocześnie na tyle stymulująca, że gdy się skończyła została jedynie szarość i marazm.

Ojciec rozprawił się telefonicznie z dyrektorem szkoły, który usiłował wezwać rodziciela Kagamiego na dywanik. Taiga wiedział, że tak będzie, więc nie przejął się zbytnio naganą za wszczynanie bójek i demolowanie sprzętów w sali treningowej. Kilka dni, podczas których był zawieszony w szkole, spędził na oglądaniu meczów koszykówki online z Kuroko, Koganei i Hyuugą. Aomine nie odzywał się od dwóch tygodni, podobno znowu miał depresyjną fazę.

"Chyba teraz to starzy go już do lekarza zawlekli." mówił Koganei, przeżuwając popcorn. "Snuł się jak potępiony. Momoi mówiła, że Aomine ma spory kryzys, ale co to za nowina? Kiedy on nie ma kryzysu?"

"Cicho bądź." Hyuuga strzelił Koganei po głowie i spojrzał w kamerkę. "Po liceum nie jest wcale łatwiej. I pewne rzeczy się kończą."

I Taiga, który zwykle był dość powolny w odczytywaniu podtekstów, preferując przekazy proste i bezpośrednie, zrozumiał w lot, o co chodzi Hyuudze. Tak jak on szarpał się w USA, żeby jako Japończyk utworzyć drużynę, w której będzie mógł grać, tak Aomine zapewne właśnie doświadczał na własnej skórze, że koszykówka japońska na świecie istnieje trochę tak jak istniała drużyna nigeryjskich bobsleistów. Trochę na słowo honoru, trochę dla równych praw a trochę z powodu uporu pewnych jednostek. W liczących się światowych ligach koszykówki nie było żadnego Japończyka i to był wiele mówiący fakt na temat japońskiego kosza.

Na fali emocji w liceum, zamotani w swoje własne rozgrywki klubowe, zimowe i wiosenne turnieje, nie widzieli tego. To znaczy, Taiga to widział, ale ignorował, jak większość niewygodnych rzeczy w swoim życiu. Może Aomine nie był w stanie tak wprawnie ignorować pewnych spraw...

Kuroko patrzył w kamerkę tymi swoimi jasnymi, błękitnymi oczyma i Kagami miał chęć się pod tym wzrokiem zapaść pod ziemię. No co miał teraz powiedzieć, że marzenia się spełniają, trzeba tylko bardzo, bardzo chcieć i dużo trenować? Kłamstwa. Jako Japończyk mieszkający większość życia w USA i postrzegany raczej jako emigrant z Azji niż Amerykanin azjatyckiego pochodzenia, wiedział, że owszem, wola walki jest ważna. Ale to nie wszystko. I o ile na poletku japońskim, licealnym czy nawet uniwersyteckim, Aomine nie miał sobie równych, o tyle na polu międzynarodowym mógł sobie jedynie zęby połamać na przeciwnikach. W sumie była to trochę tragiczna sytuacja, ale Kagami nie znosił współczucia względem siebie i przyjmował, że inni także współczucia nie cierpią. Aomine wyrósł z Japonii, ale wciąż był za mały na świat. Albo urośnie wystarczająco duży dla świata, albo się podda i będzie sobie spokojnie grał w koszykówkę z japońskimi drużynami, tak jak Kagami będzie sobie spokojnie szukał drużyny, która da mu to, co dawała mu Seirin...

Może obaj nadawali się na terapię antydepresyjną, heh.

Aomine wysłał Taidze na święta pięknie wydany na papierze kredowym album, składający się z samych aktów kobiecych, a konkretniej, z piersi. Kagami w rewanżu wysłał Daikiemu album z aktami męskimi. To był głupi impuls i głupi zakup, ale Taiga zawsze gdzieś tam w głębi duszy wiedział, że jest biseksualny, chociaż jego stosunek do cycków nie był do końca neutralny. Owszem, cenił cycki i fakt,niektóre miały w sobie coś intrygującego, ale żeby cały album wydawać?... Cała drużyna Seirin dostała od Kagamiego jedynie kartki świąteczne, i to tylko dlatego, że Kuroko nie mógł się na ten temat zamknąć. Jeżeli Aomine podzielił się informacją o napdrogramowym prezencie, który dostał od Taigi, nikt o tym albo nie wiedział, albo ani słowem nie wspominał. Sam Taiga nie bardzo rozumiał, czemu Aomine wysila się na takie gesty, książki, cycki, albumy. No, ale skoro lubi. Cycaty album zaległ pod łóżkiem Taigi i stał się powolutku jego stałą lekturą wieczorną, zaraz po Wiadomościach Koszykarskich.

Nie miał co na święta robić, więc cały okres świąteczny spędził na jedzeniu dużych ilości domowej roboty hamburgerów, oglądaniu meczów koszykówki i masturbacji, z cyckami w tle... Albumowymi cyckami i nie tylko. Hm. Może powinien znaleźć sobie jakąś dziewczynę, żeby tak samemu nie siedzieć i nie jechać wciąż na ręcznym. Było to trochę przykre, no i fakt, kilka dziewczyn w szkole okazało zainteresowanie jego osobą, ale Kagami nigdy nie był zbyt towarzyski względem nieznajomych osób. Czyli w sumie względem każdego, he. Z początku wszyscy byli nieznajomi i obcy.

Ojciec zadzwonił z życzeniami świątecznymi i ogłoszeniem, że nie będzie go na święta ani na Nowy Rok, ale wszystkiego dobrego a nowa karta kredytowa już jest w drodze. Kagami doszedł do masturbacji pięć razy dziennie, głównie w przerwach meczowych, i stwierdził, że od nowego roku szuka nowej drużyny koszykówki i dziewczyny.

 

BigTree: Cholera, Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Kagami!

BigRiver: Szczęśliwego.

BigTree: Masz farta, ciebie chociaż rodzina nie ciąga na noworoczną wizytę w świątyni. Tył sobie w tej yukacie odmroziłem, heh. Ten album z fiutami od ciebie przywłaszczyła sobie Momoi, nie sądzę, żeby oddała. I o, hej, pytanie za sto punktów. Jesteś gejem?

 

To....faktycznie było pytanie za sto punktów. Kagami przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na okienko chatu. Wyglądało na to, że Aomine trochę się nosił z tym pytaniem, może wypadałoby powiedzieć mu prawdę.

 

BigRiver: Nie widzę, czemu miałoby to mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla kogokolwiek.

BigTree: Znaczy, nie wiesz czy jesteś a ja mam się odpieprzyć?

BigRiver: Dokładnie.

 

Więcej już tym nie rozmawiali, bo faktycznie, czy to miało znaczenie, czy Kagami lubił cycki, czy penisy, czy oba na raz? Póki co nikogo nie miał, z nikim nie był i chyba należało to zmienić, żeby kilka eksperymentów przeprowadzić...

Plan na nowy rok był taki, znaleźć drużynę koszykówki i znaleźć dziewczynę. Kagami zakasał rękawy, zawziął się, uparł, ale drużyny nie znalazł. Był za to wystarczająco przystojny i odpowiednio zakręcony w języku angielskim, żeby rozczulić dziewczynę z klasy wyżej. Connie poszła z Kagamim na trzy randki, po czym zaprosiła go do siebie do domu i rozdziewiczyła go, nawet nie zauważając, że kogoś rozdziewicza. Może i dobrze, bo Kagami spaliłby się ze wstydu. Nie wyglądał na swój wiek, wyglądał na starszego, i może było to dość głupie z jego strony, że tak bardzo był zajęty koszem, że zaniedbał tą całkiem fajną część życia nastolatka... Sam seks był ok. Było przyjemnie, chociaż trochę dziwacznie i niezdarnie. Kagami miał wrażenie, że cokolwiek zrobi sprawi Connie ból, przez co dotykał jej jak porcelanowej figurki. Na szczęście dziewczyna wiedziała co robić, żeby doprowadzić się z nieudolną pomocą Taigi do orgazmu i wyplenić z niego wszelkie lęki odnośnie dotyku. Kagami odkrył, że uwielbia dotykać, wszędzie, samowolnie, bezwstydnie. Dotykanie było w jego hierarchii erotycznych doznań niemal na tym samym miejscu co wsuwanie się w kogoś, blisko, najbliżej jak się da. Było fajnie, przyjemnie, wielkiego WOW nie było, no ale jak wszystko, rzecz wymagała praktyki i poznania odpowiednich zasad. Connie była chętna do dalszych eksperymentów. Kagami był chętny do nauki. Co prawda cycków jak w albumie Connie nie miała, ale i tak posiadała niekwestionowaną przewagę nad samotnymi jednoręcznymi sesjami.

Gdy jej to powiedział, jedynie się zaśmiała i zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na jego członku. Miała... za małe dłonie. Tego jej już nie powiedział.

Nowość posiadania dziewczyny i możliwości dotykania jej wszędzie, gdzie tylko to możliwe, na zewnątrz i w środku, szybko się zatarła, ustępując miejsca znużeniu i odczuciu przykrej i nie dającej się dokładniej zanalizować pustki. To już to, to już koniec? Taiga był cynicznym realistą, w romantyczne bzdety nie wierzył, a nawet gdyby, to był pewny, że jemu się one w życiu nie wydarzą. Był za sztywny, zbyt wolno załapywał emocjonalne niuanse, no i za bardzo lubił spędzać czas samemu. Seks był tylko seksem, rozładowaniem stresu, krótkotrwałą ulgą, jakiś wielkich przeżyć emocjonalnych nie dostarczał.

Kagami miał podejrzenie, że może problem tkwi w nim samym i w jego własnej nieumiejętności odczuwania emocji. Podejrzenie było na tyle niewygodne, że szybko je wyparł. Było ok, Connie nie narzekała ani nie dopominała się o wielkie wyznania miłosne. Dobrze. Kagami był niemal stu procentowo pewny, że nawet w ramach zwykłego smalltalku łóżkowego nie potrafiłby nikomu powiedzieć, że kogoś kocha. Nie bez poczucia, że kłamie.

W takiej atmosferze upłynął pierwszy rok w LA. Pierwszy rok po Seirin. Kagami przerobił jeszcze dwie dziewczyny po Connie, z podobnym efektem i wnioskiem, że seks lubi, ale związków nie rozumie i średnio potrzebuje. Nie znalazł porządnej drużyny koszykarskiej, oblał natomiast matematyczne testy kontrolne przed egzaminami wstępnymi na uczelnie wyższe. Pani Kelly, sprzątaczka, psykała z dezaprobatą, oglądając przypięte do lodówki wyniki testów. Gdy zaproponowała, że zrobi mu ciasto piaskowe przystał na to bez wahania. Kelly robiła pyszne ciasta. Ogrodnik Juan nic nie powiedział, tylko przyniósł mu wiaderko jabłek ze swojej działki i słowo mądrości ludowej, że nie każdy musi umieć wszystko.

Nie każdy musi umieć wszystko. Heh, nie według Seichiro Kagamiego.

Ojciec wysłał dwa smsy, wyrażające niezadowolenie i ubolewanie nad marnymi wynikami edukacyjnymi syna. Kagami zignorował te smsy, zaczął bowiem układać w głowie kolejny plan. Musiał mieć cholera plan, bo jak nie, wybuchnąłby tutaj, w tej Ameryce, bez porządnej drużyny, bez ... przyjaciół, sam w pustym domu, w nudnej szkole, na drodze kariery, którą powoli ale nieubłaganie wytyczał mu ojciec.

"Jesteś pewien?" pytał Kuroko, na co Kagami sarkał, prychał i wściekał się, bo tak, niczego w swoim życiu nie był bardziej pewien jak tego, że musi to wszystko w cholerę zostawić i zacząć od nowa.

 

BigTree: Rodzina nie lubi tego typu pomysłów. Rodzina ZAWSZE wie lepiej.

BigRiver: A co, tobie też na głowie kołki ciosają, paniczyku? Koszykówka to mrzonka a mały Japończyk zawsze zostanie małym Japończykiem?

BigTree: Zaskoczę cię, prostaku, ale tak. Jestem jedynakiem i synem na dodatek. Według mojego ojca mam być prawnikiem, według mamy mam słuchać ojca. Na prochach i pod kontrolą psychiatry ale mnie na te studia upchną. I jeszcze powołują się na swoją krwawicę, stosują wyrzuty sumienia i nieustannie GADAJĄ! Oszaleć idzie!

 

Czasami, gdy Aomine pomylił się i napisał za dużo, Kagami zaczynał się cieszyć, że jego ojciec jednak jest nieobecny. Nie miał pojęcia jak poradziłby sobie z rodzicielskim naporem, jakiego doświadczał Aomine.

 

BigRiver: Może po prostu powinniśmy stwierdzić, że chrzanić to, robimy swoje?

BigTree: Ale co robimy swoje, Taiga? Ja nic swojego nie mam. W lidze światowej nie mam szans, kadra japońska mnie nie kręci, jak wiem, że byłbym jedynie reprezentacją, po której nikt się nic nie spodziewa...

 

Na to Kagami nie miał odpowiedzi, ani dla Aomine, ani dla siebie. Potrzebował kolejnego planu, ale tym razem realistycznego, pragmatycznego, obmyślonego w każdym, nawet najmniejszym detalu.

 

//////////

 

Pół roku przed egzaminem końcowym Kagami doszedł do wniosku, że nie pójdzie na studia ekonomiczne ani na studia zarządzania, tak jak sobie tego życzył ojciec. Nie interesowało go to, nie miał w tym kierunku żadnych zdolności. Pewnie, uczył się, ale opornie, bo widział bezsens swoich trudów. Panie, pomagające młodzieży szkolnej w wyborze kariery, załamywały nad nim ręce. Nie pasował im do ich edukacyjnych profilów, no i miał ojca, który nie odbierał telefonów. Gdy w końcu załamane kompletnie panie wyszły z propozycją kariery w akademii policyjnej albo służb porządkowych, Kagami był zaskoczony, ale po kilku dniach rozmyślań i researchu doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest to zły pomysł. Tylko nie w USA, w Japonii. W Japonii chciał się szkolić i żyć. Zbierze pieniądze, dostanie się do akademii służb porządkowych w Tokio, przeniesie się tam i tam sobie już zostanie.

Przynajmniej zagra ojcu na nosie i będzie z niego jakiś ogólny pożytek.

Plan był dość prosty i chociaż na dłuższą metę męczący, Kagami poświęcił się mu w stu procentach. Pracował dorywczo w supermarkecie, w kawiarni, raz nawet jako sprzedawca w sklepie sportowym. Chciał uzbierać jak najwięcej pieniędzy i jak najszybciej uniezależnić się chociaż trochę od kart kredytowych ojca. W koszykówkę dalej grał, z chłopakami z dzielnicy, ale była to już tylko rekreacja. Kagami był zbyt zmęczony po pracy na długie treningi i bezsensowne szukanie idealnej drużyny...

Im więcej czasu upływało, im bardziej widać było, że fenomen drużyny Seirin w życiu Kagamiego już się nie powtórzy a on oszukuje sam siebie, czekając na coś, co się nie stanie. W takiej sytuacji pomysł z karierą w służbach ratunkowych i porządkowych nabierał barw. W końcu coś trzeba było wybrać. Kagami nie wyobrażał sobie siedzenia w pustym domu ojca z jego kartami kredytowymi dłużej, niż było to konieczne.

Ojciec wymusił na Kagamim zdawanie egzaminów na zarządzanie i na ekonomię, i Kagami nienawidził się za to, z jaką łatwością poddał się rodzicielskiemu rozkazowi. Nie zdał, oczywiście. Nawet nie zrobił tego specjalnie, po prostu to nie było dla niego. Wszyscy to widzieli, tylko nie ojciec. Gdy dwa dni po ogłoszeniu wyników Kagami Seichiro pojawił się w domu w LA, zastał swojego syna spakowanego i gotowego do wyjazdu.

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie, w przedpokoju, Seichiro Kagami z podróżnym neseserem i Taiga Kagami z torbą podróżną. Jaki ojciec taki syn. No dalej, skończmy z tym niepotrzebnym dramatem.

"Gdzie jedziesz?" zapytał chłodnym tonem ojciec.

"W tym roku skończyłem osiemnaście lat, nie musisz się już mną zajmować. Jadę do Japonii i tam zostanę. Przyjęli mnie do akademii w Tokio. Służby ratunkowe."

Ojciec wyglądał, jakby coś zaczęło się w nim gotować, jednocześnie nie chciał po sobie dać nic znać. Bo przecież, gdyby Kagami Seichiro okazał emocje to runąłby świat, a przynajmniej kilka kontynentów uległoby samozniszczeniu. Taiga czekał na jakąś reakcję, na sprzeciw, krzyk, może i na cios i wyrzekanie, że niewdzięczny potomek i wąż wykarmiony na własnej piersi. Nie doczekał się. Ojciec położył swój neseser na przedpokojowej szafce, wyprostował poły garnituru i zmierzył Taigę taksującym, zamyślonym spojrzeniem starego stratega.

"Wróć jak zmienisz zdanie."

Znaczy, nie zapłacę za tą twoją śmieszną akademię i wyjazd do Japonii, ale jak się opamiętasz, zapłacę ci za te studia, które dla ciebie wybrałem. Znaj łaskę pana. Taiga poczuł, jak coś zaciska mu się boleśnie w piersi, a potem już tylko gniew. Znajomy gniew, stary, zapiekły, jeszcze z czasów szczenięcych, kiedy mama żyła a ojciec czasami jednak bywał w domu.

Seichiro Kagami coś jeszcze mówił, ale Taiga Kagami już nie słuchał. Zarzucił kurtkę, złapał swoją torbę i wyszedł, trzaskając z odpowiednią siłą drzwiami. Cholera by wzięła tego starego piernika i jego niesamowity timing. Ojciec mógłby pojawić się kwadrans później, oszczędziłoby to Taidze tej smętnej konfrontacji. Ale nic, nic to, trzeba iść na przód i na pohybel reszcie świata.

Taksówka na lotnisko już czekała, znajomi z byłej drużyny Seirin zawiadomieni, kredyt studencki na edukację w akademii rozważony pozytywnie i już zaciągnięty. Plan był obmyślony w każdym szczególe, teraz wystarczyło tylko go krok po kroku wykonać.

"Też się przejmowałem, jak wyjeżdżałem z rodzinnego domu na studia." zagadnął taksówkarz, najwyraźniej widząc poruszenie Kagamiego i interpretując je całkowicie na opak.

Rodzinny dom. Jaka farsa.

 

/////////

 

Czerwcowe Tokio pogrążone w strugach deszczu lśniło od kolorowych reklam i bladych świateł domów mieszkalnych. Jak zwykle Kagami miał farta. Właśnie zaczęła się pora deszczowa i zanim zdążył przebiec z taksówki do wieżowca, był już całkowicie przemoczony. Do gaci. Woda spływała mu po czole, sklejając włosy i smyrając po karku. Trzęsąc się i klnąc pod nosem Taiga nacisnął guzik domofonu, a gdy drzwi otworzyły się, szarpnął swoją torbę i urwał w niej kółko. Szlag.

Kuroko mieszkał w dyskretnie ustawionym na uboczu wieżowcu, na ostatnim piętrze. Miał Taigę przenocować przez tydzień, dwa, zanim nie znajdzie sobie jakiegoś lokum na studencką kieszeń. Gniew, który z początku napędzał Kagamiego teraz, po męczących odprawach, długim locie i zmianie strefy czasowej, zniknął, zostawiając Taigę ledwie trzymającego się na nogach, przemoczonego do suchej nitki i głodnego jak pies.

Gdy Kagami otworzył z niejakim trudem drzwi starodawnej windy, ktoś podszedł do niego i z rozmachem położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Aomine. Z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że cudem nie słychać było trzeszczenia skóry. Daiki był... wyższy i bardziej barczysty niż kiedyś, ale ubyło mu mięśni z ud. W mokrym garniturze i rozchełstanej koszuli, której brakowało dwóch górnych guzików Aomine wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie wraca z jakiejś kiepskiej, nieudanej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. Wiecznie opalona twarz, błyszczący bielą, rekini uśmiech i ciemnoniebieskie oczy, zmrużone zabawnie i kurcze, Daiki miał kurze łapki jak się śmiał. Bardzo ładne kurze łapki...

Kagami chyba zaczął zasypiać, bo nagle Aomine złapał go za oba ramiona i razem z bagażem wstawił raz dwa do windy. Urządzenie zaskrzypiało złowieszczo.

"No cześć, Wielka Rzeko. Nie odpływaj. Kuroko ma ci wiele do opowiedzenia."

Aomine mówił tak, jak gdyby nie widzieli się tydzień, a nie dwa lata. Było to zadziwiające i jednocześnie niepokojące. Taiga postanowił, że gdy tylko się już naje, wyśpi i odpocznie porządnie, wypyta dokładnie Aomine, czemu zachowuje się względem niego w ten sposób, czemu zachowuje się jak przyjaciel...

"No więc jak tam życie Taiga? Wracasz z podkulonym ogonem do Japonii?"

"Zamknij się, Daiki. Jak tam mały Japończyk wyrósł już na wielki świat, czy jednak został w swojej wygodnej, przytulnej depresji?"

"Normalnie bym cię za to w pysk strzelił, hamerykański tygrysku, ale dopiero przyjechałeś, twój japoński jak zwykle kulawy, więc udam, że nie usłyszałem. Kuroko czeka na ciebie już od miesiąca, skrzyknął całą byłą drużynę Seirin. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz truskawki. Momoi też nie daje mi żyć, wciąż tylko Kagami przyjeżdża i Kagami przyjeżdża. Ale, ale, ostrzegam lojalnie, co prawda Momoi ma ładne cycki ale wara mi od nich!"

Przy odrobinie szczęścia Kuroko będzie mówił mniej od Aomine, który z tą swoją opaloną gębą, kurzymi łapkami po prostu nie mógł się zamknąć... Kagami uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem i otarł mokre czoło, usiłując doprowadzić jakoś do ładu swoje sklejone, potargane włosy. Nawet nie udawał, że słucha, był zbyt zmęczony. Oparł się o ścianę windy właśnie w momencie, kiedy ta z ogłuszającym jękiem stali stanęła ze zgrzytem między piętrami.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 01/2016

 

I cliffhanger XD bom jest evil autor :) zepsuta winda for you Marian :P

Update Koszykarzy soon, bo pisze się dobrze :) nowy ff TimKon jutro okole południa. I jak zwykle- autor przypomina, że komentarze karmią wena :)


	2. Hamburger i balerina

roz. 2

Hamburger i balerina

 

 

Skowronek

Śpiewa cały dzień,

I dnia za mało.

 

Basho

 

 

"Kuroko mówi, że zadzwonił już po dozorcę i pomoc." Aomine schował komórkę do rozepchanej kieszeni garnituru, usiadł na podłodze i rozprostował swoje długie odnóża tak, że zajął nimi niemal całą windę. "Ale spokojnie poczekamy tutaj z dwie godziny, hamerykański tygrysku. Cudów nie ma."

Kagami oklapnął na podłogę obok Aomine i schował twarz w dłoniach. Był zbyt zmęczony na kłótnię z Aomine i na dodatek z jakiś przyczyn miał opuchnięte oczy. Potarł je mocno, usiłując odegnać senność.

"Po takim dniu nic mnie już nie zdziwi."

Ciemnoniebieskie ślepia Aomine w półmroku windy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej ciemne.

"A co się takiego dziś stało?"

Pytanie było zadane miękkim, cichym głosem i kompletnie nie pasowało do image`u Aomine. Taiga przez chwilę gapił się na Daikiego a Daiki z dziwnym, nieco zblazowanym spokojem przyjmował na klatę jego podejrzliwość. Dwa lata minęły, uprzytomnił sobie Kagami, patrząc na przemoczony garnitur Aomine, na jego szerokie barki i rozchełstaną koszulę bez górnych guzików. Dwa lata.

W ciągu dwóch lat wiele mogło się zdarzyć.

Kagami miał nic Aomine nie mówić, ani o ojcu, ani o sekretnym planie dotyczącym akademii i kariery strażaka, ale jakoś samo to z niego wypłynęło. Może tak wpływała na niego staroświecka winda, może był zbyt zmęczony, a może po prostu tak działała na niego realna bliskość kogoś, z kim przez ostatnie dwa lata jedynie chatował, i to bez wideo. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu aż tak się odsłonił. Tutaj, w starej, zepsutej, ciasnej windzie, pomiędzy długimi kulasami Aomine, pękającym w szwach bagażem, przy marnym oświetleniu, w mokrych portkach jakoś tak naturalnie wszystko z Kagamiego wylazło. Niewygodnie krótkie podsumowanie dwóch lat w USA, bezowocnych poszukiwań zastępczego Seirin i dziewczyny. Tylko tyle zrobił? Tylko tyle udało mu się ugrać? Taiga nie mógł zwalczyć poczucia, że stracił czas a im więcej mówił, tym bardziej zaczynał rozumieć, że to co było a nie jest nie pisze się w rejestr. Nieobecny wciąż ojciec, zakulisowo rządzący synem, tęsknota za drużyną z liceum, gdy trzeba w sumie było dostawać się już na studia, organizować na przyszłość, a nie gonić za mrzonkami. Nowy cholera jasna psia krew rozdział musiał się zacząć. Tu i teraz.

Aomine patrzył na Kagamiego na początku z nieufnością, potem z coraz większym zadziwieniem. Siedzieli razem, ramię w ramię, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami, zgrzani i przemoczeni do suchej nitki, a im dłużej Kagami mówił tym bliżej Aomine się do niego przysuwał a jego oczy stawały się ciemniejsze.

"Więc pomyślałem sobie, w nosie mam to wszystko! Zostawiam starego piernika w jego pustym domu, jadę gdzie chcę i zaczynam od nowa! W końcu zawsze wszystko ma gdzieś jakiś początek, to czemu by mój początek nie miałby być właśnie tutaj w Japonii?"

Aomine nie odpowiadał, więc Kagami gadał dalej. Nawet wielu błędów językowych nie zrobił, chociaż jego japoński był zardzewiały. Nawet Aomine nie zaczął się z niego wyśmiewać, tylko faktycznie słuchał, cały czas słuchał, z wpół przymkniętymi oczyma i ramionami, zarzuconymi niedbale na kolana.

Gdy Kagami skończył, urywając na tym, że trzeba coś ze sobą zrobić a Seirin to jedynie przyjemne ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku ulotne wspomnienia, w windzie nastała cisza. Zanim Taiga zdążył poczuć się głupio i zawstydzić się na swój nieudolny entuzjazm zmęczonego, wyplutego chłopaka, który właśnie opuścił dom i wyrwał się w nieznane zmieniając strefy czasowe i kontynenty, Daiki otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego. Jego wzrok był tak przenikliwy, że Kagami zamknął z kłapnięciem otwarte usta.

"Czy egzaminy do Akademii są trudne?"

To było... nietypowe pytanie. Taiga zmarszczył się, niepewny, czy Aomine kpi czy serio pyta. Opanował jednak podejrzliwość, bo tak. Dwa lata robiły swoje i być może wciąż znali się z Aomine, ale sporo było także rzeczy, których o sobie nie wiedzieli.

"Teoria nie jest trudna. Zdałem ją korespondencyjnie i wiem, że będzie jeszcze jedna tura za tydzień. Część wydolnościowa będzie za dwa tygodnie... Aomine, nie mów, że masz zamiar..."

Niebieskie ślepia Aomine łysnęły groźnie w jego opalonej twarzy. Gdy uderzył Kagamiego po ramieniu cios nie był zbyt silny, ale jego znaczenie aż nadto czytelne.

"A co gdybym miał jednak zamiar?" wycedził zza zaciśniętych zębów Aomine i zapatrzył się na ścianę windy, jakby mu coś złego zrobiła. "Podobno trzeba coś ze sobą zrobić, a to co ja obecnie robię to jedynie strata czasu."

Daiki wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał od Kagamiego pytań, ale gdy się ich nie doczekał, jedynie westchnął głośno i kontynuował, patrząc się uparcie w sufit windy.

"Uczę się do egzaminów wstępnych, których nie chcę zdać bo prawo to nie moja działka. Szukam dodatkowej pracy, żeby w końcu wynieść się z domu bo już tego gadania rodziców słuchać nie mogę. Miałem nawet dobre lokum na oku i dziewczynę, z którą miałem zacząć wynajmować mieszkanie od lipca... Laska puściła mnie kantem, że niby jestem nieczuły czy coś, i że powinienem słuchać rodziców bo prawnik to dobry zawód. I tym sposobem zapowiada mi się kolejny rok na garnuszku u rodziców, z prawniczym ględzeniem w tle."

Aomine wsparty o ścianę windy przekręcił głowę tak, aby spojrzeć na Kagamiego. Jego oczy były niemal czarne w słabym oświetleniu windy.

"Przy takim stanie rzeczy, drogi amerykański tygrysie, co mi szkodzi spróbować z Akademią?"

Kagami nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby Aomine spiął się i zawziął w ciągu tygodnia przygotowałby się do egzaminu teoretycznego. Daiki był geniuszem nie tylko w koszykówce, jego głównym problemem było brak chęci i motywacji, a nie zdolności. Zresztą to właśnie było dobre w Akademii. Testy teoretyczne nie były jakieś koszmarne, bardziej stawiano na sprawność fizyczną. Egzamin wydolnościowy, Kagami był tego pewny, obaj zdaliby śpiewająco.

W sumie może nie był to taki zły pomysł.

"Wciąż jeszcze masz zaklepane to lokum, co miałeś wynajmować z dziewczyną?"

"A co, masz chęć ją zastąpić?" zapytał z krzywym uśmiechem Daiki, ale Kagami potrafił rozpoznać błysk nadziei, kiedy się na jakiś natknął, i nie dał się zwieść złośliwości Aomine.

"Jak ja zapuszczę sobie cycki a ty zapuścisz sobie porządnego penisa, to się pomyśli." Taiga z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak Aomine zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i zaciska szczęki tak, aż mu guziołki na skroniach wyłażą. He, głupek. "Gdy dostaniemy się do Akademii to mieszkanie razem byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem. Ja potrzebuję chaty, ty współlokatora, i obaj nie za bardzo mamy pole manewru. Nie wiem jak ty, ale kasa którą zbierałem w USA na ten cały wyjazd stopnieje dość szybko. Razem powinniśmy dać radę, z odpowiednim planem..."

"Zgoda." warknął Aomine i wyciągnął rękę do Kagamiego, który zagapił się niezbyt inteligentnie na mocną, stwardniałą dłoń o długich, silnych palcach i obgryzionych paznokciach. Taiga nie oczekiwał aż tak szybkiej zgody, oczekiwał negocjacji, ustaleń i planu... spontaniczność Daikiego była nieco przerażająca, jednocześnie miała w sobie coś pysznie świeżego i żywego.

Kagami złapał dłoń Aomine i potrząsnął nią z wigorem.

"Zgoda."

 

/////

 

Z windy wydobyto ich godzinę później, gdy Aomine objaśnił lokalizację ich nowego lokum, przybliżył koszta użytkowania i zaczął dokładniej pytać o egzaminy na Akademię. Dozorca i mechanik patrzyli na nich dziwnie, gdy zarumienieni, rozgadani i wciąż mokrzy po ulewie, wytoczyli się w końcu ze swojej tymczasowej izolatki. Kagami dał Aomine zgniecione, mokrawe testy próbne do Akademii, które jakimś cudem przywiózł ze sobą, a Aomine dał mu dokładny adres swojego domu rodznnego, nowego lokum oraz telefon do jego właścicielki.

Kuroko i większa połowa Seirin już na nich czekała, tłocząc się na klatce schodowej. Kagami i jego bagaż zostali porwani w wir uścisków, niedźwiedzich przytulanek i okrzyków powitalnych niezbyt pasujących sąsiadom, którzy już zaczynali wychylać się zza swoich drzwi i narzekać. Pośród tego całego powitalnego harmideru Aomine nie odstępował Taigi ani na krok.

Reszta wieczoru przebiegła szybko i Kagami niewiele z niej pamiętał. Był zmęczony tak, że słaniał się na nogach. Szczęśliwie Kuroko miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Pozwolił Seirin przywitać się z Taigą i zapisać jego nowy numer telefonu, po czym łagodnym, cichym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem oznajmił, że muszą już iść, bo jego mama się niecierpliwi a Kagami zaraz się wyłoży na dywanie i zacznie chrapać. Taiga został wyściskany, wyklepany po plecach i po tyłku (podejrzewał Momoi)po czym pożegnano się z nim grupowo, zapowiadając, że jutro koniecznie trzeba zrobić imprezę. Wspólną, jak za dawnych czasów.

Daiki wyszedł ostatni, wyraźnie unikając spojrzenia Kuroko i bezlitośnie gnąc w dłoniach testy do Akademii.

"To jesteśmy umówieni."

"Tak, chyba, że już teraz pękasz." uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem Kagami i ziewnął aż mu trzasnęło w szczęce. "Jesteśmy umówieni, Daiki. Mamy plan więc zluzuj pory."

Aomine zgrzytnął zębami, pokazał Kagamiemu środkowego palca i z wysoko uniesioną głową wyprosił się z domu Kuroko. Kuroko przewrócił oczyma i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi .

"Nie chcę wiedzieć."

Ale chciał, Kagami był tego pewny. Tylko Kuroko zawsze był uprzejmy, dlatego poczeka na lepszy moment i dopiero wtedy weźmie Taigę na spytki. Nie szkodzi, nic nie szkodzi. Teraz liczyło się tylko jedzenie i spanie i Kuroko to wiedział. Tetsuya zaprowadził spowolnionego doszczętnie Kagamiego do kuchni, postawił przed nim cały talerz baozi, kubek białej herbaty i poinstruował, że Taiga będzie spał u niego w pokoju, na materacu.

"Nie mamy za dużo miejsca, ale czuj się jak u siebie w domu, Taiga."

"Po to tu wróciłem, żeby się nie czuć jak u siebie w domu." Kagami wgryzł się w dwa baozi na raz i popił herbatą. "Dzięki, serio, za pomoc i wszystko."

"Nie ma sprawy." niebieskie, spokojne oczy Kuroko mierzyły Taigę zabawnym spojrzeniem. "Zjedz, weź prysznic i śpij. Jutro nie idę nigdzie, wtedy pogadamy."

Kuroko mieszkał w czteropokojowym mieszkaniu przeciętnej klasy średniej, przeznaczonym dla cóż, średnich ludzi. Taiga ledwie zmieścił się w japońskim miniaturowym prysznicu, niemal wystawiając z zawiasów drzwi, gdy usiłował umyć sobie plecy. Gdy zaczął szorować zęby poczuł, że odpływa i że to już koniec jego fizycznej na ten o siedemnaście godzin za długi dzień.

Kuroko jakimś cudem otworzył zamek, wlazł do łazienki i złapał go za łokieć. Kagami nie protestował i pozwolił poprowadzić się do pokoju niemal z zamkniętymi oczyma. Nie pamiętał jak i czy w ogóle wypłukał usta z pasty do zębów.

Nawet nie przyjrzał się pokojowi Kuroko, nie zażartował z jego piżamy w zgrzebne, dziadzine paski, nie wykpił plakatów koszykarzy, poprzyklejanych nabożnie nad łóżkiem. Nie miał już na to pary. Rzucił się na materac, twarzą do poduszki i zasnął tak szybko, że zdążył usłyszeć swoje własne chrapanie i poczuć, jak Kuroko zakrywa go rozpiętym śpiworem.

 

///////

 

Nie miał pojęcia ile spał, ale obudził się, gdy poczuł, że coś liże mu ucho. Wciąż był zmęczony, możliwość powrotu do snu wciąż jeszcze majaczyła mu gdzieś w oddali, ale jednak, dyskomfort...

"O przepraszam, mama musiała go wypuścić z pokoju..."

Kagami otworzył zapuchnięte oczy, akurat, żeby zobaczyć pochylonego nad nim Kuroko, usiłującego złapać liżącego go po twarzy psiaka.

"Huh?! Mnfabierz go ode mnie!..."

Kuroko przynajmniej miał wystarczająco przyzwoitości, aby wyglądać na winnego.

"Przepraszam. Skoro już się obudziłeś to śniadanie jest w kuchni."

Taiga miałby jeszcze chęć pospać, ale potrzeba jedzenia i odwiedzenia toalety wygrała. Wstał i jadąc na automacie ubrał się w świeże rzeczy, brudne upychając byle jak do torby. Umył twarz, ogolił się bo zaczynał już na podbródku zarastać, spróbował też doprowadzić do porządku włosy i niemal mu się to udało, chociaż dziwny kołtun na tyle głowy nie chciał się wciąż do końca poddać. Poskładał pościel, upchnął ją razem z materacem pod łóżko Kuroko i zerknął na budzik, stojący na stoliku nocnym. Druga po południu. Nie było tak źle.

W kuchni czekała na Taigę patelnia jajecznicy, kosz chleba i usadzony przy dzbanku z kawą Aomine. Kuroko nie było nigdzie.

"Poszedł z psem na spacer. Spoko, jego rodzice będą do późna w pracy więc możesz przestać się spinać." Aomine nie wstając z krzesła sięgnął do szafki po nowy kubek. "Kawy?"

Kagami nie zaszczycił Daikiego odpowiedzią, tylko usiadł z rozmachem przy stole i zabrał się do jedzenia. Głodny był tak, że kurczyło mu w brzuchu, i póki nie upora się z tym problemem nie było sensu przejmować się całą resztą.

Aomine patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak Kagami pożera jajecznicę, zagryzając chlebem i popijając kawą.

"Pies cię dopadł?"

"Weź przestań, bestia zaczęła mnie napastować we śnie. Co ty tu robisz w ogóle tak wcześnie?"

"Nie jest wcześnie, jest po południu." zauważył z naciskiem Aomine. "Musimy dzisiaj jeszcze umówić się z właścicielką mieszkania i jak najszybciej zaklepać je dla siebie."

Taiga przeżuwając ostatnią pajdę chleba i z zamyśleniem wycierając nią talerz po jajecznicy popatrzył na Daikiego.

"Więc te nasze ustalenia z windy dalej są aktualne? Znaczy, nadal chcesz zdawać do akademii i zamieszkać razem ze mną?"

Aomine łypnął na Kagamiego złym okiem, odwrócił się, pogrzebał chwilę w swojej torbie, po czym wyciągnął z niej zgniecione testy próbne, które wczoraj ofiarował mu Taiga.

"Teraz ty pękasz, tygrysku? Jak powiedziałem tak zrobię, głąbie. Jedziemy z tym koksem. Jak chcesz się wycofać to to jest właśnie, cholera, ostatni moment. Dość mam tego kręcenia się jak grucha w przeręblu."

W słowach Aomine nie było pytania, ale Kagami i tak je usłyszał. Musiało mu to na twarz wyjść, bo Daiki zapatrzył się na niego zaalarmowany i zacisnął pięść na testach ułożonych niedbale na stole kuchennym .

"Pewnie, że jedziemy z tym koksem!"

 

////////

 

Wszystko poszło sprawnie i gładko, jak zawsze, gdy Kagami był najedzony, wypoczęty i posiadał dobrze skonstruowany plan. Narada odbyła się w kuchni Kuroko, który w końcu wrócił ze spaceru ze swoją futrzaną bestią, obładowany zakupami spożywczymi na obiad.

"Ja gotuję. Tak się chociaż odwdzięczę." oznajmił Kagami, pomagając rozładować Kuroko torbę i rozkładając na stole wiktuały spożywcze. "Ale do rzeczy, zanim się nam Daiki znowu rozmyśli co do kariery zawodowej i postanowi zostać baleriną."

"Zamknij się Rzeczko bo ci jeszcze nakopię do tyłka zanim w ogóle razem zamieszkamy!"

"Kurcze, no ciekawe czemu nie możesz znaleźć nikogo do wspólnego wynajmu. Z takim czarującym charakterem..."

"Z takim żenującym językiem to nic byś nie znalazł sam, więc znaj moją, cholera, litość, hamerykański tygrysku!"

Drażnienie Aomine było niemal tak samo satysfakcjonujące jak fakt, że Kagami w jakiś kompletnie niepojęty sposób potrafił pchnąć go do działania. To było nie do pojęcia. Taiga pamiętał jakim upartym kozłem potrafił być Daiki, jakim był wrzodem na tyłku, zakleszczonym w swoich ponurych zwyczajach, depresjach i czarnowidztwie. A tutaj proszę. Taiga zaczął gotować potrawkę z wołowiny, Kuroko kroił warzywa a Daiki rozstawił laptopa na kuchennym stole, zaciągnął się online na wstępny egzamin teoretyczny do Akademii i zadzwonił do właścicielki mieszkania, które mieli wynająć. Wszystko dlatego, że Kagami wytykał Aomine bierność i brak planu, brak pomysłu na siebie. Kuroko chyba też to widział, bo tylko stał z boku, nieporadnie kroił marchewkę i przyglądał się cicho rozwojowi kuchennej sytuacji.

"Dobrze, że przyjechałeś, Taiga." powiedział Kuroko, gdy Aomine wyszedł do łazienki. "My go nie mogliśmy Daikiego kompletnie ruszyć i to wcale nie było przyjemne widzieć, jak się męczy."

"Bo jego się nie rusza tylko w tył kopie." z prostotą wyznał Kagami, a widząc zabawnie uniesione brwi Kuroko tylko się roześmiał. "Nie rób takiej miny, nie robię nic charytatywnie. Pomagamy sobie nawzajem i finał. Weź to też pokrój pietruszkę, ok? Dzięki."

Akademia odpowiedziała, że Aomine zaproszony jest na egzamin teoretyczny tylko dlatego, że mają mało kandydatów i zgłoszenia z ostatniej chwili także zostają rozpatrzone. Właścicielka mieszkania umówiła się z Daikim i Taigą na ogląd lokum i ewentualne podpisanie umowy na następny dzień. Rano. Dobrze, bo Kuroko już zaczynał coś przebąkiwać, że dziś wieczorem impreza u Hyuugi, piwo, pizza i horrory. Kagami usiłował się wymigać, ale Tetsuya tylko popatrzył na niego, a potem wpuścił do kuchni swoją włochatą bestię, machającą ogonem i piszczącą z radości. Taiga zbladł i uniósł obronnie nóż do wołowiny.

"Kagami, przestań małpować. Kuroko, po co ta agresja, pójdziemy i będziemy się bawić waszymi zabawkami z całą Seirin, i będą truskawki i gadanina Momoi, ale najpierw mieszkanie! Priorytety, ludzie, priorytety!" Aomine złapał łaszącego się psiaka, wystawił go za drzwi i zamknął kuchnię. "Jak już mówiłem, zanim mi tak brutalnie przerwano, to dość mały apartament. Takie standardy w Japonii mamy, niestety, dla wychudłych karzełków z zerową masą mięśniową. Ale lokum ma swoje plusy, sam zobaczysz. Blisko centrum, blisko stacji metra, no i ma dwie sypialnie, całkiem sporą kuchnię..."

"I okropnie maleńką, tycią łazienkę?" Taiga westchnął ciężko, a na ciekawe spojrzenie Aomine, tylko machnął ręką. "Nawet nie pytaj. Wczoraj mały włos wybiłbym państwu Kuroko lustro i rozwalił prysznic."

"Znam ten ból, ale co zrobisz? Nie stać nas na nic większego, no chyba, że wolałbyś do Akademii dojeżdżać z trzy godziny."

"Może jednak zostałbyś prawnikiem, zarobiłbyś sobie na większą łazienkę." dogryzł Kagami a Aomine żachnął się i trzepnął go przez plecy aż huknęło. Kuroko podskoczył ze swoją koślawo pokrojoną pietruszką a psiak za drzwiami zaczął żałośnie wyć.

"Ja zostanę prawnikiem jak ty zostaniesz doktorem, Kagami. I będziemy sobie żyli dostatnio wynajmując mieszkania z ogromnymi łazienkami. A teraz koniec gadki, trzeba iść i obejrzeć to co mamy w swoim zasięgu."

 

//////

 

Wieczór u Hyuugi, z piwem, pizzą i horrorem, którego nikt nie oglądał bo wszyscy zajęci byli gadaniem, odbył się sprawnie i był nawet przyjemny. Członkowie byłej Seirin gadali jeden przez drugiego, opowiadając sobie co robią po skończeniu liceum, gdzie się dostali, gdzie się nie dostali i w ogóle co u nich. Kagami szybko odkrył, że chociaż ogólnie Seirin cieszy się na jego przybycie, to jednak spotkanie jest jedynie przykrywką, żeby wszystkich skrzyknąć i porozmawiać.

Taiga nie miał nic przeciwko. Kuroko i Hyuuga najwyraźniej nie wzięli pod uwagę jet lagu, ale może i tak było lepiej. Zamiast rozmyślać o ojcu, martwić się co to dalej będzie, Kagami zaległ na kanapie z piwem i pośród mulącego bólu głowy, drapiącego gardła i gorączkowego poczucia, że w pokoju jest duszno, leniwie oglądał horror. Na ekranie jakiś psychopata gonił przez las piszczącą wniebogłosy dziewczynę. Taiga jednym uchem słuchał opowieści Riko o tym, jak dostała się na fizjoterapię, historii Kuroko o tym, jak zdał egzaminy na medycynę, gadaniny Hyuugi o ratownictwie medycznym i indagowania Momoi, która koniecznie chciała wiedzieć, czy Kagami zostanie w Japonii i czy jest w stanie pokonać depresyjny charakter Aomine, bo nikt już z nim nie wytrzymuje.

"Jego ostatnia dziewczyna, Micho, która jakimś cudem wytrzymała z nim pół roku, w końcu kopnęła go w tyłek! Trzy dni temu! I teraz to ja muszę słuchać tych smętów! A taka była fajna, uprzejma, ale kto by wytrzymał marazm Daikiego na dłuższą metę..."

Aomine uprzejmie poradził Momoi, żeby zabrała swoje wielkie cycki w inną część salonu, Momoi zignorowała go z napuszoną miną a Kagami jedynie kiwał obolałą głową, pił piwo i dalej oglądał uciekającą na ekranie bohaterkę. Życie płciowe Daikiego nie obchodziło go ani trochę, nie miał pojęcia, czemu Momoi miała potrzebę, żeby się z nim tymi niepotrzebnymi faktami dzielić.

To był dobry wieczór. Kagami chociaż zmęczony dawno nie czuł się tak rozgrzany w środku, przygarnięty, objęty i ważny. Nawet, jeżeli męczyli go pytaniami, nawet gdy z niedowierzaniem słuchali jego małego planu odnośnie akademii i Japonii. Widać było, że Seirin nie jest już tym czym była, że koszykówka nie jest już jednoczącym wszystkich celem, że drużyna już się rozeszła... ale mimo to w jakiś sposób i tak zostali sobie bliscy.

Około północy Kuroko z pomocą Aomine odholowali przysypiającego Kagamiego do domu. Był tak zmęczony, że nie oponował, gdy Daiki zaczął ściągać mu buty i jeansy.

"Dzięki, Daiki. Nie dałbym rady sam. Kagami jest ciężki jak zawsze."

"Chyba jeszcze tam w tej Hameryce urósł, heh. Spoko, Tatsuya. Dawaj, to jeszcze ci go dotaszczę na materac."

"Dzięki, Daiki."

"Nie ma sprawy."

Taiga unosił się nieważko między jawą a snem, przyjemnie bezwładny i zadowolony. Wyciągnął się na całą długość materaca aż strzyknęło mu w plecach, westchnął, przekręcił na bok. Gdy ktoś opatulił go śpiworem, nieomal się obudził, bo nikt nigdy go w ten sposób nie obtykał kołdrą, nawet mama, ojciec nigdy. Zanim zdołał rozbudzić się i zgłosić protest ktoś przesunął mu kilka razy dłonią po włosach. Ostrożnie. Delikatnie.

"Śpij, głupi."

Daiki spał.

 

///////////

 

Sprawa mieszkania została załatwiona dość szybko. Właścicielka, starsza, ubrana w zdecydowanie zbyt dużo odcieni różu kobieta pokazała im lokum, dała umowę i pozwoliła się zastanowić w ciągu następnego tygodnia. Nie potrzebowali aż tyle czasu. Aomine złapał Kagamiego pod ramię, wciągnął do pobliskiej kafejki i zamówił dwie czarne kawy bez dodatków.

"No i co myślisz?"

Kagami nie był pewien, czy powinien się z Aomine dzielić bezpośrednio tym co myśli. Był przyzwyczajony do kompletnie innych standardów mieszkaniowych. Małe, pustawe mieszkanko studenckie na ósmym piętrze starodawnego bloczku w zatłoczonym centrum, z meblami z lat siedemdziesiątych, plastikowymi oknami i maleńkim prysznicem nawet się w te standardy nie łapało. Z drugiej jednak strony standardy życiowe Kagamiego miały źródło w pieniądzach ojca, a do tego typu zależności, żeby się waliło i paliło, Taiga nie miał zamiaru wracać.

Przyzwyczaił się w wieku piętnastu lat robić dookoła siebie wszystko to przyzwyczai się do małej łazienki. Chrzanić resztę.

"Myślę, że ok, wynajmujemy."

Przystojna gęba Aomine rozjaśniał się cała w uśmiechu.

Umowę podpisali jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Właścicielka złapała ich w kafejce, wypiła z nimi kawę, po czym dała im klucze i z dziwnym uśmiechem życzyła dobrej zabawy.

"Może myśli, że jesteśmy gejami, hehe. To ostatnio dość popularny temat wśród kobiet i dziewczyn!"

Kagami nie zwracał uwagi na gadaninę Aomine. Po raz pierwszy samodzielnie podpisywał umowy, po raz pierwszy będzie mieszkał nie w zaaranżowanym przez ojca mieszkaniu i po raz pierwszy będzie żyć nie z kart kredytowych starego piernika. Dużo nowości na raz, ale Taiga nie posiadał się ze szczęścia.

"Przestań się jarzyć, bo się normalnie zaczynam ciebie bać." wymruczał Daiki, ale oczy mu się śmiały. "Żebym teraz tylko te egzaminy zdał. Nie wyglądają na zbyt trudne."

"Bo nie są. Ważniejszy jest test sprawnościowy i wydolnościowy. Tu możesz mieć problem ze swoimi sflaczałymi udami. Myślisz, że po dwóch latach depresji i braku porządnych treningów dasz radę, Daiki?"

"Gadanie, nawet bez szczytowej formy mogę cię pokonać i na boisku i na treningu wytrzymałościowym. Zresztą razem będziemy zdawali wydolnościówkę, to naocznie cholera zapercypujesz. Mnie przynajmniej nie zmiękczyły hamerykańskie burgery."

Kagami nic nie odpowiedział, tylko skoncentrował się na swojej trzeciej kawie.

No i fakt, obaj nie byli w takiej samej formie jak dwa lata temu, ale też nie mogli być. Teraz bardziej przypominali, no... mężczyzn. Byli szersi, trochę bardziej ciężcy w regionach dolnych pleców i już nie przypominali znienacka wyrośniętych szczeniaków w za dużych ciałach, z plączącymi się kończynami. Ale brak porządnych treningów był widoczny, Daikiemu ubyło mięśni ud, Taidze zeszło nieco z ramion. Nie było to nic strasznego i w ich wieku łatwo było nadrobić zaległości...

Kagami drgnął cały, gdy Aomine przesunął mu dłonią po brzuchu.

"Hamerykańskie hamburgery, heh..."

"Oj odpieprz się! Patrz na swoje uda w zaniku a nie mi tu...!" Kagami odtrącił rękę Aomine, odsunął krzesło i wstał z założonymi na piersi ramionami eksponując cały swój wzrost. Jeżeli wciągnął nieco brzuch to tylko trochę.

"Podziel się lepiej z klasą, kiedy ostatni raz trenowałeś na uda, ballerino?"

"Wtedy, kiedy ty zacząłeś nabierać nadprogramowego ciała w okolicach brzusznych, tygrysku."

Klientela w kafejce patrzyła ciekawie na ich wymianę zdań, a kelnerki wprost chichotały, teatralnym szeptem rozprawiając o niezwykle wysokich, przystojnych narwanych klientach. Jedna z nich wspomniała na cały głos, że gdyby jej chłopak miał taki "zapuszczony" brzuch to by go z łóżka nie wypuszczała. Kagami speszył się, ale tylko na chwilę. No tak, był znowu w Japonii i znowu jego wymiary były nietypowe. Gdy zasiadł ponownie przy stoliku Aomine jedynie pokręcił głową i położył pieniądze przy pustych kubkach po kawie.

"Jedno pewne. To będzie ciekawy rok."

Brzmiało to niemalże jak komplement.

 

///////////

 

Wprowadzenie się do nowego lokum zajęło im dokładnie dwa dni. Kagami nie miał ze sobą wielu rzeczy, a Aomine był zbyt leniwy, żeby zabrać dużo klamotów z rodzinnego domu. Daiki nie był praktyczny ani w ząb, na szczęście Taiga miał opanowane podstawy i od razu zaczął organizację funkcjonującego na wszystkich poziomach domostwa. Nie mieli za dużo budżetu, trzeba więc było improwizować. Urządzenie kuchni wymagało wyprawy do second handu i Taiga niemal siłą zawlókł tam Daikiego i dokupili wspólnie kilka kuchennych utensyliów. Było całkiem możliwe, że Aomine zapomniałby o potrzebie widelców, dodatkowych talerzy i ścierek kuchennych, więc Kagami nawet go nie pytał. Zbierał niezbędniki, grzebiąc wytrwale po zakurzonych półkach i odczuwając dziką radość, gdy znalazł coś użytecznego. Panie sprzedające w second handzie pomagały mu, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu nad jego wzrostem.

"Z dziewczyną się pan wprowadza do wspólnego mieszkania?"

"Studenci teraz zaczynają nas częściej odwiedzać, taka pora. Ma szczęście pańska dziewczyna, że w ogóle wie pan do czego jest wok."

Kagami odpowiadał sprzedawczyniom półgębkiem, że jego dziewczyna nie posiada kompletnie zmysłu praktycznego, nie umie gotować i jakby ją samą zostawić to prędzej by mchem porosła niż posprzątała. Sprzedawczynie zaśmiewały się kokieteryjnie a Taiga zerkał znacząco na Aomine, który wlekł się za nim targając koszyk z zakupami i usiłował udawać, że dyskusja go nie dotyczy.

Zaopatrzyli się w sprzęty kuchenne i środki czystości, i nawet dużo nie wydali. Aomine nie oponował, gdy Kagami przejął władzę nad jego portfelem.

"Dużo kasy nie mam, a ty jak się zdaje sporo wiesz o urządzaniu mieszkań."

"Sporo wiem o samodzielnym przeżyciu, nie o urządzaniu. Ale nie myśl sobie, że będę dookoła ciebie wszystko robił." Taiga wyjął resztę pieniędzy z portfela Aomine i zapłacił nimi za pościele i poszwy, które nabyli właśnie w Ikei na promocji. "Zbieraj to wszystko, tu masz torby. Jeszcze musimy jakieś jedzenie kupić po drodze..."

Pół godziny później byli już z powrotem w swoim bloczku, obładowani paczkami, pakunkami i celofanowymi workami z pościelą. Kartka na drzwiach windy głosiła, że przepraszamy, ale winda nieczynna do odwołania.

"Kurcze, czy w Japonii nie ma już działających wind?" zaczął Kagami, atakując po trzy schody naraz i balansując swoimi torbami na ramionach. "Najpierw u Kuroko, teraz tutaj. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem nic z tobą podpisywać, Aomine! Hej! Uważaj na pudło z zastawą, bo bez talerzy zostaniemy! Mogę żyć bez widelców z samymi łyżkami, ale nie bez talerzy!"

"To budynki mieszkalne w centrum, zabytki z lat sześćdziesiątych! Korporacje to sobie budują modernistyczne molochy, a zwykły człowiek się z windą użera." mruczał buntowniczo Aomine, targając swoje własne naręcze toreb, celofanów i pokrowców. "Cholera, nawet pokrowce na kanapę mamy! Nie miałem pojęcia, że taki jesteś obeznany w prowadzeniu gospodarstwa! Znasz się, tygrysku, będziesz kiedyś świetną żoną! Tatuś nieźle cię przeszkolił! "

"Zamknij się. Znam się, bo muszę się znać. Zwykle sam to wszystko robiłem, jak ojciec... wyjeżdżał." objawił niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Kagami, po czym skrzywił się, bo kurcze, obiecał sobie, że nie będzie myśleć o starym pierniku. "Jeszcze jeden komentarz o moim starym a od następnego miesiąca będziesz szukał nowego współlokatora. Rozumiemy się, balerino? No, to koniec gadania, padnięty jestem. Rzuć te rzeczy na kanapę w salonie i robimy obiad. Zgłodniałem z tego wszystkiego."

Aomine popatrzył na Kagamiego uważnie, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w końcu rozmyślił się i ruszył wykonać polecenia Taigi. Dobry wybór. Może i Daiki był zarozumiałym padalcem, ale przynajmniej miał wyczucie, kiedy wkraczał na niebezpieczne tereny.

W ciągu dwóch dni nijakie, zakurzone małe mieszkanko, z dwoma wąskimi jak wagony sypialniami, mikro łazienką i maciupeńkim salonikiem połączonym z kuchnią, zostało odkurzone, odświeżone i ogólnie zagospodarowane. Kagami doszedł do wniosku, że wszystko dzieje się za szybko, ale może tak było lepiej, bo nie miał czasu przerazić się wątpliwościami. A co, jak Aomine okaże się beznadziejnym współlokatorem? A co, jak Taiga odkryje, że w sumie to lubi mieszkać sam a obecność drugiego człowieka na co dzień mierzi go i przeszkadza?

Ale rzeczy toczyły się gładko i sprawnie, nikt nie czekał na pojawienie się wątpliwości Kagamiego a i on sam w końcu machnął na nie ręką, bo kurcze, przynajmniej coś się działo, a nie, bezbrzeżna nuda i beznadzieja USA, bez widoków na porządną drużynę do kosza i ze studiami wymuszonymi zależnością finansową od ojca.

Ojciec się nie odezwał. Ani mailem, ani smsem. Cisza w eterze powinna Kagamiego niepokoić, ale jakoś nie niepokoiła. Był zbyt zajęty urządzaniem nowego mieszkania, szukaniem pracy i treningiem. Riko obiecała pomóc im podbić formę na egzamin do akademii i regularnie, jak w zegarku, co wieczór o siódmej zabierała ich na salę treningową do swojego wydziału na uniwersytecie. Najpierw trening siłowy, potem wydolnościowy. Pot lał się z nich strumieniami. Eks trenerka Seirin dawała im taki wycisk, że po treningu Taiga miał już chęć tylko paść na twarz a Aomine drżały te jego nie wystarczająco wytrenowane uda.

"Ale z was się miętkie buły porobiły!" dogadywała Aida, biorąc się pod boki i kiwając żałobnie głową. "Powiedziałabym, że osiedliście na laurach, tylko wy nawet żadnych laur jeszcze nie zdobyliście! Ale spoko, już ja was przywrócę do stanu używalności!"

Czasami, gdy mieli jeszcze trochę energii po treningu Riko grali w kosza. Jeden na jeden. Kagami nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był tak rozluźniony, zdyszany i cholera, szczęśliwy. Krew żywiej w nim krążyła, mięśnie drżały z wysiłku, całe ciało protestowało ale jednak poddawało się, bo kurcze, silna wola Taigi była naprawdę silna. No i zawsze można było skoczyć wyżej. W końcu czuł się tak jak kiedyś, jak w czasach Seirin, żywy, prawdziwy i na swoim miejscu. Aomine nie odpuszczał mu, grał wszystkim co miał, aż mu się te niebieskie ślepia świeciły a krótkie włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, sklejone potem i bóg wie czym jeszcze. Kagami stawiał dobry opór, nie dawał sobie w kaszę dmuchać a mimo to, zawsze koniec końców Daikiemu udawało mu się wygrać.

"To przez... te twoje... hamburgery..." sapał Aomine, zgięty w pół i wyglądający, jakby zaraz miał się przewrócić. "Odstaw... hamburgery... to może będziesz mieć... szansę... przeciwko... mnie..."

"Zamknij się... Aomine...dobrze wiesz, że... daję ci wygrać... żebyś się w depresji... nie pogrążył... hehe, balerino."

Dość szybko mecze jeden na jeden Kagamiego i Aomine dorobiły się widowni. Koleżanki z roku Riko z chęcią zaglądały na treningi, że niby wspaniale jest widzieć jak ludzkie ciało reaguje na taki długotrwały wysiłek. Taiga nie wnikał, nigdy nie miał problemów z publicznością. Poza tym to było niemal jak za dawnych czasów, wysiłek na krawędzi wyczerpania, pot spływający po plecach i potrzeba, aby skoczyć jeszcze wyżej, sięgnąć jeszcze dalej. Teraz dopiero widział, jak mu tego brakowało i skoczył w to całym sobą, pozwalając sobie na kompletne zapomnienie.

Aomine oczywiście nie zostawał w tyle, chociaż zawsze znajdował czas, aby zagadać z koleżankami Riko, które chichotały wdzięcznie na jego zaloty i bez problemowo wręczały mu swoje numery telefonów. Najwyraźniej Daiki szukał sobie nowej dziewczyny, a przynajmniej jakiejś nowej pary piersi.

"Nie rób takiej miny, Taiga. Nie zostawię cię na lodzie. Po prostu szukam teraz laski nie do zamieszkania, ale do zwykłego chodzenia." zwierzył się Daiki znienacka, gdy po kolejnym katorżniczym treningu Riko oddelegowała ich wreszcie do prysznica w szatni. "Tak jest znacznie przyjemniej. Z tobą mogę mieszkać, no ale w końcu nie wszystko mogę z tobą robić."

Kagami mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, zbyt zajęty namaczaniem swoich zbolałych mięśni w gorących strugach wody. Po takim wycisku długi, parzący prysznic był boski, aż trzeba było uważać, żeby nie odpłynąć i nie zasnąć. Kagami parsknął, prychnął, potrząsnął włosami i zaczął po omacku szukać mydła. Czuł na sobie wzrok Aomine, dziwny, trochę przyciężki jak na wspólne prysznice w szatni męskiej.

"Co jest?"

"Nic."

 

////////

 

Aomine udowodnił, że jeżeli nie pogrąża się w otchłani rozpaczy i marazmu to jest faktycznie geniuszem, zarówno intelektualnym jak i sportowym. Po tygodniu nauki zdał gładko testy teoretyczne do Akademii i razem z Kagamim wystartował do sprawdzianów wydolnościowych. Oczywiście i je przeszli, z nie najwyższym co prawda wynikiem, ale plasując się w mocnej czołówce. Trenerzy, którzy organizowali test wydolnościowy z uznaniem patrzyli na wysiłki Daikiego i Taigi, i nic dziwnego. Dwóch rosłych, nietypowo wysokich Japończyków z refleksami koszykarskimi i żyłką współzawodnictwa i rywalizacji, byli z pewnością jednymi z lepszych nabytków Akademii tego roku.

Aomine cały czas trwania egzaminu wydolnościowego uśmiechał się, czym straszył innych uczestników. Kagami nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ten sam chłopak, który jeszcze tydzień temu wyznawał mu w windzie, że idzie drogą donikąd znikąd i po nic.

"Może będziesz dobrym policjantem, Daiki. W sumie i tutaj będziesz miał do czynienia z prawem." dogryzała Aomine Momoi, gdy już po testach wydolnościowych spotkali się w Meji Burgerze. "Właśnie, twoi rodzice o ciebie pytali. Chcieli ode mnie twój nowy adres."

"Przecież dałem im nowy adres." nabzdyczył się Aomine i wgryzł się w burgera.

"Bez numeru mieszkania dałeś a na telefony nie odpowiadasz. Jak rany, Taiga, będziesz miał krzyż pański z tym lelum polelum tutaj, mówię bez bicia."

"Uhm." zgodził się łatwo Kagami, zajęty swoim własnym burgerem. Cały ten dzień, pełen napięcia i testów sprawnościowych bardzo zaostrzył mu apetyt.

 

//////////

 

Oczekiwanie na wyniki egzaminów minęło Kagamiemu na graniu w kosza z Aomine i Kuroko, oraz na pracy na pół etatu w warsztacie samochodowym ojca Momoi. Jak się okazało od czasu do czasu pracował tam także Daiki, ale niezbyt chętnie.

"Nie wiem co jest z tym chłopakiem, bo zdolności to mu nie brakuje. Ma dobrą rękę do silników." mówił pan Momoi, wycierając brudne od oleju dłonie w szmatę i mierząc Taigę łagodnym spojrzeniem krótkowidza. "Jak go złapiesz i przymusisz, Kagami, żeby nie znikał tylko porządnie przychodził do pracy mogę wam obu dać po pół etatu. Przyuczę was trochę, jak będziecie ok to i zapłacę dobrze, no ale nie jak mi pracownik znika, sam rozumiesz."

Kagami rozumiał. Więcej Kagami zadecydował, że świat wystarczająco długo tolerował rozlazłe podejście do życia Aomine i czas najwyższy co z tym fantem zrobić.

Z początku Aomine oponował, bo on sobie pracę sam znajdzie, bo nie potrzebuje słuchać gderania, ale zamknął się, gdy Kagami jednoznacznie stwierdził, że on za niego czynszu płacić nie będzie i najwyżej wykopie go, niech na łono rodziny wraca i gnije w piernatach, narzekając na zły świat co jego geniuszu docenić nie umie. Taiga nie wiedział, jak to zrobił, musiało mu coś wyjść na gębę, bo zwykle wygadany Aomine popatrzył na niego, poczerwieniał jak burak, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zamknął w swojej sypialni.

Następnego dnia poszli do warsztatu samochodowego pana Momoi razem i tak już zostało. Aomine był faktycznie dobry jeżeli chodziło o silniki, pomiędzy nim a panem Momoi Taiga sporo się o samochodach nauczył. Wciąż jednak nie dał się przekonać, żeby zrobić prawo jazdy.

"Po tej stronie jezdni nie pojadę! Japońska strona do jeżdżenia nie jest dla mnie!" zarzekał się, kiedy roześmiany pan Momoi usiłował upchnąć go do steranego jeepa, na próbną jazdę. "Nie, serio, będzie z tego tylko kraksa!"

"

 

/////////

 

Pierwszy miesiąc wspólnego mieszkania Aomine i Kagamiego upłynął na oczekiwaniu na wyniki egzaminów Akademii, pracy w warsztacie pana Momoi i nadprogramowych treningach z Riko. Czasami też, późnym wieczorem, gdy mieli jeszcze trochę siły Kagami i Aomine wychodzili na rundkę kosza z Kuroko i Hyuugą. Deszcz, duchota, nic nie było ważne gdy Taiga mógł znowu zmierzyć się z Daikim i odkryć, że tak, Aomine wciąż jest od niego lepszy, ale tylko trochę, tylko ciut ciut...

"Nigdy ci się mnie nie uda pokonać." sarkał Aomine, cały spocony i zziajany, ale wciąż uśmiechnięty. "Chociaż zawsze możesz, hehe, próbować!"

Taiga nie odpowiadał, tylko zaczynał nowy mecz i skakał jeszcze wyżej, jeszcze pewniej i mocniej. Aomine jednak był zawsze o pół kroku przed nim.

 

///////

 

Pośród pracy, wieczornych meczów kosza i spotkań ze znajomymi czas płynął bardzo szybko. To było tak, jakby w USA jeden rok był dla Kagamiego przydługą, nudną, wlekącą dekadą, w Japonii natomiast całe tygodnie minęły jak szalone i znowu był piątek, i znowu weekend. Taiga bezproblemowo wdrożył się w nowy rozkład dnia i życia, zadziwiony, jak on wcześniej mógł w ogóle funkcjonować, w USA, samotnym światku japońskiego emigranta, tak pozbawionym smaku i sensu, że strach było o tym bliżej myśleć. Teraz, pośród znajomych z byłej Seirin, pomiędzy nauką w warsztacie a piłowaniem formy Kagami nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak w ogóle wcześniej żył. Bez kosza, bez pracy, bez swojej własnej zagraconej, maleńkiej sypialni i wspólnych śniadań z zaspanym Aomine, który w samych gatkach siadał przy kuchennym stole i z zamkniętymi oczyma wyjadał kandyzowane owoce z owsianki.

Nie wszystko było jednak idealnie. Szybko okazało się, że Aomine faktycznie nie umie gotować i będzie żył na suchym chlebie tostowym, jeżeli się go nie nakarmi. Ponadto Aomine nie cierpiał odkurzać, przymuszony odkurzał jedynie środek pomieszczenia, otrzymując, że w katach nic nie ma i on tam żadnego brudu nie widzi. Kagami sprawnie ustalił grafik obowiązków, uwzględniając preferencje obu użytkowników mieszkania. Aomine chociaż nie lubił odkurzać, to jednak całkiem chętnie pierze a odpowiednio zmotywowany pozmywa talerze i umyje okna. Ten stan rzeczy należało wykorzystać.

"U ciebie kurcze wszystko musi być z grafikiem." narzekał Aomine, gdy Kagami wręczył mu tygodniową rozpiskę obowiązków domowych. "A co jak cię zignoruję?"

"Wtedy nie będziesz jeść tego co ugotuję."

I o ile z początku Daiki drwił, że spokojnie bez jedzenia Taigi przeżyje, to jednak szybko położył uszy po sobie i dostosował się do grafika. Domowe jedzenie było uzależniające i tańsze niż jedzenie na mieście. Brak większej gotówki i parę dni na chlebie tostowym skutecznie wyperswadowały Daikiemu bunt przeciwko zarządzeniom Taigi. Kagami nie wytykał mu niczego, bo sam w tym całym domowym biznesie był jeszcze nowy. Życie z dokładnie wyliczonym budżetem nie było najłatwiejsze, ale też było dziwnie satysfakcjonujące.

Jakoś się docierali, łatwo nie było, ale koniec końców domostwo AoKaga jakoś działało.

"Mnnnfffso?" zapytał zaspany Aomine, wyłażąc z łazienki w samych bokserkach i podkoszulce, która podejrzanie przypominała podkoszulkę Kagamiego.

"Nic." odpowiedział Kagami, bo nie było sensu kłócić się o drobnostki, zwłaszcza, że nie dalej jak wczoraj skończyły mu się czyste skarpetki a Daiki bez problemu ofiarował mu nową, czystą parę.

Skarpetki i podkoszulki szybko stały się w domostwie AoKaga dobrem wspólnym. Kiedy Momoi skomentowała to głośno, została zignorowana i tylko Kuroko patrzył się nieczytelnie na Kagamiego.

"Nie widzę, czemu miałbym się aż tak przywiązywać do skarpet." gadał Aomine, nie zaszczycając Kuroko swoja uwagą. "Dziewczyną bym się nie podzielił, ale skarpety? Podkoszulki? Dajcie spokój!"

 

////////////

 

Pora deszczowa rozhulała się na całego. Wszędzie było duszno i parno a deszcz nie przestawał walić w rynny. Czasami, po powrocie z wieczornego przyjacielskiego meczu kosza Kagami nie mógł zasnąć i wiercił się w swojej małej sypialence, skrzypiąc materacem i obijając się raz po raz o ścianę. Było mu za gorąco, za duszno, cholera, za wilgotno! Nie pomagało oglądanie na laptopie horrorów, nie pomagało czytanie książki, Kagami nie lubił pory deszczowej w Japonii i znosił ją dość kiepsko, nabuzowany, niecierpliwy i wiecznie spocony. Pomimo zmęczenia nie mógł zasnąć, a przez to zaczynał myśleć o bzdurach...

"Może znajdź sobie jakąś dziewczynę, czy jak." zagadnął go Aomine, gdy pewnego poranka zasiedli razem przy śniadaniu. "Trochę pary z ciebie zejdzie, bo kurcze, skrzypisz tym materacem na całą okolicę. Spać nie idzie."

"Odpieprz się, Aomine. Nie każdemu starcza byle para cycków do szczęścia."

"Ej, hamerykański tygrysku! Mów sobie co chcesz i rób sobie co chcesz, ale cycków przy mnie nie obrażaj!"

Kagami zasępił się nad swoją jajecznicą. Może i Aomine miał rację. Co prawda Taiga nie miał aż takiego zamiłowania do kobiecych piersi co on, ale może czas był najwyższy znaleźć sobie kogoś... no kogoś, reszta była do ustalenia.

Kuroko zgodził się nadspodziewanie łatwo, gdy Kagami zły na swoją niezdarność, nieporadny japoński i braki w etykiecie, spytał, czy nie ma jakiś wolnych koleżanek w okolicy.

"Spoko, spytam Riko."

"Nie! Albo w sumie... no, Kuroko, tylko ten. Dyskretnie."

Kuroko wsparł twarz na dłoni i zapatrzył się na Kagamiego tymi swoimi spokojnymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Siedzieli w kafejce na rogu, koło mieszkania Kagamiego i Aomine, pili kawę a za oknami deszcz o ile to było możliwe, padał jeszcze intensywniej. Kagami miał wrażenie, że jest tak naenergetyzowany, tak nabuzowany, że gdyby teraz kogoś dotknął jak nic poszłyby skry.

"Nie możesz sobie sam znaleźć dziewczyny?"

"Nie mogę, jestem nolifem a mój japoński odstrasza. Jestem Anglikiem w Nowym Jorku, Amerykaninem w Japonii i Japończykiem w Ameryce. " wywarczał Kagami i zgrzytając zębami dopił swoją kawę. "Jeszcze masz jakieś pytania, Kuroko?"

Kuroko nie miał więcej pytań.

W ciągu następnego tygodnia Kagami zaprosił na randkę jedną z koleżanek Riko i kelnerkę z kafejki. Obie randki były do luftu. Dziewczynom podobała się aparycja Kagamiego i nic dziwnego. Był wysoki, względnie przystojny, miał aurę mocnego samca alfa i to się podobało, dopóki dziewczyny na fali jakiś romantycznych mrzonek, nie życzyły sobie od niego pokazów uczuć i emocji. Jakby w sumie nie podobał się im Kagami sam, ale raczej mit przystojnego twardziela o miękkim sercu. Przystojny twardziel z twardym sercem, kiepskim językiem japońskim i kulawymi manierami odpadał w przedbiegach.

Wyjścia były dwa, albo poszukać partnerki jedynie do seksu, albo jechać na ręcznym i liczyć na łut szczęścia, że być może gdzieś kiedyś spotka się osobę, która nie będzie chciała dogrzebywać się do miękkiego wnętrza twardziela. Najlepsze, że w sumie Taiga takim znowu twardzielem nie był, po prostu miał potężne ciało i jak się w coś angażował robił to w stu procentach. To nie była jego wina, że większość ludzkości angażowała się w swoje życie półgębkiem, jadąc poboczami na wstecznym.

Aomine komentował głośno kwaśną minę Kagamiego, gdy ten wstawał rano w złym humorze i brał zimny prysznic, nieomal rozsadzając maluteńką łazienkę w szwach.

"Jak ci z piersiami nie idzie to może spróbujesz penisów, hehe."

Kagami łypnął wściekle na Aomine i rzucił w niego klapkiem. Celnie. Klapek z plaskiem strzelił Daikiego prosto przez uśmiechniętą gębę.

"Zapłacisz mi za to, tygrysku!"

"Cicho bądź, zamiast wciąż paplać byś mi podał dzbanek z kawą."

Aomine gadał o penisach w ramach żartu, jednak poruszał kwestię, którą Kagami prędzej czy później musiał rozważyć. Może nie teraz, zbyt dużo rzeczy na niego czekało, ale później, potem... może poza jednorazowym seksem i masturbacją istniała w życiu erotycznym Taigi jeszcze jedna opcja.

Gdy pod koniec lipca przyszły wyniki egzaminów Kagami nie był zdziwiony, że razem z Aomine dostali się do Akademii. Był natomiast zdziwiony, że razem z wynikami przyszła mała, brązowa, sztywna koperta, zaadresowana mocnym, równym charakterem pisma ojca.

"To od twojego starego? Otworzysz?" zapytał Aomine, patrząc to na twarz Taigi, to na list, który trzymał w dłoniach.

"Nie muszę." Kagami uśmiechnął się, po czym położył brązową kopertę na stoliku w przedpokoju i odetchnął głęboko. "Lepiej zadzwońmy do brygady, pochwalmy się naszymi wynikami. Jest okazja, to trzeba ją oblać."

"Będziesz pić, aż się schlasz jak świnia, Taiga?"

"Będę."

I powinno to być zabawne i żartobliwe, ale jakoś nie było. Aomine jedynie skinął głową.

Obświętowali swój sukces w małej, rodzinnej restauracji koło ich mieszkania, z większą częścią byłej Seirin, rodzicami Momoi i Riko. Nawet Kise i Murasakibara się pokazali, oszczędnie sprzedając informacje na temat zamierzchłego Pokolenia Cudów. Najwyraźniej wszyscy uczestnicy Pokolenia albo dostali się na medycynę albo wyjechali na specjalne treningi, aby dostać się do ligi japońskiej.

"Myśleliśmy, że też tak zrobisz, Daiki. Całkiem nas zaskoczyłeś tą Akademią." mówił Kise, zamawiając kolejnego burgera. "Nie będziesz tęsknić za grą?"

"Nie. Gram przecież regularnie z Taigą. Poza tym, użyteczność publiczna wygrała, wiecie. Ja będę zarąbistym policjantem tak jak Kagami będzie zarąbistym strażakiem."

Daiki brylował w towarzystwie, śmiał się i żartował, ale Taigi nie odstępował na krok. Gdy ktoś zaczynał zagadywać Kagamiego, Aomine raz dwa koncentrował całą uwagę na sobie i był w tym niezwykle dobry i skuteczny. Jak na kogoś, kto cierpiał na regularne i naprzemienne nawroty tumiwisizmu i stanów depresyjnych skubaniec potrafił być czarujący. Więcej, używał swojego czaru z pełną premedytacją. Kise zagapiał się na Aomine jak sarna w światła nadjeżdżającego tira, Momoi zarumieniona ślicznie usiłowała namówić go na karaoke a jedna z kelnerek, ośmielona urokiem osobistym Daikiego, wsunęła mu w dłoń kartkę ze swoim telefonem.

Daiki błyszczał, tak, żeby ukryć Taigę w cieniu. Kagami był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Pomiędzy piwem, sake i jeszcze jakimś dziwnego pochodzenia winem zaczynał już być nieważki na tyle, żeby stwierdzić, że chrzanić starego piernika, wywali się jego list i po sprawie. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ojciec zdalnie, na odległość psuł mu w ten sposób nastój, bo przecież cholera powinni z Aomine świętować! Dostali się na akademię! Gaudeamus, cholera, igitur! Będą użyteczni społecznie!... Kilka piw później Kagami wsparty o Aomine, przytulony i rozgrzany, dał się uśpić dziwnie melodyjnym słowom Daikiego, przygarniającego go do siebie ramieniem i mówiącego coś cichym, dyskretnym głosem.

 

End

 

by Homoviator 01/2016

Autor uprasza o komentarze, bo wen zapada w sen zimowy a jak zaśnie to kto wie kiedy się wybudzi, aby skończyć historię :)


	3. Noworoczne kimona

Roz. 4.

Noworoczne kimona

 

Koniec roku -  
Wszystkie kąty  
Tego niestałego świata  
Zamiecione.

 

Basho

 

 

 

 

Obudził się z bólem głowy i poczuciem, że ma w ustach trzydniową skarpetę. Dłuższą chwilę leżał bez ruchu, z zamkniętymi oczyma i czekał, aby sen zabrał go z powrotem to tej przyjemnej, ciepłej, miękkiej krainy, gdzie nie było kaca, czekającego na otwarcie listu od ojca i podbródka Aomine. Daiki leżał obok niego i z dziwnie przekrzywioną głową jakimś cudem wbijał mu się brodą w ramię.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy i jak dotarli do domu. Zawsze miał mocną głowę, więc wczoraj naprawdę musiał zabalować, że aż tak odpłynął. Pamiętał tylko urywki, sceny, jak z jakiegoś kolorowego, pociętego koszmarnie filmu. Śmiejąca się Momoi, podający mu szklankę z wodą w łazience Kuroko, Aomine, trzymający go wciąż pod ramię, mówiący coś niskim, mrukliwym, mechatym głosem, od którego stawały włosy na karku.

"Taiga, ty normalnie katastrofo..."

Kagami otworzył oczy i spojrzał na wbijającego mu się podbródkiem w ramię przyjaciela. Aomine nawet we śnie wyglądał jak ktoś zmarszczony, niezadowolony i gotowy do sprzeciwu. Zamknięte mocno oczy, lekko skrzywione usta, marsowe czoło i krótkie włosy przylizane z jednej strony. Zwykle ciemna, opalona twarz Aomine była teraz nietypowo blada, ściągnięta, jakby go coś bolało. I może i bolało. Kagami nie pamiętał dokładnie, ale można było przypuszczać, że Daiki za kołnierz podczas imprezy nie wylewał.

Westchnął, odsunął od siebie Aomine i usiadł na łóżku, pocierając dłońmi twarz. Gdy wstał, Daiki mruknął coś niezadowolony i przesunął się od razu w ciepłem miejsce, które Taiga po sobie zostawił. Tyle dobrze, że Aomine odstawił Kagamiego do jego własnej sypialni, a nie do swojej, może i zasnęli razem ale przynajmniej na znajomym terytorium.

W mieszkaniu było gorąco i duszno. Kagami pootwierał wszystkie okna, aby wpuścić nieco odświeżającego smogu tokijskiego. Lepsze to niż zapach spoconych facetów po poważniejszej imprezie alkoholowej. Miasto za oknem było oblane słońcem, tak, że nawet szaroburego brudu ulic nie było widać.

Kagami upchnął wczorajsze ubrania do kosza na brudy, wyszorował dwa razy zęby, po czym wziął zimny prysznic. Z zadziwieniem skonstatował, że pomimo szalonej nocy jego ciało wciąż jest zdolne do bezsensownego, porannego podniecenia. Załatwił rzecz szybko, odkręcając cieplejszą wodę i myśląc o podniecających rzeczach. Piersi Momoi, kształt karku Riku, wgłębienie pomiędzy mięśniami w dole pleców Aomine, męskie, duże, twarde, znajome dłonie Aomine zsuwające się w dół brzucha Kagamiego i ujmujące jego członka silnym, wprawnym chwytem...

Homoerotyczne fantazje nie był dla Taigi czymś rutynowym i być może powinien się tym jakoś bardziej przejąć, ale nie mógł. Nie gdy w głowie wciąż jeszcze szumiała mu wczorajsza impreza, wypełniona intensywną, jaskrawą obecnością Daikiego, jego buńczuczną, mrukliwą opiekuńczością i niskim, bardzo intymnym głosem...

Może będzie się temu trzeba bliżej przyjrzeć, ale nie dziś. Może nie nigdy. Kagami nie był dobry w retrospekcjach. Póki to jedynie fantazja, głupia, prysznicowa myśl masturbacyjna, póki aktywnie nie szukał zbliżenia z Daikim, wszystko było ok. Ok. Kagami wytarł się byle jak w jakiś zalegający na pralce ręcznik i uważnie, żeby nie rozwalić kabiny prysznicowej wylazł z łazienki. Jakoś czuł, że nie ma chęci się jeszcze całkiem ubierać, zarzucił więc na siebie szlafrok i bez bokserek, na bosaka poczłapał do kuchni.

Koperta z listem ojca wciąż leżała na stole kuchennym. Zignorował ją, zajmując się przyrządzaniem kawy i śniadania. Poruszał się powoli, nieważko, w głowie wciąż mu dudniło, ale słoneczny poranek powoli rozjaśniał mu myśli. Cokolwiek napisał ojciec, cokolwiek tam w tym liście było nie mogło to zniweczyć poczucia zwycięstwa, satysfakcji i przeczucia, że oto coś nowego zaczyna się w życiu Kagamiego Taigi i nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. Dostał się na akademię razem ze swoim byłym rywalem, razem z nim wynajął mieszkanie, miał pracę, przyjaciół i cholera, swój własny komplet sztućców i pościeli. Może nie było idealnie, ale początek już był.

Miedziany dzbanuszek wypełniony kawą, doprawioną cynamonem, imbirem, cukrem trzcinowym i chilli już stał na ogniu, pachnąc wspaniale świeżo zmielonymi ziarnami. Taiga wsparty o kuchenny blat, z pustym kubkiem w dłoni czekał na swoją kawę i rozmyślał nad tym, że owszem, życie może być dobre. Jeżeli weźmie się sprawę w swoje ręce a nie pozwoli się sobie jedynie na bezwładne dryfowanie z prądem, za pomocą tatusinych pieniędzy i wpływów.

Zrobił jajecznicę z ośmiu jaj, zjadł ją z dziesięcioma tostami a po trzecim kubku kawy stwierdził, że dość zwlekania. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, potrafił stawiać czoła przeciwnościom większym niż mała, brązowa koperta z USA.

List od ojca był krótki.

 

Mam nadzieję, że wszystko ok. Wróć jak zmienisz zdanie.

 

Kagami siedział przy kuchennym stole i gapił się na list dobre pół godziny, zanim Aomine nie podszedł, nie wyrwał mu go z dłoni a potem nie wyrzucił do śmieci.

"Za samą formę tego co ci napisał to bym zdania nie zmienił."

Kagami w pierwszym odruchu chciał rzucić się i wyjmować list ze śmietnika, ale Aomine zastąpił mu drogę, z kubkiem kawy w dłoni i oczyma, które mogłyby przecinać stal.

"Stare minęło a nowe jest tu. Nie rób siary, Kagami. Tatuś musi wyczaić, że może mu się nie podobać co robisz, ale władzy nad tobą nie ma."

Aomine mówił z doświadczenia. Momoi i Kuroko nie raz wspominali Kagamiemu o tarciach pomiędzy Daikim a jego rodzicami. Walki wciąż trwały. Aomine pomimo momentów depresyjnych i poczucia zagubienia po zakończeniu liceum, nie godził się na bierne odgrywanie roli, w której widzieli go rodzice. Nie chciał być przykładnym jedynym synem, pracować całe dnie w kancelarii prawniczej, nie chciał zbudować domu i spłodzić syna bo tak mówi tradycja. Więcej, Aomine zadecydował, że sam, bez pomocy rodziny odnajdzie swoją własną drogę, pomimo dezorientacji i konfuzji, które dopadły go po przygodzie z Pokoleniem Cudów i koszykówką.

Ale jednak rodzina Aomine była inna niż pojedynczy, zawsze nieobecny ojciec Kagamiego. Daiki nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to jest, gdy zależy ci na zdaniu kogoś, kto w sumie cię nie zauważa i ma cię... ma cię gdzieś...

Aomine popatrzył na twarz Kagamiego, po czym westchnął ciężko i sięgnął pod zlew do kosza. Tylko po to, żeby złapać worek na śmieci, zawiązać go i ruszyć do wyjścia.

"Co robisz?!" zdołał wydusić Kagami, na co Aomine odpowiedział, nawet się nie oglądając tylko wsuwając na stopy gumowe klapki.

"Ułatwiam ci zadanie, Tygrysku. Odpępnij się, raz a dobrze. Twój stary za ciebie życia nie przeżyje i czy ci się podoba czy nie, zaczynasz tutaj nowy rozdział i kropka!"

I z tymi słowy Aomine razem ze śmieciami z całego tygodnia wyrzucił list od Seichiro Kagamiego. Ubrany był jedynie w podkoszulkę i slipki a wzburzenie, które wywołał wśród zgorszonych golizną sąsiadów trwało dobry tydzień i Kagami nie mógł się przestać śmiać, ilekroć ktoś zapytał go po cichu, co za tabletki biorą, żeby mieć taką muskulaturę.

Ale Aomine miał rację, jakkolwiek rzecz była emocjonalnie dla Kagamiego trudna, należało robić swoje i iść dalej. Dużo spraw czekało, nie można było zostać w tyle jedynie dlatego, że stary piernik wysłał w liście dwa zdania.

Szczęśliwie początek roku akademickiego był za pasem i Kagami postanowił skoczyć w niego na główkę, bez oglądania się do tyłu i wahań.

 

////////////

 

Zajęcia na akademii dla grupy, szkolącej się na strażaków i dla grupy szkolącej się na policjantów były na pierwszym roku wspólne. Dopiero potem program rozgałęział się na specjalizacje, osobne programy teoretyczne, osobne ćwiczenia w terenie i praktyki w odpowiednich placówkach. Kagami cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy. Mógł od razu działać, gdy tylko Aomine przejawiał chwile zwątpienia i depresyjnego zapadania się w sobie.

"Wstawaj." huknął Taiga swoim najlepszym rozkazującym, dudniącym głosem samca alfa, po czym wyprostował się i założył ramiona na piersi. Leżący na wąskim wyrku, zakutany w pościel kłębek ani drgnął. Kagami przewrócił oczyma, postawił stopę na kłębie i nadepnął go. Nie za mocno, ale wystarczająco, aby Aomine pisnął po męsku i wychynął zza krawędzi kołdry, potargany, czerwony na gębie i zaspany.

"Czego? Nie idę dzisiaj. Jeden dzień mnie nie zbawi. Daj mi spokój. Ta akademia to jedna wielka pomyłka. Powinienem wiedzieć, że nie słucha się kogoś kto ma nicka BigRiver."

Z początku Kagami słuchał jeszcze narzekań na cały świat, które produkował Aomine, ale potem stwierdził, że to jedynie wymówki i przechodził do czynów. Zawsze był lepszy w praktyce niż w teorii rozprawiał się z problemem ręcznie. Daiki był oburzony. Przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego smętnego egzystencjalizmu i filozofii dorobionej do lenistwa przyjaciele słuchają i nie usiłują z tym nawet walczyć, Aomine nie wiedział jak zareagować, więc reagował oburzeniem. To było przekomiczne. Gdy pierwszy raz Kagami zobaczył obruszoną, wstrząśniętą gębę Daikiego, świeżo wywleczonego z pościeli za nagą kulasę, nie mógł przestać się śmiać. W zasadzie śmiał się tak, że się nieomal popłakał.

Sąsiedzi przywykli już, że od czasu do czasu "chłopcy dokazują" i nie usiłowali wzywać policji, gdy Aomine rzucił się z łapami na Kagamiego a Kagami spokojnie rozkwaszał mu nos na ścianie. Nie zawsze jednak było tak krwawo, częściej było p prostu szybko, intensywnie i zabawnie. Tak jak teraz. Aomine zerwał się z piernatów i trzepał Kagamiego przez ucho z otwartej dłoni aż huknęło.

"Nie drwij z moich przemyśleń tyyy tyyy... Prostaku!"

"Jakie tam przemyślenia!" warknął Kagami i podciął kolana Aomine, aż ten przejechał całą swoją wysoką osobą po dywanie. "Lenistwo i marazm! Jakbyś w ogóle myślał, balerino, to już byś był ubrany. Pierwsze zajęcia mamy z panem Takedą, strategie i taktyki, a on nie cierpi jak się ktoś spóźnia."

Wiedział, że nie ma nad Aomine absolutnie żadnej władzy i jeżeli Daiki zechce, to zostanie w domu, gnijąc w piernatach i ignorując zajęcia akademickie. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak Kagamiemu wywlekać swojego byłego rywala z łóżka, za różne, czasami bardzo kreatywne, części ciała.

"Auć!!! Zwichnąłeś mi małego palca!"

"W kosza grałeś, balerino. Wybite i zwichnięte palce ci przeszkadzają? Jak rany. Dawaj tu tego palucha..." zanim Aomine zdołał się wystraszyć i zaprotestować, Kagami już chwycił jego wybitego palca i pociągnął.

"...A!"

Nastawiony mały palec Aomine z pewnością mniej bolał niż szczęka Kagamiego, w którą go Daiki kopnął. Niechcący jak twierdził, chociaż ani pielęgniarka w przychodni ani pan Takeda od strategii nie chcieli mu wierzyć.

 

/////////////

 

Od kiedy zaczął się rok akademicki to był ich mały poranny rytuał. Kagami wyłączał budzik, wstawał z niemal zamkniętymi oczyma, wstawiał na ogień w dzbanuszku swoją ulubioną wersję kawy, a potem wędrował do sypialni Aomine, żeby sprawdzić, czy tego akuratnie dnia Daiki wstanie sam czy potrzebuje do tego pomocy. Szczęśliwie większość dni Aomine wstawał sam, chociaż nie był skowronkiem i widać było, że poranek to nie jego najukochańsza pora dnia. Potargany, ledwie żywy, z opuchniętymi, ledwie uchylonymi oczyma Daiki sunął po mieszkaniu jak senna mara, jedną ręką podpierając się o ściany, drugą drapiąc się po brzuchu.

Czasami też mówił.

"Uhhhmmm... Kagam...?... s kawa?"

Kagami współczułby mu, ale był na to zbyt zajęty. Już dawno się nauczył, że jeżeli czegoś się nie zrobi to to zostanie nie zrobione, więc lepiej od razu zakasać rękawy i stawić czoła światu, a nie drzemać w nadziei, że samo się zadzieje.

"Siadaj. Kawa zaraz będzie, masz tosty. Jajecznica się już robi."

"...dzięki... Kagam... steś bogiem..."

"Heh, no wiem."

Kagami zmusiłby Aomine do pomocy w przygotowywaniu śniadania i porannego ogarniania kuchni, ale widział, że Daiki nie robi tego specjalnie. Taiga patrzył na opuchniętą, zaspaną twarz rywala, na jego opadające mimowolnie powieki i nieszczęśliwie wygięte usta, i tak, pewne osoby po prostu nie znosiły poranków. Pech chciał, że akademia poranki wybitnie lubiła, a zajęć na pierwszym roku mieli od groma.

"Odpuszczasz mu niebezpiecznie." zagadnęła Momoi, gdy pewnego poranka wstąpiła do domostwa AoKaga z torbą świeżych bułeczek i poleceniem od ojca, żeby chłopcy tego dnia stawili się w warsztacie o godzinę wcześniej.

"Daj palec a rękę weźmie, to niemalże motto życiowe Aomine. Miej się na baczności, Taiga."

Kagami popatrzył na zasypiającego nad swoją kawą Aomine, siedzącego na stołku w samych gatkach i jego własnej podkoszulce. Daiki nie wyczuł nawet, że o nim mowa, skoncentrowany wyraźnie na utrzymaniu otwartych oczu i kawie. Nie wyglądał, jak ktoś, kto knuje poranne wyzyskiwanie swojego współlokatora... z drugiej jednak strony z Aomine nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.

"Ok."

Momoi skinęła głową z zadowoleniem i wyłożyła bułki na talerz.

"Ładnie się urządziliście. Nawet łazienkę jakoś ogarnąłeś. Zdolna z ciebie bestia Taiga. To co, masz może chęć skoczyć na kawę po swojej zmianie w warsztacie?"

"Nie, wiesz, po pracy muszę iść do biblioteki. Zaliczenie z regulacji przeciwpożarowych mam za kilka dni a nic nie ruszyłem."

Dopiero po wyjściu Momoi Kagami zauważył, że został zaproszony na randkę i odmówił. Aomine śmiał się z niego do końca dnia, kiwając głową i wyrażając ubolewanie nad zmarniałym, zaschniętym życiem płciowym Tygryska. Daiki następnego dnia nie dostał specjalnej, cynamonowej kawy Taigi. Kagami zawsze by zwolennikiem nauki przez przykłady a jego odwet był dokładnie przemyślany.

"Co mu się stało?" zapytała koleżanka z roku, zerkając niepewnie na Aomine, który usiłował cichcem zdrzemnąć się na ławce podczas wykładu o regulacjach prawnych w sytuacjach nadzwyczajnych.

"Nie zrobiłem mu dziś rano kawy a sam nie umiał włączyć maszynki. " Kagami wzruszy ramionami i zachował neutralną minę. " Coś tam potem wypił, kawę w kafeterii chyba, ale to lura jest i nie działa. Mojej kawy nie dostał, na wyskoczenie do kawiarni czasu nie miał, to teraz balerina słabuje, heh."

Kawa Kagamiego była jego sekretną chlubą i dumą. Doprawiona imbirem, cynamonem i kakaem z odrobiną cukru trzcinowego, i zagrzewana w specjalnym miedzianym dzbanuszku biła na głowę wszelkie kupne specyfiki. Nawet te z wyrafinowanych kawiarni.

Aomine przyszedł do Kagamiego ze skulonym ogonem dwie godziny później, podczas przerwy między wykładami z historii służb mundurowych w Japonii a ekonomią zarządzania wydziałem komisariatu w dużych miastach. Nie przeprosił za swój śmiech i głupie żarty na temat zamotanego Taigi, przyprowadził mu natomiast przeprosinową zdobycz.

"To jest Mihu z drugiego roku pielęgniarstwa." przedstawił Aomine wysoką, szczupłą dziewczynę z długimi, prostymi, czarnymi włosami, wielkimi, pięknymi oczyma i spojrzeniem kogoś, kto nie nawykł do poznawania ludzi w tak bezpośredni sposób. "Mihu, to jest mój współlokator Kagami. Zna bardzo dobrą kawiarnię, może się wybierzecie..."

Kagami nieufnie spojrzał na Aomine. Jeżeli chodziło o Daikiego to jak z Grekami, darów należało się obawiać, zwłaszcza, jeżeli dary były tak delikatne jak Mihu. Aomine jednak nie wyglądał, jakby coś knował czy drwił. Może faktycznie chciał pomóc.

"Pewnie, z przyjemnością. Witam Mihu."

Mihu była wspaniałą, mądrą, piękną dziewczyną. Poszła z Kagamim na trzy randki a gdy na czwartej ją pocałował, stwierdził, że to nie jest to. Mihu była świetna, delikatna i grzeczna, i ani trochę nie pociągała go fizycznie. To było jak całowanie się z siostrą, gdyby Kagami kiedykolwiek jakąś siostrę miał to był pewien, że tak to by właśnie było. Mihu zrozumiała. Aomine nie zrozumiał, bo jeszcze dobre dwa tygodnie gapił się na Taigę dziwnie, nienachalnie, ale z poboczy.

"No co jest?" zapytał w końcu rozdrażniony Kagami, gdy o poranku z niezbyt przytomną miną Aomine zapatrzył się na niego ponownie, jego niebieskie oczy mętne, jego usta uchylone i trochę spierzchnięte.

"Nic, nisssmmmmhh... kawy?"

Kagami westchnął i zaczął wsypywać składniki swojej imbirowej kawy do miedzianego dzbanuszka.

Kagami odpuszczał Aomine poranki, ale wieczorami gnębił go bezlitośnie i nie było przebacz. Daiki robił pranie, zmywał gary i zamiatał, i dopiero potem mógł zasiąść w kuchni z laptopem i porobić... cokolwiek tam Aomine z laptopem robił. Kagami nie wnikał. Dwóch facetów bez dziewczyn mieszkających razem, nietrudno było zgadnąć czemu w pewnej chwili Aomine dość pospiesznie zbierał się ze swoim laptopem do sypialni. Przez stare, cienkie ściany słychać było niemal wszystko, włącznie z ciężkim oddechem Daikiego

Aomine nie mógł znaleźć stałej dziewczyny, ale całkiem dobrze radził sobie z one night standami. Nie przyprowadzał ich do domu. Mówił, że takie rzeczy to załatwia poza sferami prywatnymi. Kagami miał chęć spytać, jak seks, nieważne czy ze stałą dziewczyną czy z kimś przygodnym, może być uważany za coś, co uprawia się poza sferą prywatną. Dla niego seks był prywatny z dania racji, ale najwyraźniej Daiki miał inne pojęcie tego, co było publiczne i na widoku a tego co było prywatne i zamknięte przed światem. Aomine seks uprawiał w hotelu, w domu natomiast intymnie prał skarpety i skrobał szczotką prysznicowy brodzik.

Kagami jakoś nie miał melodii na jednorazowy seks z przygodnymi pannami, więc ograniczał się do jednoręcznych sesji sam na sam z laptopem, słuchawkami i paczką chusteczek higienicznych. Miał poczucie, że dobrze by było mieć kogoś bliższego także w tej sferze, ale jakoś nie miał pomysłu na to jak to zorganizować ani z kim. Nigdy nie był dobry w te klocki a nawet swobodne przebywanie z kimś poza akademią czy treningiem, było dla niego stresujące. Zawsze potrzebował sporo czasu, aby się z taką sytuacją oswoić. Jak się już oswoił i otworzył było w porządku, lubił ludzi, lubił z nimi spędzać czas, ale zanim to się stało... Dość stwierdzić, że Kagami poszedł jeszcze na cztery zaaranżowane przez Riku i Kuroko randki, i zawsze nie wiedzieć czemu rzecz się na tym urywała. Nie miał pojęcia co robił źle. Może nic źle nie robił tylko nie przypadał do gustu dziewczynom i rezygnowały, zanim zdołały go poznać...

Mechanika stosunków damsko-męskich, czy w ogóle międzyludzkich była znacznie trudniejsza niż taktyki na boisku. Z obserwacji Kagamiego ludzie schodzili się jakoś tak, po prostu, przypadkiem. Od niechcenia sklejali się razem albo kultywowali całą tą bezsensową, nieodwzajemnioną często miłość względem kolegi lub koleżanki, którzy w zasadzie nie znali delikwenta a o jego afekcie dowiadywali się z liściku albo przez smsa.

Czasami Kagami myślał sobie po cichu, że Aomine dobrze zrobił, że wybrał łatwiejszą drogę jednorazowych przygód nocnych. Żadnych zobowiązań, rozmyślań i powolnego, czasami nieprzyjemnego poznawania siebie nawzajem i docierania się, tylko wesoła, przyjemna chwila a potem koniec. Potem samotność, podszeptywało coś w Taidze, coś, co zagłuszał często i z wprawą. W końcu tyle lat przetrwał sam... Nie, Kagami jakkolwiek nie posiadał odpowiedzi na to jak w ogóle zacząć jakiś bliższy związek, czuł, że uciekanie w przygodny seks nie jest rozwiązaniem i nie tędy droga.

"Jesteś studentem, kogoś sobie znajdziesz. W końcu każda potwora znajdzie swojego amatora." powiedział Kuroko, wpatrując się z uporem w oszkloną wystawę kafejki, do której właśnie z Kagamim wyskoczyli na kawę. Koszmarne, rozświetlone elektrycznymi świeczkami dynie z plastiku i papierowe nietoperze zwiastowały rychły początek japońskiego, wynaturzonego nieco, ale wesołego Halloween.

"Może będę pierwszym potworem bez amatorki." Kagami uśmiechnął się ponuro i jednym łykiem skończył swoje espresso. "Nigdy za dobrze nie ogarniałem dziewczyn. Za dużo mówią i czasami gubię się, jak zaczynają gadać za szybko."

"Może spróbuj z chłopakami. My zwykle mniej mówimy."

Kagami zerknął z ukosa na wciąż wpatrzonego w wystawową szybę Kuroko. Już któryś raz Tetsuya mówił coś, co nie pasowało do zwykłej, męskiej pogadanki przy piwie lub espresso. Nigdy o tym wprost nie rozmawiali. Nie tak jak z Aomine, z którym żarty o penisach i męskich mężczyznach były na porządku dziennym.

"Płeć amatora byłaby dla mnie drugorzędna, jeżeli zgodziliby się być moim potworem." powiedział cicho Kagami i trącił ramieniem Kuroko. Tetsuya był spięty i sztywny jak deska. "No nie drętwiej tak, i oddychaj, bo pomyślę, że jakiś udar masz czy co. Nieważne co tam lubisz, i tak będziemy dalej kumplami, nie?"

Kuroko w końcu oderwał wzrok od halloweenowych ozdób i spojrzał na Kagamiego. Jego zwykle neutralne, spokojne oczy teraz były rozszerzone i widać w nich było zdziwienie pomieszane ze strachem. Czego się bał Tetsuya, Kagami nie wiedział, ale jedno było pewne. Taiga nie mógł znieść tego, że tak dobry kolega czegoś się przy nim aż tak obawia. Jednym, może nieco zbyt gwałtownym ruchem złapał Kuroko za kark i pociągnął w niedźwiedzi uścisk, aż trzasnęły żebra. Jeżeli Tetsuya coś mu tam wymamrotał w kołnierz i zasmarkał mu szalik, nikt tego nie zauważył. Ani nie skomentował.

Aomine wparował do kafejki z przytupem i flarą. Akurat wtedy, gdy Kagami ostrożnie odsunął się od Kuroko, podał mu kilka serwetek, które dostali ze swoimi kawami, i zaczął zdejmować wilgotny, zaglutany szalik. Aomine zdawał się tego nie widzieć. Kelnerki aż podskoczyły, gdy Daiki z maniakalnym uśmiechem stanął przed Taigą, rozłożył szeroko ramiona i zakrzyknął gromkim głosem.

"Zaliczyłem kolokwium! U tego starego Matsudy, postrachu wsi i okolic! Zaliczyłem! Normalnie stawiasz mi cappuccino, Kagami! I robisz mi kawę rano do końca tygodnia!"

Cappuccino zostało Aomine zaserwowane na koszt firmy, ponieważ obaj z Kagamim byli stałymi klientami kafejki na rogu i kelnerki śledziły z rozbawieniem ich akademickie poczynania, dopingując i nagradzając ich czasami jakimiś małymi drobiazgami. Byli obecnie biednymi studentami, ale ponoć ich obecność w kafejce przyciągała klientelę, zwłaszcza żeńską, więc jakoś to kelnerkom uchodziło na sucho. Kagami jednak pilnował, żeby mimo wszystko zawsze zapłacić, albo następnym razem zamówić coś droższego. Nie należało polegać w ten sposób na ludziach.

Resztę wieczoru spędzili w kafejce, zamawiając kolejne kawy i gadając. Kuroko przysuwał się coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż w końcu usadowił się całkiem przy boku Kagamiego, przyklejając mu się do ramienia. Nieinwazyjnie, nieśmiało, w milczeniu. Można to było uznać za całkiem przyjacielskie i naturalne zachowanie kogoś, kto jest najmniejszy pośród całkiem rosłego stada Aomine i Kagamiego.

"Hej, Tetsuya! Pobudka! Jak tu na Kagamim zaśniesz to ja cię do domu nie taszczę!" huknął Aomine, w przerwie pomiędzy relacjonowaniem przebiegu swojego kolokwium a oznajmianiem, że tego wieczoru idzie się bawić do klubu i na noc nie wraca. Kagami już miał zauważyć, że jak to, Daiki tachał na plecach jego samego z ostatniej imprezy a teraz się obawia pomóc Kuroko, ale jakoś nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Tylko przygarnął do siebie bliżej Kuroko i zrobił minę.

"No faktycznie, jaki ciężar. Spokojnie, Tetsuya. Jakby co to ja cię do domu odniosę. Jestem od baleriny znacznie silniejszy."

Zamiast coś odpowiedzieć, odparować cios, zaśmiać się, Kuroko jedynie zrobił się czerwony na uszach i spuścił wzrok. Hm, dziwne. Kagami popatrzył pytająco na Aomine a ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

Halloween spędzili w trójkę, razem z Kuroko grając w gry na konsoli i przejadając się ogromnym ciastem dyniowym, które sprezentowała im mama Daikiego. Pani Aomine nawiedziła domostwo AoKaga i z zachwyceniem obserwowała poczynania Kagamiego w zakresie organizacji, sprzątania i ogólnie prowadzenia gospodarstwa. Gdy wyszła, uprzednio ściskając spłonionego Kuroko i poklepując po policzku skamieniałego z wrażenia Taigę, Aomine z dramatycznym westchnieniem padł na twarz na kanapę.

"Moja matka cię lubi, Kagami, no kurcze. Mówi o tobie, jakbyś był dobrą żoną a mnie się super trafiło, że w ogóle mnie zechciałeś."

"I ma rację."

"Jeszcze tylko zapuść sobie cycki i będziesz idealny, Tygrysku."

"Dla ciebie wszystko balerino."

 

/////////////////

 

Jesień była tego roku wyjątkowo piękna. Riku truła Kagamiemu tak długo, aż w końcu zgodził się wybrać w sobotni wieczór do krajobrazowego parku, aby podziwiać czerwone liście klonów. Listopad w Japonii potrafił być piękny, złote i czerwone liście ostro odcinały się na czarnych gałęziach drzew, wyginając się przy coraz chłodniejszym wietrze. Podziwianie czerwonych liści klonów trwało krótko, trzeba było się załapać od połowy listopada do początku grudnia, kiedy to klony masowo zmieniały kolor a potem bardzo szybko gubiły liście.

Kagami nie był zdziwiony, gdy na miejsce spotkania, przy bramach klonowego parku, zeszła się niemal cała była Seirin i kilku graczy z Pokolenia Cudów. Było grubo po siódmej, mrok zdążył już ogarnąć cały teren parkowy, a mimo to było dość jasno. Specjalnie ustawione reflektory podbijały odważnie czerwień liści klonowych i można było na to jedynie patrzeć, ponieważ żadne, nawet najlepiej zrobione zdjęcie nie oddawało nawet fragmentu wspaniałości całego widoku. Kuroko mimo to próbował i Kagami naśmiewał się z niego, że goni za niemożliwym.

"My wszyscy gonimy za niemożliwym." zaśmiał się Aomine i zarzucił Kagamiemu ramię na barki. "I co w tym złego? Cykaj fotę, Kuroko. Może ci się poszczęści."

Kuroko zaskoczony zrobił zdjęcie Aomine i Kagamiemu na tle płonących czerwienią klonów i chociaż nie był z niego zadowolony, zachował je. Mówił coś o unikalnym świetne i fotogenicznej twarzy Taigi, ale fotograficzne wywody Tetsuyi zginęły szybko w ogólnej wrzawie dawno nie widzianych znajomych.

Jesienny spacer po klonowym parku był długi, relaksujący i wypełniony zapachem opadających liści i chłodnej wilgoci, która wkradała się powoli z pobliskich kanałów wodnych. Kagami wędrował pomiędzy Kuroko i Aomine i patrzył na zamykającą się nad nimi kopułę z koron klonów. Przyjaciele zagadywali coś, szturchali się, opowiadali coś sobie o nowych studiach i pracy, a on szedł tak sobie, w milczeniu, i czuł wielką, obezwładniającą ciszę. No i co z tego, że był emigrantem gdziekolwiek by już teraz nie pojechał. Co z tego, że nie miał zwyczajnej rodziny. Tu i teraz, wędrując sobie aleją czerwieniejących jesiennie klonów czuł, że jest na dobrej drodze, w dobrym miejscu. Nie jest idealnie, ale ułoży się...

"W porządku?" zapytał Aomine i położył Kagamiemu dłoń na ramieniu. Taiga spojrzał na Daikiego, na jego podświetloną czerwonopomarańczowo twarz, ładnie osadzoną na karku głowę, na szerokie ramiona rozpychające kurtkę. Aomine wciąż rósł, ale niewiele mu już zostało do przyjęcia swojej w pełni rozwiniętej dorosłej formy i było w tym spostrzeżeniu coś niebezpiecznego. Ostatecznego. Aomine wciąż patrzył mu z bliska w oczy a uśmiech na jego twarzy stopniowo zbladł i zniknął, ustępując miejsca czemuś przejmująco tęsknemu i ostrożnemu.

"Hej, Tygrysku, co jest. Patrzysz jakbyś ducha zobaczył."

"Nic. Nic nie jest. Chodźmy lepiej, Kuroko robi zdjęcie grupowe to nas nie powinno zabraknąć."

"Z tobą to zawsze Kuroko i Kuroko, wyluzuj. Jak raz nie będzie cię na jego zdjęciu to świat się nie skończy." gadał Aomine, ale już podążał za Kagamim w stronę Tetsuyi, który usiłował ustawić całą grupę znajomych do wspólnej fotografii na tle jesiennego spektaklu klonów.

"To zawsze pamiątka." wzruszył ramionami Taiga. Pamiątki były dla niego dość istotne, zwykle tyle się w jego życiu zmieniało, że dobrze było mieć jakąś przypominajkę, wspomnienie z tych dobrych czasów na wypadek tych złych.

Zdjęcie wyszło tylko połowicznie, ale Kagamiemu i tak się podobało. Riku ze srogą miną strofowała Hyuugę, Kise w niezwykle intymnym geście wspierał twarz o ramię uśmiechniętego Murasakibary a Momoi kleiła się bezceremonialnie do Midorimy, który znosił to z komiczną rezygnacją i już mniej komicznym zadowoleniem. Aomine z ramieniem zarzuconym na barki Kagamiego uśmiechał się tak, że aż mu te białe zębiska świeciły się w ciemnej, opalonej pomimo jesieni twarzy.

To był udany wieczór. Kagami, gdy tylko wrócili do domu, wziął krótki prysznic i w samych gatkach zaległ w łóżku. Dawno tak smacznie nie spał. Bez snów, bez rozkmin i dziwacznych myśli o tym, że może jednak sobie nie poradzi i może jednak będzie wracał z podkulonym ogonem do ojca. Nie, tej nocy Kagami spał głęboko i dobrze, a poczucie bezpieczeństwa, dojmujące i przenikliwe, nie opuszczało go ani na krok. Gdy na śniadanie pożarł nieopatrznie całe ich zapasy jajek Aomine nawet nie skomentował tylko burcząc teatralnie zarzucił kurtkę i na jednej nodze obrócił do sklepu po nowe trzy opakowania. Jajka i mięso szły u nich jak woda, wyspecjalizowali się więc we wszystkiego rodzaju promocjach oraz zbierali wszelkie możliwe kupony. Nie było bogato, ale też nie było można narzekać.

"Jesz jak smok." mamrotał zrzędliwie Aomine, gdy Kagami dosiadł się od razu do nowej paczki jajek i stwierdził, że na drugie śniadanie zrobi im omlety.

"Kocioł garnek, balerino. To co, podasz mi mąkę czy dzisiaj odpuszczasz śniadanie?"

"Hmpf."

"Wiedziałem, że się ze mną zgodzisz."

Kagami poprosił Kuroko o odbitkę grupowego zdjęcia z parku klonowego a Kuroko zgodził się i tydzień później Taiga miał już fotografię, oprawioną w zdobyczną, wygrzebaną w second handzie żelazną, kutą ramkę. Aomine śmiał się z jego nostalgicznego przywiązania do tego typu rzeczy, ze spacerów i zdjęć, z pierścieni na łańcuszkach. Tylko dlatego Kagami postawił oprawione zdjęcie centralnie na lodówce. Jedyne zdjęcie, jakie w sumie fizycznie posiadali w mieszkaniu.

"Starczy. Nie będę stawiał fot moich starych po kątach." mówił Aomine, gdy po całej sobocie na sali treningowej Riku w końcu przyszli do domu i mieli siłę już tylko zalec w kuchni z butelkami wody i wyciągniętymi pod stołem nogami. "Nie pojmuję po co to komu. Zdjęcia, bzdety. Może od razu postawić ołtarzyk moich dziadków i fotę twojej mamy, zapalić kadzidełka..."

Kagami starał się, żeby nic mu nie wyszło na twarz, ale jak zwykle nie dało rady. Cokolwiek Aomine zobaczył sprawiło, że od razu przestał się śmiać.

"Hej, przepraszam. Twoja mama twoja sprawa, ok? Tak tylko sobie żartuję. Nie trzeba nam w naszym mieszkaniu jakiś rodzinnych pamiątek i albumów."

To nie była wina Aomine. Daiki po prostu nie wiedział, że Kagami pamiętał jak dawno, dawno temu w domu rodzinnym mamy trzymano w wielkiej czci ołtarzyki poświęcone przodkom rodziny. Taiga kilka lat wcześniej miał nawet myśl, że powinien mieć taki ołtarzyk. Jeden, prywatny. Tylko dla mamy. Ale jednocześnie miał poczucie, że to nie jego tradycja, że za mało pamięta, za mało wie, a czytanie w internecie i odtwarzanie z instrukcji jak i co wydawało się bardzo nie na miejscu. Jak Halloween w Japonii, jak Japończyk grający w kosza w USA. Z jednej strony mama zasługiwała na ołtarzyk i pamięć, z drugiej Kagami nie miał wystarczających korzeni, żeby go zrobić i nie czuć się na poły kłamcą, na poły uzurpatorem. Zwykle o tym nie myślał. Takie poczucie wyobcowania z kultury i ze swojej własnej rodziny zdarzało mu się od czasu do czasu i znikało dość szybko. Kagami preferował żyć tu i teraz, i tylko czasami nagle przystawał i dopadało to właśnie to.

"Hej, jak chcesz, to ołtarzyk się zorganizuje, Kagami. Mój ojciec się na tym zna. Będzie gderania i narzekania, ale pomoże. Jak chcesz, oczywiście..." Aomine usiadł obok Kagamiego na kanapie i wetknął mu w dłoń puszkę zimnego piwa. "Musiałeś mieć dobrą mamę."

"Tak zakładam. Za mały byłem, żeby dobrze pamiętać."

Cholera, miał takich rzeczy nie mówić Aomine, miał się nie obnażać i nie odsłaniać. Zaraz Daiki pomyśli, że jego rywal tępieje, mięknie i przestaje się do czegokolwiek nadawać...

Aomine przysunął się do Kagamiego i szturchnął go lekko w ramię.

"Przykro mi."

Nic już więcej nie mówili, tylko dokończyli piwa. Gdy nadszedł czas ich zmiany w warsztacie przebrali się w robocze ciuchy i jakoś znowu zaczęli rozmawiać. Z początku kulawo i sztywno, potem lepiej, swobodniej. Pan Momoi był tego dnia przyjemnie zaskoczony ich wspólną pracą. Działali jak idealnie zgrany tandem i było w tym coś bardzo satysfakcjonującego, prawie jak pojedynek w kosza.

 

//////

 

Zajęcia na akademii z początku dość spokojne okazały się nadspodziewanie ciężkie, zwłaszcza, gdy zbliżał się koniec semestru. Aomine pomagał Kagamiemu jak mógł, gdy w grę wchodziło pisanie dłuższych esejów, ale ogólnie dawali radę. Niektóre rzeczy były bardzo ciekawe, jak podstawy kryminalistyki, inne nudne jak flaki z olejem. Wstęp do prawa także się zaczął i Aomine natychmiast zaczął na ten temat długo i rozgłośnie narzekać.

"Jak masz być przedstawicielem prawa to prawo musisz chyba znać." powtarzał po raz setny Kagami, podczas meczu koszykówki, który grali z Aomine na tyłach sal treningowych, do których zapraszała ich Riku.

"Ale aż tyle?" Aomine podskoczył i płynnym, lekkim ruchem rzucił piłkę, trafiając bezpośrednio do kosza. "Gdybym chciał ryć prawo to poszedłbym na prawo."

"Nigdzie byś nie poszedł, balerino. Zgniłbyś w piernatach."

No proszę. Aomine potrafił się nadąć jak niezadowolone dziecko. Kagami zaśmiał się głośno, zgarnął piłkę z podłogi, podszedł do Daikiego i potargał go po wilgotnych od potu włosach.

"No już, nie obrażaj się. Postawię ci hamburgera."

"I dango."

"Nie przeciągaj struny, bo nam na czynsz nie starczy."

Zadziwiające, jak szybko nauczyli się żyć ze wspólnym budżetem i uwzględniać cenę swojego wilczego apetytu. Kagami, gdy mieszkał sam nie liczył się raczej z tego typu kosztami. Okazało się, że nawet licząc dokładnie pieniądze można całkiem dobrze i dużo zjeść, trzeba tylko wiedzieć gdzie iść i co kupić, oraz czujnie obserwować promocje. Aomine wyrzekał i narzekał, ale koniec końców dawał się zaciągnąć na zakupy na otwarte rynki rolnicze, odbywające się co sobotę na obrzeżach Tokio.

"Tylko dlatego, że obiecałeś zrobić pierogi z mięsem, Tygrysku."

"Tak, tak." godził się potulnie Kagami i dokładał do siat, które targał za nim Aomine, kolejną torbę z warzywami. "Tam idziemy, widzę ładne rzodkwie."

"Rzodkwie?"

"No to białe co jesz wieczorem z kanapkami. Jak ty żyłeś beze mnie, Aomine, dziadu."

Daiki wzniósł oczy ku niebu, ale posłusznie zaczął taszczyć siaty we wskazanym kierunku.

"Sam się zastanawiam."

 

///////////

 

Grudzień minął im na lawirowaniu między zajęciami, zaliczaniu ćwiczeń praktycznych i spychaniu na bok myśli o zbliżających się egzaminach semestralnych. Po pracy, zmęczony czy nie, Kagami zasiadał w salonie z książkami i przy małej lampce czytał o prawie, dotyczącym postępowania przy wypadkach. To było jak jakiś nieznany, trudny, zawiły język, stworzony dla ludzi, którzy kochają zdania wielokrotnie złożone. Zanim Kagami dochodził do czasownika już gubił sens tego, co przeczytał.

Aomine z początku tylko się na niego patrzył. Widać było, że lenistwo z wrodzoną wiarą we własny geniusz, nie pozwalają mu uwierzyć, że ktoś faktycznie może mieć z pewnymi rzeczami trudności. Aż pewnego grudniowego wieczoru Daiki pochrząkał, pomruczał, podrapał się po głowie, po czym zasiadł przy książkach razem z Taigą.

"To pokaż gdzie problem."

"Wszędzie." odpowiedział z prostotą Kagami i opadł głową na otwarte, opasłe tomiszcze. Nie widział sensu w kłamaniu. Aomine przewrócił oczyma i przysunął się do Kagamiego, zaglądając mu przez ramię w książkę.

"Dawaj. To idzie tak..."

Kagami patrzył w osłupieniu, usiłując nadążyć za tekstem i jednocześnie zrozumieć co się dzieje. To było jak oglądanie przedstawienia w teatrze. Kurtyna szła do góry i nagle Aomine, którego trzeba było za nogę z łóżka na zajęcia wyciągać, który o poranku był do niczego bez kawy i zasypiał na wykładach, nagle ten Aomine okazywał się przerażająco inteligentnym, zmyślnym osobnikiem o słoniowej pamięci i ogromnych umiejętnościach lingwistycznych. Daiki faktycznie, jeżeli się wziął, był bardzo zdolny. Więcej, gdyby rzeczywiście wybrał się na studia prawnicze, zapewne poradziłby sobie i na nich. Jego rozumienie tekstu, nawet napisane bełkotliwym żargonem prawniczym, było idealne. Nie sprawiało mu żadnych problemów ani pisanie w tym żargonie ani odczytywanie go bez pomocy ściąg. Taiga miał nieco więcej problemów, dobrze, że w wybranym przez niego kierunku prawa było znacznie mniej.

Aomine jak się za coś wziął to nie odpuszczał, i tak intensywnie maglował językowo Kagamiego, że w końcu i Taiga zaczął się, kulawo bo kulawo, ale poruszać w meandrach prawa i regulacji dotyczących ratownictwa i praktyk przeciwpożarowych.

"Dzięki. Serio, dużo mi pomogłeś."

"Spoko, Tygrysku. W zamian jak już zaliczymy sesję życzę sobie yakisoba z wołowiną i sosem curry."

"Umowa stoi."

To było niemal zabawne, jak bardzo Aomine lubił jeść to co Kagami gotował. Taiga zwykle kucharzył tylko dla siebie. Okazało się, że gotowanie dla kogoś jest o wiele bardziej inspirujące niż tylko przyrządzanie jedzenia sobie samemu.

 

///////

 

Japońskie obchody Nowego Roku były dłuższe i znacznie huczniejsze niż święta Bożego Narodzenia. Dobrze, bo można było spędzić bez niewygodnego wypytywania o rodzinę, a pytali dosłownie wszyscy, od kolegów na roku po koleżanki Riku, czatujące przy sali treningowej. Znajomi Kagamiego znali jego sytuację rodzinną, ale na akademii wciąż jeszcze trafiały się osoby, które za naturalne uważały wypytywanie o sprawy familijne. Zwłaszcza dziewczyny. Chyba uważały to za bezpieczny temat do rozpoczęcia konwersacji bo zagadywały Taigę o święta nagminnie. Kagami zwykle nie wiedział co powiedzieć, skłamać dla świętego spokoju i wyprodukować jakąś standardową gadkę o rodzinie i świętach, czy strzelić prawdą. Nie mam bliskiej rodziny, z dalszą nie utrzymuję kontaktu a mój ojciec siedzi w USA i raz na sześć miesięcy wysyła mi kartkę.

Aomine zawsze jakoś wyczuwał konfuzję Kagamiego i nadciągał z odsieczą.

"Sami spędzamy święta. Na Nowy Rok idziemy odwiedzić świątynię, a potem gramy tydzień w gry komputerowe, jemy hamburgery i sprowadzamy wieczorami panienki na zabawę." słowa Aomine padały mu z ust jak kule z karabinu, a dziewczyna z roku, która właśnie zaczepiła Kagamiego, wybałuszyła oczy. "A co? Masz chęć się przyłączyć do naszego męskiego świętowania?"

Dziewczyna oczywiście nie chciała się przyłączyć i zmyła się jak niepyszna, pośpiesznie wkręcając się w swoją żeńską grupkę przyjaciółek. Kagami popatrzył za nią tęsknie, miała ładne biodra, a potem popatrzył na Aomine. Daiki nie miał ładnych bioder, miał za do bardzo kształtną linię karku i coś w zarysie jego barków i pleców, coś w zejściu bioder w uda było bardzo... hm, hm, miłe do oglądania. Kagami potrząsnął głową.

"Zawsze jesteś taki grubiański względem dziewczyn, głuptaku? Jak ty w ogóle zarywasz te panny z takim podejściem to nie pojmuję."

"O pewnie. Tak mi podziękuj, że przybyłem ci z odsieczą, żebyś nie musiał ponownie kłamać o świętach, rodzince i innych pierdołach." Aomine błysnął do Kagamiego ostrym uśmiechem. "Zresztą, dziewczyny na mnie nie narzekają. Seks schadzki się organizuje nie na rozmowy."

Nie, dziewczyny na Aomine faktycznie nie narzekały. Nie zostawały wystarczająco długo w hotelu, aby narzekać, czy w ogóle coś powiedzieć. Kagami zawsze się zastanawiał, jak Aomine to robi, że wyprasza panny zaraz po seksie i nie jest w tym nie grzeczny. Chyba. Raz, jeden raz Aomine przyprowadził swoją nocną zdobycz do domu i Kagami miał okazję przekonać się naocznie, że one night standy nie zawsze posiadają miły koniec. Taiga nie słyszał zbyt dobrze, robił śniadanie i starał się nie podsłuchiwać, ale jedno było pewne. Aomine zakomunikował dziewczynie, żeby już szła a dziewczyna nie zareagowała dobrze na takie dictum. Kagami wysłuchał całej tyrady na temat chamowatych wysokich łajdaków z małymi penisami i wielkim ego, co to mieszkają w takiej zapyziałej dziurze a mają się za nie wiadomo co. Kłótnia nie trwała długo. Dziewczyna wykrzyczała co miała wykrzyczeć i poszła. Daiki wziął szybki prysznic, po czym wylazł leniwie z łazienki, pachnąc szamponem Kagamiego i oznajmiając, że pierwszy i ostatni raz przyprowadził dziewczynę do domu. Bo cholera, ich dom to nie żadna zapyziała dziura a on wcale nie ma małego penisa. Kagami nie skomentował. Gdy Daiki zażyczył sobie kawy Taiga miał tylko jedną odpowiedź.

"Sam sobie zrób."

I o dziwno, Aomine usłuchał. I tylko trochę poparzył się miedzianym dzbanuszkiem podczas zaparzania kawy. To była miła sobota. Do wieczora grali na konsoli a potem drzemali w różnych kątach mieszkania, udając, że odrabiają zadania do akademii. Byli zmęczeni, a coraz krótsze dni, praca w warsztacie i zbliżające się egzaminy i zaliczenia dawały im się we znaki.

Aomine wiedział, że temat świąt był dla Kagamiego trudny, więc nie poruszał go, a japońskie podejście do chrześcijańskiego było nie było święta tylko to ułatwiło. Nikt nie miał na tą okazję wolnego i życie toczyło się w miarę zwyczajnie. Jedynie Kuroko w ramach gwiazdkowego prezentu kupił Kagamiemu zabawny kalendarz z szczeniakami w śmiesznych sytuacjach, a Kagami zrewanżował się mu kalendarzem z okropnymi, słodkimi do mdłości kociętami, poprzebieranymi w dziecięce ubranka.

Aomine oczywiście, gdy tylko zobaczył kalendarz z psiakami od razu musiał go powiesić w przedpokoju.

"Jak już będziemy bogaci i kupimy duży dom z ogrodem musimy też nabyć psa."

"Jak już będziemy bogaci to będziemy oddzielnie mieszkać." zauważył z pełną powagą Kagami, ale pękł, widząc skonfundowaną minę Aomine, i zaczął się śmiać.

"Ale przy obecnych wiatrach to jeszcze ze sobą długo pomieszkamy, hehe."

Cały tydzień przed nowym rokiem był w akademii wolny i Kagami i Aomine spędzili go ucząc się do egzaminów, grając w kosza na sali treningowej u Riku, a potem grając w gry na konsoli w domu. Zabawne, jak szybko Kagami zaczął myśleć o tym małym, ciasnym mieszkanku jako o domu, a nie jedynie wynajętym apartamencie. Dom, razem z pękającą w szwach szafą na ubrania treningowe, dresy, podkoszulki i gacie, z kurzejącym coraz bardziej kubłem, wypełnionym piłkami do kosza, z zawsze ciepłą kuchnią i wiecznie lodowatą łazienką. Dom.

Kagami nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek w ten sposób myślał o apartamentach, wynajmowanych przez ojca. Mgliście pamiętał ideę, być może i miejsce, rodzinnego domu mamy, ale był wtedy tak mały, że nie potrafił nawet rozróżnić czy to faktycznie wspomnienie czy jedynie pewne wyobrażenie trzylatka, uczepionego maminego kimona, podczas bezimiennego festynu, gdzieś na obrzeżach Tokio.

Domostwo AoKaga był znacznie bardziej realne.

W Nowy Rok wybrali się razem z przyjaciółmi do świątyni, pożyczyć wszystkim dobrego roku i zostawić tam swoje życzenia zapisane na karteczkach. Taiga nie wierzył w tego typu rytuały, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. To była miła, kolorowa tradycja. Pamiętał jak dawno temu był z mamą na noworocznej wizycie w świątyni i w sumie to czemu nie. Pretekst, żeby spotkać się ze znajomymi zawsze dobry, a i odetchnięcie przed egzaminami semestralnymi bardzo się im przyda. Aomine zaczynał się już robić zielonawy pod oczyma, tak zarywał nocki z prawem karnym.

Ojciec Kagamiego przysłał swoją zwyczajową, bezosobową kartkę świąteczną a rodzice Aomine wyjechali w góry, do krewnych, zostawiając chłopakom tradycyjne kimona i przykaz, aby odwiedzili świątynię godnie, wyszykowani i odpowiednio ubrani.

"Zapatrzyli was w dwa zestawy kimon. Jakbyście małżeństwem byli." zauważył swoim neutralnym, płaskim tonem Kuroko, patrząc na rozłożone na kanapie kimona. "Piękne są. Kto będzie nosić to różowe?"

"To różowe to nie różowe tylko piwonia i szkarłat. " oznajmił z wyższością Aomine. "I Kagami to założy bo akurat mu będzie pasowało do włosów."

Kagami przewrócił oczyma, wciąż pochylony nad kodeksami prawnymi.

"Wszystko mi jedno, które kimono dla mnie. Ja nie mam problemu z męskością i nie muszę jej udowadniać odpowiednim dobieraniem kolorów." Taiga uśmiechnął się półgębkiem widząc już krzywiącą się w oburzeniu twarz Aomine. "Spokojnie, pójdziemy do świątyni i pomodlimy się, żeby pani Okada przepuściła nas w tym semestrze z prawa bo akurat w tym wypadku pomoc bogów się nam bardzo przyda."

Okazało się, że nie wybiorą się do świątyni w tradycyjnych ubraniach, ponieważ w nowy rok tak ścisnął mróz, że po prostu nie było to możliwe. Zakutani w grube, puchowe kurtki, w wełnianych czapkach i grubych rękawicach dobrnęli do świątyni i stanęli w niekończącej się kolejce.

"Może sobie odpuśćmy?" próbował wywinąć się od obowiązku świątynnego Aomine, ale Kagami go zignorował. Chciał iść, chciał prosić kogokolwiek kto tam z góry słuchał, bo w końcu Kagami Taiga miał o co konkretnie prosić w tym roku. Studia, praca, może jakiś związek... Kagami miał o co prosić jak rzadko. To było dla niego niezwykłe novum. Mróz ani kolejka, ani jęczący Aomine nie były mu w stanie przeszkodzić.

Tak jak umawiali się wcześniej, do tej samej świątyni o tej samej porze ustawili się także Riku, Kuroko i Hyuuga, a także spora część byłego Pokolenia Cudów. Dobrze. Łatwiej było czekać grupą. Przynajmniej można było porozmawiać a Aomine zamiast narzekać na pogodę, buty i egzaminy, mógł się spokojnie kłócić ze swoją byłą drużyną.

Kagami patrzył na nich wszystkich, górując nad nimi razem z Daikim, i nie wiedział co czuł. Znajomi gadali, plotkowali, rozprawiali o jakiś ważkich sprawach dotyczących studiów, poważnych wyborów życiowych, ścieżek kariery i życia rodzinnego. Czasami ktoś go o coś zapytał, czasami ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu i stwierdził, że chyba znowu urósł i to muszą być napakowane hormonami kurczaki w USA bo to już jest po prostu anormalne. To było bardzo... odświeżające uczucie posiadać dookoła siebie ludzi, którzy cię znają, z wszystkich stron, tych dobrych i tych złych, a mimo to cię lubią, chcą cię tutaj, razem z nimi...

Aomine spojrzał na Kagamiego w trakcie rozmowy z Kuroko a przez jego oczy przemknęła jakaś nieznana, nienazwana emocja. Zanim Taiga zdołał zaprotestować Daiki już robił mu zdjęcie komórką.

"Hej!..."

"Jak z tym zdjęciem ci jakiejś panny tam na sali u Riku nie znajdę, to będzie to tylko i wyłącznie wina twojego straszliwego charakteru Kagami."

Riku zaczęła protestować, że dziewczyny u niej na wydziale wcale nie są aż tak napalone na przystojnych koszykarzy z odzysku, co to za darmo u klamki wisząc używają ich sali do treningów. Kagami trzepnął Aomine przez plecy, aż zadźwięczało a Daiki wywinął orła i padł jak długi na oblodzony chodnik. Hyuuga zaśmiał się odrobinę zbyt głośno a Kuroko... Kuroko popatrzył na Kagamiego, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił się wstrzelić w ogólną wrzawę towarzystwa.

"Tetsuya, co jest?" zapytał bezpośrednio Kagami, bo cholera, chrzanić japońskie, męczące niedopowiedzenia, czasami trzeba było po prostu zapytać.

Kuroko przez moment nic nie mówił a potem pochylił się nad siedzącym wciąż na chodniku, parującym gniewem Aomine.

"Prześlij mi to zdjęcie, Daiki."

"Co, też czujesz, że trzeba Kagamiemu pannę jakąś naraić zanim zacznie płakać albo zanim wybuchnie z nadmiaru wigoru?" warknął Aomine i wstał, otrzepując puchową kurtkę ze śniegu.

"Tak." zgodził się potulnie Kuroko, ale nawet ktoś tak nieobyty i grubo ciosany jak Taiga rozumiał, że nie w pannie i w narajaniu rzecz.

Zanim Kagami zdołał zapytać Kuroko o co konkretnie mu chodzi już była ich kolej do wchodzenia do świątyni. Cała grupa zebrała się w sobie, poprawiła ubrania i z powagą wkroczyła w przestrzeń modlitwy i próśb o dobra na kolejny rok. Kagami popatrzył na ołtarze, zapalił jedno kadzidło, wrzucił karteczkę z prośbami do skrzynki i zadzwonił dzwonem. Było tak, jak wtedy, gdy wizytował świątynię z mamą, tylko lepiej, bo był całą grupą a w domu zamiast ponurego ojca czekała na nich uczta ze smażonego mięsa, która przygotowała im pani Aomine przed wyjazdem.

Jakoś tak bez umawiania się cała grupa czekała na poszczególnych członków, opuszczających świątynię po modlitwie. Aomine oznajmił, że mają w domu mięso i trzeba je usmażyć, i jak ktoś dokupi mochi i więcej piwa to zapraszają. Kagami nie był zdziwiony, że znajomi wymawiali się delikatnie z zaproszenia. W końcu Nowy Rok spędzało się z rodzinami a nie na popijawie z przyjaciółmi, nawet jeżeli w grę wchodził wspaniały, mięsny i darmowy posiłek.

Byłe Pokolenie Cudów powiedziało wprost, że nie będzie się pakować do małego mieszkanka, jak może wygodnie wyciągnąć nogi przed telewizorem u babci.

"Babcię w tym roku całą rodziną odwiedzamy." zwierzył się niespodziewanie Kise, z lekkim grymasem rozbawienia na widok zadziwienia Aomine. "Nie pytaj. Sama radość."

Rozeszli się sprzed świątyni w dobrych humorach, życząc sobie szczęśliwego nowego roku i wszelkiej pomyślności. Kagami pomimo mrozu czuł się rozgrzany i spokojny, i nawet pomimo limitu budżetowego kupił sobie i Daikiemu po pudełku osechi. Nigdy nie pojmował, jak różne rodzaje jedzenia mogą być uznawane za przynoszące szczęście, ale nie wnikał, bo zawsze kuchnię japońską lubił, niezależnie od symboliki. Poza tym fajnie było patrzeć, jak Daiki rozjaśnia się cały na gębie, na widok świeżo zrobionych i wystawionych na sprzedaż mochi. Je także zakupili, bo kurcze, raz się żyje a i tak większość kosztów ich noworocznej wyżerki ponosili rodzice Aomine.

To była cała operacja z noworocznym obiadem w gospodarstwie AoKaga. Aomine przytargał dzień wcześniej ze swojego domu maszynkę do smażenia sukiyaki, a Kagami od dobrego tygodnia trzymał w ich małej lodówce paczkę mięsa, co wcale łatwe nie było. Pani Aomine była zachwycona tym, że Taiga w ogóle zna się na kuchni, dorzuciła więc im jeszcze całą torbę warzyw do sukiyaki, bo "nowy rok trzeba zacząć godnie."

"Masz dobrych rodziców." oznajmił Kagami, wyciągając paczkę mięsa z lodówki i kładąc je na kuchennym stole. Aomine jedynie mruknął, wciąż pochylony nad maszynką do smażenia.

"Jak odpalimy tego starego grata to będziemy gadać."

Machina jednak została odpalona. Mięso ułożone na patelni w wianuszku warzyw i glonów zaczęło pyrlić się powolutku a Kagami i Aomine stwierdzili, że chrzanić, to, przebiorą się w kimona i zrobią sobie prawdziwe świętowanie nowego roku. Tradycyjne i z pompą. Kagami czuł się w kimonie zadziwiająco dobrze, chociaż Aomine pomógł mu trochę z pasem i rękawami, po czym ukradkiem znowu cyknął mu zdjęcie.

"Riku mi za to zapłaci normalnie. Kagami w kimonie, ha. Do twarzy ci w kolorze piwonii Tygrysku."

"Powiedział facet w granatowym kimonie ze złotymi szlaczkami na rękawach."

Trzeba było przyznać, dobrze razem wyglądali. Aomine stanął przed lustrem i popatrzył na siebie krytycznym okiem. Był wyższy niż większość Japończyków, ale w kimonie jakoś tak bardzo nie kuło to w oczy, ponieważ podkreślało ono szerokość jego ramion i zejście w pasie. Aomine podszedł do niego z boku do lustra, uderzająco dystyngowany w swoim granatowym, niemal czarnym kimonie. Nawet złote szlaczki pasowały.

"Dobrze wyglądamy."

Kagami zrobił do Aomine minę w lustrze i pchnął go w kierunku kuchni.

"Lepiej sprawdźmy jak się żarcie gotuje. Po tej świątyni nabrałem apetytu."

Z początku było bardzo świątecznie. W kimonach, przy zastawionym bogato stole Aomine i Kagami podawali sobie sukiyaki i smażone warzywa, popijając piwo i zachowując pełną etykietę. Sprawdzili swoje kartki świąteczne, które dostali od znajomych, czy czasem nie wygrali jakiejś nagrody w noworocznej loterii. Zabawny zwyczaj, ale kto wie, ze studenckim wikcie zawsze jakieś dodatkowe pieniądze by się przydały. Daiki dostał więcej świątecznych kartek, ponieważ cała rodzina mu coś wysłała. Taiga dostał jedynie od przyjaciół ale to on właśnie wygrał. Kwota nie była jakaś oszałamiająca i Kagami bez wahania wrzucił ją we wspólny budżet domowy.

"Daj spokój, nie musisz." Aomine zarumieniony od piwa na policzkach złapał kawałek smażącego się mięsa i wyrzucił je na talerz Kagamiego. "To twoja kasa, loteryjna."

"Podział na twoją i moją kasę nie istnieje już od dobrych trzech miesięcy. Jest tylko nasza kasa a po świętach się przyda." Kagami wsunął sobie oferowane mięso do ust i mruknął z zadowoleniem. "No, takie życie to rozumiem."

"Życie to dla ciebie wołowina i sukiyaki?"

"Jeszcze dojdziesz do tej głębokiej i prostej prawdy, Aomine. Daj temu czas." Kagami uniósł brwi i podkradł z talerza Aomine kawałek smażonej papryki. "No, dobrze doprawione, dobrze usmażone. Raj."

"Małe masz wymagania względem życia." ukłuł Daiki, ale oczy mu się śmiały.

"To akurat cecha ludzi wielkich, jak słyszałem na wstępie do filozofii."

"Filozofię macie na służbach ratunkowych? Kiedy wam to dodali i po co?"

"Kto wie. Ja tam lubię, zawsze mogę się zdrzemnąć a zaliczenie jest tylko z obecności."

Pośmiali się trochę najpierw ze swoich studiów, z tego w jaki sposób w ogóle studia wybrali, a potem już żartowali po całości z wszystkich, począwszy od siebie a skończywszy na walczącej z fankami Aomine i Kagamiego Riku i Kuroko, który ze swoim psem robił sensację pośród żeńskiej części wydziału medycznego, ale jakoś nie mógł sobie odpowiedniej dziewczyny znaleźć. Gdy przestali się śmiać zamilknęli i nie było w tym nic niewygodnego i dziwnego. Kagami był zdumiony, że aż tak może się rozluźnić w towarzystwie kogoś, kogo kiedyś uważał za naburmuszonego, niemożliwego, znudzonego życiem ale denerwująco zdolnego rywala.

Rywala, który został z nim na obchody noworoczne, zamiast jak każdy, spędzać je w gronie rodzinnym.

"Nie wolałbyś wyjechać z rodziną na Nowy Rok?" zapytał Taiga, mieszając pałeczkami sukiyaki, aby smaki równo się wymieszały, ale poszczególne kawałki pozostały osobno.

Aomine, który właśnie układał trzeciego kagami mochi na talerzyku, spojrzał na Kagamiego poważnie. Ciemnoniebieski kolor jego oczu podbijały jeszcze barwy kimona.

"Po co? Tylko bym się umęczył, nasłuchał gadanin o niebezpiecznej akademii, o przyszłości prawnika i zawiedzionych nadziejach jedynego syna w rodzinie." Aomine umieścił na kagami mochi pomarańczę i uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. "Mam dobrą wymówkę, żeby uniknąć tego pierniczenia. Samotny kolega sam w domu, przybysz z USA. Widzisz, nawet mama to łyknęła i jeszcze nas wyposażyła w jedzenie i kimona."

"Dzięki, miło mi, że mogę być twoją wymówką."

"Nie ma sprawy." Aomine podsunął Taidze talerzyk z kagami mochi. "Masz, to dla ciebie."

Kagami popatrzył na dwa ustawione na sobie mochi i balansującą na nich mandarynkę, a potem złapał je i za jednym posiadem upchnął sobie w usta. Aomine zaśmiał się głośno a potem nie wiadomo skąd wyprodukował komórkę i cyknął nią zdjęcie. Tego wieczoru cała była Seirin i byłe Pokolenie cudów otrzymało fotę przedstawiającą paszczękę Kagamiego, z policzkami wypchanymi mochi niczym objedzony do maksimum chomik.

"Przestań! Na okrągło mi zdjęcia strzelasz! Co to ma być?! Rewia mody?!"obruszył się Kagami, przeżuwając z trudem kleiste mochi. "Podobno zdjęcia i wspomnienia są dla mięczaków to po co aż tak dokumentujesz nasz Nowy Rok, Aomine?"

"Nie masz racji, mój drogi. Otóż jedni robią zdjęcia na pamiątkę, a inni, żeby rozesłać po znajomych i mieć razem polewkę! Śmiech to zdrowie, Tygrysku!"

W sposób naturalny świąteczna atmosfera zaczęła blednąć i przypominać raczej codzienny wieczór w domostwie AoKaga. Kimona zostały rozluźnione, ilość spożytych piw wzrosła a impreza ze stołu kuchennego przeniosła się do niskiego stoliczka w salonie, razem z laptopem, jedzeniem, maszynką do smażenia i napojami alkoholowymi. Kagami odetchnął i rozłożył się wygodnie, prostując nogi i machając bosymi stopami. Aomine zaległ obok niego, westchnął z zadowoleniem i przez długi moment leżeli sobie tak razem, na obłożonej tanim dywanem podłodze. Po chwili Daiki uniósł się na czworaka i wyciągnął się nad Kagamim w kierunku laptopa. A wtedy Taiga spojrzał prosto w jego rozsuwające się na piersi kimono i poczuł zapach wody po goleniu oraz czegoś, co było po części potem a po części po prostu zapachem Aomine, obecnym w jego rzeczach, ubraniach, włosach i ogólnie w i na jego osobie. To było... bardzo intymne, posiadać taką wiedzę o kimś i posiadać tego kogoś niemal położonego na sobie, swobodnie sobie chuchającego, oddychającego, sięgającego laptopa i ignorującego kompletnie przestrzeń personalną.

Przez mgnienie oka Kagami zastanowił się, jak pachnie Aomine podczas seksu. Pewnie tak samo jak podczas każdego wysiłku, po treningu koszykówki czy po siłowni. A może... może Daiki pachnie wtedy całkiem inaczej. Może u siebie się tego nie czuje, ale gdy jest to zapach kogoś innego to wysiłek podczas seksu uruchamia coś całkiem odmiennego niż zwykły trening, i zapach jest inny, i smak jest inny...

Myśl była krótka i dojmująca i zostawiła Kagamiego bardzo zmieszanego, nawet jak Aomine odsunął się już od niego i z zadowoleniem skonstatował, że będą oglądać na laptopie noworocznej programy komediowe bo chrzanić ten biznes, tradycja musi być. Taiga kiwał głową jak na autopilocie i obalił z biegu trzy piwa, ledwie zagryzając je sukiyaki. Właśnie po raz chyba pierwszy w swojej zgrzebnej i krótkiej historii życia erotycznego odczuł tak silny pociąg do kogoś. I to kogoś tej samej płci. I to przez samą bliskość i zapach!

Gdy Aomine położył mu dłoń na czole Kagami podskoczył tak, że niemal wywalił cały stolik, razem z jedzeniem, piwem i laptopem.

"Jak rany, zluzuj, Tygrysku. Czerwony jesteś masakrycznie, chciałem zobaczyć, czy masz gorączkę. Trochę jednak w tej świątyni wymarzliśmy a ty wyglądasz jak spieczony rak."

Taiga zmusił się siłą woli, aby wytrzymać dotyk Aomine. Nie chciał robić szopki, w końcu nic się nie stało a dłoń Daikiego była faktycznie przyjemnie chłodna. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zamknął oczy, ale gdy je otworzył dłoń Aomine jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazła się na jego policzku a sam Aomine patrzył na niego nieczytelnym wzrokiem, który Taiga czuł, że powinien rozumieć, ale jakoś nie rozumiał.

"Ok, to obejrzymy sobie programy rozrywkowe jak porządne japońskie domostwo na Nowy Rok." powiedział niskim, łamiącym się lekko głosem Aomine i zabrał dłoń z twarzy Kagamiego. "Przyniosę więcej piwa i mięsa, bo maszynka niemal pusta."

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła bez spięć i bez nietypowych sytuacji, chociaż czasami Kagami łapał Aomine na tym, że Daiki zagapia się na niego ukradkiem. Nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić więc nie robił nic. Nie chciał też mierzyć się ze swoim nagle rozwiniętym, bardzo homoerotycznym pociągiem względem mężczyzn, czy konkretnie, względem Daikiego. Telewizja ułatwiała sytuację, oferując lekkostrawne, usypiające odmóżdżenie. Noworoczne programy rozrywkowe były nieskomplikowane. Japońscy celebryci robili różnie głupie, śmieszne rzeczy. Mówili bardzo szybko i Kagami czasami rozumiał o co im chodzi, a czasami nie, ale nie przejmował się. Drugi rzut sukiyaki pachniał znacznie lepiej niż pierwszy.

Około drugiej w nocy stwierdzili, że posprzątają jutro i idą spać. Kagami już rozebrany z kimona i w szlafroku jako tako ogarnął maszynkę, zalał wodą naczynia, schował w lodówce resztki noworocznej uczty. Gdy spojrzał na komórkę zobaczył nowego smsa od Kuroko. Tetsuya pytał, czy mogą jutro pójść na kawę. Pewnie, że mogą. Po takim jedzeniu spacer się przyda. Kagami zanim zasnął wysłał potwierdzającą wiadomość do Kuroko. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, może lepiej, bo to był długi dzień. Taiga zasnął, gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki. Śniły mu się szerokie, umięśnione, nagie plecy Aomine, po których wodził dłonią w górę i w dół. Ktoś z zewnątrz, jakiś głos z offu mówił, że wszystko jest ok, będzie ok, że nie ma potrzeby się denerwować i przejmować, bo wszystko jest w idealnym porządku...

Następnego dnia Kagami obudził się w dobrym nastroju. Co prawda musiał uprać dół piżamy i prześcieradło, z powodu intensywnego snu erotycznego, ale i tak, było świetnie. Miał kolejne dwa dni wolne, był najedzony jak bąk, lodówka wciąż była pełna jedzenia, na zaśnieżone Tokio świeciło słońce a Kuroko za godzinkę będzie w ich znajomej kafejce. Akurat, żeby Taiga zdążył w większej części posprzątać po noworocznej uczcie. Aomine jeszcze spał i istniało podejrzenie, że prześpi poranek, ale nic na nich dziś w sumie nie czekało to niech sobie śpi.

Nocny odpoczynek przyniósł Kagamiemu spokój duszy i proste stwierdzenie, że jeden pies, czy ma fantazje homoerotyczne czy jedynie hetero. Nie zamierza mieć kryzysu tożsamości tylko z tego powodu, że odczuł pociąg względem osobnika tej samej płci. Koniec, kropka. Co ma być to będzie i tyle. Niepotrzebne, drażniące przemyślenia muszą poczekać, ponieważ obecnie Taiga ma inne rzeczy na głowie.

Kagami nucąc fałszywie jakąś niewiadomego pochodzenia piosnkę wyczyścił gruntownie maszynkę do smażenia, piec i dwie patelnie, resztę naczyń zostawiając dla Aomine. Wziął długi, gorący prysznic, spróbował uczesać bezskutecznie potargane makabrycznie włosy, po czym ubrał się ciepło i wyszedł na spotkanie Kuroko.

Tetsuya już siedział w kafejce, jak zwykle grzeczny i dobrze ułożony, w wełnianym swetrze, z cappuccino w dłoni. Kagami ukłonił się kelnerkom, zamówił espresso i usiadł obok Kuroko.

"Hej Tetsuya, no co tam?"

"Hej. Nic nowego. Mam wolny dzień i pomyślałem, że dobrze by było się trochę wyrwać z domu."

Rozmowa z Kuroko była cicha i spokojna, i Kagami poczuł jak rozluźnia się pod jej wpływem. W przeciwieństwie do Aomine Tetsuya działał na niego kojąco. Kuroko opowiedział Taidze, co on i jego rodzina robili podczas obchodów noworocznych, zrelacjonował plany Riku odnośnie zostania trenerem zawodowym i Momoi, która robiła wyraźne zakusy na wątpliwą cnotę Midorimy. Zahaczył nawet o Kise i jego wizytę u babci, ponieważ jak się okazało Kise do swojej babci jechał razem z Murasakibarą. Kagami przytaknął, że ta dwójka jest ze sobą dość blisko, ale to się zdarza, bo on też nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że dojdzie do porozumienia z Aomine a proszę. Spędzili razem Boże Narodzenie, Nowy Rok i aż dziw, że się tak zżyli. Rozmawiali tak sobie po cichu z Kuroko, utknięci w przytulnym kącie kawiarni, pośród zwisających ze ścian i sufitu świątecznych lampek. Kagami nie czuł upływu czasu, rozgrzany i senny siedział sobie przy kolejnym espresso, gdy w sposób całkowicie naturalny Kuroko zwrócił się do niego i pachnąc jak cappuccino i smakując jak cappuccino pocałował go krótko w usta.

 

End

 

by Homoviator 01/2016

 

I cluffhanger XD I`m evil author you see :P komentarze karmią wena więc jak ktoś ma potrzebę czytać dalej autor uprasza o komentarze. Wen w zimowy sen zapada a wtedy historia plecie się wolno :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request koszykarzowy dla Lurine- festiwale japońskie, kimona etc :)


	4. Wiosenny ręcznik w saunie

Roz. 4

Wiosenny ręcznik w saunie

 

W mojej chacie nie ma wiosny  
Nie ma nic,  
Jest wszystko.

 

Basho

 

 

Gdy ukryte za barem kelnerki przestały już piszczeć i kibicować Kagami odsunął się od Kuroko i zmarszczył się. Smak cappuccino na jego ustach był słodki i bardzo nie na miejscu.

"Co to ma być do diabła?"

Kuroko zamknął oczy i zwiesił głowę, pocierając dłońmi nagle poczerwieniałą twarz.

"Przepraszam, Taiga. Musiałem spróbować, zanim zabierze cię Aomine."

"Jak to zabierze mnie?..."

Kuroko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się niewesoło. Patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na Kagamiego i było to bardzo denerwujące. Taiga złapał Kuroko i potrząsnął nim lekko, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

"Co jest? O co tu w ogóle chodzi?"

Nawet złapany za ramiona Kuroko odwrócił głowę tak, żeby nie patrzeć Kagamiemu w twarz.

"Mieszkacie razem, Daiki wciąż robi ci zdjęcia a ty mu gotujesz i nawet udało ci się go zaciągnąć do Akademii." głos Kuroko łamał się, był cichy i tak przepełniony emocjami, że aż ciężko się go słuchało. "Wygląda na to... że w sumie już razem jesteście. Z Aomine."

"Nie, nie jesteśmy." sztywno udzielił informacji Kagami, wciąż mając nieodparte wrażenie, że to mu się śni, że zjadł za dużo sukiyaki i teraz ma koszmar. Najgorszego typu, koszmar, który zaczyna się jak zwyczajny, miły dzień a potem nagle dzieje się coś co sprawia, że wszystko wygląda jak swoja własna karykatura. Pułapka.

"Aomine jest heterykiem o ile mi wiadomo i w ogóle o co chodzi z tym próbowaniem, Kuroko? Znaczy co? Chciałeś mnie odbić przyjacielowi z którym w sumie nie jestem?"

"Tak. Taiga, tak właśnie chciałem. Chcę, bo jestem... no. Jestem." jasne, niebieskie oczy Kuroko zwróciły się ku Kagamiemu, który nagle odkrył, że trudno mu oddychać, takie to było przerażająco otwarte, bezbronne, szczere spojrzenie. "I podobasz mi się od lat, od kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Bałem się coś powiedzieć, bo nie chciałem nic popsuć i sam nie bardzo wiedziałem jak się zachować. A potem wróciłeś do Japonii i zamieszkałeś tutaj, i widzę cię często i jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Lepszym nawet od Aomine. Lepszym od Momoi. Czy to takie dziwne, że..." Kuroko wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.

"... cię lubię?"

Kagami miał ogromną chęć uścisnąć Kuroko, bo Tetsuya nie powinien się tak kulić, tak wypruwać sobie wnętrzności, a z drugiej strony nie mógł Kuroko przytulić. Jego uścisk mógł być i z pewnością by był zinterpretowany inaczej. Na opak. Kurcze, jak on teraz będzie musiał się zachowywać, żeby nie urazić?...

"Znaczy, jesteś gejem Tetsuya." zracjonalizował sobie Kagami powoli i potarł czoło dłonią. Kuroko czerwony jak rak skinął głową, przełykając głośno ślinę i znowu kuląc się nieco na swoim krześle.

"Tak."

Przez długą chwilę Kagami nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. Jedno było pewne, czymkolwiek tam sobie był Kuroko w czasie wolnym, cokolwiek lubił w łóżku i tak dalej, nie powinno wpływać na ich wspólną przyjaźń. Nie powinno być przeszkodą ani podstawą do wydawania osądów a już na pewno nie powinno sprawiać Kuroko bólu.

"Tetsuya, żeby była jasność. Nie mam nic do twojej orientacji, ani ten, no kurcze. Bądź sobie kim chcesz. Ja sam mam podejrzenie, że mogę być bi i ok, w porządku." Kagami potarł twarz dłońmi i uderzył się po policzkach, aż klasnęło. "O rany! Słuchaj, miło mi, że mnie lubisz, ale tego. Ten... Nie całuj mnie już więcej, bo ja nie... Nie i już. Przepraszam."

Im więcej mówił tym bardziej się zapętlał i tym bardziej zaróżowiona twarz Kuroko bladła. Cholera, nie był w tym dobry. Nikt nigdy mu miłości nie wyznawał, nikt go znienacka nie całował w kawiarni i żaden chłopak jeszcze nie pozostawił mu na ustach posmaku cappuccino. To było trochę za dużo uczuciowych nowości na raz i Kagami poczuł, że czas salwować się ucieczką. Dał znać kelnerce, że prosi o rachunek i zaczął wstawać od stolika.

Kuroko patrzył na niego nieruchomym, płaskim spojrzeniem, dziwnie mały i skulony na swoim krześle.

"Ale możemy być nadal przyjaciółmi, nie? Serio, chcę być nadal przyjaciółmi, Tetsuya, bo zawsze będziesz moim kumplem, reszta może się pieprzyć. Tak?"

"Tak." skinął głową Kuroko, wciąż skulony.

"Aomine nic do mnie nie ma. Jest heterykiem i posiada całe foldery zdjęć cycków w laptopie. Sam mi pokazywał." kelnerka podeszła do stolika z rachunkiem i Kagami niemal siłą wepchnął jej pieniądze w dłoń nawet ich nie licząc. "Dziękuję za kawę. Muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia, Tetsuya."

"Do zobaczenia."

 

/////////

 

To była bardzo niewygodna sytuacja. Kagami ogłuszony wrócił do domu i usiadł w kuchni. Siedział tak z dobrą godzinę. Nie wiedział co czuł, emocje kłębiły się w nim i nie miał pojęcia co z nimi zrobić, jak je zatrzymać, rozeznać. Jeszcze dobrze nie nawykł do swojej biseksualności i potencjalnej możliwości seksu z osobnikiem tej samej płci, jeszcze sam się zadziwiał, że może się podniecić czyimiś plecami czy zapachem, a już jego bardzo dobry przyjaciel wyznawał mu uczucia. Wyznawał, bo przypuszczał, że jego kolejny dobry przyjaciel, były rywal, także coś tam do niego czuje...

Kagami zamknął oczy i przyłożył czoło do blatu. O ile łatwiej było żyć sobie samemu i mieć tylko jednego, oddalonego o kilka kontynentów przyjaciela.... chociaż nie, nie było wcale łatwiej. Kuroko po prostu był tak skołowany odkryciem swojej tożsamości erotycznej jak sam Kagami. Pokręciło mu się coś, pomyliło, i dlatego wystartował do Taigi. Nic dziwnego, że Tetsuya chciał się związać z kimś bliskim, znajomym, pewnym, taki ktoś by go nie wyśmiał, nie wyszydził... kurcze, a jeśli Kuroko się teraz obrazi, jeżeli poczuje się odtrącony i wycofa się z przyjaźni z kimś tak nieotrzaskanym jak Taiga? W końcu powiedział mu, żeby już nic nie próbował, że nie chce... No jak rany!

"Jestem głupi." wyznał Kagami blatowi kuchennemu.

"Też mi nowina."

Aomine wszedł do kuchni pachnąc lawendowym płynem pod prysznic i ostrą, pieprzną wodą po goleniu. Ubrany był w same bokserki i ręcznik na głowie.

"Ubierz się bo się przeziębisz." powiedział jak na automacie Kagami, wciąż nie podnosząc czoła z kuchennego blatu.

"Coś się stało?" zapytał czujnie Aomine, nagle zaalarmowany i gotowy do działania. Kagami popatrzył na niego, na jego mocne, dobrze rozbudowane ramiona, silne plecy i męską, zdecydowaną twarz z mocnym nosem, nieco zbyt wąskimi ustami i oczyma jak psiakrew dwa niebieskie lasery. Daiki właśnie wciągał na siebie bluzę od dresu, bez podkoszulki ani niczego, i tak, był przystojny, diabelnie przystojny, i na bank był heterykiem a jego żarciki na temat gejów były właśnie tylko tym. Żarcikami. Głupotami, które się wygaduje, żeby było zabawnie.

"Hej, mówię do ciebie, Tygrysku." dłoń Aomine wylądowała na ramieniu Kagamiego i w sposób całkowicie magiczny zaczęła wędrować, najpierw po barku, na kark, przez włosy aż do potylicy.

"Źle wyglądasz. Strułeś się czymś wczoraj? No mów, jak rany, zanim stracę cierpliwość."

"Nic mi nie jest." Kagami odsunął się od dłoni Aomine, który spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że trzymał rękę we włosach Taigi.

"Muszę się z tym przespać. Nie musisz się martwić ani nic, Aomine."

Ale Aomine był uparty i jak sobie coś ubrdał, to nie było na niego mocnych. Kagami usiłował się odsunąć, wyizolować, zamknąć w sypialni, ale nie, Daiki lazł za nim wszędzie, jak uparte, kapryśne dziecko wciąż zadając to samo pytanie.

"Co się do diabła z tobą dzieje?"

"Nic!"

W końcu Aomine zdybał Kagamiego w jego własnej sypialni, gdzie Taiga w piżamie i szlafroku, rozgrzany po prysznicu i niezdolny do sprzeciwu opadł z sił. I nie było już sensu uciekać. Taiga powiedział Aomine o pocałunku Kuroko, o cappuccino i ogólnym zamieszaniu związanym z byciem tudzież nie byciem gejem. Aomine bez zaproszenia ani w ogóle zapytania rozparł się wygodnie na łóżku Taigi, po czym wydął usta i pokręcił głową.

"I tak go zostawiłeś? Kurcze, Kagami, no ja wiedziałem, że nie jesteś najostrzejszą kredką w pudełku, ale takie numer wykręcić przyjacielowi? Sprzedałeś Kuroko kopniaka w twarz i zwiałeś."

"Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić." wyznał niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Kagami i położył się na wąskim kawałku łóżka, które Aomine łaskawie zostawił mu wolne. "To wszystko trochę nowe dla mnie i trochę zbyt szybko się toczy. Nie czuję do Kuroko nic poza przyjaźnią więc spuściłem go po nożu. To chyba lepsze niż zwodzenie go i udawanie."

"Nie no, lepsze, lepsze." potaknął Aomine i pogładził się dłonią po brzuchu aż jego bluza podjechała mu do piersi. "Ale też powinieneś zostać tam z nim Tygrysku. Żeby Kuroko wiedział, że jest ok między wami, że może sobie być gejem i to nie ma nic do rzeczy."

Kagami zerknął na Aomine, sfrustrowany, że Daiki w taki nonszalancki sposób przyjmował wszelkie nowości.

"Brzmisz, jakbyś się na tym znał, Aomine."

"Nie znam się, nie uprawiam związków jak sam zapewne widzisz." Aomine błysnął uśmiechem i rozciągnął wygodniej na łóżku Kagamiego. "I dlatego unikam komplikacji, niewygodnych momentów i innych pierdół."

"Znaczy, nie przeszkadza ci, że przyjaciel może być gejem." podsumował Kagami sceptycznie. "Nie masz nic przeciwko gejom i nie przeszkadzają ci oni w bliskim otoczeniu."

Aomine wydął usta i założył ramiona za głowę, wyłamując sobie z okropnym chrzęstem palce.

"Zaproszę jutro Kuroko na przyjacielski mecz kosza. Riku wysłała mi smsa, że jutro sala wolna to możemy pograć."

"Mamy sporo do nauki, zbliżają się egzaminy..."

"Chrzanić egzaminy, zdamy je na bank. Teraz kosz ważniejszy."

Kagamiemu nie umknął fakt, że Aomine na jego pytanie nie odpowiedział. Może przeszkadzało mu posiadanie geja pośród bliskich przyjaciół, tylko nie chciał wyjść na buca czy wprost się przyznać, że czuje się niekomfortowo z kimś o odmiennej tożsamości seksualnej. To było... przykre, niesprawiedliwe i trochę bolało, nawet, jeżeli nie było mowy o Kagamim tylko o Kuroko. Za dużo tego chaosu na raz. Kagami poczuł się nagle bardzo tym wszystkim zmęczony. Ziewnął, przekręcił się na bok, sięgnął po koc i przykrył się nim po brodę.

Aomine nawet się nie odsunął, nawet nie skomentował tego, że nie ma dla niego koca. Chwilę później Taiga usłyszał ciche, nosowe chrapanie. Zasnął. Cholera, Daiki zasnął, rozłożony jak król na łóżku Kagamiego, swobodny i absolutnie nieświadomy, jak bardzo jego brak odpowiedzi wzburzył Taigę.

"Budź się i idź spać do siebie."

"Hmfffrrr..."

Nie, chrzanić to, był na to zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczony. Kagami zamknął oczy.

Obudził się, gdy był już wieczór a za maleńkim lufcikiem, który udawał okno panowała kompletna ciemność. Aomine chrapał już na całego, odwrócony na bok tak, że leżał frontem do Kagamiego. Taiga mógł policzyć wszystkie jego plomby w otwartej paszczęce, wszystkie zaczątki zmarszczek dookoła oczu i wszystkie pryszcze, które właśnie zaatakowały lewą stronę żuchwy Aomine. Dziwnie było tak sobie leżeć blisko siebie i nie czuć się ani skrępowanym ani zawstydzonym. Kagami przez długą chwilę studiował twarz Aomine, rozważając, czy wykopać Daikiego do jego sypialni i przygotować się do snu, czy zostać tak jak są, złożeni na wyrku w dziwaczny, ale pasujący puzzel ramion, łokci, kolan i stóp.

E, nie. Był na to zbyt senny. Zasnął, zanim zdołał porządnie przykryć siebie i Aomine kocem.

Gdy obudził się rano Daikiego już w jego sypialni nie było.

 

//////////////

 

Następnego dnia poszli razem do domu Kuroko i niemal siłą wyciągnęli go na mecz kosza. Riku patrzyła na nich czujnym wzrokiem, gdy wchodzili do szatni. Może coś wiedziała. Ha. Wiedziała coś na pewno, sądząc z krótkiej wymiany spojrzeń pomiędzy nią a Kuroko. Kagami miał prosto i prawdziwie przekichane. Aomine zdawał się kompletnie ignorować Riku na rzecz Tetsuyi. Gdy zarządził, że zagra przeciwko tandemowi Kagami/Kuroko nikt nie protestował.

To był ciężki mecz. Pot lał się z Kagamiego strumieniami a Kuroko ledwie dotrzymywał mu kroku, od czasu do czasu przystając, aby rozpaczliwie złapać oddech. Aomine był w formie, więcej, był w genialnej, niedoścignionej formie i pruł jak burza. Byłoby to piękne widowisko, gdyby nie to, że czuło się, że to nie zwykły mecz, że dzieje się coś innego niż widać na zewnątrz i wcale nie jest to ładne. Aomine chciał coś udowodnić, trudno było powiedzieć komu, czy sobie czy Kuroko, jedno było jednak pewne. W tym meczu nie chodziło o koszykówkę tylko o pokazanie, gdzie kto jakie miejsce zajmuje. Aomine nie czekał na nikogo ani nie brał jeńców. Kagami pomimo zdwojonych wysiłków i pobolewającego znienacka kolana ledwie dawał radę. Kuroko nie dawał rady wcale, aż w końcu wyłożył się centralnie, tuż pod koszem.

Kagami podbiegł, żeby pomóc Kuroko, ale Aomine zatrzymał go gestem dłoni, jego oczy pociemniałe od dziwnej, nieczytelnej emocji. Daiki podszedł, pochylił się nad Kuroko i podał mu dłoń, pociągając go w górę i pomagając wstać. Coś powiedział. Kagami nie usłyszał słów, ale zobaczył, że Kuroko robi się czerwony aż po końce uszu i potakuje głową.

Cokolwiek sobie tam wtedy na boisku Kuroko i Aomine powiedzieli, musiało zadziałać, bo następnego dnia Tetsuya zachowywał się całkowicie normalnie. Normalnie na swoje standardy, czyli nadal był cichym, spostrzegawczym sobą i nie przejawiał żadnych oznak odrzucenia czy wycofania. Delikatna równowaga przyjaźni Kagamiego i Tetsuyi została przywrócona.

"No i chwała panu." Aomine rozparł się na kanapie w rozwleczonych spodniach od dresu i kardiganie, który należał do Kagamiego. "Kuroko to spoko człek, broń cię Panie Boże, żebyś go ukrzywdził, Tygrysku."

"Nie miałem takiej intencji."

"Wiem, wiem. Podaj mi kawę, o, dzięki."

Od tego czasu Kagami zaczął na serio zastanawiać się, czy może nie spróbować by związku z chłopakiem. Kuroko potrafił dojść do ładu ze swoim życiem erotycznym więc i Taiga powinien być w stanie to zrobić...

Na szczęście toczące się wciąż do przodu życie nie dało Kagamiemu zbyt dużo czasu na rozkminy natury emocjonalnej. Egzaminy semestralne spadły na nich znienacka, chociaż się na nie przygotowywali. Natłok piętrzących się zaliczeń, kolokwiów i testów spowodował, że sprawa Kuroko zeszła na plan dalszy.

Akademia nie oszczędzała pierwszoroczniaków. Na pierwszym roku odpadała największa ilość studentów i tak właśnie ułożony był plan, aby wyeliminować niezdecydowanych i zbyt słabych, którzy nie dotrzymywali kroku i myśleli, że do ukończenia tego typu studiów wystarczy siła fizyczna. Kagami radził sobie całkiem dobrze i sam się tym dziwił, bo napięty grafik ledwie zostawiał mu kilka godzin na sen. Aomine nie spał wcale, ucinał jedynie komara gdy tylko mógł. Zwykle w domu, na otwartej książce, czasami przy parapecie z notatkami. Kagami zawsze pilnował, żeby go czymś przykryć. Może i Daiki był przyzwyczajony do zasypiania wszędzie, jak kot, ale jednak ta zima była wyjątkowo mroźna a ich mieszkanko średnio nagrzane.

W zasadzie to zamieszkali w kuchni. Tutaj było najcieplej i najbliżej do kawy, herbaty i przekąsek. Kagami w praniu, które zrobił pomiędzy nauką na zaliczenie języka angielskiego a egzaminem ze wskazań przeciwpożarowych, znalazł wielki, wygodny, kłujący sweter. Sweter był nietwarzowego, zgniłozielonego koloru ale był fantastycznie ciepły. Potem okazało się, że sweter należał do Aomine.

"Mama kupiła i nigdy w sumie ohydztwa nie założyłem. Drapie. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że go zabrałem." Aomine wgryzł się w tosty z kurczakiem i jajkiem, które postawił przed nim Kagami, i popatrzył na Taigę z uznaniem. "Ale tobie pasuje."

"No dzięki, twój ohydny sweter dobrze na mnie leży, he. Zresztą nieważny kolor, ważne, że ciepły."

"Uhm." potaknął Aomine, sam ubrany bluzę od dresu i kardigan Kagamiego, który sobie tak ulubił, że już w sumie w nim zamieszkał i ciężko go było z niego wytrząsnąć, nawet na pranie.

 

////

 

Egzaminy zaczęły się i się skończyły. Cała sesja zimowa zostawiła Kagamiego nabuzowanego i przepełnionego nadprogramową energią. Dosyć miał zimy w japońskich domkach z cienkimi ścianami, dosyć miał ukradkowych spojrzeń Kuroko i aroganckiego Aomine, który wciąż pokonywał go podczas gry w kosza jeden na jeden. Dosyć miał kładzenia się spać samemu i samotnej, bezsmakowej masturbacji, która zaczynała być denerwującym nawykiem raczej niż przyjemnością i rozluźnieniem.

Pan Momoi zmusił go do czterech godzin tygodniowo za kółkiem w ramach "praktycznej nauki jazdy samochodem", na opuszczonym placyku na tyłach warsztatu. Kagami odkrył, że jakkolwiek lubi prowadzić pojazd to myśl o włączeniu się w ruch kołowy paraliżuje go skutecznie.

"Musisz po prostu wyjechać na żywca. Innej drogi do nauczenia się kierować samochodem nie ma." śmiał się Momoi. "Tak jak w życiu, uczymy się czegoś tylko wtedy, gdy tego spróbujemy i rzucimy się w to na główkę."

Pan Momoi zagadywał, Kagami opanował parkowanie i skręcanie oraz cofanie, a Aomine już regularnie, co piątek znikał w hotelu z kolejną przygodną panienką. Riku trzymała się podejrzanie blisko Hyuugi, Momoi już całkowicie jawnie paradowała pod ramię z Midorimą a Kise i Murasakibara podczas jednej z imprez byłej Seirin, zostali przyłapani na migdaleniu się w kącie za kanapą. Bez podkoszulek. Tak, zbliżała się wiosna i cholera, Kagami nie miał pojęcia jak ją przetrzyma.

Nie mógł spać, wciąż myślał o tym, że chciałby sobie uprawiać seks, prawdziwy seks z drugą osobą, a nie jednoręczną ulgę w stresie. Tęsknił cholera nie wiadomo za czym, za dotykiem być może, za bliskością fizyczną i tą inną, tą, której w sumie nie rozumiał. To nie zmieniało jednak postaci rzeczy. Taiga tęsknił, aż miał chęć gryźć palce ze złości bo kurcze, to nie powinno być tak trudne! Codziennie tysiące chłopaków zaczynało chodzić z tysiącem dziewczyn, tysiące par schodziło się i jakoś razem trwało, a Kagami jedyne co mógł to zaliczyć kilka randek albo strzelić sobie one night stand.

Kagami sekretnie zazdrościł łatwości, z jaką Aomine obchodził się ze swoim ciałem. Dla Daikiego jednonocne partnerki były jak masturbacja, naturalna i skuteczna, tyle, że przyjemniejsza.

"Coś mało jesz ostatnio Tygrysku."

Kagami spojrzał ciężkim wzrokiem na Aomine, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni w samym szlafroku i klapkach. Szlafrok należał do Taigi, ale już dawno przestał się o niego kłócić. Aomine lubił grube szlafroki frote i trudno, należało się z tym faktem pogodzić, ewentualnie kupić mu szlafroczek na urodziny...

"Hej, nie odpływaj jak do ciebie mówię." Aomine strzelił palcami przed nosem Kagamiego, aż ten podskoczył nerwowo na krześle. "Tak lepiej. To co, jesz śniadanie czy tylko udajesz, że jesz? Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić, Tygrysku."

"Niepotrzebnie." fuknął Kagami i dla zasady upchnął kanapkę w usta. Jeżeli nawet kawa przyrządzona przez Aomine miała trochę zbyt dużo chilli i za mało cukru nic o tym nie wspomniał.

W nocy Kagami nie mógł spać a jak już zasnął to góra na trzy godziny i budził się skoro świt, gdy Aomine jeszcze smacznie i głośno chrapał. Nie był zmęczony, co ciekawe, raczej nabuzowany i podekscytowany. Przekładało się to na pewne poczucie zagubienia za dnia, ale także na świetnie zaliczane kolokwia i podwyżkę u pana Momoi.

"Chłop na schwał jesteś, Taiga. Aż szkoda, że moja córka sobie przygruchała suchotniczego okularnika zamiast ciebie." mówił pan Momoi energicznie polerując szmatą dach samochodu. "Ale co zrobisz, miłość nie wybiera, powiadają... Podaj mi ten klucz synek, ok, dziękuję."

Nie spał i nie mógł jeść, a gdy grał w kosza miał wrażenie, że wyskoczy ze swoich własnych butów. Tak wysoko skakał. Blokował teraz już niemal siedemdziesiąt procent rzutów Aomine i wciąż ten wynik podbijał. Daiki w takich chwilach patrzył na niego z taką miną, że Kagamiemu ściskało się coś w piersi. Daiki patrzył na Taigę, jakby był ósmym cudem świata, arką przymierza, nektarem i ambrozją w jednym. Kagami odkrył, że mógłby się do tego spojrzenia przyzwyczaić. I że go to niezwykle przeraża.

Odkrył też, z pewnym zażenowaniem, że podczas meczy z Aomine zaczyna być podniecony i jest to krzynę niewygodne. Luźnie spodnie nie do końca były w stanie ukryć wszystko. Zimne prysznice po treningu pomagały, ale tylko trochę.

Kagami przyparty do muru przez bezsenność i nadmiar energetyczny spróbował zasymilować strategię Aomine, jeżeli chodziło o seks. Nie było łatwo, ale w desperacji spróbował i tego. Tak jak przypuszczał, więcej wysiłku, pokonywania wstydu i niewygody, niż to wszystko warte, ale zdobył się i na to. Jednorazowy seks z anonimową panną z klubu. Przynosiło mu to przynajmniej chwilową ulgę w... nie wiedział w czym. W czymś. Gdy Kagami pod koniec marca zaczął regularnie wyskakiwać do klubów i uprawiać one night standy z przygodnie poznanymi dziewczynami Aomine spróbował z nim porozmawiać. Na swój arogancki, pokręcony sposób było to nawet ujmujące.

"Tygrysku, rad jestem widzieć, że zaczynasz się uaktywniać klubowo." Aomine zarzucił ramię na barki Kagamiego i spojrzał na niego z bliska z krzywym uśmiechem. "Ale myślę, że to nie jest rzecz dla ciebie."

Kagami zmierzył wściekłym wzrokiem Daikiego, czując jak zaczyna robić się czerwony na twarzy, uszach i kto wie czy nie na karku.

"A co ty możesz wiedzieć co jest dla mnie a co nie, Aomine. Ja ci się nie wcinam, więc z łaski swojej zrewanżuj mi się tym samym."

"Na co zaraz te nerwy." Daiki uniósł dłonie w geście poddania, ale jego mina wciąż wyrażała rozbawienie." Tak tylko stwierdzam fakt, zawsze myślałem, że jesteś tym rodzajem faceta co to chce seksu w jednym źródle, a nie obskakuje każdy strumyczek. Twoja nagła przemiana w klubowicza szukającego seksu jest cokolwiek niepokojąca."

"Odpieprz się, balerino. Ty mi będziesz akurat w tej dziedzinie rad udzielał, he." warknął Kagami i tym razem jego złość wyszła mu na twarz.

Aomine zamknął z kłapnięciem otworzone w sprzeciwie usta i zapatrzył się na niego podejrzliwie i, no tak, cholera, ze zmartwieniem. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby się mu współlokator w ojca vel starszego brata zamienił!

Kagami złapał za frak Aomine i przyciągnął do siebie tak, aż stanęli nos w nos.

"Słuchaj. Fajnie i w ogóle, mieszkamy sobie i studiujemy. Ale ja od lat żyłem sam i sam sobie dawałem radę, więc nie potrzebuję ani niańki ani czyjegokolwiek nadzoru."

Aomine przez moment wyglądał, jakby miał się kłócić, a potem nagle uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami. I polizał Kagamiego po nosie. Taiga puścił fraki Aomine w trybie natychmiastowym, klnąc i ocierając sobie twarz bo cholera co do diabła?!...

"Myślę, że może nie niańka ale jakiś nadzór ci potrzebny." oznajmił z uniesionymi współczująco brwiami Aomine, wciąż szczerząc się w uśmiechu. "Tak serio, nie chcę widzieć, jak sobie krzywdę w pewnym momencie zrobisz, ok? Zarywaj laski, spoko, ale to nie twój teren, takie klubowanie i ryćkanie się po toaletach."

Skąd Aomine wiedział, że ostatnie dwie panny Kagami przeleciał właśnie w klubowych toaletach, Kagami nie chciał wiedzieć. Otarł jeszcze raz nos ze śliny Daikiego, pokazał mu środkowego palca i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, bo normalnie świat stawał na głowie. Aomine, co uprawiał regularnie seks bez zobowiązań nagle zadecydował, że ma prawo pouczać w tej kwestii Kagamiego. Więcej, że ma prawo decydować, czy Taiga powinien szukać tylko seksu czy związku.

Kagami jak zwykle, gdy miał nadmiar czasu, poszedł prosto do sali treningowej wydziału medycznego. Tam zawsze, nawet bez Riku, ktoś grał w kosza, jak nie studenci to jakieś sportowe organizacje. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Kagami zagrał dwa mecze z grupką studentów z trzeciego roku, jeden mecz z czwartoroczniakami, oba mecze wygrał, po czym stwierdził, że wciąż ma za dużo energii. Gdy poszedł do warsztatu pan Momoi bez słowa otworzył mu drzwi, kazał usiąść w kanciapie na tyłach a chwilę później obrócił z zieloną herbatą i czekoladowymi mochi.

"Masz, Taiga, jedz."

Stary Momoi nic więcej nie powiedział, nie pytał ani nie naciskał i Kagami, pomiędzy herbatą a domowej roboty mochi, sam powiedział mu wszystko. O wiosennej bezsenności, o samotności, łażeniu po ścianach i niemożności zbliżenia się do kogokolwiek bardziej niż do przyjaciół. Wspomniał nawet o wyprawach klubowych w poszukiwaniu nie wiadomo czego, no chyba nie przyjemności, bo ten seks toaletowy to taki tylko trochę przyjemny był i zostawiał po sobie niefortunny, niemiły posmak. Pan Momoi pił herbatę i z zamkniętymi oczyma kiwał głową. Gdy Kagami zamilknął wreszcie poczuł się nagle strasznie zmęczony, tak dogłębnie, do kości. Jakby cały ostatni rok zwalił mu się na głowę, wyprowadzka od ojca, przyjazd do Japonii, samodzielne życie i samodzielne płacenie rachunków z samodzielnie zarobionych pieniędzy, wcale nie łatwa akademia, praca. Na to wszystko bezsenna wiosna, nabrzmiała napięciem, z którym nie umiał sobie poradzić...

"Słuchaj, synek. Nie będę ci prawił morałów, ale ogólnie to dobrze sobie radzisz." powiedział pan Momoi i uśmiechnął się do Kagamiego, podsuwając mu talerz z kanapkami. Taiga nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ktoś w ogóle przyniósł kanapki, tak był zanurzony w swoim napięciu i stresie.

"Radzisz sobie lepiej niż większość ludzi w twoim wieku. Niczym się nie przejmuj, będzie dobrze, w razie czego zawsze możesz tu przyjść po pomoc. Chociaż wątpię, żebyś jej potrzebował z takim przyjacielem jak Aomine."

"Aomine?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem Kagami na co pan Momoi potaknął z uśmiechem.

"Martwi się o ciebie jak starszy brat co widzi, jak młodszy zaczyna szaleć. Uważaj po prostu, Taiga, nie wszystko jest dla wszystkich. Czy w tych klubach masz szansę znaleźć to, czego szukasz?"

Coś w szczerym, ciepłym tonie pana Momoi sprawiło, że Kagami nie mógł po prostu odpowiedzieć wymijająco. Powiedział więc prawdę.

"Nie sądzę, żebym wiedział czego szukam, ale tam chyba raczej tego nie znajdę."

Pan Momoi zamruczał uspokajająco i poklepał Taigę po plecach.

"To może faktycznie to nie dla ciebie i nie trać tam czasu."

Powiedziane tak spokojnie i rzeczowo to faktycznie miało sens. Gdy Aomine to wytknął Kagami instynktownie zareagował atakiem, ale gdy pan Momoi podsumował całą rzecz, no racja. Skoro nie znajduje się czegoś czego się szuka w jednym miejscu, to powinno się zacząć szukać gdzie indziej...

Po rozmowie z panem Momoi stres zszedł z Kagamiego raz a dobrze. Przejawiło się to nagłym atakiem grypy, która na przedwiośniu właśnie zaczynała zbierać swe żniwo. Jednego dnia Taiga był w pełni funkcjonującym studentem, zaliczającym kolokwia i biegającym wytrwale między akademią a pracą, a następnego był kłębkiem drżącego, spoconego, rozgorączkowanego nieszczęścia, z glutem do pasa, zapuchniętymi oczyma i bólem głowy, który ogłupiał i kompletnie pozbawiał sił.

Wszystko stało się przez jedną noc. Poszedł spać i co prawda czuł jakieś łaskotanie w gardle ale zignorował to. Rano obudził się kaszląc, prychając i cherlając, zasmarkując wszystko co się dało zasmarkać i po omacku szukając tabletek przeciwbólowych. Głowa chciała mu pęknąć na pół.

Słyszał ze swojej sypialni, jak Aomine wstaje, sunie po ścianie do kuchni i sennie pobrzękuje dzbanuszkiem do kawy. Daiki przez chwilę siedział cicho, widać czekał na Kagamiego. Nie doczekał się. Taiga zaległ na powrót w spoconych pościelach, oddychając głośno przez usta i pokonując zawrót głowy. Nie, dzisiaj pozycja stojąca nie była żadną opcją.

"Kagami?"

"Ghmnso?"

"...śndanie?"

"Nie dziś."

Aomine dowlekł się do łóżka Kagamiego i usiadł na nim. Jego mętne, poranne spojrzenie stało się w jednej chwili bystre i ostre.

"O kurka wodna. Wzięło cię nieźle, Tygrysku. Nie wstawaj, przyniosę tabletki i coś do popicia. Chcesz chorować tutaj u siebie czy na kanapie?"

"Nha kanapfie..."

Aomine oczywiście wykorzystał chorobę Kagamiego i pod jej pretekstem został w domu, odpuszczając sobie zajęcia na akademii. Okazało się, że dobrze zrobił. Kagami zwykle był okazem zdrowia a choroby nie imały się go, no, może poza jakimś małym, paru dniowym katarem. Gdy jednak Kagami zaczął już chorować wtedy rozkładał się na sto procent. Nie było mowy o wstaniu z piernatów rozłożonych malowniczo na kanapie, nie było mowy o zrobieniu sobie herbaty czy wyskoczeniu do sklepu po imbir czy cytryny. Kagami był absolutnie i kompletnie wyłączony z obiegu. Mógł jedynie leżeć, oddychać przez usta i usiłować zasnąć, żeby nie czuć bólu głowy i nie być świadomym swojego własnego ciężkiego, charczącego oddechu.

Cały dzień Kagami przeleżał na kanapie, przykryty czym się dało, swoimi własnymi piernatami, kocem i swetrem Aomine. Nie mógł nic oglądać, nie mógł nic czytać, zbyt go wszystko bolało, żeby się na czymkolwiek skoncentrować. Gdy Daiki puścił muzykę, cały koncert na flecie shakuhachi Kagami zaprotestował, ale jego protest został zbyty machnięciem ręki.

"Jak mama jest chora zawsze tego słucha i jak ja byłem chory, też mi puszczała. To ja puszczam tobie." Aomine postawił duży, parujący kubek herbaty przy kanapie Kagamiego i spojrzał w stronę głośników wieży. "Z początku będzie kiepskie, kocia muzyka na flecie, ale jak dasz mu chwilę, shakuhachi wymiata."

Normalnie Kagami wstałby i wyłączył drażniące, podłużne dźwięki dziwacznej, tradycyjnej muzyki, ale obecnie nie było to możliwe. Zresztą, jak przesłuchał całej godzinnej płyty kilka razy, w loopie, okazało się, że to całkiem dobra muzyka. Kapryśna, ostrożna, ale z niespodziewanym momentem kulminacyjnym, który Kagami usłyszał dopiero za którymś tam odsłuchem. To była zawoalowana, ukryta przed niecierpliwymi słuchaczami historia, która rozwijała się tylko przed tymi, którzy faktycznie mieli czas i chęć słuchać.

To był pochrzaniony dzień. Kagami przysypiał i budził się przy muzyce shakuhachi, czasami Aomine wmuszał w niego jakąś kanapkę z czosnkiem, czasami podawał herbatę i proszki, czasami przylepiał mu na czoło ochładzający, łagodzący gorączkę plaster. Daiki był zdumiewająco delikatny kiedy chciał. I prawie nigdy nie opuszczał salonu, zawsze gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku Taigi, zawsze z jakąś książką w dłoniach i rozpiętym kardiganem, zarzuconym na ramiona. To było bardzo... uspokajające.

Kagami tak przywyknął do dźwięków shakuhachi, że zbudził się z drzemki, gdy Aomine wyłączył muzykę.

"Mhuh?"

"Już druga w nocy, Tygrysku. Czas się przenieść do sypialni."

"Już... noc?..."

Był skołowany, senny i rozgorączkowany. Kręciło mu się w głowie i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że chce zasnąć, bo wtedy przynajmniej nie czuje bólu, a bolało go wszystko. Od głowy po plecy i stawy kolanowe. Miał chęć rozpłakać się z bezsilności. Aomine musiał to zobaczyć, bo bez słowa zgarnął go z kanapy, razem ze swetrem i pudłem chusteczek, i zaprowadził do sypialni. Świeżo wywietrzonej, ze zmienionymi pościelami i czystą piżamą, ułożoną na wyrku.

"Masz siłę na prysznic?" zapytał Aomine tak, jakby pytał o to Kagamiego codziennie.

"Nie."

"No to jedziemy bez prysznica."

Aomine wytrząsnął Kagamiego z jego spoconej piżamy, pomógł mu naciągnąć na grzbiet nową, po czym zainstalował go na wyrku. Z tabletkami przeciwbólowymi, chusteczkami i komórką w zasięgu ręki.

"Jakby co, zacharcz głośno. Jestem za ścianą. Dobranoc."

Aomine opuścił sypialnię Kagamiego, pozostawiając go skołowanego i zbyt słabego na jakąś żywszą reakcję. Gdy Taiga kwadrans później wysłał Daikiemu smsa z krótkim, ale szczerym "dzięki", Daiki zrewanżował się jedynie przesłaniem zdjęcia. Koszmarnego zdjęcia, na którym rozgorączkowany, czerwony Kagami, z nosem napuchniętym od ciągłego smarkania i włosami sklejonymi potem, spał z odchyloną do tyłu głową i otwartymi, popękanymi ustami.

Taiga mógł mieć tylko nadzieje, że tego zdjęcia Aomine nie pośle dalej.

Noc wymęczyła go jeszcze bardziej niż dzień. Coś mu się zwidywało, coś go dręczyło, miał wrażenie, że ktoś na niego czeka i musi już iść, ale nogi miał jak z waty i nie mógł zebrać myśli, gdzie i do kogo właściwie idzie. Chyba z kimś rozmawiał, obudził się raz w połowie zdania i zdał sobie znienacka sprawę, że słyszy to zdanie wymawiane swoim własnym głosem. Wystraszył się, no bo jak można gadać podczas snu, gdy właśnie trzeba gdzieś pilnie iść, ale się nie może? Coś przyciskało mu pierś, utrudniając oddech a w głowie kręciło mu się tak, że nie mógł jej nawet podnieść z poduszki i leżał tylko , wtulony w poduchy, zakrywając oczy ramieniem.

W pewnym momencie pojawił się Aomine, z butelką wody, tabletkami i plastrem ochładzającym, który przylepił Kagamiemu do czoła ostrożnie odsuwając mu włosy.

"Już, już. Wszystko jest ok, będzie ok. Nie będę panikował i wzywał pogotowia, bo będzie w porządku więc przestań już straszyć i zaśnij, Taiga."

Dłoń Aomine na czole Kagamiego była duża, ogromna, i tak przyjemnie ciężka i ciepła, że działała nawet lepiej niż tabletki przeciwbólowe. Taiga westchnął z ulgą i odpłynął w spokojniejsze rejony snu, przepełnione muzyką shakuhachi i obrazem siedzącego obok niego Aomine, zasypiającego nad otwartą książką.

 

/////////

 

Zaraza trzymała go dobre trzy dni, a tak naprawdę w kiepskiej formie był tydzień, tylko po trzecim dniu zalegania na kanapie mógł się już względnie sprawnie poruszać po mieszkaniu. Wciąż jeszcze słuchał muzyki shakuhachi i łykał ibupromy, ale było już lepiej. Zrobił rozpiskę zakupową dla Aomine i na kopach go wywalił z domu, no bo przecież nic mu już nie było to Daiki może spokojnie iść kupić potrzebne wiktuały. Kagami ugotował sobie domowy ramen, wrzucił w niego tyle chilli, że aż zaczęły mu łzawić oczy, i zadecydował, że idzie ku lepszemu.

Trzeciego dnia Aomine sam z siebie zadecydował, że dość opierniczania się po kątach, idzie na wykłady. Mieszkanie bez Daikiego wydawało się przytłaczająco puste i ciche. Kagami zadecydował, że ponieważ miał tydzień wolnego od wszystkiego to te chwile samotności prześpi. Prześpi i wróci do formy ze wzmożoną siłą.

Był zaskoczony, gdy odwiedzili go Kuroko, Riku i pan Momoi. Dobrze, że przyszli jak już Aomine wrócił z zajęć, bo chociaż było komu porządnie ugościć znajomych. Wszystko odbyło się tak naturalnie, że Kagami nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Jeszcze parę lat temu nikt go nie odwiedzał bo z nikim w sumie nie wchodził w głębsze relacje, a tu proszę. Aomine robiąc miny przyrządził herbatę i zjedli razem przyniesione przez pana Momoi ciasto. To był bardzo miły wieczór.

Gdy już wszyscy wyszli Daiki zaległ na kanapie a Kagami usiadł obok niego i pozwolił mu położyć bose stopy na swoich kolanach. Kanapa robiła się dla nich zdecydowanie za mała, ale kto miał kasę i przestrzeń, żeby wymienić ją na większą.

Aomine poruszył zabawnie palcami u stóp a Kagami złapał go bezceremonialnie za duży palec. Daiki zaśmiał się ochryple i spróbował uwolnić nogę, ale Taiga nie puszczał. Przez dobrą chwilę przepychali się i kotłowali, aż w końcu zalegli zdyszani na zbobrowanych poduszkach kanapowych.

Kagami wciąż trzymał palucha Aomine.

"Dzięki za wszystko, balerino. Za shakuhachi i plastry na gorączkę i w ogóle."

"Heh. Nie ma sprawy, Tygrysie."

 

//////////////

 

Wiosenna przerwa semestralna powoli się zbliżała i była Seirin planowała urządzić sobie mały wyjazd w góry. Tak dla odpoczęcia i spędzenia ze sobą trochę większej ilości czasu. Kagami zgodził się od razu i od razu zaczął zbierać na ten cel pieniądze. Wziął nawet więcej godzin u warsztacie pana Momoi i dorywczo chodził na fuchy nocne do supermarketu, gdzie rozładowywał dostawy. Nie mógł spać to przynajmniej zarobił trochę grosza, no i mógł dłużej posiedzieć i pogmerać w otwartych wnętrzach samochodów. Pan Momoi był świetnym nauczycielem i wyraźnie Taigę lubił i chętnie wtajemniczał go w arkana swojego zawodu.

Poza tym krótki wyjazd przydałby się Kagamiemu, bo kurcze, no, nie miał pojęcia czy to wiosna czy po prostu faktycznie potrzebował seksu, ale znowu zaczynał odbijać się od ścian.

Aomine oczywiście zaczął jęczeć, że nie chce mu się i on przerwę wiosenną planuje po prostu przespać.

"W domu czy w hotelu?" zapytał złośliwie Kagami i zadziwił się sam swoim własnym uszczypliwym tonem. Aomine najwyraźniej też zaskoczony popatrzył na niego ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, gdzie zalegał rozłożony jak rozgwiazda, w rozpiętej bluzie od dresu i bokserkach w kwadraty.

"Coś ty taki drażliwy na wiosnę, Tygrysku?"

"Lepiej powiedz, gdzie rzuciłeś worki na śmieci, balerino. Zaraz nasze śmieci wyewoluują w jakąś formę życia i to ty będziesz z nimi walczył."

Data wyjazdu z byłą Seirin zbliżyła się wydatnie i Kagami uzbierał wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby zapłacić za siebie i pomóc trochę Aomine, który wykosztował się na naprawę kuchenki gazowej. Stary grat zaczął mieć narowy i trzeba było wymienić parę palników. Tak czy siak, jechali i Kagami bardzo się na ten wyjazd cieszył. Nie miał zbyt wielu okazji na zwiedzanie Japonii, a już zwłaszcza na podziwianie przyrody w gronie przyjaciół.

Riku i Momoi weszły w role organizatorów idealnie, planując wszystko i aranżując. Cała była Seirin plus kilku członków Pokolenia Cudów, przyrośniętych do Seirin przez osmozę, zebrała się na stacji kolejowej i wsiadła do pociągu.

Góry wiosną były piękne. Całą drogę pociągiem Kagami wpatrywał się za okno, na przesycony zielenią krajobraz. Aomine z początku też patrzył, ale szybko się znudził, założył słuchawki na uszy i zasnął. Gdy głowa Daikiego wsparła się o ramię Kagamiego Taiga nie protestował. To było miłe, tak sobie jechać w towarzystwie, z kimś obok, rozpartym wygodnie i ciepłym. Kagami nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zasnął także. Obudził go dopiero odgłos cykania zdjęcia na komórce.

Kagami otworzył oczy i spojrzał rozeźlony na pochyloną nad nim Momoi, która zrobiła zabawną minę i wróciła do zaczynającego się już nadymać Midorimy.

"Tak tylko dokumentuję, nie przeszkadzaj sobie Taiga."

Ale Kagami był już rozbudzony, poza tym Aomine także zaczął się poruszać i budzić, ziewając rozgłośnie i wiercąc głową na ramieniu Taigi.

"....jszcze pięć... minutek..."

"Jeszcze pół godziny." udzielił informacji Kagami i patrzył z fascynacją, jak Aomine sennie mamrocze, że "ok", po czym zapada ponownie w sen, wciąż wsparty na jego ramieniu i wciąż ufny w jego wiedzę i rozeznanie co do podróży.

Gdy Kagami podniósł wzrok znad pochrapującego już Daikiego cała grupka przyjaciół albo wprost się na niego gapiła, albo gapiła się bardzo dyskretnie.

"No co?" zapytał obronnie Kagami, na co Aomine zamruczał protestująco i głębiej wtulił twarz w ramię Taigi.

"No nic." odpowiedział pogodnie Hyuuga a Momoi i Riku zaczęły rozprawiać nagle o planach wędrówkowych przez góry Yamadera, o zabytkach świątynnych i atrakcjach turystycznych miasteczka, w którym się mieli zatrzymać. Kagami nie wnikał. Znowu zapatrzył się za okno w umykające krajobrazy japońskich wsi i pól.

Wysiedli na stacji Yamadera, z której jak się okazało było pięć minut spacerkiem do miasteczka, w którym znajdował się ich hotel. Hotel oraz całe mnóstwo restauracji i kompleks rozrywkowy, na którego widok Kise rozpromienił się cały, Momoi błysnęły oczy a Midorima tylko westchnął. Kagami nie zwracał na nich uwagi, nad miasteczkiem wznosiła się piękna, malownicza góra Yamadera, porośnięta sosnami i bukami. Już ze stacji niemal widać było wspaniale usytuowaną na zalesionym wzniesieniu świątynię.

"Nie wiem, czy będzie czas odwiedzić wszystkie trzy szczyty i świątynie na nich." odezwała się Riku, poprawiając swój wypchany plecak. "Pochodzimy, pozwiedzamy, ale niech to będzie relaks. Nic na siłę."

"Nic na siłę." zgodził się potulnie Hyuuga. "Ale dzisiaj idziemy do onsen i pijemy."

Zanim Riku zdołała zgłosić sprzeciw cała grupka ryknęła, że tak i świetny pomysł. W ten sposób klamka zapadła odnośnie planów co do pierwszego wspólnego wieczoru na wyjeździe.

Zameldowali się w uroczym, małym hotelu, gdzie podzieleni zostali na dwuosobowe pokoje. Kagami nie był zdziwiony, że jest w pokoju z Aomine, podobnie jak nie był zdziwiony, że Riku śpi z Hyuugą.

Daiki, chociaż z początku przeciwny wycieczce, na wieść o wizycie w onsen ożywił się widocznie. Taiga z rozbawieniem patrzył, jak Aomine rzuca plecak na podłogę, pada przy nim na kolana i zaczyna grzebać w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich gatek, klapków i ręcznika.

"Cholera! Ręcznika nie wziąłem!"

Kagami przewrócił oczyma i postawił swoją torbę na hotelowym łóżku.

"Spoko, mam jeden duży i jeden mały ręcznik. Możemy się podzielić."

Niestety, tego wieczoru znaleźli onsen, ale znaleźli saunę i wtoczyli się do niej razem, pohukując, śmiejąc się i popychając się nawzajem. Momoi i Riku odeszły na żeńską cześć przebieralni, przewracając oczyma i narzekając na niedojrzałość wiecznych chłopców a Kuroko podłożył nogę Hyuudze, który zamachał rękoma i wpadł na Kagamiego tak, że obaj upadli na drewniane deski pokoju relaksacyjnego, oddzielającego cztery rodzaje saun. Taiga podniósł się szybko i pomógł wstać koledze, jednocześnie łapiąc niezrozumiałe, pochmurne, złe spojrzenie Aomine.

Sauny były genialne . Taiga od razu zainstalował się w saunie parowej z nawiewem z soli morskiej. Zawsze najbardziej lubił sauny mokre, najcieplejsze i w jakiś sposób najbardziej dla niego oczyszczające. Aomine trochę mu potowarzyszył, ale szybko przemieścił się do sauny fińskiej, widocznie preferując ciepło w postaci suchej.

To był wspaniały wieczór. Leniwili się w saunach dobre pięć godzin, robiąc sobie relaksacyjne przerwy w przestrzeni odpoczynkowej, wylegując się na podgrzewanych, ceramicznych fotelach i pojadając leniwie przemycone przez Momoi lody truskawkowe. Na terenie saun nie można było wnosić jedzenia, ale byli sami a Momoi widocznie oczarowała nadzorującego wejście masażystę.

Taiga dawno nie czuł się tak rozluźniony, rozgrzany i zadowolony. Pośród przyjaciół, roztapiających się z prędkością światła lodów truskawkowych i rundkach w gorącej, mokrej saunie był po prostu... szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie rozważał tego, czy szczęśliwy jest czy nie, ponieważ postrzegał to jako stratę czasu. No i zawsze można było wyrżnąć w ścianę, kiedy dochodziło się do wniosku, że się jednak szczęśliwym nie jest i pojęcia się nie ma co zrobić, żeby szczęśliwym być. Kagami miał w pełni opracowane wypieranie pewnych myśli i szlaków przyczynowo-skutkowych przez nie dyktowanych. Teraz jednak, teraz jednak... nie było lepszego słowa. Najedzony, rozgrzany, otoczony przyjaciółmi Kagami Taiga był szczęśliwy.

Jeden po drugim członkowie wycieczki stwierdzali, że są zmęczeni i powolutku opuszczali sauny, aby powrócić do hotelu. W końcu zostali tylko Kagami, Aomine i Kuroko, który już też szykował się do wyjścia.

"Może jeszcze napijemy się kawy?" zapytał Tetsuya, już stojąc w drzwiach wyjściowych saun, w szlafroku i z ręcznikiem, przerzuconym przez ramię.

Kagami popatrzył na Kuroko a potem popatrzył na Aomine, wsuwającego się jeszcze raz na kolejną rundę do sauny parowej.

"Nie, dzięki. Chcę dzisiaj spać, więc zero kawy. Zostanę tutaj jeszcze, muszę się wymęczyć saunami to porządnie zasnę."

"Ok." powiedział Kuroko i wyszedł, po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kagami postanowił nie rozmyślać, co ta kawa miała znaczyć i czy w ogóle miała coś znaczyć. Wszedł do sauny parowej za Aomine, zostawiając na zewnątrz ręcznik i na golasa zanurzając się w rozkosznie gorącej parze, pachnącej solą.

Wewnątrz był wilgotno, duszno i cudownie ciepło. Aomine również w wersji sote leżał wyciągnięty jak pantera na obłożonych kafelkami ławach i z ramionami pod głową nucił coś pod nosem. Kagami nie rozpoznawał melodii, ale była ona bardzo rytmiczna i skomplikowana. Kto by pomyślał, że Daiki jest muzykalny.

"Usiądź bliżej." odezwał się znienacka z wilgotnej ciemności Aomine, gdy Kagami usiadł w kącie, nieco dalej od niego. Taiga posłuchał, chociaż w sumie nie wiedział czemu. Gdy Aomine wpakował mu swoje stopy na kolana Kagami był na poły rozdrażniony jego tupetem, na poły rozbawiony jego dziecinną potrzebą atencji i bliskości.

"Więc chciałeś mnie bliżej, żebym był twoim podnóżkiem, balerino?"

Twarz Aomine w ciemności sauny była niewidoczna, ale Taiga miał pewność, że Daiki się śmieje.

"Tak, ale nie tylko."

Aomine zamachał palcami i wiercił się, póki Kagami nie złapał w obie dłonie jego stóp.

"Chcesz, żebym ci stopy masował?"

"No w końcu zajarzył. Katarynka i dzwoneczek są twoje, Tygrysku. Możesz? Coś mnie w lewym śródstopiu pobolewa..."

Kagami miał się sprzeciwić, ale jakoś to wszystko tak zabawne było, tak otwarte i przyjacielskie, że jedynie prychnął i ujął obiema dłońmi lewą stopę Aomine. Daiki nagle zamarł w bezruchu, słychać było tylko jego cichy oddech i syk napuszczanej do sauny pary. Stopy Aomine były twarde i mocne, żylaste, i Kagami zabrał się za nie dogłębnie, wbijając się w nie brutalnie kciukami. W pewnym momencie cała sytuacja przestała być nieco dziwna, a stała się wygodnie naturalna, tak jak ich wspólne domowe śniadania czy nauka o północy w samych piżamach w salonie. Po lewej stopie przyszła kolej na prawą stopę i tutaj Aomine po prostu zaczął mruczeć z zadowolenia. Gdy Kagami stwierdził, że odnóża Daikiego mają dość, Aomine usiadł, wyprostował się i złapał Taigę za ramiona.

"Odwróć się do mnie plecami."

Kto wiedział, że Aomine był tak dobry w masażu karku i pleców? Z początku dłonie Daikiego tak mocno napierały na Taigę, że sprawiało mu to ból, ale potem mięśnie zaczęły się rozluźniać i pozostało jedynie błogie uczucie rozluźnienia, ciepła i nieważkości. Dłonie Aomine były duże i silne i bezlitośnie rozprawiały się z każdym spięciem, każdym przykurczem, który Kagami posiadał na plecach. To było bardzo przyjemne, tak sobie siedzieć i pozwalać się dotykać tym dłoniom, pozwalać się komuś zbliżać bez pytań czy wątpliwości.

W pewnym momencie do sauny zajrzał recepcjonista i grzecznie oznajmił im, że zamykają za pół godziny. Dopiero wtedy Kagami spostrzegł, że to, jak z Aomine siedzieli, jak się dotykali, mogło być źle widziane. Nie przejął się, tylko wstał, przeciągnął się i ruszył w kierunku pryszniców. Aomine bez słowa podążył za nim.

Po gorącej saunie parowej letni prysznic był prawdziwym cudem i Kagami westchnął głośno, nadstawiając twarz pod strugi wody. Miał wrażenie, że jest tak rozluźniony, że nie stoi, a unosi się lekko, zawieszony parę milimetrów nad ziemią. Tak go widocznie stres i natłok zajęć wykończyły, że trzeba było wyjazdu, kilku godzin w saunie i masażu w wykonaniu Daikiego, aby to zobaczył.

Aomine stał pod prysznicem obok i Kagami spod zlepionych kroplami wody, mokrych rzęs spostrzegł, że Daiki patrzy na niego.

"Co?"

"Ręcznik."

Kagami sięgnął na oślep i rzucił w kierunku Aomine ręcznik. Prawie całkiem mokry. Jakoś tą wycieczkę przetrwają, przynajmniej Taiga był porządnie spakowany, a nie, na ostatnią chwilę ładował wszystko co pod ręką do plecaka, tak jak Daiki.

Mieli tylko dwa wspólne ręczniki, więc wycierali się na zmianę. Kagami nie mógł nie spojrzeć na Aomine, który odwrócił się tyłem i leniwie i powoli zaczął wycierać swoje dolne regiony. Szerokie, brązowe, jakby zawsze opalone plecy, mocno zarysowane ramiona i ładna linia zejścia pomiędzy biodrami a udami, całkiem inna niż u dziewczyn, prostsza i silniejsza, pociągająca...

Gdy Aomine poprosił Kagamiego, żeby wytarł mu plecy, bo mu się nie chce sięgać tak daleko i zawsze zostawia mokre miejsca, Taiga posłuchał. Miał wrażenie, że mowa jest o czymś innym, że prośba Daikiego dotyczy czegoś innego i chociaż nie bardzo wiedział, czego, czuł, gdzieś w dole brzucha, gdzieś pod żebrami, w głębi, że jest to ważne. Istotne. Plecy Aomine były rozległe, pysznie gładkie a jego skóra pomimo ręcznika została nieco wilgotna.

Gdy dotarli do hotelu było grubo po północy. Portier dyskretnie podał im klucze i życzył dobrej nocy, przypominając grzecznie o zachowaniu ciszy, ponieważ większość gości już śpi. Kagami nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego podejrzewano ich o jakieś głośne zachowania, ale zanim zapytał Aomine już ciągnął go w kierunku ich pokoju.

W milczeniu rozrzucili byle jak mokre ręczniki na grzejnikach w łazience i przebrali się w piżamy. Kagami jak najszybciej chciał pozbyć się ubrań wierzchnich. Jego ciało było ciepłe i rozluźnione, delikatne po saunie i o wiele przyjemniej było teraz założyć bawełnianą piżamę.

Nie zauważył nawet, że gdy kończył wciągać spodnie Aomine podszedł do niego, blisko, bardzo blisko, bez słów, i tylko gapił się. Intensywnie, oczekująco, łakomie.

"...co?" słowa uwięzły w gardle Kagamiego.

Aomine patrzył na niego z bliska, jego źrenice tak rozszerzone, że nadawały jego oczom niemal czarny kolor. Kagami poczuł, że oto jest chwila, w której musi się coś stać, bo jak się w końcu coś nie stanie to będzie bardzo źle. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi jakby chciało połamać żebra. Coś z tyłu głowy szeptało mu nerwowo, że to zły pomysł, bardzo zły pomysł, ale zagłuszył te myśli pośpiesznie, podniecony i sfrustrowany. Gdy Aomine powoli, powolutku pochylił się ku niemu Kagami zwilżył językiem spierzchnięte usta a wtedy w Daikiego jakby jakaś siła wstąpiła. Pocałunek był brutalny, dziki i absolutnie idealny. Taki pocałunek dopiero pokazywał, dlaczego inne pocałunki w życiu Kagamiego Taigi były tak blade, rozmyte i generalnie neutralne. W Aomine nie było nic neutralnego i jak całował to robił to całym sobą. Kagami ani się obejrzał jak dłonie Daikiego wsunęły mu się pod podkoszulkę i zaczęły gładzić, plecy, brzuch, tyłek.

"Ach..."

Kagami ledwie nadążał z oddawaniem pocałunków. Aomine był niezwykle sprawny w pożeraniu jego ust, a gdy skończył przeniósł się spokojnie na kark Taigi, który także zaczął systematycznie ssać, przygryzać i całować. Kagami zaśmiał się złamanym głosem a potem westchnął głośno i tak, po raz pierwszy w życiu westchnął z powodu czystego, rozpalającego krew podniecenia i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wokalizacją.

Łóżko zaskrzypiało dramatycznie, gdy wylądowali na nim, wciąż spleceni ze sobą mocno i nie zdolni do oderwania się od siebie choćby na chwilę.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 02/2016

 

Komentarze karmią wena a wen na przednówku marny :) jestem Evil Author no co poradzę, ale po prostu musiałem ich razem na łóżko rzucić :P no!

Wspaniała muzyka fletowa, którą Aomine raczył Kagamiego w czasie choroby: Katsuya Yokoyama - The Art of Shakuhachi


	5. Romantyczny tygrys i powściągliwa balerina

roz.5

 

Romantyczny tygrys i powściągliwa balerina

 

Koteczka, tak chuda  
Na miłości  
I kaszy jęczmiennej.

 

Basho

 

 

 

Całowali się tak jeszcze dobry kwadrans, łapczywi i bezmyślnie nabuzowani hormonami i pragnieniem. Ocknęli się dopiero, gdy Aomine złapał Kagamiego za penisa a Kagami pisnął zdławionym głosem i znieruchomiał jak kłoda. Rzeczywistość spadła na niego jak piorun z jasnego nieba. Sprawy działy się zbyt szybko i jakkolwiek całowanie i macanki zostawiały Taigę w przyjemnym stanie rozkojarzenia cudza, męska, męska! dłoń na jego członku skutecznie go otrzeźwiła.

Aomine, nagle skupiony i cichy, przetoczył się po łóżku tak, że ułożył się obok Kagamiego, podpierając sobie głowę dłonią. Jego ręka odsunęła się od penisa Taigi, ale niedaleko, zalegając mu na dole brzucha, tam, gdzie zaczynały się włosy łonowe.

Nikt nigdy nie kładł mu tam dłoni. Kagami zagapił się na Aomine, czując jak robi się czerwony i zaczyna mu być duszno.

"I co teraz?" zapytał niskim, łamiącym się głosem a Aomine równie niskim, seksownym tonem odpowiedział.

"Cokolwiek chcesz."

"Nie mów, że to zabawa w ja pokażę ci mojego a ty mi swojego..."

"A co? " Aomine błysnął uśmiechem, zataczając dłonią uwodzicielskie koła na podbrzuszu Kagamiego. "Wolałbyś jakiś role play z motywem lekarskim w tle? Hehe, da się to zrobić... Nie z takimi dziwactwami w tle się masturbowałem, więc sprawy medyczne..."

"Czekaj! Mówisz serio?" Kagami nie przypuszczał, że Aomine zgodzi się tak łatwo i tak łatwo znajdzie się w układzie z... chłopakiem. W sumie całą tą ich kotłowaninę na łóżku można by zbyć kiepskim, bo kiepskim, ale żartem. I tylko Aomine patrzył na Kagamiego z bliska z małym, nieco zbyt napiętym na krańcach uśmiechem i dłonią wciąż błądzącą po podbrzuszu Taigi.

A tam. Kij z tym. Chwytajmy chwilę póki trwa.

"Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić ze mną?..."

"No cholera jasna, pewnie. Czemu nie?" Aomine wzruszył ramionami. "Ty nie jesteś gotowy, żeby oficjalnie wejść w związek z osobnikiem tej samej płci a ja nie bardzo jestem gotowy na uznanie wszem i wobec, że jestem... bi... Więc w sumie, możemy chyba spróbować. Poeksperymentujemy za drzwiami zamkniętymi, zobaczymy co z czym. Nikt nic nie musi wiedzieć. Nie wiem z kim miałbym to zrobić. Jesteś w sumie moim najlepszym kumplem a nie chcę eksperymentować z jakimiś przydrożnymi kolesiami w klubach..."

"Więc wolisz eksplorować swoją biseksualną naturę za zamkniętymi drzwiami naszego domu. Ze mną, bo jestem... znajomy. Tak?"

"Nie. Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem." Aomine przekręcił się całym sobą i pocałował krótko Kagamiego, najpierw w policzek, potem w nos a na końcu w usta. "Tylko o tobie mam takie wyeksplikowane fantazje. I znasz mnie... a ja znam ciebie. Możemy sobie poeksperymentować u siebie w domu, bez tych całych dramatów, związków i pierdół. Obiecuję być grzeczny. Co ty na to?..."

"..."

Coś w tej pokrętnej logice Daikiego było nie tak, coś nie pasowało, ale Kagami nie przyjrzał się temu bliżej. Nie mógł. Był zbyt podniecony i zbyt zaskoczony swoim własnym przyzwoleniem na aż taką bliskość z Daikim. Ponadto wciąż był skołowany faktem, że Aomine wprost przyznał, że chce uprawiać z nim seks.

Logicznie rzecz biorąc pomysł Aomine miał swoje plusy. W sumie na horyzoncie Kagamiego nie było nikogo atrakcyjnego i zarazem nadającego się do porządnego związku, ani dziewczyny, ani tym bardziej chłopaka, a Aomine był oswojony, bliski, przystojny jak cholera, i wyglądało na to, że bardziej niż chętny. W końcu swój pierwszy raz z dziewczyną, z Connie, Kagami też przeżył bez jakiś wielkich miłosnych uniesień. Gdy jego pierwszy raz z chłopakiem będzie z kolegą, eks rywalem to też źle nie powinno być.

W sumie co to mogło im szkodzić?

"Pewnie. Ok."

Aomine uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami i przysunął się do Kagamiego, mierząc go zabawnym, nietypowo miękkim wzrokiem. Taiga poczuł, jak coś zaciska mu się w okolicach gardła, ale postanowił zachować spokój. I odrobinę ironii, bo właśnie pozwalał Aomine na to, na co nie pozwolił Kuroko i już samo to było... skomplikowane. W takich pokręconych i przepełnionych sprzecznymi emocjami sytuacjach Kagami stawał się zasadniczy i ironiczny. To była niemal reakcja obronna.

"No to co my tutaj w ogóle konkretnie robimy? Pełny striptease czy jak? Żądam, abyś mnie porządnie uwiódł, Aomine. Z byle kim gejowskiego seksu nie uprawiam."

"Znaczy co, mam się przebrać za pielęgniarkę?" zapytał Aomine prześmiewczo, ale pocałował Kagamiego tak, że gdy się już od siebie oderwali przez dobre kilka chwil oboje nie mogli złapać oddechu. "Ok, kurcze, cholera, zrobię co chcesz. Zrobię jak chcesz. Przebiorę się za kogo chcesz. Masz jakąś konkretną fantazję do odegrania w tej chwili?"

Kagami zaśmiał się bez tchu i przyciągnął Aomine do kolejnego pocałunku.

"Zamknij się już wreszcie, balerino. Więcej całowania mniej gadania."

Aomine, gdy chciał, potrafił być uwodzicielski. Jego dotyki były czułe i uważne, jego twarz w pełni otwarta i nietypowo łagodna. Miał świetne wyczucie i bez słów łapał, co było ok a co wykraczało poza sferę komfortu partnera. Kagami mógł zrozumieć, czemu tak łatwo było mu przygruchać sobie dziewczynę. Nie do końca tylko rozumiał, czemu Daiki chciał akurat eksperymentować odnośnie gejowskiego seksu z nim. Nie wnikał. Bliskość Aomine była odurzająca a sam Aomine, w fazie uwodzicielskiej, uroczy i cholernie pociągający. Kagami wzdychał raz po raz, gdy Daiki całował go głęboko i wodził dłońmi po jego twarzy, karku, po plecach i pośladkach. To było tak, jakby Aomine chciał go całego podotykać, naznaczyć, wytrzeć się w niego tak, żeby zostawić na nim swój zapach i było w tym coś kompletnie ujmującego.

Gdy tym razem Aomine ujął członka Kagamiego, Taiga nie zaprotestował, tylko rozsunął bardziej uda. Daiki zaśmiał się niskim, chropowatym śmiechem, od którego penis Kagamiego drgnął zawstydzająco i uronił kilka kropel prejakulatu.

"To co, bawimy się w doktora czy jak?"

"Co chcesz konkretnie robić, balerino?"

"No nie wiem." palce Aomine błądziły po członku Kagamiego nieco bez wprawy, ale za to z entuzjazmem. "Mogę być doktorem a ty możesz leżeć na mojej leżance i czuć się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, gdy robię ci laskę i masuję prostatę."

Kagami spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Aomine, który jedynie poruszył zabawnie brwiami i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Taiga potarł drżącą dłonią oczy i zracjonalizował sobie na głos.

"Chcesz włożyć mi palce do tyłka?... tak bez niczego?"

"Robiłem to z dziewczynami i rękawiczki, wierz mi, nie są potrzebne..." Aomine ułożył się wygodnie między udami Kagamiego i popatrzył z bliska na jego erekcję. "Zawsze w sumie chciałem to zrobić. Od kiedy razem zamieszkaliśmy. A może i wcześniej. Od kiedy się znamy w sumie..."

"Co zrobić?"

"Spróbować cię, posmakować... i być może, hm... ehm... wziąć cię od tyłu? Cha cha...ech... Ale musimy cię najpierw zrelaksować, palcówka, laska... Inaczej nie będziemy uprawiać seksu tylko wzywać pogotowie, bo ja ci coś nadciągnę w tyłku a ty mi wybijesz zęby kopniakiem..."

"Moment, chwila. Znaczy, chcesz dzisiaj, tu i teraz uprawiać ze mną seks analny? Czy to jedyna opcja na tym stole operacyjnym?"

Twarz Aomine przybrała zamyślony wyraz, a gdy cmoknął z dubeltówki prosto w główkę penisa Kagamiego, Taiga mógł jedynie podskoczyć i żałośnie miauknąć.

"Nie. Mogę po prostu zrobić ci laskę Tygrysku... i palcówkę... albo samą laskę, jak chcesz." Aomine przysunął się bliżej, zarzucając sobie jedną z nóg Kagamiego na ramię i nie spuszczając wzroku z jego penisa. "A ty potem zrobisz co będziesz chciał, Kagami. Nie chcę cię do niczego dziwnego zmuszać."

"Pewnie, nie ma nic dziwnego w ssaniu fiuta przyjacielowi." zauważył sucho Kagami a Aomine spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, które szybko przeszło w znaną z boiska, buńczuczną minę.

"Mówisz, że nie mam co liczyć na rewanż, Tygrysku? Zostawisz mnie tak nabuzowanego?"

"Zależy jak się sprawisz." kurcze czy zawsze będą tyle gadać w łóżku? Kagami czuł, jak mięśnie brzucha podskakują mu nerwowo pod wpływem ostrożnych dotyków Aomine. Uśmiech Daikiego zawisnął nad prężącą się erekcją Taigi.

"Czy to wyzwanie Tygrysku?"

"Być może, balerino."

Powinien przemyśleć kilka razy, zanim wystosował jakiekolwiek wyzwanie względem Aomine. Jak się okazało, Daiki był geniuszem nie tylko, jeżeli chodziło o studia i książki. Kagami całym sobą walczył, aby nie dojść od razu, gdy Aomine wziął go w usta, eksperymentalnie i dramatycznie powoli.

Było całkiem inaczej niż z dziewczyną. Widać było, że Aomine średnio się zna na robieniu laski, ale też wiedza o tym, jak i co jest przyjemne dla posiadacza penisa robiła swoje.

"Jak to cię... nie obrzydza?..." wydusił w końcu, bo kurcze, Aomine wciąż gadał o cyckach a tu się okazało, że również całkiem sprawnie poczyna sobie z fiutami.

"Bo bardzo dobrze smakujesz?" Aomine spojrzał wyzywająco na Kagamiego i przesunął językiem po całej długości członka Taigi. "I cię lubię? I nie jestem w stanie zliczyć, ile razy się masturbowałem myśląc właśnie o jakiejś wersji tego właśnie scenariusza?"

"Uhm..."

"No właśnie."  
W kilka minut Daiki miał Kagamiego wijącego się po łóżku pośród poskręcanych pościeli i klnącego na czym świat stoi, bo kurcze. Tak, był biseksualny, i uwielbiał swojego penisa w męskich, dużych dłoniach i wilgotnych, gorących ustach. Było coś absolutnie fascynującego w mocnym, pewnym uścisku Aomine, który trzymał całym sobą Kagamiego tam, gdzie go chciał i poczynał sobie z nim po swojemu, bez wstydu czy zahamowań.

Doszedł, zanim zdążył uprzedzić Aomine. Daiki zakrztusił się, prychnął i otarł sobie twarz ze spermy, mierząc Kagamiego dezaprobującym spojrzeniem.

"Sory, sory." wysapał Taiga bez przekonania, zalegając na łóżku z westchnieniem. Przez chwilę leżeli sobie tak, Kagami oddychając głośno przez nos i Aomine, ułożony mu między udami, leniwie wycierający sobie twarz rąbkiem prześcieradła. Wkrótce cisza stała się niewygodna, trzeba było coś zrobić i także zafundować Aomine orgazm...

"Daiki...?"

"Nie chcę, żebyś się czuł do czegokolwiek zobligowany, Tygrysku. W końcu nie wszystko kręci się dookoła penetracji pomiędzy dwoma facetami, nie?"

Kagami otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć, że nie, ale nie ma doświadczenia w byciu z drugim facetem i nie wie co taki stan rzeczy konstytuuje, jego wzrok jednak padł na stopy Aomine.

"Moment. Ty wciąż masz na sobie skarpetki?"

"Tak." Aomine spojrzał wyzywająco ze swojego miejsca na nodze Kagamiego i pocałował go leniwie w udo. "Ten, który nosi skarpety ich nie zdejmie, Tygrysku, a co?"

"Nie, tak być nie będzie. Nie uprawiam seksu z flejami, balerino. Gacie zdejmie do łóżka a skarpet nie."

"No ale o co ci chodzi? Mówisz, że moje odnóża są trujące, toksyczne, czy jak?"

Kagami przewrócił oczyma, ale nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Psuło to jego przewagę moralną więc przestał.

"Ten, który nosi skarpety zdejmie je, albo nie otrzyma swojej przydziałowej laski."

Aomine zagapił się z zabawną miną na Kagamiego, który usiadł, założył ramiona na piersi i zmierzył go kamiennym spojrzeniem. Układ czy nie, seks czy nie, pewna etykieta w łóżku obowiązywała a brak skarpet podczas czynności erotycznych był jedynie okazaniem partnerowi szacunku.

"Serio mówię, Daiki. Ściągaj skarpety, albo ci je sam ściągnę."

Daiki koniec końców zdjął skarpety, nadęty i niezadowolony. Jego zły nastój nie trwał jednak długo.

Jak się okazało Aomine łatwo było obłaskawić pocałunkami a gdy się zaczęło go już całować, można było spokojnie złapać go za członka i zrobić z nim to co się chciało. Kagami z miejsca ukochał tego typu władzę nad Daikim i obiecał sobie w duchu wykorzystywać ją częściej. Penis Aomine był ciemnoczerwony, wilgotny i widocznie potrzebował ulgi w napięciu a Kagami pokonując myśli, że to wszystko jest trochę jak sen, złapał go mocno i zaczął poruszać po nim dłonią. Trudno było powstrzymać się od myśli, że w sumie chciałby tego członka poczuć w ustach, ale to było za dużo nowości na raz... Kagami nigdy nie sądził, że będzie to dla niego podniecające, a jednak było. Penis Aomine był gładki, obrzezany i pachniał czymś słonym i gorzkim, i Taiga odważył się polizać go parę razy. Na próbę, aby zobaczyć jak to jest. Przy drugim liźnięciu Aomine wydał z siebie wysoki, zbolały dźwięk, zadrżał cały i doszedł, kuląc się tak, że niemal składając się na pół nad Kagamim.

Aomine przyłożył Taidze twarz do pleców, oddychając głośno przez otwarte usta. Kagami objął go mocno dookoła bioder, powstrzymując przed spadnięciem z łóżka.

"Dobrze?"

"Do... brze..."

"To powtórka za pięć minut?"

Kagami poczuł, jak Aomine uśmiecha mu się prosto w plecy, wciąż dysząc i sapiąc.

"Pewnie. Powtórka za pięć minut."

 

//////

 

Jak już zaczęli to nie mogli skończyć i ciężko im się było od siebie odlepić. Cała grupka czekała na nich na śniadaniu, gdy spóźnieni i z wciąż mokrymi włosami po prysznicu zeszli na dół. Riko nie była zadowolona. Wyprawa do pierwszej świątyni na szlaku górskim przez Kagamiego i Aomine wyruszyła znacznie później niż powinna.

"Wyglądacie, jakbyście w ogóle nie spali! Coście całą noc robili? Mówiłam, nie upijać się na umór, bo są rzeczy do zwiedzania!"

"Mówiłaś także, że spokojnie i bez ciśnienia. Jak nie zobaczymy czegoś, to nie zobaczymy." zauważył Aomine, z błogim uśmiechem wsypując sobie do kawy cztery łyżeczki cukru. Bardzo, bardzo powoli. "Wybacz, jesteśmy zmęczeni z Kagamim. Trochę relaksu się nam na wyjeździe należy."

"Ale tak relaksować to się mogłeś u siebie w domu a nie przy sławnych świątyniach!..."

Hyuuga uspokoił Riko, Momoi zadeklarowała, że Aomine ma rację i spojrzała znacząco na Midorimę, który z zadowoloną miną zajadał ogromną bułkę z dżemem brzoskwiniowym, nie kryjąc nawet krwistych, ciemniejących już malinek na szyi. Kisa i Murasakibara nic nie mówili, tylko siedzieli obok siebie, przytuleni dyskretnie bokiem, i pojadali sennie ogromne ilości jajecznicy. Wyglądało na to, że cała grupa miała dość ciężką noc, ale nikt jakoś nie był z tego powodu niezadowolony.

Wyprawa w góry była interesująca. Kagami odkrył, że czynności erotyczne z Aomine doskonale odnawiają siły i odświeżają, a także niesamowicie poprawiają humor. Szedł po niezliczonych schodach w górę, ku pierwszej świątyni na szlaku, i nucił pod nosem jakąś melodię, co do której miał podejrzenie, że może być motywem z płyty shakuhachi. Aomine trzymał się blisko niego, nieco z tyłu, czasami sekretnie, gdy nikt nie patrzył, klepał go po tyłku albo łapał niespodzianie za dłoń.

Nikt nic nie zauważył. Daiki był niezwykle dyskretny, kiedy mu na tym zależało a Kagami... Kagami nie wiedział co czuje, bo zwykle nigdy się nie krył, gdy akurat zaczynał z kimś chodzić. Z drugiej jednak strony nigdy mu na oficjalnej stronie "chodzenia" nie zależało, no i jednak było nie było obecnie "chodził" z chłopakiem. Może lepiej było nie rozgłaszać światu co i jak, tak od razu i bez rozważenia.

"Postój na piknik." zakomenderowała Riko i wskazała uroczą, jasną polanę w parku świątynnym. "Tak się rozłożymy. Dawaj te kosze Hyuuga."

Podczas pikniku Kagami pożarł czternaście kanapek z kotletami jagnięcymi, dwa hamburgery wołowe, po czym popił piwem, przeciągnął się i powiódł wzrokiem po zalesionej, zielonej okolicy. Przyjaciele rozmawiali ze sobą cichymi głosami, słońce grzało, koc był wygodny, a w oddali na szczycie, wkomponowana sprytnie w skały, górowała kolejna antyczna świątynia. Strzegące jej kamienne lwy i tygrysy szczerzyły groźnie swoje rzeźbione, udekorowane tradycyjnymi motywami paszcze. Kagami spokojny i w pełni kontenty westchnął i wziął kolejnego łyka piwa. Tak, to było życie.

Aomine zjadł tylko dwie kanapki z kotletami jagnięcymi, wyjadł wołowinę z jednego hamburgera i zasnął Kagamiemu z głową na kolanach, wtulając mu nos w brzuch i mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego. Jeżeli ktoś widział w tym coś dziwnego nic o tym nie wspomniał.

 

///////////

 

Kagami nie miał pojęcia, jak zinterpretować ostatnią noc z Aomine, więc postanowił o tym nie myśleć. Wyglądało to jak eksperymentalny związek dwóch nie do końca przekonanych o swojej tożsamości erotycznej chłopaków. Coś było nie do końca ok w tym chowaniu się przed światem, z drugiej jednak strony Kagami nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w okazywaniu na zewnątrz uczuć i w ogóle sprawach romantycznych, więc taki stan rzeczy mu odpowiadał. Mniej więcej. Znacznie łatwiej było być intymnym za zamkniętymi drzwiami, zwłaszcza z osobną tej samej płci. Kagami stanowczo zabronił sobie rozmyślania o tym, bo zaczynała go od tych rozkmin boleć głowa. Jeszcze niedawno jedynie fantazjował, o zapachu Aomine, o jego dłoniach, a teraz... teraz wiedział z pierwszej ręki jak fantastycznie jest być przez te dłonie dotykanym. Coś tak przyjemnego nie mogło być złe, prawda?

Góry były piękne, dokładnie tak jak mówiła Riko, a świątynie na trzech słynnych szczytach Yamadery urzekały prostotą i oszczędnością. Cały dzień grupka wędrowała luźnym tempem po ścieżkach pomiędzy świątyniami, rozkładając się od czasu do czasu na trawie na odpoczynek i jedzenie. Kagami przeżył chwilę przerażenia, że zjadł wszystkie swoje kanapki, ale jak się okazało Aomine zapobiegliwie także wziął ze sobą cały plecak jedzenia. Co prawda jego kanapki były kupne i nieco zmiażdżone, ale i tak Taiga był wdzięczny. Górskie powietrze zaostrzało apetyt i podczas ostatniego postoju, pod wieczór, był już gotów zjeść konia z kopytami. Dobrze, że wracali już do hotelu na jakieś konkretniejsze jadło.

Kuroko patrzył na nich czujnie i nieco smutno, gdy Kagami pożerał wielkimi gryzami zmasakrowane kanapki a Aomine cichcem robił mu zdjęcia komórką.

Kolejne dwa dni przebiegały bardzo podobnie. Aomine i Kagami spędzali większość czasu z całą grupą, zwiedzając góry i świątynie za dnia, wieczorami balując i pijąc, a nocami uprawiając niezdarny seks oralny. Raz nawet, sami, tylko w dwójkę wybrali się cichcem do sauny, na dwie godziny przed zamknięciem.

Z powodu pory byli w saunie w zasadzie sami a gorąca, mokra ciemność, w której usadowili się kompletnie nadzy, rozgrzani i podnieceni, była idealnym zaproszeniem do seksu oralnego.

Tam właśnie, w zaciszu sauny, pośród wilgotnej, gorącej pary Kagami stwierdził, że owszem, lubi fiuty, może nawet nieco bardziej niż cycki. A już na bank lubi fiuta Aomine i reakcje Daikiego na to, jak się mu penisa dotyka. Zwłaszcza ustami. Aomine z kolei lubił patrzeć i patrzył, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo wzbraniał się Kagami.

"Lubię twoje usta, Tygrysku. Myślałem o tym wiele razy to mi teraz nie zabraniaj patrzeć!..."

"O czym myślałeś?" zapytał Kagami, poruszając dłonią po rosnącym członku Aomine.

"O... ach. O tym, jakby to było całować cię... czasami tylko tak, po prostu... u nas w salonie... wieczorem... albo jakby to było... a!..."

"Tak?"

"... jakby to było ssać cię, całego, po... całości... na kanapie po treningu... bez prysznica, tylko tak... ranyyyy, Taiga, litości..."

Chyba byli po jednych pieniądzach, bo jak Aomine lubił patrzeć, tak Kagami lubił słuchać i uwielbiał, gdy głos Daikiego rwał się, drżał i zawodził podczas fellatio.

Dopiero gdy Aomine doszedł a Kagami nie bardzo wiedząc co robić, połknął jego nasienie, dopiero wtedy zawstydził się. Byli w sumie w publicznym miejscu. Sauna syczała dookoła nich oskarżycielsko, puszczając wciąż nową parę z ustawionych w kątach wentylatorów.

"Nie martw się, nikogo tu nie ma." wymamrotał ochrypłym głosem Aomine, miażdżąc nos na policzku Kagamiego. "A nawet jak będzie to ich dla ciebie zastraszę... o rany, nóg nie czuję, ha ha..."

To, że rzecz działa się za zamkniętymi drzwiami i była swoistą wspólną tajemnicą Taigi i Daikiego dodawało jej tylko pikanterii. Kagami zakrywał wyssane przez Aomine malinki kołnierzem kurtki a Aomine usiłował mało mówić, ochrypły kompletnie od ich małych, intymnych rozmów podczas seksu oralnego.

Kagami był zdziwiony, że tak łatwo otworzył się przed Aomine i tak sprawnie zaadoptował prawdę, że jego fantazje mają moc sprawczą i stają się rzeczywistością. Postanowił tego nie analizować ani się nie rozdrabniać. Nie był nastoletnią dziewczyną, pierwszy raz zakochaną czy jakoś. Był facetem, a że akurat polubił penisa swojego przyjaciela i byłego rywala, no cóż. Bywały chyba gorsze rzeczy w życiu.

Wycieczka dobiegła końca. Riko narzekała, że tak krótko, Hyuuga w sposób widoczny był zmęczony nadmiarem świeżego powietrza a Kise i Murasakibara już bez niczego prowadzali się za ręce, nie kryjąc się, ale też nie afiszując się zbytnio drobnymi, czułymi gestami. Kagami zrobił dokładnie jedno zdjęcie świątyni Yamadara i trochę żałował, że nie cyknął więcej. Aomine tylko poklepał go po plecach i stwierdził, że on ma więcej fot, ale głównie z ludźmi, więc piękno Yamadary będzie musiało na swoją fotografię, wykonaną przez Taigę, nieco poczekać.

"Może udałoby się nam tutaj wyjechać na jesień. Buki jesienią muszą być tutaj spektakularne."

"Dobry pomysł." podjęła Riko i skinęła głową, nie wyłapując, że Aomine mówił raczej o sobie i Kagamim, a nie o całej grupie znajomych. "Znajdę, poszukam. Może jakieś tańsze rezerwacje nam wynajdę..."

Gdy nadszedł dzień wyjazdu Kagami obudził się z bólem głowy po wieczornej balandze i ramieniem Aomine, ciasno oplatającym go od tyłu. Irracjonalnie pomyślał, że jak wyjadą i opuszczą Yamadarę to i to coś, co Aomine z nim zaczął zniknie, rozpłynie się, jak mgła, schodząca o poranku z gór.

I pomyślał, że w sumie nawet, gdyby się tak stało, to było warto.

"Kgami?... kawa?" zapytał mamrotliwie Aomine, bez otwierania oczu, na co Kagami jedynie poklepał go po ramieniu.

"Nie, dziś śniadanie jemu w hotelu. Kawę mogę ci zrobić dopiero w domu..."

"No szkoda, mnnnnhhhffff...." Aomine wparł twarz w kark Kagamiego i zapadł ponownie w sen. Kagami nie budził go. Wyplątał się ostrożnie z jego ramion, wstał i zaczął się powoli pakować. Dopiero kwadrans przed śniadaniem Kagami podszedł, przyklęknął przy łóżku i potrząsnął lekko Aomine. Niebieskie oczy, zaspane i mętne od snu spojrzały na niego z bliska, intymnie i otwarcie.

Kagami miał wrażenie, że Aomine zaraz coś powie, coś ważnego. Daiki jednak nie powiedział nic, tylko wstał i drapiąc się po tyłku podążył nieważkim zygzakiem w stronę łazienki.

Śniadanie było ciche i widać było, że nikt nie ma chęci wracać znowu do codziennego życia, pracy i nauki. Ale mus to mus. Wyjechali w końcu jedynie na kilka dni, żeby odrestaurować siły i mieć chwilę na podziwianie wiosny w górach.

"Nie chcę wracać." wyznał niespodziewanie na głos Kise, krzywiąc swoją piękną, przystojną twarz. Murasakibara w milczeniu ujął go za dłoń, pocałował w jej wnętrze i dolał mu kawy z dzbanka. Momoi zapiszczała i zaklaskała w dłonie a Kuroko znienacka wyprodukował aparat i cyknął zdjęcie.

W pociągu Aomine zasnął znowu, z głową na ramieniu Kagamiego. Kagami nie mógł zasnąć i wpatrywał się tylko w migające za oknem krajobrazy, słuchając na swojej mp3 dźwięków zagubionego w swojej historii shakuhachi.

 

/////

 

To chyba... nie był związek. Chyba na pewno, chociaż w sumie... Kagami nie miał pojęcia co to było. Z dala od ciekawskich oczu, w bezpiecznym zaciszu ich zagraconego mieszkanka Aomine zachowywał się jak normalny, napalony, zakochany głuptak. Całował, dotykał, macał i ściskał, ocierał się głową o plecy Kagamiego jak kot łaknący pieszczot i Taiga ze zdumieniem odkrył, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Namolnych, dopraszających się o czułości dziewczyn nie tolerował zbyt dobrze, ale z Aomine wszystko było inaczej. Po pierwsze, he, nie był dziewczyną, a po drugie coś w jego dotykach, tych zwykłych, codziennych, i tych przeznaczonych jedynie do sypialni, było niezwykle uzależniające. Groźne, ale przyjemne, i Kagami jak zaczął to dziwne coś z Aomine tak już nie mógł przestać.

Musiał coś do Daikiego czuć, coś więcej niż atrakcyjność fizyczną, ale nie miał pojęcia jak to rozeznać. Emocje nie były jego forte. Z dziewczynami wiedział, że chodzi o seks i miłe spędzenie czasu. Z Aomine... sprawy były znacznie bardziej skomplikowane. Z Daikim wszystko było przyjemne, od wspólnego robienia prania, po mecze kosza jeden na jeden, aż po wspólne fuchy w warsztacie pana Momoi i późne nocne sesje naukowe, bo właśnie szykował się większy egzamin i sesja letnia już majaczyła na horyzoncie. Wszystko, od codziennych spraw po sprawy łóżkowe było z Aomine zabawne, przyjemne i tak, bardzo... urokliwe, cholera, Kagami nie wiedział jakie.

Taiga godził się na to, że ich mały romans był przeznaczony tylko dla ich oczu i ukryty przed innymi. Kto w końcu chciał tak od razu wytaczać swoją biseksualność na świat, zamiast najpierw sprawdzić co z czym.

Wielkimi krokami zbliżała się sesja letnia a pocałunki Aomine i wspólny seks oralny stały się znacznie cięższe i bardziej nabrzmiałe znaczeniami. Kagami już otwarcie wzdychał, jęczał i mruczał, gdy Daiki brał go w swoje zdolne usta i swoim równie zdolnym językiem doprowadzał go do wyjącego, wstrząsającego ziemią, wystrzałowego orgazmu. Kiedyś, dawno dawno temu Kagami myślał, że seks jest miły, ale bez wielkiego WOW. No i kurcze mylił się. Zbliżał się czerwiec, pora deszczowa już powoli nadciągała nad Tokio ze swoimi ciepłymi falami ciepłego deszczu, a Aomine fundował Kagamiemu takie orgazmy, że Taiga mógł po nich potem tylko leżeć dobre pół godziny. Wstać nie mógł. Uginały się pod nim nogi.

Widać było, że Aomine chce więcej, w jego ruchach, pieszczotach, pocałunkach było coraz więcej zniecierpliwienia i intensywności. Nic nie mówił, ale Kagami wiedział i tak. Pan Momoi popatrzył na nich pogodnym wzrokiem krótkowidza, gdy odskoczyli od siebie po ognistym pocałunku, schowani połowicznie za samochodem.

"Spokojnie, tylko lemoniady wam przyniosłem. Żona zrobiła."

"Uhm." skinął głową Kagami a Aomine wymamrotał podziękowanie i przejął szklanki od pana Momoi, cały czerwony na karku i czubkach uszu.

Aomine miał temperament i chociaż nie mówi tego wprost chciał w łóżku czegoś więcej niż seks oralny. Kagami myślał o zrobieniu sobie solo, swojej własnej palcówki, tak na próbę, ale jakoś nie mógł się przemóc...

Pewnego bardzo długiego, męczącego, intensywnego piątku, bardzo obłożonego akademickimi zajęciami, zaraz po meczu kosza w sali u Riko, Aomine i Kagami ruszyli do domu inaczej niż zwykle. Biegiem. Mieli ostatnio za dużo energii a nad Tokio przetaczała się właśnie kolejna letnia burza i atakowała miasto ulewą ciepłego, rzęsistego deszczu. Zamiast zagotowywać się w autobusie, pośród innych, spoconych i zgrzanych użytkowników komunikacji miejskiej lepiej się było przebiec. Zresztą to nie była daleka trasa, po pół godzinie już byli przed swoim blokiem. Kagami wyjął klucze do mieszkania po czym uśmiechnął się i nadstawił twarz na padające wściekle, wszędobylskie krople deszczu. A wtedy Aomine złapał go i pocałował tak, że Kagami mógł tylko otworzyć ramiona i usta i przyjąć do dawał mu Daiki, bo kurcze, to co dawał było fantastyczne. Całowali się całą drogę po schodach w górę, z przerwami na złapanie oddechu i głupkowate śmiechy. Nie działająca od miesięcy winda nie psuła im humorów, ponieważ każde półpiętro dawało okazję na kolejny ogłuszający, burzący krew pocałunek.

Gdy wturlali się do swojego mieszkania, Kagami zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i złapał Aomine za ramiona, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Miał chęć coś zrobić, coś niezwykłego, coś, co zbliżyłoby ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Kagami ujął dłonie Aomine i wsunął je sobie z tyłu w spodnie. Duże, mocne ręce Daikiego złapały go niemal natychmiast za pośladki, jakby robiły to cały czas i była to dla nich najnormalniejsza rzecz na świece. Kagami dyszał, wciąż uśmiechnięty, a krople deszczu skapywały mu z czubka nosa, z włosów, z uszu.

"Nie musimy." wyszeptał Aomine, ale jego dłonie ugniatające pośladki Kagamiego mówiły co innego. Taiga prychnął i cmoknął Daikiego na odlew w oko.

"Tak, wiem, ale... chciałbym spróbować. To trochę dziwne i przerażające, ale jakbyśmy spróbowali mogło by się okazać, że jest super."

Oczy Daikiego pociemniały od podniecenia, nagle niemal czarne i przepastne. Gdy pociągnął Kagamiego do swojej sypialni Taiga nie protestował. Szybko pozbyli się mokrych ubrań, rzucając je byle jak na podłogę i zalegli tak jak stali, nadzy i wciąż mokrzy od deszczu na zbobrowanym wyrku Aomine.

Daiki ułożył się między udami Kagamiego, wciąż nie puszczając z dłoni jego pośladków. Taiga mruknął głośno, gdy Aomine ujął w usta jego członka i zaczął ssać. Mocno, trochę za mocno. Kagami psyknął, ale jego protest został zignorowany. Wygięty, napięty do granic możliwości Taiga doszedł, unieruchomiony ramionami Aomine, zaciskającymi mu się na biodrach stalową obręczą.

Daiki położył głowę na podbrzuszu Kagamiego i złapał go ponownie za pośladki, ugniatając je leniwie i drapiąc.

"Kiedykolwiek robiłeś coś czymkolwiek ze swoim tyłkiem, Tygrysku?"

"No oczywiście, że nie!"

Aomine westchnął zabawnie i przyłożył policzek do nagiego uda Kagamiego, jedną ręką wciąż ugniatając mu tyłek a drugą przesuwając po jego penisie. Bardzo wrażliwym, nabrzmiałym, na chwilę po intensywnym orgazmie penisie. Aomine zdawał się nie zauważać dyskomfortu Kagamiego.

"Większość ludzi jakoś tam sobie eksperymentuje..."

"Ja nigdy."

"Bo ty jesteś dziwna kaczuszka, Kagami. No więc, chcesz spróbować trochę?..."

"Teraz?..."

"Pewnie."

Był tak zrelaksowany po orgazmie i tak nietypowo spokojny i bezpieczny, z Aomine między udami, że w sumie nie widział powodu, aby się wzbraniać.

"...ok."

Aomine uśmiechnął się do Kagamiego ze swojego miejsca na jego udzie i pocałował go kilka razy po nodze, wędrując ustami w górę. Przewrażliwiony wciąż penis Taigi drgnął nerwowo, gdy Daiki wziął go ponownie w usta, jednocześnie masując tylne okolice Kagamiego. Pośladki, biodra, górne części ud, miejsce pomiędzy członkiem a jądrami aż w końcu...

Nie było źle ani nic, no może trochę niewygodnie, a gdy Aomine poruszył eksperymentalnie palcami wewnątrz Kagamiego, naciskając, jakby czegoś szukając, Taiga nie mógł opanować skrzywienia i protestującego pomruku.

Aomine spojrzał na niego ciekawie, jego usta przyciśnięte do główki penisa Kagamiego.

"Hm?"

"To ...dziwne..."

"Dobre dziwne czy złe dziwne."

"Twoje palce w moim tyłku dziwne, balerino."

Aomine nadął się i nachmurzył, i to był w zasadzie koniec momentu powagi. Kagami najpierw prychnął lekko, zasłaniając usta dłonią, a potem poddał się i zaczął się śmiać. Długo i głośno.

Aomine przewrócił oczyma i wyjął palce z Kagamiego, ostentacyjnie ocierając je mu o udo. Gdy Daiki zaczął się skarżyć wyimaginowanej publiczności, Taiga wciąż nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

"Tyle miesięcy obserwowałem jego tyłek, czekałem, a przy pierwszej okazji, żeby się do niego dobrać o to co mam. Nerwowy śmiech. Czuję się oszukany."

"Oj nie bądź taki, Aomine. Wciąż masz erekcję to mogę ci użyczyć swojej dłoni."

"Nie dzięki, zbytek łaski."

"Ale wciąż masz erekcję!"

"Nie już nie mam, zniszczyłeś mi całkiem dobrą erekcję swoimi głupimi reakcjami!"

Aomine dał się ułagodzić całowaniem i robotą ręczną. Kagami oferował seks oralny, ale Daiki najwyraźniej miał dzisiaj melodię na całowanie, bo odmówił. Kagami nie narzekał. Uwielbiał całować Aomine podczas, gdy ten dochodził, drżąc, sapiąc i dygając bez kontroli.

Dopiero pod prysznicem dopadło ich zmęczenie z całego dnia. Powłócząc nogami wytarli się byle jak i ruszyli spać, bez słów rozchodząc się do swoich własnych osobnych sypialni.

 

/////////////

 

Sprawa jednak wymagała głębszego rozeznania. Kagami zaraz po straszliwym egzaminie, kolosie z prawa, zabrał się za zgłębianie tematu seksu analnego.

Tak, wiedział coś tam o prostacie i widział, że jej stymulacja może być przyjemna i w ogóle, ale w jego głowie funkcjonowała raczej jako coś, co sprawdza się na lekarskiej kozetce, aby nie rozwinęło raka.

Okazało się, że Kagami po prostu niewiele wiedział o prostacie a jak już zaczął się dowiadywać, w samotności, po cichu, za pomocą palców i ogromnej ilości lubrykantu odkrycie zwaliło go z nóg. To było tak, jakby ktoś nagle światło w ciemnym pokoju włączył, wszystko było nagle jasne. Geje może nie mieli łatwego życia w społeczeństwie, ale dobrodziejstwa stymulacji prostaty im to zdecydowanie wynagradzały.

Tymczasem sesja rozpoczęła się na całego. Byli tak zajęci, że ledwie mieli czas odwiedzić Riko i wpaść do niej na trening. Gra w kosza była dość stonowana, mieli inne rzeczy na głowie no i teraz to Kagami już całą grę miał erekcję. Mowy nie było, żeby Aomine tego nie zauważył.

 

///////

 

To były intensywne dwa tygodnie. Nawał egzaminów, kolokwiów i zaliczeń, a na dodatek także testy sprawnościowe. Tych Kagami i Aomine nie obawiali się wcale. Dzięki treningom z Riko i jej szalonym rozpiskom, oraz użyczaniu im sali do kosza, Daiki i Taiga byli w wyśmienitej formie. Na dodatek uprawiali też dość często seks, może i tylko oralny, ale kurcze, jak przyjemnie rozluźniający. Kagami czuł, że uśmiecha się ilekroć tylko o tym pomyśli.

Zdał swoje testy sprawnościowe śpiewająco i cały czas czuł na swoich plecach palący wzrok Aomine, obserwującego go z poboczy. Wysiłek fizyczny pobudzał Taigę a obecność Daikiego podniecała i tak, był zdecydowany, że w sprawie prostaty trzeba coś zrobić. Najlepiej teraz, gdy dzisiaj skończą testy wydolnościowe i oficjalnie zakończą sesję.

I w ten sposób jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Kagami znalazł się ułożony na łóżku Daikiego, twarzą w dół na poduszkach, z co najmniej trzema palcami Aomine w tyłku, pozbawiony raz na zawsze słów i koherentnych myśli.

Zawsze było oczywiste, że Aomine ma niezwykle utalentowane dłonie, ale Kagami nie doceniał ich aż do teraz, gdy mocne, ale bardzo elastyczne, ciekawskie palce Daikiego zaczęły swoją wędrówkę wgłąb Taigi.

Z początku było dziwacznie i niewygodnie, pozycja była zawstydzająca i Kagami nie miał pojęcia jak dziewczyny to znosiły. Wpuszczanie kogoś do środka było wcale nie takie łatwe i naturalne jak się wydawało. Z drugiej jednak strony to co wydawało się zabawne i żenujące, w zaciszu domowym, na znajomej kanapie, z Aomine ubranym jedynie w bluzę od dresu i skarpety było... było ok. Bardziej niż ok. Kilka minut najpierw ostrożnego potem coraz bardziej intensywnego masażu i Kagami ujeżdżał palce Aomine jak... jak stały, wieloletni miłośnik prostaty i wszelkich związanych z nią zabaw.

Zamruczał głośno i jęknął, nie mogąc wciąż uwierzyć jakie dźwięki potrafi z siebie wydawać, odpowiednio podniecony i złapany, tak mocno, tak zdecydowanie. Cały świat Kagamiego scentrował się na przyjemności i poduszce, którą trzymał pod głową, wbijając w nią zaciśnięte kurczowo dłonie.

"Zrób to." wydusił. "Serio mówię, Aomine. Zróbmy to. Teraz..."

Chociaż nie podnosił głowy z poduszki odniósł subtelne wrażenie, że za jego plecami Aomine unosił ramię w geście zwycięstwa i jarzy się jak głupi tym swoim rekinim uśmiechem.

Palce Aomine odsunęły się zostawiając Kagamiego niewygodnie pustego i rozciągniętego w nietypowy sposób. Kagami nie dał mu zbyt długo myśleć o tym odczuciu, bo szybko zastąpił palce penisem.

To był dziwaczny moment i Kagami był pewien, że na dobre parę chwil przestał oddychać. Oto Kagami Taiga był faktycznie, fizycznie, na żywca i bez kitu był penetrowany przez drugiego osobnika płci męskiej. Pewnie, coś tam sobie czasami fantazjował, nawet nieco eksperymentował ze swoim tyłkiem i okolicami, ale teraz był już tak daleko od granicy eksperymentu, że w zasadzie nie był to już eksperyment. To był pełny, stuprocentowy seks, z Aomine, dyszącym mu prosto do ucha i mruczącym jakieś uspokajające nonsensy i czułe słówka.

To było całkiem inne przeżycie niż to, którego doświadczał uprawiając seks z dziewczynami. Tutaj, otoczony, zawładnięty i przyciśnięty przez Aomine, był bliżej, tak blisko jak tylko się dało. Gdy Aomine podniósł się na ramionach i pocałował Kagamiego po karku Taiga był pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie był bliżej drugiego człowieka niż teraz. Nigdy w życiu nie był bliżej Aomine. Ufał mu, ufał mu kompletnie i lubił go tak jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie... nie lubił. W tym właśnie momencie Kagami mógł spokojnie wyznać Aomine miłość i zrobić to na serio, szczerze i przekonująco, tak jak jeszcze nigdy nikomu tego nie wyznawał.

Sądząc z słów, które bez ładu i składu wysypywały się z Aomine, on także tego doświadczał.

"Tygrys... kurcze, cholera... Tygrys..."

Rzecz przebiegła zawstydzająco szybko. Kagami wiele nie potrzebował. Nowość sytuacji, bliskość i intensywność posiadania kogoś w sobie aż tak intymnie sprawiły, że Daiki ledwie dotknął penisa Taigi a ten już dochodził. Z zaciśniętymi zębami, urwanym w pół jękiem i twarzą, wciśniętą w poduszkę. Aomine wbił się w niego jeszcze parę razy i także doszedł, z pojedynczym, zdławionym okrzykiem, obejmując Taigę w pasie tak, że aż trzeszczały żebra.

Kagami nie miał siły na nic innego, tylko leżenie bez ruchu, z twarzą w poduszce i rozsuniętymi bezwstydnie udami. Aomine zajął się całą resztą, prezerwatywą, poplamionym, posklejanym kocem, przesunięciem Taigi w suche miejsce i nakryciem go prześcieradłem. Taiga z płonącymi policzkami wczołgał się głębiej pod przykrycie. Nie wiedział co czuł, zbyt pusty fizycznie i zbyt przepełniony emocjonalnie mógł tylko schować się pod prześcieradłem, cały wywrażliwiony, obnażony i otwarty na żarty i docinki.

W zasadzie wolałby, aby Aomine zażartował, wyśmiał lekko sytuację, podrażnił się z nim. To zneutralizowałoby nieco sytuację, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Daiki pokrzątał się dookoła, ogarnął sypialnię i samego siebie, po czym rzucił się na łóżko, koło Kagamiego i objął go od tyłu ramionami. Ciasno i posesywnie. Aomine powąchał włosy Taigi, jego dłonie powędrowały mu w dół podbrzusza, zataczając tam uspokajające kręgi a jego dłonie były silne, mocne i nieco chropowate na opuszkach palców.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Kagami zasnął po skończonym seksie nie w swojej sypialni.

 

//////

 

Następnego dnia Kagami odkrył, że owszem, seks analny jest świetny, ale nadweręża mięśnie w udach, o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedział. Taiga zsunął się z łóżka pokracznie, zostawiając w nim rozłożonego jak rozgwiazdę i chrapiącego rozgłośnie Aomine.

Powolnym, dostojnym krokiem doszedł do łazienki, gdzie wziął długi, gorący prysznic, zrobił sobie kawę i poczuł się znowu trochę bardziej jak człowiek. Tyłek bolał, w udach ciągnęło, ale przynajmniej była nadzieja, że za jakąś godzinę, dwie Kagami będzie w stanie poruszać się już normalnie, a nie jak inwalida.

Aomine z początku dogryzał Taidze, ale szybko przestał, wydając z siebie przepraszalne dźwięki i podsuwając poduszki tam, gdzie akuratnie Kagami zdecydował się usiąść. Nawet sam zadzwonił do pana Momoi, żeby powiadomić go o nieobecności Kagamiego w pracy.

"Podczas meczu coś sobie nadciągnął. Tak, nie. Nic wielkiego, ale poleżeć musi. Ok, zrobi się. Dziękuję i do widzenia."

Kagami z kanapy patrzył jak Aomine rozłącza się, wtyka sobie komórkę w kieszeń spodni, po czym podchodzi i siada obok. Gdy Daiki złapał stopy Kagamiego i zarzucił je sobie na kolana Kagami pozwolił mu na to. To było bardzo miłe, posiadać kogoś, kogo wpuszczanie w przestrzeń prywatną nie sprawiało żadnego problemu.

 

//////////

 

Tydzień po zdanych egzaminach i oficjalnym zaliczeniu pierwszego roku akademii spędzili w sumie na grze w kosza, pracy i seksie. Nie robili nic poza tymi trzema czynnościami, nie prali, nie sprzątali, wychodząc z założenia, że po takich sesyjnych trudach nieco luzu im się należy.

"Zarośniemy brudem." narzekał Kagami, ale dalej leżał na kanapie, nie kiwając nawet palcem, żeby coś ze wspomnianym brudem zrobić.

Siedzący obok niego w samych bokserkach i rozpiętej bluzie Aomine przewrócił oczyma.

"Jeden tydzień, daj spokój. W jeden tydzień to się nic nie stanie a wydłużony dzień kurcze dziecka się nam przyda. Jeszcze mi się prawo karne śni po nocach, brrr."

Seks wciąż był dla nich trochę nowością a trochę eksperymentem na żywym ciele. Na ile pozwolę sobie ja i na ile pozwoli mi partner. Kagami odkrył, że o ile nie wyobrażał sobie robić tego wszystkiego z obcą osobą w klubie, o tyle Aomine pozwala na całkiem sporo. Ba, na dużo. Musiało mieć to związek z tym, że mieszkali razem i chcąc nie chcąc stali się przyjaciółmi. Znali się, nic dziwnego, że ta sytuacja przenosiła się także do łóżka.

Kagami po pewnym gorącym, czerwcowym wieczorze, kiedy zadecydowali, że chrzanić to, nie idą na trening, doszedł do wniosku, że lubi uprawiać seks z kimś znanym, poznanym i pewnym. Lubi czynności erotyczne z osobnikiem, którego reakcje względnie zna, w przestrzeni, w której czuje się bezpieczny. Odkrycie to trochę nim wstrząsnęło, bo zwykle nie brał pod uwagę takich czynników, gdy w grę wchodził orgazm z drugą osobą.

Aomine też musiał to zauważyć, bo zamiast odgrywać nieustannie uwodziciela i czarusia, stopniowo zaczął być tylko i jedynie sobą. Upierdliwym złośliwcem z ironicznym poczuciem humoru, z zawsze gotowym chamskim komentarzem za pazuchą. Kagami znosił to jak zwykle znosił humory Aomine. Zresztą chociaż żarty Daikiego były czasami kłujące to jego dotyki i pocałunki wciąż nacechowane były wielką pasją i czułością. Już nie tak na pokaz jak w Yamaderze, ale jednak. Daiki potrafił jednym pocałunkiem zostawić Kagamiego zdyszanego, czerwonego na gębie i gotowego do akcji, jednocześnie poruszonego wewnętrznie i złaknionego.

"Jeszcze." rozkazał Kagami, gdy Aomine, usadowiony mu między udami odsunął się, kończąc pocałunek. Daiki zaśmiał się bez tchu, wspierając czoło o ramię Taigi.

"Co jeszcze?"

"Jeszcze mnie całuj."

"No, no, jaki romantyczny Tygrys."

"No, no, jaka powściągliwa baletnica."

I jakkolwiek byli nawet czasami, gdy mieli fazę, dość romantyczni, to o powściągliwość nie można ich było posądzić. Potrafili spędzić całe popołudnie migdaląc się na kanapie i uprawiając leniwy, przeciągnięty w czasie seks oralny, z przerwami na kawę lub przekąskę.

Aomine, zapytany, czy miałby ochotę na osławioną palcówkę, odpowiedział, że tak. Kagami widział jednak pewne wahanie Daikiego i postanowił nie naciskać. Co się odwlecze to nie uciecze, no i właściwie to i tak sporo nowości jak na raz. Tyłek Aomine mógł poczekać.

 

//////

 

Tydzień po sesji zakończył się i wszystko wróciło do normy a życie w domostwie AoKaga toczyło się dalej zwyczajnym, sennym trybem, który załączał się ilekroć mieli przerwę akademicką. Grali w kosza i pracowali, wieczorami próbując uporządkować coraz większy bałagan w mieszkaniu. Uprawianie seksu było już sprawą codzienną a Aomine na stałe zainstalował się na wyrku Kagamiego, nawet jak na żadne erotyczne wyczyny nie mieli ochoty. Sytuacje takie zdarzały się jednak rzadko. Aomine, raz uruchomiony na polu biseksualności, był nie do pokonania. Zawsze gotowy do akcji, zawsze chętny do spróbowania czegoś w innej części mieszkania, zawsze wymagający, aby jak już obejrzą film na laptopie to pomigdalili się jeszcze trochę potem, rozłożeni na kanapie i zapoceni.

Tego roku lato było wyjątkowo gorące. Doszło do tego, że po domu chodzili jedynie w gatkach, a podkoszulki były rzadkością. Dlatego pewnego dnia, gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi Kagami szybko narzucił na siebie jakąś leżącą w przedpokoju bluzę, chyba należąca do Aomine, i otworzył drzwi tak, aby nie było go zbytnio widać.

Rodzice Aomine spojrzeli na niego, po czym spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Kagami otworzył usta, aby ich powitać i przeprosić, ale właśnie wtedy Daiki, w samych gatkach zjawił się przy drzwiach.

"O..."

Raz dwa zarzucili na siebie jakieś wygrzebane z góry świeżego prania dresy i ubrali się w napiętym milczeniu. Dobrze, że dzień wcześniej Kagami jako tako ogarnął salon i uprzątnął kuchnię. Inaczej rodzice Aomine zobaczyliby obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, który pozostał w mieszkaniu po ukończeniu sesji.

Pan Aomine usiadł sztywno na kanapie, położył dłonie na kolanach i przepełnionym dezaprobatą wzrokiem powiódł po mieszkaniu. Kagami nagle dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że drzwi do obu sypialni są obdrapane, szyby w oknach salonu przykurzone nieestetycznie a na parapecie leży, co prawda względnie uporządkowana, ale mimo wszystko sterta materiałów naukowych, książek, notatek, zeszytów i całych wiązek ksero. Jeżeli wiedziało się, gdzie spojrzeć można było też zobaczyć paczkę prezerwatyw, utkniętą między książkę do prawa cywilnego Aomine a notatki z ćwiczeń przeciwpożarowych Kagamiego. Taiga wiedział gdzie spojrzeć, miał tylko nadzieję, że ojciec Aomine nigdy się tego nie dowie.

Mieszkało mu się tu z Daikim dobrze, ba, świetnie, zwłaszcza po ich wyprawie w góry Yamadery. Dopiero pod czujnym wzrokiem ojca Aomine Kagami zobaczył, że tak, żyją w małym, ciasnym, biednym, wiecznie brudnawym mieszkanku i patrząc z zewnątrz to jest to nie dom, a zwykła, zaniedbana sypialnia dwójki samotnych, leniwych studentów...

Wszystko w Kagamim wzburzyło się na taką myśl. Nie, może było biednie i może nie było idealnie, ale to był dom!... Kagami spojrzał na Aomine, który usiadł na przeciwko ojca na krześle, rozparty niedbale i zblazowany, ze znudzoną miną, pod którą czaiła się przekora, niechęć i gniew.

Pan Aomine odchrząknął.

"Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tracić czas na tej Akademii? Nic cię dobrego w tym zawodzie nie czeka."

"A ty skąd to możesz wiedzieć, tato?" zapytał Aomine leniwie, chociaż sposób w jaki wypowiedział słowo "tato" sugerował, że tak, Daiki nienawidzi być osądzany z góry a jego ojciec, pan Aomine, od zawsze specjalizuje się właśnie w tym, wydawaniu osądów i krytyce.

"Będziesz policjantem, gdy mógłbyś być prawnikiem i zarabiać prawdziwe pieniądze?"

"Pieniądze to nie wszystko, tato. Ty to akurat powinieneś wiedzieć."

Jad w głosie Aomine sprawił, że jego mama drgnęła. Pan Aomine jednak uparcie brnął dalej, nie zniechęcając się zachowaniem syna.

"Jesteś jedynym męskim potomkiem naszej części rodziny. Jesteś zdolny, genialny nawet. Czemu chcesz się marnować jako policjant, skoro możesz dojść o wiele dalej?..."

Kagami jedynie spojrzał na poczerwieniałą, zmarszczoną wściekle twarz Aomine i już wiedział, że właśnie zaczęła się kłótnia. I to nie taka grzeczna, z unikami i niedomówieniami, ale taka z rzucaniem talerzy, przekleństwami i wybijaniem szyb. Kagami pośpiesznie przeprosił i przeniósł się do kuchni, gdzie po chwili dołączyła do niego mama Aomine. Z paczką ciasta, trzema słoikami zupy i pięciolitrowym pojemnikiem pierogów.

"Widzę, że trzymasz wszystko twardą ręką, Taiga. Macie ładnie urządzoną kuchnię." pani Aomine mówiła szczerze, najwyraźniej pamiętając też swoje czasy studenckie i to, w jaki sposób się je przeżywało. "Chciałam zadzwonić i was uprzedzić, że idziemy z wizytą, ale tak jakoś wyszło."

"Nic nie szkodzi. Zrobię herbaty." Kagami zakrzątnął się szybko dookoła czajnika i kuchenki gazowej. Pani Aomine była znacznie łatwiejsza w przebywaniu niż pan Aomine, jeżeli krzyki dochodzące z salonu były jakimś wyznacznikiem.

"Wiesz może, czy Daiki ma jakąś dziewczynę? Nie chcę być wścibska, ale to nie dobrze, aby młody mężczyzna w jego wieku był wciąż sam. Jesteście przyjaciółmi, może wiesz coś na ten temat? Byłabym spokojniejsza, gdyby chociaż na tym polu Daiki poszedł bardziej tradycyjną drogą."

Tradycyjna droga Daikiego prowadziła przez łóżko i prostatę Kagamiego, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć, milczał więc jedynie z neutralną miną. Pani Aomine uśmiechnęła się miękko i łagodnym, mamowatym ruchem poklepała Taigę po dłoni.

"Tacy jesteście jeszcze młodzi, tacy rozhukani. Nie chciałabym, żeby się wam coś złego przytrafiło..."

"Nic się złego nie przytrafi. Nie wiem, czy Daiki ma jakąś dziewczynę. Mamy teraz mało czasu, akademia, praca, koszykówka. "

"Sądziłam, że młodzi mężczyźni zawsze mają czas na dziewczyny." zaśmiała się pani Aomine. "Ale może i dobrze, że jesteście zajęci. Potem będzie czas na zaaranżowanie sobie jakiegoś porządnego związku."

"Zaaranżowanie?"

Ale pani Aomine nic już więcej nie mówiła o aranżacjach partnerek życiowych swojego syna, zajęła się jedynie wyładowywaniem ciasta na talerze. Kagami chciał ją o to jeszcze zapytać, ale jakoś nie znalazł w sobie energii. Ponadto z salonu zaczęły dochodzić coraz głośniejsze krzyki obu Aomine.

Kagami wrócił do salonu z tacą herbaty akurat na czas, aby zobaczyć jak ojciec Aomine strzela mu przez twarz a Aomine rzuca mu się z łapami do gardła z czerwoną gębą i mordem w oczach. Taiga nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek z rozmysłem upuścił całą tacę z czajnikiem, czarkami i ciastkami, ale teraz to zrobił. Tylko dlatego zdołał złapać w porę Aomine i odciągnąć go od "starego skostniałego pierdziela zajętego jedynie pieniędzmi i reputacją " zanim zdarzyłoby się coś nieodwracalnego.

Przez chwilę w salonie panowała ogłuszająca cisza, przerywana jedynie głośnym oddechem Daikiego. Kagami trzymał swojego Aomine, pani Aomine swojego, i mierzyli się nawzajem zszokowanym wzrokiem. Daiki pod ramieniem Taigi był cały rozgorączkowany, spocony i aż tętnił cały od gniewu.

"To my... już pójdziemy." oznajmiła mama Aomine i wprawnie zagarnęła męża w kierunku wyjścia. "Dziękujemy za wszystko, przepraszamy i proszę, zostańcie w kontakcie."

Gdy państwo Aomine opuścili lokal Daiki oklapnął cały, jakby całkowicie uszły z niego siły. Usiadł w salonie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Kagami stwierdził, że nie ma sensu analizować teraz sytuacji i trzeba do rzeczy podejść metodycznie. Odtransportował Aomine do stołu kuchennego, zebrał z podłogi upuszczony czajnik i herbaciane graty, wytarł podłogę, umył dłonie. Przygotował nową herbatę, tym razem białą, dosypał do niej suszonych kwiatów chryzantemy na uspokojenie. Zrobił kanapki z mięsem obiadowym z poprzedniego dnia a potem postawił picie i jedzenie na stole i usiadł obok Daikiego.

Aomine potarł dłońmi twarz, za mocno, bezlitośnie.

"Przepraszam, że musiałeś to oglądać."

"Daj spokój. Rodziny się nie wybiera. Nie musisz się niczego krępować przy mnie, to już powinieneś wiedzieć."

Aomine odsunął dłonie z twarzy spojrzał na Kagamiego, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu go widział. A potem zaśmiał się, ochrypłym, łamiącym się głosem, jego niebieskie oczy rozjaśnione, wspaniałe i nieco jakby wilgotne. Patrzył na Kagamiego jak na kogoś kapitalnego, rewelacyjnego i Kagami po prostu nie mógł znieść tego wzroku i zajął się więc nalewaniem herbaty do kubków i mrukliwym narzekaniem na zwariowanych rodziców. Aomine jednak nie dał się zwieść.

"Jesteś niesamowity Tygrys."

"No ba. Kto inny mi ci robił białą herbatę z kwiatami chryzantem. Wiesz, ile kosztują suszone chryzantemy? He, pewnie nie wiesz, bo rachunki robię ja, ale zaufaj mi, drogie są jak pies..."

Aomine wziął łyka swojej białej herbaty z chryzantemami, przymknął w zamyśleniu oczy a potem przysunął się do Kagamiego i nie odkładając kubka pocałował go. Długo i miękko, tylko w usta, bez języka ani żadnych innych gierek. Smakował jak chryzantemy i imbir i Kagami doszedł do zaskakującego wniosku, że zdecydowanie woli ten smak niż wszelkie cappucinno świata.

 

End

 

02/2016 by Homoviator

 

Komentarze karmią wena, więc dajcie znać, czy czytacie i podążacie za historią, bo właśnie wchodzimy w zakręty :) Udanych Walentynek everyone :)


	6. Uliczka jednokierunkowa

roz. 6

 

Uliczka jednokierunkowa

 

 

Malowany światłem księżyca

Kwitnący krzak - sza, w sąsiednim pokoju

Chrapią prostytutki.

 

Basho

 

 

Przez całe lato pan Momoi zmuszał Kagamiego po pracy do jazdy samochodem po dalekich obrzeżach Tokio. Taiga wciąż miał opory przed aktywnym włączeniem się w ruch kołowy, ale ośmielał się coraz bardziej aż w końcu, pewnego słonecznego, sierpniowego dnia wyjechał, całkiem nielegalnie, na jedno z najbardziej zatłoczonych skrzyżowań miasta. I przejechał je perfekcyjnie. Było późne, lipcowe popołudnie . Pomarańczowo-złote łuny unosiły się nad rozgrzanym upałami Tokio, osnutym szarobłękitnymi spalinami samochodów, tłumnie wracających do swoich domów pracowników etatowych.

To był udany dzień. Pan Momoi siedział obok Kagamiego na fotelu pasażera i kiwał z zadowoleniem głową, a zalegający na tylnych siedzeniach Aomine wydawał niechętne pomruki akceptacji, zajęty odpowiadaniem na jakiegoś smsa.

Pan Momoi zaprosił ich na późny obiad. W ukrytej między bankami i biurami maklerskimi budzie z żarciem zjedli razem ogromne ilości ramenu, który był trochę za słony, ale i tak pyszny.

"Tylko teraz idź za ciosem, Taiga. Nie czekaj na nic, tylko zbieraj kasę na samochód i zdawaj prawko." mówił pan Momoi, przymrużonymi oczyma spoglądając na jaśniejące, popołudniowe niebo. Wracali właśnie, najedzeni i zadowoleni, do samochodu, Kagami cały nabuzowany, Aomine wciąż z nosem w komórce.

"Zrób wszystko szybko. Z pewnymi rzeczami się nie czeka, synek. Jakby co, pomogę ci znaleźć dobre autko w dobrej cenie, dla początkującego kierowcy."

Taiga poszedł za radą pana Momoi i już następnego dnia zapisał się na kurs prawa jazdy, gdzie okazało się, że jeździ przyzwoicie a większość przepisów zna praktycznie, więc teoria nie była problemem. Pan Momoi był dobrym nauczycielem, a Aomine dobrym motywatorem.

"Zrobisz prawko to będziesz nas woził do akademii. W końcu będzie można odpuścić te zatłoczone metro."

Całe lato Kagami i Aomine spędzili grając w kosza, pracując w warsztacie pana Momoi i uprawiając seks, kiedy tylko mogli i gdzie tylko mogli. Kagami rozsmakował się w tym i nagle zaczął dostrzegać fascynujące rzeczy, których wcześniej jakoś nie widział.

Kształt potylicy Aomine, który idealnie pasował Taidze do dłoni, gdy chciał dotknąć krótkich, szorstkich włosów Daikiego. Sposób, w jaki Aomine patrzył na Taigę spod przymkniętych powiek, gdy Kagami klękał przy nim i centralnie po środku kuchni robił mu laskę, bezwstydnie i oddaniem, o które by siebie nie posądzał. Gorączkowe uściski Aomine, który łapał Kagamiego kurczowo za ramiona, gdy uprawiali seks nocą tak późną, że w zasadzie była już bardzo wczesnym, jaśniejącym fioletowo na wschodzie porankiem. Dłonie Aomine na twarzy Taigi, spojrzenie Aomine, gdy już skończyli uprawiać seks i tylko wylegiwali się pośród prześcieradeł, nadzy i spoceni, cuchnące kwaśno poranne pocałunki pod kocem, wspólny śmiech z dziwacznych smsów Midorimy. To wszystko, te małe rzeczy robiły z Kagamim coś... coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie przeżył i im bardziej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zaczynał się tego bać.

Nic o tym oczywiście nikomu nie wspominał. Nie chciał brzmieć śmiesznie. To nie pasowało do jego image`u wysokiego, silnego koszykarza, a jednak... jednak sekretnie czerpał z tego przyjemność, bo świetnie było tak sobie mieszkać z kimś tak żywym, tak łatwo wchodzącym w reakcję ze światem jak Aomine. Świetnie było mieć prawo dotykać go z taką swobodą, w ogóle mieć prawo do niego...

Z tego co Kagami zauważył, Aomine także czerpał z ich małego, domowego układu przyjemność. Potrafili godzinami leżeć razem na kanapie, udawać, że oglądają film i migdalić się bez większego celu, tylko ot tak, żeby się podotykać, pocałować, posmakować. Kagami nauczył się rozpoznawać i lubić smaki w ustach Aomine, wiedział, jak smakuje o poranku, jak po myciu zębów, jak po kawie z cynamonem, jak po herbacie z chryzantemami i po herbacie bez chryzantem. Nauczył się, jak uprawiać z nim seks oralny tak, żeby Daiki doszedł szybko, i tak, żeby przedłużyć fellatio na tyle ile się da, przemieniając Aomine we wzdychającą, mruczącą, błagającą o litość masę niekontrolowanie drżących mięśni i pobudzonego do granic ciała.

Seks analny też się polepszył. Kagami był niemal przekonany, że Aomine, zawsze będący stroną aktywną, tego nie zauważył, ale nie szkodzi. Ważne, że on sam wiedział jak się ustawić i gdzie pokierować Daikiego, żeby było ekstra. Polubił to, polubił bycie z Aomine tak blisko, że w zasadzie nie było między nimi żadnych barier. Coś wygłodniałego bliskości, co zawsze w sobie nosił, dawało mu spokój dopiero, gdy leżał sobie z Aomine, po seksie, objęty i wyczerpany, w kompletnej zgodzie ze światem.

"Wyglądasz, jakbyś był kompletnie rozpieprzony..." zauważył Aomine, gdy zalegli po dość wyczerpującej rundzie seksu na podłodze w salonie, roześmiani, spoceni, sklejeni i obrzydliwi.

"Obaj jesteśmy rozpieprzeni." Kagami uśmiechnął się i ulepioną od lubrykantu dłonią przesunął Aomine po głowie, zostawiając mu na włosach lepką maź.

"Hej!..."

Mała przepychanka i zapasy na golasa trwały kilka minut i nie dziwiło to, że płynnie przeszły w kolejną rundę seksu. Tym razem oralnego. Kagami miał Aomine na swojej łasce, tak jak planował a Aomine klął, parskał i śmiał się, i był najpiękniejszym widokiem, jaki kiedykolwiek Taiga widział.

"Poddaj się, Aomine!..."

"Niiiidgyyy....o haha, nie! Nie tam!"

Aomine pozwalał czasami Kagamiemu obmacać swoje części tylne, nigdy jednak nie wkroczyli oficjalnie w pole palcówek, o seksie analnym nie wspominając. Daiki wciąż się wahał a Kagami w sprawach seksu nadspodziewanie cierpliwy nie naciskał. W końcu mieli czas...

Gdy spotykali się ze znajomymi z byłej Seirin czy z Pokolenia Cudów, na przyjacielskiej popijawie podczas jakiegoś anonimowego festiwalu letniego, pili, bawili się i nie zachowywali się jakoś specjalnie inaczej. Kuroko jednak coś musiał zauważyć, bo patrzył na Taigę odrobinę zbyt intensywnie. Riko kilka razy wspomniała, że Aomine jakoś się więcej uśmiecha a Kagami chętniej zaczyna konwersacje i robi mniej błędów językowych, ale poza tym nikt niczego nie spostrzegł. Dobrze. Ich gejowski związek nie był jeszcze gotowy na publiczne występy. To była dobra zabawa. Kolorowe, letnie yukaty, pokaz fajerwerków, rozkwitających niczym kwiaty na nocnym niebie, ciepła, zbyt ciepła sake, a mimo to tak smaczna, że Kagami z rozmachu obalił trzy butelki. Aomine nie odstępował go na krok, wciąż chuchając mu w kark i dyskretnie łapiąc za łokieć. Gdy Daiki zaproponował szeptem szybką laskę pomiędzy zacienionymi budami z jedzeniem, Taiga odmówił, ale ledwo. Głos Aomine, ochrypły od przekrzykiwania tłumu i głośnego śmiechu był bardzo sugestywny.

"Potem... w domu..."

"Ale Taigaaa...." miauczał Aomine, wieszając się Kagamiemu dramatycznie na ramionach. "Tylko trochę..."

"W domu powiedziałem!"

Ale po festiwalu, gdy wrócili nad ranem do domu, lekko wstawieni i padnięci, nie mieli siły na seks. Położyli się tylko tak jak stali w rozchełstanych yukatach, w sypialni Kagamiego i leżeli tak, objęci luźno, czekając na sen. Przez otwarte okna wchodziło ciepłe, wilgotnawe powietrze gorącej nocy letniej.

"Dawno z nikim nie miałem takiej zabawy jak z tobą, Tygrysie..."

"Hm hm, dzięki."

"Z klubowymi one night standami nie dawało rady tak się bawić... uważaj, jeszcze mnie nawrócisz na związki, Taiga."

"Myślałem, że już jesteś nawrócony."

"Pewnie, he he..."

Kagami był zbyt zmęczony i spokojny, aby zareagować na słowa Aomine, że przecież związek to chyba to, co właśnie kultywują... Nie dał rady zebrać myśli. Zasnął, objęty ciasno od tyłu, z dłonią Daikiego na podbrzuszu, sennie gładzącą go po włosach łonowych.

 

////////

 

Ostatniego dnia sierpnia Kagami pojechał na cmentarz, gdzie pochowana była jego mama. Sam pojechał. Nie chciał towarzystwa ani gadaniny, którą zwykle raczyli go ludzie, czujący bezsensowną potrzebę, aby go pocieszać po stracie. To było... dawno. Wciąż to pamiętał, ostatni dzień nietypowo chłodnego sierpnia i wypadek samochodowy, telefon ojca do niani a potem wiadomość. Że mamy już nie ma, mama już nie wróci, odeszła w inne miejsce, do nieba, albo gdzieś. Gdzieś, gdzie jest jej lepiej niż tutaj, razem z Taigą. Kagami nie pamiętał dobrze, co tego dnia robił i mówił ojciec, pamiętał za to doskonale, że dla niego samego było wszystko jedno, czy mama poszła do nieba, czy gdzie indziej. Grunt, że już miała nie wrócić i to wstrząsało całą dziecięcą osobą Kagamiego. Pamiętał, że płakał i miał wrażenie, że świat dookoła niego wali się a on jest sam i nie ma nikogo, kto by mu pomógł...

Nie lubił tego cmentarza. Nie lubił grobów. Nigdy z własnej woli sam tu nie przychodził. Ale ten rok był inny, w tym roku Kagami Taiga był szczęśliwy. Wydawało się, że jest na dobrej drodze, że idzie na przód we wszystkich dziedzinach swojego życia... Tak więc nastał koniec sierpnia, japońskiego miesiąca zmarłych, a on akurat mieszkał w Japonii i miał chwilę...

Nie był tam długo. Może godzinę, dwie. Odkurzył pomnik, umył go, zapalił kadzidła. Jakoś czuł, że powinien się pomodlić, ale japońska tradycja nie była jego tradycją, a modlitwy katolickie czy ogólnie chrześcijańskie pośród tradycyjnego cmentarza nie pasowały. Kagami usiadł na chwilę na ławeczce, bezradny wobec wszelkich modlitw świata. Świerszcze ukryte w trawach parku, okalającego cmentarz, grały tak głośno, jakby chciały zagłuszyć wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli. Prawie im się udało.

Gdy Kagami wciąż z głową pełną grających późnym latem świerszczy wrócił do mieszkania, zastał klnącego w żywe kamienie Aomine, nieudolnie usiłującego ugotować ryż. Gdy już wywietrzyli sinoczarny dym ze spalonego garnka i doszorowali zabrudzoną kuchenkę, Kagami szybko zrobił kanapki i zmusił Daikiego do zajęcia miejsca przy stole.

Za oknem pośród złoto fioletowych smug zachodziło słońce. Oczy Aomine były jak dwa niebieskie, oszlifowane gładko kamienie osadzone w jego wiecznie opalonej twarzy.

"Tak w ogóle to gdzie byłeś, Kagami?"

"U mamy na grobach."

"Ach..."

Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Aomine zaczął go męczyć swoim współczuciem. Taiga skrzywił się i zaczął nalewać herbaty do nabytych w second handzie czarek. Czarki były nabyte w second handzie, stare, nieco spękane, ale za to posiadały piękny, nieregularny, zielononiebieski kolor. Daiki wciąż się na Kagamiego gapił, tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczyskami. Taiga westchnął.

"No nie patrz tak. Nic się nie stało. Po prostu jakoś tak pojechałem. Sierpień jest w końcu."

"Mogłeś powiedzieć. Pojechałbym z tobą."

"Nie. Chciałem być sam."

Nie chciał tego wszystkiego wspominać, ale samo tak jakoś wyszło i tak Kagami półsłówkami opowiedział Aomine historię swojej mamy i taty, a Aomine, zwykle oporny i brutalny okazał się nietypowo delikatny i wyrozumiały. Co prawda wyżłopał niemal całą herbatę a potem zrobił marną, średnio zaparzoną kawę, ale i tak Kagami był wdzięczny. Jakoś mu się lżej zrobiło, gdy o tym komuś powiedział. O swoim dziecięcym, malutkim końcu świata, o załamaniu nerwowym ojca, o dziwnej relacji starego i młodego Kagamiego, o samotności... Gdy Kagami pokazał zdjęcie mamy Aomine, Daiki wyszczerzył zęby, stwierdził, że Kagami jest do niej podobny jak dwie krople wody. I to nie był komplement.

"Nieźle, nieźle! Nawet takie same brwi mieliście! Ha!"

"Oj zamknij się wreszcie balerino! Wiedziałem, że tobie to nic powiedzieć nie można..."

Faktycznie, Kagami odziedziczył po mamie kolor włosów i oczu, po tacie natomiast wzrost i ogólnie potężną posturę. Mama... nie była klasyczną pięknością, ale nawet na zdjęciach widać było, że kochała życie, śmiała się całą sobą a jej srogie brwi nie szpeciły, a jedynie dodawały kolorytu jej i tak barwnej osobowości. Kagami zapatrzył się na zdjęcie rodzicielki, które od miesięcy trzymał schowane w szufladzie bieliźniarki, a wtedy Aomine ujął go za twarz i pocałował, długo, niespiesznie, powolutku. Z namaszczeniem, tak jakby Kagami był dla Aomine kimś wyjątkowo cennym. To było ciężkie do zniesienia. Seks był łatwiejszy. Tego wieczoru Kagami rzucił się w seks całym sobą.

Nigdy nie sądził, że lubił w łóżku być zdominowany, przytrzymany i przytłoczony, ale teraz mu to odpowiadało. Aomine od razu znalazł się w nowej roli i był zarówno wymagający, jak i ostrożny, zostawiając Kagamiego jeden krok od buntu i sprzeciwu i nigdy nie przekraczając granic.

Aomine doszedł pierwszy, a potem nie dając Kagamiemu się ruszyć złapał go, odwrócił i ujął w usta jego członka. Taiga nie miał nawet czasu pomyśleć, już dochodził, wygięty nienaturalnie, dygoczący i spocony, a Aomine ssał go, lizał, całował i nie chciał zostawić, póki Kagami niemal obolały i zbyt wrażliwy na jakikolwiek dotyk nie zrzucił go z sobie siłą. Nawet wtedy Aomine po prostu złapał Taigę za uda i przylgnął do niego ciasno, chowając twarz na jego biodrze.

"Mnnnco?"

"Nic, nic."

 

///////

 

Pod koniec wakacji Kagami zdał egzamin praktyczny na prawo jazdy. Balanga, którą urządzili w swoim mieszkanku, aby obświętować sukces ściągnęła całą byłą Seirin i całe byłe Pokolenie Cudów. Nikt do końca nie wiedział jak się wszyscy pomieścili w maleńkim apartamencie AoKaga, ale jednak tak właśnie było. Kagami chodził dookoła, dystrybuując piwo i zakąski, opowiadając po raz setny, że nie, egzamin nie był trudny, tak, wciąż boi się rond gwiaździstych, nie, nikomu w łapę nie dał bo cholera jasna umie jeździć i spytajcie pana Momoi jak nie wierzycie.

Momoi całą imprezę spędziła siedząc na balkonie z Midorimą, Riko znosiła ze stoickim spokojem czulącego się do niej Hyuugę a Kise i Murasakibara zadekowali się w kącie, pod parapetem i leniwie całowali się, od czasu do czasu przerywając pocałunek na kolejnego łyka piwa. Kagami odniósł wrażenie, że pośród przyjaciół mógłby śmiało powiedzieć teraz o związku z Aomine i nikogo by to ani nie zgorszyło ani nie wzburzyło.

Gdy powiedział to Daikiemu, gdy otwierali razem kolejną zgrzewkę piwa w kuchni, Aomine tylko wydął usta.

"Co ty, zwariowałeś? Nie będę się z niczym afiszował, bo nie ma z czym. Nie chcę robić popeliny."

Kagami chciał zapytać, o jaką popelinę w sumie chodzi, ale właśnie do kuchni weszła bardzo nieważka, zmechacona odpowiednio Momoi i zażądała chipsów. Aomine rzucił się podawać jej chipsy i pouczać, że nieważne, że jest córką szefa, jak mu zarzyga dywan to zapłaci. Kagami patrzył w lekkim osłupieniu, jak Aomine odtransportowuje Momoi w stronę toalety, zerkając na niego przepraszająco.

Kuroko pojawił się koło Taigi tak jak zwykle, nie wiadomo jak i kiedy.

"Hej."

"O cholera! Kuroko! No nie strasz mnie tak!"

"Wszystko dobrze? Aomine dziwnie się zachowuje..."

Nie sposób było nie zgodzić się z Kuroko, ale Kagami nie miał w tej chwili głowy do dochodzenia, w czym tkwi problem Aomine.

"Nie, ubzdryngolił się po prostu wcześniej niż wszyscy. Spoko, kończą się wakacje i wizja powrotu do akademii już Daikiego przeraża, heh."

Kuroko w sposób widoczny nie uwierzył Kagamiemu, ale postanowił mu tym razem odpuścić i zażądał kawy. Taiga zrobił Tetsuyi kawę własnym, wypróbowanym, cynamonowym przepisem. Usadzeni razem przy parapecie kuchennym, zastawionym nieestetycznie paczkami po ciastkach, spoglądali za okno znad swoich parujących kaw, prosto na zakurzone letnim pyłem uliczki centrum Tokio.

Kagami uśmiechnął się i szturchnął Kuroko w ramię.

"Sory, nie mamy cappuccino."

"Nie szkodzi. Twoja kawa jest bardzo smaczna."

Kagami nauczył się traktować Kuroko zwyczajnie i nie wyczytywać żadnych gejowatych podtekstów w jego wypowiedziach, więc i tym razem tego nie zrobił. Kuroko opowiedział Taidze o ostatniej książce, którą przeczytał, wyraził chęć uczestniczenia w niektórych meczach na sali treningowej Riko i ogólnie był bardzo uprzejmy i kulturalny. Gdy do kuchni wparował zionący piwem Aomine i gadając coś o nawiedzonym Kise zawisnął na ramionach Kagamiego Tetsuya uśmiechnął się i zamilkł, odsuwając się bliżej okna i chowając się za ogromnym kubkiem kawy.

Kagami przewrócił oczyma, po czym wciągnął nad Aomine ramię i potargał Kuroko po jego jak zwykle gładko ułożonych, grzecznych, nudnych włosach. Tetsuya żachnął się, potrząsnął głową, ale nie bronił się zbytnio przed dotykiem. Dobrze.

"Ej, Kuroko. W porządku?"

Uśmiech Tetsuyi tym razem wyglądał na prawdziwy.

"Pewnie, Taiga. W porządku."

 

////////////

 

Gdy wrócili do Akademii jako studenci roku drugiego, ich zajęcia już się różniły. Aomine miał wykłady w innych godzinach niż Kagami a Kagami miał dwa dni w tygodniu ćwiczenia terenowe, na specjalnych terenach treningowych i na prawdziwej komendzie strażackiej. Ogólnie było ciekawie, czuć było już specjalizację, a nie tak jak na pierwszym roku, wprowadzenie do wszystkiego. Kagami był zadowolony, chociaż czasami brakowało mu wspólnych śniadań z Aomine i tego, że wcześniej w zasadzie zawsze wiedział, jakie zajęcia ma Daiki. Teraz nie. Teraz więcej czasu spędzali osobno i ciężko im było za sobą i zmianami w planach nadążyć.

Różne rozkłady zajęć spowodowały też kilka napięć komunikacyjnych, odnośnie tego kto co kiedy sprząta. Aomine jak zwykle zapominał zrobić pranie i wyrzucić śmieci, a gdy po całym dniu Kagami mu o tym przypominał, Daiki jedynie padał na twarz na kanapę i jęczał.

"Nie mam siły na nic!..."

"O, a ja mam siłę, balerino?"

Kłótnie zwykle kończyły się zawieszeniem broni i tym, że Kagami za frak wywlekał Aomine, aby wykonał swoje obowiązki. Daiki nie był zadowolony. Widać było, że drugi rok akademii dla specjalizacji policyjnej dawał mu się mocno we znaki. Kagami czujnie patrzył na worki pod oczyma Daikiego, na jego zbyt często zaciśnięte uparcie usta, na to, jak patrzy tylko, aby gdzieś się zdrzemnąć.

"Wszystko ok?"

"Tak, tak. Miałem rano te przeklęte ćwiczenia ze współpracy z agentami federalnymi. Kto wiedział, że tyle tego prawa tutaj będzie, heh..."

Kagami, sam nieco zmęczony swoimi zajęciami, nie drążył tematu. Ponadto postanowił jak najszybciej kupić sobie samochód i zaczął zbierać na ten szczytny cel pieniądze. Nawet znalazł drugą, stałą pracę, na tyłach barowego magazynu. Pan Momoi już zagadał z jakimś znajomym i miał dla niego upatrzoną kilkuletnią Hondę Civic, małego, ale zwrotnego i niewiele palącego grata, idealnego na rozwałkę dla kogoś, kto dopiero co dostał prawo jazdy. Kasa była więc paląco potrzebna. Kagami nie mógł się doczekać, żeby użyć swoje świeżo zdobyte prawo jazdy...

Obaj z Aomine całą niemal jesień byli bardzo zajęci a czas na seks, który wcześniej znajdowali zawsze, teraz został wyraźnie zredukowany. Do weekendów, albo dni rzadkich dni, w których razem kończyli wcześniej zajęcia. Kagami nie narzekał. Lubił taki seks, wyczekany, wytęskniony. Aomine rzucał się na niego niemal z rozbiegu, wywracając go na łóżko i całując tak, jakby chciał go udusić.

Raz zrobili to drobinę zbyt mocno. Kagami tak był zajęty bliskością i przyjemnością, tym, że w końcu mają chwilę dla siebie, że nic nie zapercypował. Dopiero następnego dnia rano zauważył, że owszem, dzisiejszego dnia nigdzie nie idzie, a już tym bardziej nie będzie siedział na wykładach. Aomine z początku się z niego naigrawał, ale gdy zobaczył, że rzecz jest poważniejsza, przestał i położył się obok Taigi na kanapie, zgarniając go do siebie z całym kłębem koca

"Jak jestem za ostry musisz mi mówić, Tygrysku."

"Spróbuję, ale to nie łatwe."

"Hehe, aż taki dobry jestem?"

"Nie, to ja jestem dobry, balerino. Ty jesteś zaledwie małym trybikiem w całej ogromnej maszynie mojego dnia codziennego. A teraz złaź ze mnie, panie Wielkie Drzewo, potrzebuję prysznica."

Jesień była dla nich bardzo intensywna, pod względem naukowym i pod względem fizycznym. Riko wynalazła nowy plan treningowy i katowała ich nim, aż wióry leciały, aż Kagami musiał nabyć kolejne dwie pary nowych butów, bo zajeździł swoje stare. Riku poprosiła drużynę koszykarską medyków, aby grała mecze z duetem AoKaga i z jednej strony było to posunięcie genialne, a z drugiej koszmarne. Genialne, bo gra z większą drużyną pozwalała ćwiczyć inne umiejętności niż tylko mecze jeden na jeden, koszmarne, bo po wygrywaniu tylu meczów na raz Kagami ledwie powłóczył nogami.

"Słabiutko, Tygrysku." naigrawał się Daiki, sam stojąc jedynie dlatego, że opierał się całym ciężarem o ścianę. "Co, może jednak kup sobie rower a nie samochód, bo całkiem poleci ci kondycja."

"Kocioł, garnek. Zbieraj się, Aomine, ja cię do domu nie zaniosę!"

Z drużyną medyczną wygrywali i tak, chociaż nie zawsze było to łatwe. Medycy może nie byli najwyżsi, ale odpowiednio dopingowani i czasami posiłkowani przez Kuroko, który lubił znienacka wpadać na trening, potrafili utrudnić życie. Kagami mimo wysiłków wciąż przegrywał z Aomine jeden na jeden, ale Daiki mu już tego nie wytykał. Ich poziomy były wyrównanie a szala wygranej zależało głównie od szczęśliwego trafu. Aomine zawsze był większym szczęściarzem od Kagamiego.

"Ha! Nigdy mnie nie pokonasz, Tygrysku!"

"He, gadanie. Depczę ci po piętach, w końcu nadepnę a wtedy po tobie, Aomine!"

"W twoich marzeniach, Kagami."

Dogadywali sobie i drażnili się ze sobą, jak za czasów licealnych, a zawodnicy drużyny medyków, siedzący na podłodze w różnych stadiach wyczerpania, patrzyli się na nich jak na wariatów. Kuroko nie patrzył, zawsze zbierał się do szatni zaraz po treningu.

 

//////////

 

Kagami i tego roku chciał wybrać się całą grupą do parku klonowego, podziwiać jesienne liście, ale jak się okazało niemal wszyscy byli zajęci. Aomine też, ponieważ także znalazł sobie jakąś dodatkową pracę na pół etatu, gdzieś w centrum, przy barze, Kagami nie wnikał. Był zdecydowany pójść do parku, chociażby sam, ale z ulgą stwierdził, że Kuroko, pan Momoi i sama Momoi wyrazili zgodę na spacer.

To był miły wieczór. Kuroko przyniósł całą torbę małych, słodkich pączków w miodzie a pan Momoi zakupił wszystkim kawę i wędrowali sobie tak, przez podświetlone aleje, płonące tysiącem jesiennych, klonowych liści. Rozmawiali cicho, trochę o tym, trochę o tamtym, nie stresując się na nadto wyszukiwaniem tematów do konwersacji.

Nagle, gdzieś w oddali, w tłumie spacerujących ludzi mignęła Kagamiemu znajoma czapka. Buroszara mycka Aomine, osadzona na jego kształtnej głowie, znajomy kolor szalika, znajome ramiona... Kagami zmrużył oczy, ale wysoka postać zgarnęła idącą obok, czarnowłosą dziewczynę i zniknęła szybko za rogiem parkowego skweru, zostawiając Kagamiego w zadziwieniu. Huh. Musiało mu się przewidzieć. Aomine był teraz w swojej dodatkowej pracy, a gdyby nie był, to z pewnością przyszedłby na grupowy spacer i podziwianie klonowych liści.

"Coś się stało?" zapytała Momoi, spoglądając razem z Kagamim w miejsce, gdzie zniknęła zjawa w znajomej czapce. "Kogoś zobaczyłeś Taiga?"

"Nie. Wydawało mi się."

Kuroko popatrzył na Kagamiego ze zmartwieniem. Cienie dookoła jego oczu nadawały mu nietypowo dojrzały wyraz twarzy i Kagami nie był pewny, czy mu się to podoba.

"Nic mi nie jest, dajcie spokój. Chodźmy, porobimy zdjęcia, zanim zamkną park i wyłączą światła."

Kuroko posłusznie ruszył za Kagamim, z aparatem gotowym do zdjęć i spokojnym wejrzeniem kogoś, kto ustępuje, ponieważ jest mądrzejszy i nie lubi się kłócić. Kagami właśnie za to go lubił. Z Aomine sprzeczka była pewna, z Kuroko pewny był spokój. Zresztą, z pewnością mu się tylko zdawało, ten facet w okropnej mycce to na pewno nie był Aomine. Szkoda, bo Kagami w sumie bardzo by chciał, żeby Daiki uczestniczył w tym jesiennym spacerze.

Gdy Taiga wrócił do domu Aomine wciąż nie było. Nie czekał na niego, zjadł szybką kolację, składającą się z odgrzewanych klusek z sosem grzybowym, wziął prysznic i zawinięty w dwie pary piżam i szarozielony sweter Daikiego położył się spać. To był wyjątkowo zimny wieczór.

 

/////////////

 

Na początku grudnia Kagami w końcu uzbierał wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby kupić stojący już w warsztacie pana Momoi samochód. Był absolutnie przeszczęśliwy. Gdy wyjechał na ulice wieczornego Tokio, po raz pierwszy w swoim własnym aucie, czuł się szczęśliwy. Tak, nie było na to innego słowa. Zrobił prawo jazdy, kupił samochód, na Akademii dobrze mu szło a w domu czekał na niego Aomine, żeby zjeść wspólną kolację. Wszystko wpadało na odpowiednie miejsce, a jeszcze dwa lata temu cały świat dookoła Kagamiego zdawał się rozpadać... Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Gdy odpalił antyczne radio samochodowe, popłynęła z niego radosna muzyka deft punkowa i po prostu nie mógł do niej nie zaśpiewać. Nawet jego nieudolny angielski brzmiał dzisiaj lepiej.

Honda civic, którą wykołował mu za pół ceny pan Momoi miała świetny silnik i dobrze chodziła, ale pewne jej mankamenty szybko wyszły na jaw. Mianowicie czasami blokował się pedał gazu a drzwi od strony kierowcy potrafiły zatrzasnąć się tak, że Kagami musiał wysiadać stroną pasażera. W warsztacie usiłowali zaradzić tym wadom, ale okazało się, że to po prostu tak głębokie wgniecenie drzwi, że nawet wyklepane, nie da się idealnie naprawić. Kagami machnął na to ręką. W końcu jak czasami wysiądzie sobie drugą stroną auta nic się nie stanie.

"To tylko motywacja, aby zarobić więcej i kupić sobie całkiem nową brykę." mówił Kagami, gdy pan Momoi spracowanymi dłońmi powiódł po drzwiach i westchnął ciężko. "Niech się pan nie martwi. I tak bez pana zapłaciłbym dwa razy więcej za to auto, a tak mam akurat samochodzik, aby się rozjeździć."

"Już ty się lepiej nie rozjeżdżaj za bardzo, Tygrysku, bo wypadek spowodujesz."

Aomine dogryzał Kagamiemu odnośnie zdezelowanego auta, ale widać było, że robi to z zazdrości.

"To czemu sam prawka nie zrobisz i auta nie kupisz?" pytał Taiga niewinnie, gdy podczas weekendu nareszcie mogli zjeść razem z Daikim wspólne śniadanie. "Jestem pewien, że rodzice by ci z kasą pomogli..."

"Może i tak zrobię." nadymał się Aomine i ponuro wgryzał się w bułkę z dżemem. "Ale nie w zimę. Zimą zawsze jest więcej wypadków, a mnie już wystarczająco o tym trują na wykładach."

 

///////////

 

Rodzice Aomine już w połowie grudnia zaprosili ich razem na noworoczny obiad, i chociaż Kagami chciał pójść, ponieważ miała być wołowina w sosie słodko kwaśnym, Daiki nie chciał się zgodzić.

"Będą zrzędzić znowu o moich studiach i nagabywać, kiedy jakaś miłą dziewczynę przyprowadzę."

"Przyprowadzisz miłego chłopaka." Kagami wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się, szczerząc wszystkie zęby. "Miłego i głodnego chłopaka."

Ale Aomine nie dał się namówić, tak więc okres noworoczny spędzili bez rodzinnych wstawek, ale za to ze sporą ilością imprez ze znajomymi. List od ojca przyszedł z opóźnieniem, ale Kagami wyrzucił go od razu, nawet nie czytając. Nie chciał sobie psuć noworocznych obchodów, zajęty skutecznie przygotowywaniem się do egzaminów, spotkaniami z przyjaciółmi i rozjeżdżaniem nowego starego autka, które chociaż miało swoje narowy, Taiga pokochał i czule naprawiał, cokolwiek się w nim tam zepsuło, a psuło się całkiem sporo. Dobrze, że pan Momoi zawsze wyrażał chęć pomocy i zawsze znajdował czas na drobne naprawy.

Kuroko zapraszał Kagamiego na kawę, ilekroć tylko miał chwilę, a Kagami odkrył, że w zasadzie czemu nie. Lubił sobie czasami zrobić taki wieczór z Tetsuyą i posłuchać o jego książkach i filmach, które ostatnio obejrzał. Po bardziej fizycznym, dotykalskim, wymagającym ciągłej atencji Aomine taki spokojniejszy czas był Kagamiemu potrzebny.

"To mówisz, że Aomine znalazł także drugą pracę?" zapytał znad swojego cappuccino Kuroko. "Nie chwalił mi się tym. Może chce to trzymać w ukryciu i tak jak ty, zrobić prawko i kupić samochód."

"Może." zgodził się Kagami znad swojego espresso, chociaż wątpił, że przypuszczenia Kuroko są bliskie prawdy. Aomine, gdyby faktycznie miał tego rodzaju plan, chwaliłby się tym wszystkim.

"Aomine ma swoje powody na pewno, a ja nie lubię wypytywać."

"Mhm." odpowiedział Kuroko i już więcej nic nie mówili, wpatrując się w zimowy krajobraz za oknem kawiarni na rogu. Właśnie zaczynał padać śnieg.

 

//////////

 

Tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem Kagami i Aomine mieli dwa dni wolne i postanowili te dwa dni spędzić wyłącznie grając w kosza i śpiąc. Riko uczestniczyła w większości ich treningów i robiła pomiary, jednak czasami po prostu zostawiała ich samych, instruując, komu na koniec treningu oddać klucze. Mecze, które Aomine i Kagami rozgrywali sam na sam, zwłaszcza te grane późnym wieczorem, bywały naprawdę wyczerpujące i brutalne. Przemiana zadziała się na przestrzeni pierwszych dwóch tygodni grudnia i była niespodzianką dla wszystkich. Riko zerkała zaniepokojona, Kuroko obserwował czujnym, płaskim spojrzeniem stratega, a Kagami w osłupieniu patrzył, jak Aomine szarżuje na niego z całym impetem, na serio, zbijając go niemal z nóg. Na agresję Daikiego Taiga reagował tym samym co zawsze, wzmożonym, odważnym atakiem. Nigdy nie nawykł do wycofywania się, nawet gdy widać było wyraźnie, że Aomine jest o coś zły, że wścieka się i wyładowuje podczas gry, a że gra z Kagamim to nie powstrzymuje się przed niczym.

Brutalne, gwałtowne natarcia, z piłką lub bez, zagrania nieczyste, nagłe zwroty, które w normalnej grze na boisku byłyby ukarane odsunięciem od meczu. Kagami znosił to wszystko, ponieważ był wystarczająco silny, aby przetrwać humory Daikiego, i w zasadzie domyślał się, gdzie posiadają one swoje źródło...

Gdy Aomine wycelował i rzucił do kosza a Kagami zatrzymał piłkę w locie, Taiga nie był przygotowany na cios w żołądek. Złożył się w pół, upadł na kolana i rozkaszlał się.

"Co do diabła?!..."

Aomine wyglądał jak ktoś, kto jest w połowie przerażony tym co zrobił, a w połowie ma to gdzieś, bo cierpi, coś go boli i cholera z tym wszystkim.

"Aomine?..."

Byli sami. Drużyna medyków, a także Riko i Kuroko poszli już dobrą godzinę temu, zostawiając im klucze i całą salę. Daiki drgając nerwowo podszedł i przykucnął obok Kagamiego, oddychając ciężko, chrapliwie. Gdy położył dłoń na ramieniu Taigi i spojrzał na niego z bliska, w twarzy Daikiego było coś przerażająco rozpaczliwego i zbolałego.

"Moglibyśmy być mistrzami... Moglibyśmy grać... być najlepsi!... Dlaczego nie możemy? Dlaczego ja muszę sobie szykować zastępczą karierę w policji, a ty masz gasić pożary skoro... skoro powinniśmy być mistrzami?"

Aomine usiadł obok Kagamiego, wsparł się łokciami o kolana i ukrył twarz w złożonych ramionach, wciąż oddychając głośno. Chciał się schronić, ukryć jakoś przed Kagamim i Kagami odkrył, że tego nie cierpi. Złapał Daikiego za twarz i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

"Hej. Balerino. Nie musisz być mistrzem i nic nie powinieneś. Jesteś z Japonii, masz pod górkę w sprawie koszykówki, międzynarodowo masz przekichane, ale tego akurat nie zmienisz. I dobrze. Kij z tym! Aomine, będziesz grał w kosza zawodowo czy nie, będziesz zawodowym policjantem czy nie, jesteś ok. Jesteś tym kim jesteś i ok, jesteś bardziej niż wystarczający... nikomu nic nie musisz udowadniać..."

Aomine wyrwał się z uścisku Kagamiego, odwracając od niego twarz. Miał minę taką, jakby zaraz miał się zapaść pod ziemię i Kagami po prostu nie mógł tego znieść. Złapał Daikiego za kark i przytulił, bo absolutnie nie mógł patrzeć jak Aomine się rozsypuje. Daiki był silnym, zdecydowanym facetem, nie powinien się tak rozpadać tylko dlatego, że czuje presję, aby kimś lub czymś być.

Aomine przylgnął twarzą do spojenia barku i szyi Kagamiego, wziął głęboki wdech nosem, wypuścił ustami i oklapnął całym ciężarem na Taigę.

"Jestem zmęczony."

"Tak."

"I jeść mi się chce."

"Oczywiście."

Kagami zgarnął Aomine z podłogi, pchnął go w kierunku pryszniców i zaczął porządkować salę z rozrzuconych piłek i ręczników. Gdy skończył, przetarł parkiet mopem, wyłączył światło i wszedł prosto na czekającego na niego w korytarzu Aomine.

Nie czekał. Wymierzył w żołądek Aomine niezbyt mocnego, ale znaczącego lewego haka. Aomine poczerwieniał na twarzy i złapał się za brzuch.

"…?!"

"Ramen i wołowina. Ty stawiasz." powiedział stanowczo Kagami na co Daiki jedynie przewrócił oczyma, wciąż skulony obronnie i wciąż osłaniając brzuch.

"Dobra. Ramen, wołowina i cokolwiek chcesz, Tygrysku."

Aomine w ramach przeprosin za swój wybuch postawił Kagamiemu cztery rameny z podwójną wołowiną, a gdy już dotarli do domu bez słów poszli do sypialni Taigi i zaczęli się rozbierać.

Gra wstępna została zdominowana przez Aomine, który po prostu nie dał Kagamiemu nic robić, nic, poza leżeniem i poddawaniem się dotykom, głaskaniu, pocałunkom. Aomine trzymał Taigę w ciasnym uścisku, nie pozwalając mu na odwzajemnienie się czymkolwiek i każdy bunt karał ugryzieniem. W kark, w ramię, w policzek. Mocno, bezlitośnie. Kagami szybko przestał walczyć. Widać było, że Aomine musi wyrzucić to z siebie, wywalić z systemu cokolwiek mu tam zalegało, i wtedy dopiero dojdzie do równowagi. Tak więc Taiga pozwolił Daikiemu na wszystko, od głębokich, długich, dokładnych pocałunków, po powolną, katorżniczą, fantastyczną palcówkę aż po seks, równie powolny i katorżniczy. Seks, który zostawił Kagamiego bez tchu, drżącego, nabrzmiałego, prężącego się po skotłowanych pościelach i mruczącego, że już dość, dość, starczy, proszę... Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, ile czasu bujali się tak, na krawędzi orgazmu, odpychając go za każdym razem, gdy tylko zbyt się do niego zbliżyli. Czas nie miał znaczenia, przestrzeń nie istniała, był tylko Daiki, obejmujący całym sobą Taigę, kompletnie i niepodważalnie.

Aomine zlitował się w końcu, zarzucił sobie udo Kagamiego na ramię i podjął mocny, szybki rytm. Taiga doszedł z białym szumem w uszach, otwartymi w niemym krzyku ustami i pięściami, zaciśniętymi w krótkich włosach Aomine tak, że aż pobielały mu knykcie.

Miał wrażenie, że zasnął. Albo stracił przytomność. Na jedno wychodziło. To był najlepszy seks, jaki kiedykolwiek z kimkolwiek uprawiał. Gdy Kagami powiedział to na głos zabrzmiało to banalnie, ale Aomine jedynie mruknął coś cicho i pocałował go, miękko i lekko, prosto w usta.

Druga runda seksu była już lżejsza. Być może dlatego, że miała miejsce wczesnym porankiem, kiedy obudzili się razem, objęci, na wyrku w sypialni Kagamiego i jakoś tak pocałunek tu, pocałunek tam, jedno prowadziło do drugiego. Wszystko toczyło się tak naturalnie, spokojnie i nieśpiesznie a Aomine był wyjątkowo czuły i delikatny, że Kagami kochał każdą sekundę. Daiki wodził dłońmi po jego twarzy, drapał po udach, przygryzał mu kark i ogólnie Taiga miał wrażenie, że jest dokładnie objęty, ujęty i zawłaszczony. Gdy Aomine wszedł w niego Kagami mógł jedynie westchnąć i rozsunąć szerzej nogi. Otworzył ramiona a Daiki wpadł w nie, wtykając Taidze nos za ucho i mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego.

"Co..."

"Nmmmhh..."

Daiki poruszał się nieinwazyjnym, bujającym rytmem, który powoli przeszedł w bardziej skomplikowany system głębokich, mocnych pchnięć, które szybko doprowadziły Taigę do krawędzi. Było fantastycznie i Kagami chcąc nie chcąc dał jedną z głośniejszych wokalizacji erotycznych w swoim życiu. Spowodowało to, że w pewnym momencie sąsiad z dołu zaczął głośno klaskać i podkręcił na cały regulator jakąś jazzową, wibrującą niskim basem muzykę poranną.

Tym razem nic nie odwlekali, runęli ku orgazmowi razem, nie wytracając bujającego rytmu.

Kagami zgrzany i zapocony zagarnął do siebie wyczerpanego Aomine i ułożył go sobie na piersi, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Daiki rozleniwiony i bezwładny, ufny, pozwolił się przygarnąć i z ustami przytkniętymi do obojczyka Taigi zaczął zasypiać...Tak, to była dobra chwila, żeby może jednak powiedzieć Aomine, że się go chyba być może w sumie na pewno kocha. Ale nieużywane nigdy, kanciaste, pasujące do filmów ale nie do realnego życia słowa nie chciały przejść Kagamiemu przez gardło.

 

/////////////

 

Na Nowy Rok postanowili wybrać się razem samochodem za miasto i spędzić w jakimś hotelu z sauną przyjemny weekend, ale w ostatnim momencie Aomine wykręcił się. Coś o jego dodatkowej pracy i dziwnym, ogromnym zadaniu domowym, które zadali mu na wykładach z chemii. Kagami był nieco zawiedziony, ale nie naciskał. Trzeba było zrobić to, co trzeba było zrobić i tyle. Poza tym nigdy nie lubił dopraszać się o nic, a już tym bardziej dopraszać się swojego własnego kochanka o spędzenie wspólnie weekendu.

"Później, obiecuję." mówił Aomine, nie podnosząc wzroku znad rozlatującej się, grube książki i krusząc na nią ciastkami ryżowymi. "Przepraszam, nie dam rady. Ale możemy sobie urządzić wieczór filmowy w ten weekend, jak chcesz."

Pewnie, że Kagami chciał, i chociaż wieczór filmowy okazał się porankiem filmowym, bo wieczorem Aomine musiał pilnie lecieć do swojej dodatkowej pracy, nie narzekał. Lubił oglądać filmy z Aomine, zawsze dodawali do nich swoje własne komentarze i głosy, i tak nawet najnudniejszy film stawał się czystą komedią.

Resztę dnia, gdy już Daiki poszedł do pracy, Taiga poświęcił na gruntowne sprzątanie. Tak na wypadek, gdyby rodzina Aomine znowu wpadła na szalony pomysł, aby odwiedzić swojego studiującego nie to co trzeba syna. Wyszorował łazienkę, gruntownie odgruzował szafkę pod zlewem i doprowadził do porządku zalegające tam graty. W domostwie AoKaga odbyło się też wielkie pranie a potem wielkie suszenie prania, ale nie było sensu tego odkładać, zważywszy, że mieli jedynie jedną parę czystych skarpet na składzie. Kagami nie oszczędzał się, pełną parą ruszył w wir porządków domowych. Pominął jedynie sypialnię Aomine. Pewne rzeczy lepiej było zostawić Daikiemu, zwłaszcza, gdy zbliżała się sesja a pod łóżkiem Aomine żyły wszelkiego rodzaju i maści kserokopie, bruliony z notatkami, książki... Taiga nie chciał zakłócić delikatnej równowagi porządku i chaosu, jaką zdawał się mieć Daiki w swoich akademickich pomocach edukacyjnych.

Gdy Aomine wrócił do domu, grubo po północy, Kagami już spał. Coś tam słyszał, jak Daiki przestawia jakieś naczynia w kuchni, a potem wkrada mu się do sypialni i zalega obok niego na łóżku, z westchnieniem i swoim własnym, pachnącym lawendą kocem.

"Posuń się, Tygrysku..."

"Mhhhh..."

"Poooosuuuń sięęęę Taaaaaigaaaa...."

Zimny nos wetknął się Kagamiemu za ucho i nie było rady, Kagami musiał się posunąć, robiąc miejsce w swoim ciepłym łóżku wyziębionemu nawet po prysznicu Aomine. Zanim znowu pogrążył się w sen Taiga poczuł jeszcze, jak Daiki wsuwa mu zmarznięte stopy pod łydki, wzdychając z zadowoleniem.

 

///////

 

Następnego dnia, spóźnieni ale jednak, poszli do świątyni, tym razem ubrani w kimona, ofiarowane przez panią Aomine. Jak się okazało, gdy wrócili zmarznięci do domu, seks w kimonach miał właściwości rozgrzewające. Kagami czerwienił się cały, gdy Aomine rozłożył go na kanapie i wyłuskał ostrożnie z rozchełstanej katany, wodząc mu dłońmi po piersiach, po brzuchu.

"Masz piękny brzuch, w tym kimonie i w ogóle, Tygrysku."

"No, hm... ech... dzięki?"

Aomine uśmiechnął się krzywo i zaczął wycałowywać sobie ścieżkę w dół brzucha Kagamiego.

"Penisa też masz pięknego."

"Hmmm... lepszego niż cycki?"

"Nie ma nic lepszego niż cycki." oznajmił Aomine twardo a potem z przewrotnym błyskiem w oku wziął Kagamiego w usta, skutecznie blokując wszelkie sprzeciwy.

Aomine mógł sobie żartować i drwić do woli, wyznając wyższość cycków nad penisem, ale praktyka pokazywała, że członek Kagamiego i tak zajmował najwyższe miejsce na podium.

To był bardzo udany dzień. Może mieli do jedzenia jedynie domowej roboty, ulepione nieporadnie mochi i łososia sprzed dwóch dni, ale seks oralny na kanapie, długa drzemka i granie w gry komputerowe do późna w noc, zrównoważyły całość. Żadnej uczty, żadnej parady świątecznej, tylko wizyta w świątyni, seks w kimonach i leniwy dzień w mieszkaniu. Kagami nie zamieniłby takiego dnia z Aomine na nic innego. Tak jakoś rzadko ostatnio spędzali ze sobą czas w luźny, niezorganizowany sposób.

 

//////////

 

Egzaminy w sesji zimowej dla Kagamiego nie były takie straszne, natomiast sesja Aomine składała się z samych kolosów, co ten głośno komentował i narzekał na niesprawiedliwość dziejową. Taiga tylko kiwał głową i donosił Daikiemu herbaty z imbirem.

"Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem." wymamrotał Aomine prosto do kubka parującego wywaru herbacianego. Kagami zaśmiał się krótko i przesunął Daikiemu dłonią po włosach.

"Kto? Ja czy imbir w herbacie?"

Aomine uśmiechnął się i naparł głową na dłoń Kagamiego, napraszając się o pieszczotę.

"Oboje, oboje jesteście moimi najlepsiejszymi przyjaciółmi. Przyniesiesz mi jeszcze kanapkę?"

"Sam sobie przynieś."

"Buuu. Gdzie się podziało uczucie i magia?"

"Poszły za ciebie na zakupy dwa dni temu, leniwcu."

Kagami nie przyniósł kanapki Aomine dla zasady, żeby nie przyzwyczajać go za nadto do wysługiwania się sobą. Momoi w tej materii miała rację. Daiki działał w sprawach domowych w porządku, ale tylko wtedy, gdy miał jasno wytyczone granice.

Sesja poszła sprawnie zarówno Kagamiemu jak i Aomine. Co prawda Daiki dorobił się jednej poprawki, zarzekając się, że to ta baba od łaciny się na niego uwzięła, ale ogólnie było dobrze. Obświętowali zakończenie semestru z byłą Seirin i Pokoleniem Cudów w małej, tradycyjnej knajpce, gdzie Aomine upił się sake a potem Kagami musiał holować go do samochodu.

"Nie lubię jak na ciebie patrzy Momoi. Momoi i Kuroko, ale on nie ma cycków." zwierzył się niespodzianie Aomine, gdy Kagami zapakował go już do auta i zapiął mu pasy bezpieczeństwa. "Zrób coś, żeby się tak nie patrzyli..."

"To przyjaciele. Co mają nie patrzeć?"

Aomine najwyraźniej nie miał odpowiedzi, bo zasępił się, nadął się i odwrócił do okna, aby po paru sekundach zacząć chrapać z otwartymi oczyma. Kagami westchnął i odpalił silnik.

 

/////////

 

Mieli Walentynki spędzić razem, ale Kagami musiał tego akurat wieczoru pracować, ponieważ pan Momoi miał bardzo ważne zamówienie i trzeba było w tempie ekspresowym naprawić silniki czterech limuzyn. Kagami ledwie znalazł czas, aby wysłać głupiego, walentynkowego smsa do Aomine.

"Przepraszam, pewnie jakieś plany miałeś." powiedział pan Momoi, po łokcie ubabrany w oleju silnikowym i niewiadomego pochodzenia smarze. "Zakochani lubią takie celebracje..."

"Nic nie szkodzi. Jest robota to trzeba ją zrobić." Aomine wsunął się pod limuzynę jednym płynnym ruchem. "Ktoś nieźle te bryki zapuścił."

"Ano. Ludzie myślą, że im droższy samochód tym można mniej o niego dbać. Głupoty. Im droższy tym zwykle delikatniejszy..."

Ogólnie Kagami spędził w warsztacie niemal osiem godzin i wyszedł z niego o północy. Pan Momoi zaproponował mu prysznic, ale odmówił. Chciał już tylko pojechać do domu i zakomunikować Daikiemu, że jutro sobota i idą się walentynkować do sauny. Sauna w lutym brzmiała jak bardzo dobry pomysł, Kagami nawet znalazł jedną, dość nie drogą, w ich okolicy... Zmęczony wytarł się byle jak, aby nie zabrudzić smarami i olejem tapicerki swojego samochodu, pożegnał się krótko z panem Momoi i ruszył do auta. Jasny księżyc w pełni jak latarnia wisiał na czystym, mroźnym, granatowym niebie.

W połowie drogi Kagamiemu przypomniało mu się, że kończy się w domu herbata zielona i suszone kwiaty chryzantem. Nie chciało mu się strasznie, ale wiedział, że Aomine na bank nie zrobił zakupów, więc rad nie rad zaparkował w pełnej sklepów nocnych i hoteli uliczce. Zapinając kurtkę, aby nie pokazywać publicznie swojego poplamionego, roboczego uniformu ruszył w kierunku całodobowego sklepu, kuląc się przed zimnym wiatrem. Kasjer, młody, zaspany chłopak skasował mu zakupy i życzył dobrej nocy, nawet nie zauważając smaru za jego paznokciami. Kagami wyszedł ze sklepu, zawstydzony i zacukany, i obiecał sobie, że w domu wyszoruje się porządnie, wymoczy, bo smar ma dosłownie wszędzie a chciałby się go pozbyć, zanim zacznie walentynkować z Aomine.

Zapuścił dłoń w kieszenie swojej zimowej, ogromnej kurtki, w poszukiwaniu kluczy do samochodu, pomacał, poszperał nieco w panice, a gdy znalazł odetchnął z ulgą, wyprostował się i podniósł wzrok ku jaśniejącemu nad miastem księżycowi.

Wtedy ich zobaczył. Szli razem pod rękę, uśmiechnięci i rozgadani, a ich śmiech niósł się po wąskiej, jednokierunkowej uliczce, dźwięczny i czysty. Aomine w swojej szaroburej mycce i kurtce, spod której wystawała bluza Kagamiego, sugestywnie obejmował w pół idącą obok niego blisko drobną, umalowaną mocno dziewczynę, z długimi, jasnymi włosami i krągłymi piersiami, ledwie przysłoniętymi przez poły krótkiego płaszcza.

Wyglądali razem dobrze. Jak walentynkowa para idąca świętować swoje walentynki w hotelu w centrum. Włosy dziewczyny rozsypane na wietrze, duża, mocna dłoń Aomine na jej smukłej talii i śmiech... śmiech.

Kagami stał wpatrzony w ten obrazek i miał wrażenie, że świat dookoła niego pęka i rozsypuje się na tysiące kawałków. Nagle wszystko stało się zrozumiałe i tak boleśnie jasne, że nie mógł oddychać. W świetle tego, co właśnie widział, nawet najbardziej intymne gesty ze strony Aomine, nawet najbardziej intymne słowa, wszystko wyglądało jak kłamstwo. Gra. No racja, przecież Aomine nigdy się oficjalnie nie zdeklarował, że są w związku, przecież nikt ze znajomych ani w ogóle nikt o ich związku nie wiedział, przecież tylko sobie eksperymentowali ze swoją seksualnością i w sumie nikt nikomu nic nie powiedział, nikt nikomu nic nie wyznał... Nie było o co robić popeliny, jak to wspaniale ujął Aomine. Nie było czego ogłaszać, ponieważ na dobrą sprawę pomiędzy Aomine a Kagamim poza seksem nic nie było. Pewnie, seks był świetny, wspaniały nawet, Daiki okrasił go odpowiednią dozą czułości, żeby Kagami poszedł na ten... ten układ. Bo w sumie co to mogło innego być?

Aomine wciąż uśmiechnięty podniósł wzrok nad głową dziewczyny i spojrzał prosto na Kagamiego. Wtedy obraz nagle ożył. Twarz Aomine wykrzywiła się w przerażeniu, dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośno, zbyt głośno, a Kagami pędem ruszył w stronę samochodu, drżącymi dłońmi grzebiąc po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu znowu zagubionych tam kluczy. Gdy już je znalazł oczywiście okazało się, że drzwi kierowcy się zatrzasnęły i musi skorzystać z drzwi po stronie pasażera. Cholerne szczęście!...

"Kagami!..."

"O nie, nie nie nie nie. Aomine szedł w jego kierunku wielkimi, szybkimi krokami, za nim wciąż stała walentynkowa dziewczyna, z rozwianymi włosami i za krótkim płaszczem, a Kagami nie miał ani siły ani chęci na konfrontację. Nie teraz, nie nigdy. Klnąc na zacinające się drzwi rzucił się na drugą stronę samochodu, kopiąc się boleśnie kolanem o przedni reflektor i pospiesznie wyciągając rękę do klamki.

"Taiga, poczekaj!"

Kagami otworzył z rozmachem drzwi pasażera i spojrzał na biegnącego w jego stronę Aomine a potem coś śmignęło obok niego, z tyłu, ocierając się mu o ramię i plecy tak, że poszybował w powietrze, razem z wyrwanymi drzwiami samochodu, kluczykami i rozerwaną foliową torbą z herbatą i suszonym chryzantemami. Samochód! szepnęło mu coś w głowie. W wąskiej uliczce przejechał samochód i wyrwał mu drzwi jego własnego auta a jego samego posłał w niebo... To było tak, jakby czas zwolnił i Kagami mógł na jedną, porażającą sekundę zobaczyć, jak leci w powietrzu, tylko nie jak na boisku, kontrolowanie i z mocą, ale jak szmaciana lalka, bezwładnie, bezradnie, beznadziejnie...

Krzyk, trzask, pisk hamulców. Głos Aomine, górujący nad wszelkimi innymi głosami.

"Kagami!!!"

Nie pamiętał upadku, tylko biały, ogłupiający ból w lewym ramieniu, wilgotny, zimny chodnik pod zdartym do krwi policzkiem a potem ciemność.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 02/2016

 

I cliffhanger :D bom jest evil author, i chciałbym wiedzieć, czy ktoś to jeszcze w ogóle czyta :)


	7. Trzy razy

Roz.7  
Trzy razy

 

 

Nigdy nie zapominaj:  
Chodzimy nad piekłem  
Oglądając kwiaty.

 

Issa

 

 

 

Obudził się w białym, prześwietlonym słońcem pokoju i przez długą chwilę miał wrażenie, że ktoś trzyma mu dłoń na czole. Nie mógł się ruszyć, być może nawet nie chciał się ruszyć. Czuł, że gdzieś tam, pod skórą, w kościach, w stawach czai się ból i wolał go nie obudzić, leżał więc tak, spod przymkniętych powiek patrząc na oblaną słońcem izolatkę.

"Już, już. Zaraz wezwę lekarza." odezwał się cichy, męski głos gdzieś z góry, znad dłoni, przyciskającej Kagamiemu czoło. Szary, wełniany garnitur, niebieska koszula i krawat, zawiązany tak, jak tylko ojciec wiązał, idealnie gładko, precyzyjnie.

"Mhhhtata?..."

Nie mógł zebrać myśli, skołowany i unieruchomiony, a potem wpadło do pokoju kilku na biało ubranych ludzi i świat znowu zniknął w jaskrawych promieniach lutowego słońca.

 

//////

 

Gdy obudził się drugi raz był już znacznie bardziej przytomny i znacznie bardziej świadomy, że ma unieruchomione sztywnymi bandażami ramię. Lewe ramię, które paliło go żywym ogniem, ciągnęło i rwało. Przez długą chwilę patrzył na to ramię, jakby nie było jego, a potem jęknął.

To jakby obudziło w nim ból, nagle nie tylko ramię go bolało, ale i głowa i kark i cholera, cała lewa strona klatki piersiowej. Wszystko odezwało się na raz tak. Poczuł jak po policzku toczy mu się mimowolna, pojedyncza łza i nie mógł nic z nią zrobić, bo tak go wszystko bolało...

Siedzący przy łóżku Kuroko nacisnął jakiś przycisk, przywołujący pielęgniarki i przysunął się do Kagamiego, tak, że niemal leżał przy nim na łóżku.

"Taiga. Nie próbuj się ruszać. Miałeś wypadek samochodowy. Na szczęście doznałeś tylko wstrząśnienia mózgu i wyłamałeś sobie staw barkowy. Będziesz miał operację, jak już odzyskałeś porządnie przytomność. Kagami... masz pogruchotane żebra z lewej strony i pozrywane ścięgna i mięśnie w barku. Trzeba je na nowo przymocować tam, gdzie powinny być."

"... Wypadek?... ale ramię... Na stałe?..."

"Nie, miałeś farta i nic sobie na amen nie uszkodziłeś. Z porządną rehabilitacją wrócisz do stuprocentowego zdrowia." Kuroko pochylił się nad Kagamim i niepewnym ruchem pogładził go po włosach. "Byleś nieprzytomny prawie cztery dni. Twój tata przyjechał, pan Momoi też, Aomine śpi w poczekalni. Daiki odchodził od zmysłów tutaj. Chcesz, żebym go zawołał?..."

"Nie!..." wyrwało się Kagamiemu, ale zabolało go coś ostro po lewej stronie piersi, więc zamilknął. Nagle z całą ostrością przypomniał sobie walentynkowy wieczór, wąską, jednokierunkową uliczkę i Aomine, obejmującego dziewczynę w króciutkim płaszczu. Zdradzieckiego, podstępnego, kłamliwego Aomine, śmiejącego się ze swoją nową zdobyczą z głupiego, szczerego uczucia kolegi, którego dosłownie i w przenośni pieprzył w wolnym czasie...

"...nieeee...."

"Ok." zgodził się łatwo Kuroko, po czym ostrożnie pochylił się nad Kagamim i objął go delikatnie, jednym ramieniem, przez pas. "Dobrze, że się obudziłeś, Taiga."

Nie był taki pewny, czy było to takie dobre. Kagami budził się do rzeczywistości, która wcale nie była dla niego uprzejma. Skasował samochód, był ranny, potrzebował rehabilitacji i musiał poszukać nowego mieszkania, bo przecież nie będzie po tym wszystkim mieszkał ze... zdrajcą. Kagami nie miał odpowiedniego słowa na określenie Aomine w tym momencie historycznym. Dupek, kłamca, obłudnik... ograniczony wokabularz japoński Taigi był wyjątkowo frustrujący w takich chwilach. Ponadto ojciec na pewno skorzysta z okazji i jak sęp będzie krążył nad nowym życiem Kagamiego, naigrawając się z jego żałosnych prób znalezienia odpowiedniej drogi.

Zasnął, nie słysząc, co Kuroko mówi do niego jeszcze niskim, rwącym się głosem. Ból odchodził i przychodził, fazami, i Kagami czasami płakał, bo nie mógł go znieść, a czasami był tak ogłupiony lekami, że mógł się tylko śmiać, patrząc na swoje zawinięte, usztywnione ramię i wspominając noce, spędzone z Aomine na kanapie... Budzili go co jakiś czas, świecąc mu latarkami w oczy i dając zastrzyk. Nie buntował się, chciał spać, chciał przespać to wszystko i obudzić się, stwierdzając, że jego życie jest nadal w porządku a Daikiemu nadal można ufać...

 

////////

 

Pośród sennych majaków, przerywanych badaniami lekarskimi i zastrzykami przeciwbólowymi Kagami unosił się dobre trzy dni. Czasami odwiedzał go Kuroko, czasami pan Momoi, kilka razy widział nawet Aomine, ale tego akurat nie był pewny, ponieważ wciąż zasypiał. Rzeczywistość plątała się mu ze snem w dziwaczne supły wspomnień i czasu obecnego. Śniło mu się, że musi wrócić szybko do domu, bo walentynki i Aomine czeka, czasami ponownie odwiedzał jednokierunkową uliczkę, w której dziewczyna o jasnych, rozwianych włosach przy świetle księżyca tłumaczyła mu wyższość związku mężczyzny z kobietą nad związkiem mężczyzny z mężczyzną. Coś o naturalności, dzieciach, potrzebie potomków i cyckach, które i tak na końcu wygrają z płytkimi, opartymi na seksie, błahymi układami gejów czy osób bi...

Czwartego dnia Kagami w końcu wydobył się z labiryntu snów i wybudził się porządnie, kompletnie świadomy i głodny. Kuroko i Riko przynieśli mu jakąś obrzydliwą, szpitalną owsiankę, którą zjadł tylko dlatego, że nic innego nie było a jemu aż w żołądku kurczyło.

"Jak już jesz to pewnie dojdziesz raz dwa do zdrowia." uśmiechnęła się Riko, a Kuroko zabrał talerz Kagamiego akurat wtedy, gdy zaczęły mu opadać powieki.

Tak się zmęczył jedzeniem, że opadł bez tchu na poduszki i sapał przez kilka chwil, usiłując wyrównać oddech. Połamane żebra, no tak, to dlatego czasami trudno mu było odetchnąć. Gdy Kagami odzyskał już kontrolę nad oddechem, popatrzył się na zmartwione twarze przyjaciół, siedzących obok niego na niewygodnych, metalowych stołkach.

"Co macie... takie miny?..."

"Nie teraz, synek, nie wchodź!"

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i przez chwilę Taiga mógł w nich zobaczyć pana Momoi i Aomine, którego pan Momoi łagodnie odsuwał do tyłu.

"Nie rób tłoku. Ja wejdę a ty idź do domu w końcu i się prześpij, dobrze? Nie musisz dziś przychodzić do pracy, Daiki."

Ktoś za drzwiami zaprotestował mocno, ale spokojny, uparty głos pana Momoi zagłuszył wszelkie protesty.

"Witaj, Taiga. Wyglądasz lepiej, niż parę dni temu." pan Momoi usiadł przy łóżku Kagamiego i poklepał go po dłoni, uśmiechając się miękko.

"Wciąż mnie budzą..."

"Muszą. Przydzwoniłeś głową w jezdnię, połamałeś żebra a twoje wstrząśnienie mózgu było dość poważne." mówił pan Momoi, splatając na brzuchu spracowane, zawsze nieco brudne od smaru dłonie. "Słuchaj, rozmawiałem z Daikim i może na okres rekonwalescencji zamieszkałbyś u nas? Mamy dodatkowy pokój na piętrze, ktoś musi mieć na ciebie oko jak będziesz do siebie dochodził. Rozumiem studenckie mieszkania, wolność i swoboda, ale teraz potrzebny ci jest spokój i opieka. Musisz wydobrzeć, pomyśleć... Jeżeli chcesz, nasz dodatkowy pokój jest twój."

Kuroko patrzył czujnie to na pana Momoi, to na Kagamiego, ale Taiga nie miał siły rozważać, co to mogłoby znaczyć. Póki co, mieszkanie gdziekolwiek, tylko nie z Aomine, wydawało się dobrym pomysłem.

"Jeżeli... nie sprawię kłopotu..."

"Nie, nie sprawisz. "potwierdził miękko pan Momoi i poprawił Kagamiemu osuwające się z piersi koce. "Wypoczywaj teraz. Cieszę się, że wykaraskałeś się z tego wypadku. Wszyscy się o ciebie bardzo baliśmy."

Kagami odniósł wrażenie, że pan Momoi i Kuroko wiedzą co się wydarzyło pomiędzy nim a Aomine, ale z jakiejś przyczyny zbywają to milczeniem. W sumie może nie było o czym mówić. Kilkumiesięczny one night stand nie był wart dyskusji...

Pan Momoi opuścił szpitalny pokój, żegnając się i wymawiając, że żona czeka z obiadem, ale Kuroko został. Tetsuya usiadł ponownie obok łóżka Kagamiego, wyprodukował ze swojej torby poważnie wyglądającą, ogromną książkę i założył nogę na nogę.

"Nie idziesz do domu, Kuroko?" wychrypiał Kagami, czując, jak powieki same mu opadają a wywołany tabletkami sen skrada się szybko i pewnie.

Kuroko uśmiechnął się do Taigi znad swojej książki, jego oczy łagodne, jego dłonie zaciśnięte na okładce.

"Nie. Posiedzę sobie tutaj z tobą, jeżeli pozwolisz. Mam dużo do przeczytania. Ok?"

"Ok." odpowiedział Kagami i zasnął.

 

/////////

 

Operacja zerwanych ścięgien i mięśni przeszła gładko. Kagami pod pełną narkozą wjechał na salę operacyjną, po czym wyjechał z niej spowolniony i nieważki, jak na głupim jasiu. Mówił, mówił i nie mógł przestać, a siedzący obok niego Kuroko tylko kiwał głową i przemywał mu twarz mokrym, chłodnym ręcznikiem.

"Ciiii... Taiga, spokojnie, nic nie musisz mówić..."

"Tetsuya... a ja moje ramię nie będzie... jak..."

"Wszystko będzie dobrze i wyzdrowiejesz całkowicie. Ja i Riko razem z naszymi profesorami ułożymy ci najlepszy plan rehabilitacyjny na wyłamane barki, jaki kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek wymyślił w Tokio. Nic się nie martw, będzie dobrze..."

Pośród majaków Kagami jak przez mgłę widział, jak Kuroko wpuszcza do pokoju Aomine, jak rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami, jak Tetsuya, zawsze cichy i spokojny, nagle zaczyna krzyczeć. Kagami nie wyłapał, o czym krzyczał, to się stało tak szybko, trwało tak krótko. Aomine, blady na gębie, z podbitymi na zielonawo oczyma, nie odpowiedział na krzyki Tetsuyi, tylko zacisnął zęby i wyszedł z pokoju, ze zwieszoną głową. Kuroko został i gdy zobaczył, że Taiga mu się przygląda, zakrył mu twarz ręcznikiem.

"Śpij, Taiga."

Był tak skołowany, że nawet się nie sprzeciwiał.

 

////////////

 

Trzy dni po operacji, gdy Kagami doszedł do siebie po rewelacjach, spowodowanych kiepskim doborem narkozy, pan Momoi pojawił się u niego w izolatce z torbą i zaczął go pakować.

"Zabieram cię do siebie. Nie próbuj nawet protestować, synek, potrzebujesz pomocy a ja ci ją oferuję. Nie z litości, tylko ogólnie, trzeba pomagać sobie nawzajem. Jesteś dobrym chłopakiem, Taiga, ale jeszcze trochę przed tobą i czasami pomoc musisz przyjąć..."

Kagami chciał protestować, ale nie dał rady. Kuroko zaczął go razem z Hyuugą przebierać ze szpitalnego wdzianka w domowy, szary dres, pan Momoi zabrał jego torbę a pani Momoi i Riko rozmawiały z pielęgniarką odnośnie leków przeciwbólowych i dozowania. Następnie usadzono Kagamiego na wózku inwalidzkim i jak przepisy nakazywały cała parada ruszyła ku wyjściom ze szpitala, gdzie już czekała taksówka.

"A co z moim autem? Przetrwało ten wypadek?"

"Twoja Honda jest cała, Taiga, tylko drzwi od strony pasażera do wymiany, ale tym się nie martw." Pan Momoi otworzył drzwi taksówki i dał znak taksówkarzowi, aby otworzył bagażnik. "Zrobię ci piękne nowe drzwi, właśnie niedawno znalazłem w sieci..."

Kagami został zainstalowany w taksówce i tak go cała akcja zmęczyła, że mógł się jedynie wyprostować na siedzeniach i przymknąć oczy. Za szybą widział niewyraźnie, jak pan Momoi rozmawia z jakimś wysokim, barczystym mężczyzną... Kagami zmarszczył się. Pan Momoi rozmawiał z jego ojcem, Taiga wszędzie rozpoznałby ten wełniany garnitur. Zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, skomentować jakoś, pani Momoi wsiadła już do auta, a Kuroko usadowił się z rozmachem obok Taigi i zakomenderował taksówkarzowi, że jadą.

"Pan Momoi dołączy za chwilę, ma coś do załatwienia na mieście."

"Gdzie..." Kagami chciał zapytać o ojca, ale jakoś nie mógł więc zapytał o drugą, istotną osobę. "Gdzie jest Aomine?"

"Pewnie poszedł na wykłady, albo odsypia. Warował przy twoim pokoju bez ustanku."

"Hm."

To tyle odnośnie wyjaśnienia sobie z Aomine kilku spraw. Kagami zamknął oczy i westchnął, opadając głową na oparcie fotela.

"Taiga. Wiem o wszystkim co się działo między tobą a Daikim." wywalił z grubej rury Kuroko tym swoim jak zwykle spokojnym, płaskim głosem narratora wszechwiedzącego. Kagami nie ruszył się nawet ze swojego miejsca, nie otworzył nawet oczu, tylko westchnął ponownie. Ano tak, ano tak...

Kuroko mówił dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na brak odzewu ze strony Taigi.

"Aomine wszystko mi powiedział i mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz, że to nie twoja wina. To on zawalił sprawę, przyznał mi się do tego, ale chciałbym, żebyś... żebyś wiedział, Kagami, że nie obchodzi mnie, czy jesteś gejem, czy bi, czy czymkolwiek innym. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i tak zostanie..."

"Aomine też jest twoim przyjacielem." zauważył sucho Kagami, ale Kuroko nie wycofał się.

"Tak. Obaj jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i chciałbym, żeby tak zostało. Dlatego wykrzyczałem już Daikiemu, co myślę a ciebie, Kagami, proszę... żebyś też może spróbował ..."

Kagami otworzył oczy i spojrzał na siedzącego obok niego blisko, za blisko Kuroko. Twarz Tetsuyi była blada i ściągnięta, widać było, że pobyt Taigi w szpitalu bardzo się na nim odbił. Kagami uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął zdrową rękę, aby potargać Kuroko te jego zawsze ułożone włosy.

"Obiecuję nie robić burd i zachowywać się przy Aomine w sposób cywilizowany, ok?"

"Ok." odpowiedział Kuroko, ale widać było, że nie tylko o to mu chodziło. Kagami nie wnikał. Był zmęczony, ramię zaczynało znowu boleć a sytuacja z Aomine była na tyle skomplikowana, że w sumie nie było innego wyjścia jak tylko ją przetrwać. Taiga zadecydował, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, zachowa spokój i nie będzie robić przedstawień, jak jakaś zdradzona dziewczyna, co to ją chłopak robił w konia na boku. Nie. Kagami Taiga był ponad to i chociaż bolało go to tak samo jak rozwalone ramię, nie zamierzał się nad sobą rozczulać.

Co było a nie jest nie pisze się w rejestr. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego postanowienie i zimna krew przetrzymają faktyczne spotkanie z Aomine.

 

////////

 

Kagami znał dom państwa Momoi dość dobrze, ponieważ pan Momoi często zapraszał go a to na herbatę, a to na późną kolację, gdy zbytnio zasiedzieli się w warsztacie. Mieszkanie jednak w tym domu to była całkiem inna sprawa. Kagami czuł się jak nieproszony, niechciany, przesiedziany gość.

Pan Momoi jednak nie chciał słyszeć żadnych sprzeciwów.

"Nie chcę cię stawiać w niewygodnej sytuacji więc powiem ci, jak jest od razu, synek. Wiem od Aomine co się stało, powiedział mnie i Kuroko wszystko, tam w poczekalni, jak byłeś nieprzytomny. Ale posłuchaj, czasami trzeba parę kroków odejść, żeby spojrzeć na rzeczy chłodnym wzrokiem. Pomieszkasz trochę u nas, pomyślisz, przegrupujesz siły... Zamknij się, synek, bo nie ręczę za siebie!" głos pana Momoi, do tej pory łagodny i niski, nagle stał się głośny i ostry. Kagami zamknął otwarte w sprzeciwie usta a Pan Momoi odchrząknął i poprawił swój wyciągnięty kardigan. "Serio mówię. Zamieszkasz u mnie na okres rekonwalescencji i koniec dyskusji. Pozwól sobie pomóc, dzieciaku. Wiem, że przez całe życie większość spraw załatwiałeś sam, ale teraz potrzebujesz pomocy i przyjmij ją. Proszę cię. Poza tym moja Michiro już się ucieszyła, nagotowała ci bułek z mięsem i cały gar kuskus stoi na gazie. Nie możesz jej teraz zawieść."

I tak protesty Kagamiego, że nie chce się narzucać i wykorzystywać czyjegoś dobrego serca, zostały uciszone. Nie miał siły się spierać, a pani Momoi i Kuroko pośpiesznie zanieśli jego bagaże do domu, szybko sadzając go w kuchni, gdzie już czekał na niego wczesny, domowej roboty, wspaniale pachnący obiad.

Faktycznie, pani Momoi ugościła Kagamiego jak tylko mogła. Przeznaczony dla niego pokoik na poddaszu był wyczyszczony, wysprzątany i idealnie wywietrzony, w łazience na piętrze ułożone były nowe ręczniki i szlafrok, a kuchnia pękała w szwach od jedzenia. Michiro Momoi kochała gotować, a ponieważ miała jedynie córkę, która zawsze była na diecie, i męża cukrzyka nie bardzo miała kogo częstować swoimi eksperymentami kulinarnymi. Kagami idealnie wbił się w jej potrzeby i nieświadomie całkiem uruchomił chyba jakiś instynkt macierzyński, który kazał pani Momoi karmić go dużo i regularnie, oraz sprawdzać, czy na czas bierze swoje leki przeciwbólowe.

Kagami nie wiedział jak dziękować państwu Momoi za gościnę i serdeczność jaką mu okazali, zwłaszcza w pierwszych dniach po pobycie w szpitalu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak teraz mógłby żyć w jednym mieszkaniu z Aomine, wciąż jeszcze spowolniony, obolały i... Kagami przełknął głośno, zamykając oczy. Było późne popołudnie, siedział właśnie przy biurku, w swoim pokoiku na poddaszu i patrzył się tępo w ekran laptopa.

 

BigTree: Hej. Jesteś tam? Tygrys?

 

Kagami westchnął i potarł oczy. Ramię zabolało go ostro.

 

BigTree: Taiga, chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że przepraszam. Serio, przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że aż tak się zaangażujesz. Głupio zrobiłem, nie chciałem cię zranić ani nic, nie chciałem cię naprowadzać... i seks był świetny.

 

Kagami zmartwiały i drętwy czytał komunikaty chaotycznie pojawiające się w okienku skype`a. Aomine nie chciał go naprowadzać, dlatego regularnie uprawiał z nim seks i kłamał, że pracuje, gdy wychodził, żeby zarwać kolejną pannę.

Aomine pisał coraz szybciej.

 

BigTree: Przepraszam, ok? Wiem, że się teraz na mnie gniewasz, zasługuję na to, nie powinienem iść z tymi dwoma dziewczynami w tango. Ok, moja wina, ale Kagami, kurcze. Przecież wiadomo, że związki dwóch facetów to nic poważnego, rozpadają się i tak. Każdy chce założyć prędzej czy później rodzinę, prawda? Myślałem, że to jasne... że w końcu skończymy studia, wyprowadzimy się z tego naszego mieszkanka i przestaniemy... nie będziemy już... i wrócimy do normalności.

 

Kagami wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wylogował się ze skypa i zamknął pokrywę laptopa.

Nigdy w ten sposób o swojej seksualności nie pomyślał. Że to tylko chwilowy, tymczasowy grymas, chętka, którą się zaspokoi podczas studenckich wybryków, a potem wróci się do normalnej, heteryckiej rzeczywistości, z żonami, cyckami i całą resztą. Trzeba było na wstępie spytać Aomine, czy ma takie samo zdanie, bo w sposób widoczny posiadał odmienne i w ten sposób tam, gdzie Kagami zachowywał się jak w związku tam Aomine zachowywał się jak w nieco rozwleczonym, przyjemnym ale na dłuższa metę nietrwałym one night standzie.

"O rany..."

Coś bolało go w piersi, coś kuło i naciskało, że to nie może się tak skończyć! Byli z Aomine rewelacyjni razem, od życia codziennego po łóżko, przez koszykówkę, pracę, akademię. Jak tak nagle to wszystko odłożyć i zapomnieć, jak tak nagle przestać być blisko, podać sobie dłoń i rozstać się, bo tak, poseksiliśmy się analnie a teraz wracamy do prawdziwego świata i koniec pieśni.

Gdy Kuroko przyszedł, żeby zabrać Kagamiego na serię badań, zdjęcie szwów i ułożenie grafika rehabilitacyjnego, Taiga był mu niemal wdzięczny. Nie chciał być teraz sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, nie chciał nic czuć ani analizować. Trzeba było wziąć się za bary z rzeczywistością, a rzeczywistość Kagamiego obecnie przedstawiała się tak, że miał przed sobą skomplikowaną rehabilitację, poszukiwanie lokum na studencką kieszeń i koszty naprawy samochodu.

Sprawca wypadku zbiegł z miejsca wydarzenia. Policja wzięła od Kagamiego zeznania, powiadomiła go, że nie mają większych nadziei na odnalezienie zbiega i chociaż może się tak zdarzyć, to jednak nie wstrzymywaliby oddechu. I tak z mizernego odszkodowania za samochód to wyklepać Hondy nie da rady, trzeba sporo kasy dołożyć, a Kagami teraz w zasadzie żył z oszczędności i uprzejmości państwa Momoi... Jak tylko stanie na nogi trzeba zacząć zaciskać pasa i więcej pracować. Pieskie życie.

"Hej, przyniosłem ci dango." zapowiedział od progu Kuroko i wyciągnął ku Kagamiemu dłoń z całą tytką słodkich, pachnących nieziemsko ciastek. "To idziemy na rehabilitację, Taiga. Gotowy?"

Przynajmniej Kuroko wiedział, jak poprawić mu humor. Kagami z zadowolonym pomrukiem zajął się pożeraniem dango i słuchaniem relacji Kuroko, odnośnie jego męczącego dnia. Trzeba było ustalić priorytety. Najpierw dango i spacer z Tetsuyą do centrum rekonwalescencji na wydziale medycznym. Kłopoty i problemy przyszłości musiały poczekać na swoją kolej.

 

///////

 

Rehabilitacja okazała się przyjemniejsza, niż na początku sądził. Riko, Kuroko oraz dwóch profesorów, którzy przejrzeli jego dokumentację, ułożyli wspólnie wspaniały, trzymiesięczny plan, aby doprowadzić bark Taigi do stanu używalności i zmniejszyć ryzyko ponownego wypadnięcia barku.

"Niestety, jak się to zdarzy raz to potem można się spodziewać powtórek. Przy dobrej rehabilitacji jednak, gdy odbudujemy mięśnie i cały gorset ścięgien dookoła, można tego uniknąć." mówił stary, zasuszony profesor o pomarszczonej, łagodnej twarzy i sprytnych oczach łasicy. "Jest pan w dobrych rękach, panie Kagami. Kuroko jest naszym najlepszym studentem z ostatnich trzech lat. Pod naszym nadzorem z pewnością wykona świetną robotę z pańskim barkiem."

Kuroko skinął poważnie głową, ale końcówki uszu poczerwieniały mu widocznie. Pozory jednak były zwodnicze. Zawsze grzeczny, dobrze ułożony Tetsuya podczas treningu i ćwiczeń rehabilitacyjnych stawał się drylującym wściekle ćwiczenia, bezlitosnym sierżantem, wytykającym błędy i fukającym na leserstwo . Kagami szybko przekonał się, że niby lekko wyglądające ruchy i treningi w gruncie rzeczy były dla jego lewego ramienia wielkim wyzwaniem. Ponadto Kuroko nie dawał mu taryfy ulgowej i ćwiczył jego bark, aż Taiga zaczynał się pocić i zaciskać zęby z bólu.

"To normalne, musi trochę poboleć. Zerwane ścięgna sztywnieją, musimy je na nowo rozciągnąć, żebyś uzyskał znowu pełną sprawność w barku."

Kagami posłusznie wykonywał, co nakazywał jego samozwańczy rehabilitant, chociaż czasami miał momenty, kiedy chciał te wszystkie gumy, maleńkie ciężarki i taśmy wyrzucić za okno a potem sam za nimi skoczyć. Dobrze, że okna w sali treningowej wydziału medycznego były za wysoko. Kto by pomyślał, że jeden wypadek spowodować może tyle szkód, tyle cierpienia i problemów. Kagami klął sfrustrowany, gdy okazywało się, że nie może obrócić pod pewnym kątem dłoni, albo nie jest w stanie wygiąć ramienia do tyłu bez nagłego, paraliżu, który zostawiał go dyszącego, na klęczkach, usiłującego się nie popłakać.

"Koniec na dzisiaj." powiedział cicho Kuroko i jakby nic nie zauważył, zaczął pakować swoje narzędzia tortur do sportowej torby. "Chcesz się przejść na kawę?"

"Nie, dzięki. Nie czuję pleców." Kagami uśmiechnął się krzywo. "Pomożesz mi wstać?"

"Pewnie." Kuroko uśmiechnął się, odłożył torbę i przyklęknął przy Kagamim, ujmując go pod ramię. "Jesteś dobrym pacjentem. Każdy by już narzekał na czym świat stoi, a ty nie, ty wciąż ćwiczysz."

"Bo mi nie mówisz, kiedy koniec, to ćwiczę dalej." nadąsał się Kagami, ale nadal się uśmiechał, gdy ruszyli powolutku w stronę szatni.

"Nie mówię, bo wiem, że dalej będziesz ćwiczył, aż osiągniesz swój limit." odparł lekko Kuroko i popatrzył z bliska na Taigę, jego oczy miękkie, zadowolone i uśmiechnięte. Nie było na to innego słowa. Kuroko uśmiechał się oczyma i przez moment Kagami miał wrażenie, że Tetsuya przysunie się bliżej, całkiem już blisko, i pocałuje go. Albo coś. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Kuroko poczerwieniał na szczytach kości policzkowych, odsunął się i wymamrotał przeprosiny, gdy za mocno złapał Taigę za pas i obudził czający się w barku ból.

"Sory, sory..."

"Spoko, heh. To może jednak pójdźmy na tą kawę. Moje plecy potrzebują jakiejś godzinki w wygodnym fotelu, zanim wyruszymy do domu."

Kuroko ponownie uśmiechnął się do niego samymi oczyma i skinął głową.

 

////////////

 

Aomine nie przestawał Kagamiego napastować na skypie a Kagami nie przestawał czytać od niego wiadomości, chociaż na żadną z nich nie odpowiedział. Trwało to tak, niedopowiedziane i bolesne, aż w końcu Daiki przyszedł w odwiedziny do pana Momoi. Jakoś dwa tygodnie po tym, jak Kagami wyszedł ze szpitala. Aomine przyniósł ze sobą notatki z zajęć z akademii, czekoladowe mochi i torbę ubrań, którą dźwigał nie odstępujący go ani na krok Kuroko.

Tetsuya ofiarował się, że pójdzie do domostwa AoKaga i przyniesie Kagamiemu więcej ubrań i niezbędników. Taiga był mu wdzięczny, do momentu, gdy Kuroko poza ubraniami przywlekł ze sobą także Aomine. Taiga nie wierzył w to, żeby wciąż wypisujący mu bzdury na skypie Daiki odwiedził go tak nagle sam z siebie.

"Cześć." powiedział Kagami i wyciągnął ramię po torbę, którą balansował na plecach Kuroko. Prawe ramię. Był już po tylu wyczerpujący sesjach rehabilitacyjnych, ale wciąż nie ufał swoim mięśniom rannego, lewego ramienia, nawet, jeżeli chodziło o torbę z bielizną.

"Cześć." odpowiedział Aomine, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Kagamiego i tak, czego w sumie się Taiga spodziewał. Daiki był aroganckim, zarozumiałym dupkiem, nawet jak skaszanił sprawę i w zasadzie zniszczył ich przyjaźń to nie było co oczekiwać jakiejś skruchy czy wstydu.

"Możemy porozmawiać na osobności, Kagami?"

Kuroko wyglądał, jakby chciał się kłócić, ale Kagami jednym ruchem wręczył mu ponownie torbę z ubraniami i polecił, żeby odłożył ją u niego w pokoju na poddaszu. Tetsuya poszedł, niechętnie, ale poszedł, odwracając się raz po raz przez ramię i zerkając na Aomine i Kagamiego.

Państwa Momoi nie było w domu, poszli gdzieś razem na jakiś festiwal. W zasadzie Aomine, Kagami i Kuroko byli sami. Taiga był pewien, że Tetsuya nie będzie im przeszkadzał.

Zaprosił Dalekiego do kuchni, wstawił wodę na herbatę i wyciągnął z lodówki zafoliowany talerz kanapek z szynką. Wyjął także z szafki ciastka zbożowe i czekoladki z wiśniami. Nie chciał wyjść na niegrzecznego gospodarza, pan Momoi z pewnością zaaprobowałby jego wybór. Aomine jak jastrząb wypatrujący królika patrzył na każdy ruch Kagamiego, jakby oczekiwał, że Taiga zaraz wyciągnie jakiś kij i zacznie nim go okładać.

"O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, Aomine."

"O tym, czy kiedyś w końcu odpowiesz na moje wiadomości na skypie. I czy chcesz dalej ze mną mieszkać." wypalił z grubej rury Aomine, ale zmieszał się i szybko spuścił z tonu. "Rozumiem, że możesz nie mieć już chęci, po tym wszystkim. Chcesz być dalej moim współlokatorem, Taiga?”

Kagami zamknął oczy. To było naprawdę dobre pytanie, na które za cholerę nie miał odpowiedzi. Z jednej strony dobrze mu było mieszkać z Aomine, nawet i bez tego całego pokręconego, erotycznego eksperymentu. Dogadywali się, byli dograni, a mieszkanie było w dobrej cenie i miało świetną lokację. Z drugiej strony Kagami nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować teraz, gdy już wpuścił Daikiego tak blisko, tak intymnie, a teraz mieli znowu wycofać się za bariery, ustanowić ponownie przekroczone granice. Pan Momoi mówił, że na pewne rzeczy trzeba spojrzeć z dystansem i oceniać chłodno, dopiero wtedy stają się jasne.

"Taiga?" wymamrotał szeptem Aomine, w sumie nie wiadomo o co, ale Kagami znał go już wystarczająco dobrze, aby zinterpretować takie zapytania.

"Nie. Nie odpowiem ci na pytanie, czy nadal chcę być z tobą współlokatorem." powiedział Taiga i był bardzo zadowolony z tego, że jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i pewnie i ani razu nie zawiódł ani się nie załamał. "Aomine, po tym wszystkim... serio sądzisz, że moglibyśmy nadal razem mieszkać?"

Oczy Daikiego błysnęły, błękitne ognie w brązowej, opalonej twarzy, obecnie nieco wypłowiałej i zmęczonej.

"Tak. Kagami. Przepraszam. Za wszystko. Jeżeli nie chcesz, rozumiem, ale... nie chcę z nikim innym mieszkać."

"Ale z kimś innym chcesz się pieprzyć."

"Mówiłem już, nie sądziłem, że potraktujesz to jako coś trwałego... Z tymi dziewczynami to tylko dwa razy mi się zdarzyło, nie sądziłem, że aż tak się przywiążesz..."

Kagamiemu przez chwile poczerwieniało w oczach. Wstał i uderzył pięściami w stół, aż wszystko na nim podskoczyło. Wszystko włącznie z Aomine, który wparty w krzesło patrzył na niego zszokowany i wstrząśnięty.

"O, więc to moja wina?! Moja wina, że pozwalałem ci na to wszystko i sobie zinterpretowałem związek jako związek a nie tymczasową, gejowską ulgę w stresie?!"

"Nie. To nie twoja wina. Ja... " głos uwiązł w gardle Aomine a Kagami zapatrzył się na niego jak zaczarowany, bo odniósł nagle wrażenie, że Daiki powie teraz coś, coś bardzo istotnego, coś znaczącego, co sprawi, że cała rzecz zacznie wyglądać inaczej.

Nic się oczywiście takiego nie stało. Aomine westchnął ciężko, potarł dłońmi twarz, potargał sobie włosy, po czym spojrzał na Kagamiego. Z bliska. Z bardzo bliska. Pachniał lekko lawendą, smarem samochodowym a jego oczy wyrażały konfuzję i frustrację, ale też ból i pasję... W innych okolicznościach to byłby moment, w którym Aomine pociągał Taigę do pocałunku i cholera, Kagami taki obrót spraw przyjąłby z otwartymi ramionami i już sam siebie za to nienawidził. Nie był jakąś łatwą do zaliczenia panną, którą można sobie zdradzać na lewo i prawo, a ona i tak wraca...

Aomine coś musiał wyczytać w jego spojrzeniu, po spuścił wzrok i zagapił się na swoje splecione na stole dłonie. Miał smar za paznokciami.

"Ja po prostu nie chcę, żebyśmy nie przestali być przyjaciółmi. O to tylko cię proszę, o nic więcej. Więc przyjmij moje przeprosiny i wracaj do domu. Obiecuję, nie będę wykonywał względem ciebie żadnych ruchów, dwuznacznych czy innych. Nie będę nawet żartował o penisach i cyckach. Czemu.. czemu nie możemy po prostu wrócić do bycia przyjaciółmi?"

Ostatnie pytanie Aomine zadane było sfrustrowanym, drgającym głosem a gdy Daiki spojrzał Kagamiemu w twarz, jasne było, że mówi prawdę. Że zależy mu na znajomości z Taigą i tylko dlatego tak się stara, tłumaczy... Kagami zamknął oczy, przez chwilę intensywnie myśląc. Odpowiedź nie była jasna, zagmatwane emocje, wzburzone uczucia, a mimo to... mimo to Kagami nie miał wielu takich dobrych przyjaciół jak Daiki i chociaż przekroczyli wiele granic, wiele zasad złamali, to może jednak da się jakoś ich przyjaźń zrecyclingować. Kagami zapomni o tym, jak to jest mieć Daikiego tak bliskiego, tylko swojego, na własność, a Aomine przestanie eksperymentować za zamkniętymi drzwiami ich domu, i będą sobie mieszkać razem i trenować, jak dawniej...

Tak, i każde miejsce na którym uprawialiście seks będzie ci o tym przypominało, szepnęło coś w głowie Kagamiego i nie mógł się nie skrzywić na taką myśl. Seks jednak zmieniał wiele, a emocje, które seks wywoływał zmieniały w zasadzie wszystko...

Kagami jednak nigdy nie był szybki w odrzucaniu przyjaźni, nawet tak splątanej i pokręconej jak przyjaźń z Aomine.

"Pod koniec marca wrócę na zajęcia do Akademii, wtedy mnie zapytaj, Aomine. Póki co szukaj innego współlokatora, ok?"

"Nie!" huknął z ogniem Aomine, zerwał się z krzesła i dwoma krokami znalazł się przy Kagamim, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. "Nie chcę innego współlokatora. Zostań, proszę!... Nie musimy nic robić, będziemy sobie tylko razem mieszkać. Obiecuję, że... nie chcę, żeby nasza przyjaźń się rozwaliła przez coś takiego!"

Kagami ujął dłonie Aomine, ścisnął mocno, po czym zdjął je sobie z ramion, nie spuszczając wzroku z niebieskich ślepiów Daikiego. Nagle cały ból, poczucie odrzucenia i zdrady zwaliło się na niego. Miał chęć Aomine uderzyć, zmasakrować mu tą przystojną twarz i posłać do stu diabłów, do jego cycków i normalnego życia!...

Pan i pani Momoi objuczeni torbami z festiwalowymi smakołykami stanęli w drzwiach kuchni. Ich zaskoczone miny mówiły wszystko i Kagami stwierdził, że konwersacja z Aomine właśnie dobiegła końca.

"Spytaj mnie pod koniec marca, Aomine. A teraz już idź, ok? Jakby coś mi było potrzeba, Kuroko do ciebie wpadnie."

Nie dał Aomine czasu na odpowiedź, powitał się pośpiesznie z państwem Momoi i umknął jak niepyszny do swojego pokoiku na poddaszu. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi jak szalone a bark, wyczulony widać na jego stany emocjonalne, zaczął ponownie tętnić białymi nitkami bólu, od pasa po kark. Kagami usiadł przy biurku, wziął proszka przeciwbólowego i zapatrzył się na wyłączonego laptopa. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu tak siedział. Nie włączył lampki, chociaż za oknami zrobiło się już całkowicie ciemno.

Gdy przeniósł się zdrętwiały i zesztywniały na łóżko ktoś ostrożnie zapukał do jego drzwi.

"Taiga?..."

Pan Momoi zapalił górne światło i przez moment stał w drzwiach do pokoiku Kagamiego, patrząc na niego współczującym wzrokiem. Gdy w końcu zdecydował się wejść, usiadł na fotelu przy biurku Taigi i poklepał go po plecach, gdy ten odwrócił się od niego, zawstydzony, zwinięty w kłębek na swoim zbobrwanym łóżku.

"Twój tata dzwonił. Niepokoi się o ciebie."

"Nieprawda. Mój ojciec nigdy się o mnie nie niepokoił, czemu miałby zaczynać od teraz?"

"Słuchaj, Taiga... nie wiem, co i jak tam z twoim tatą się dzieje, ale daj mu szansę chociaż. Nie każdy, kto ma instynkt ojcowski czy macierzyński potrafi... umie go w odpowiedni sposób okazywać i wykorzystywać. Twój tata jak się tylko dowiedział zaraz przyleciał i u ciebie w szpitalu siedział całe dwa dni przy twoim łóżku, jak byłeś nieprzytomny. Razem z Aomine. Aż cud, że sobie łbów nie pourywali, tak sobie dogadywali, no, ale chociaż robili to względnie cicho. Daiki nie chciał podnosić wrzawy, nie chciał cię budzić."

To ostatnie wzburzyło Kagamiego do głębi, bo tak, Daiki był świetny przyjacielem, ale był też najgorszym chłopakiem, jakiego sobie mógł Taiga wybrać...

"Dlaczego to ja zawsze muszę dawać szanse tym, co mnie sprzedają kopniaki?"

"Tak to już jest urządzony świat, Kagami." pan Momoi pogładził go niezdarnie po plecach. "Nie zmienisz tego, trzeba ludziom, zwłaszcza tym drogim, dawać tyle szans, ile potrzebują..."

"Aomine nie zasługuje na żadną szansę!" huknął Kagami i zacukał się, bo brzmiał jak jakaś zdradzona heroina w taniej opowieści. Pociągnął głośno nosem, potarł piekące oczy i zwinął się jeszcze ciaśniej w kłębek, na tyle, ile pozwalało mu bolące ramię.

Przez długą chwilę pan Momoi nie mówił nic, tylko gładził Kagamiego lekko po plecach.

"Wiem, że Aomine źle z tobą postąpił i masz pełne prawo przestać być jego kolegą, ale... dorastamy, próbujemy różnych rzeczy." Kagami poczuł, jak robi się czerwony na twarzy, ale pan Momoi dalej z determinacją ciągnął swój wywód. "Szczeniackie błędy są wpisane w taki wiek i niestety, nie ma tutaj drogi na skróty. Byś wiedział, ile ja rzeczy spartoliłem z Michiro, i jak ją przepraszałem..."

"Rozmawiał pan z Aomine?... o nas?..." głos Kagamiego uwiązł mu w gardle, bo kto myślał, że będzie o tym wszystkim rozmawiał z kimś dorosłym, mężczyzną na dodatek. Pan Momoi prychnął cicho.

"Na tyle, na ile da się z nim o tym rozmawiać, tak. Rozmawiałem. Wiem jedno, może Daiki dopiero szuka swojej drogi i błądzi po manowcach, ale to dobry chłopak. Warował przy tobie w szpitalu i waruje tutaj, tylko nie chce cyrków robić i nie wchodzi do domu. W warsztacie mi siedzi całe boże dni."

Kagami wciąż zwinięty w żałosny kłębek na łóżku zerknął na pana Momoi z zaskoczeniem.

"Nie jest pan na nas...zły? Zawiedziony, że?..."

"Że co? Że akuratnio lubicie także panów?" śmiech pana Momoi był prosty i naturalny, i sprawił, że coś w środku Taigi rozluźniło się znacznie. "Proszę, Kagami. Miłość w tym wariackim świecie tak trudno znaleźć, że jak się już znajdzie to serio myślisz, że to ważne, w jakiej paczce przychodzi?"

Pan Momoi nie czekał na odpowiedź Kagamiego, tylko poklepał go jeszcze raz po plecach, po czym wstał, westchnął z rozbawieniem i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Taiga wciąż leżał na zmierzwionych kocach, odwrócony twarzą do ściany. Miłość, heh. Lepiej było pozostać przy dawnym światopoglądzie, opierającym się na braku romantycznych związków, niż bawić się w coś tak zagmatwanego, podstępnego jak jakaś tam miłość. Nieważne, chłopak czy dziewczyna, Kagami był zdecydowany nie bawić się więcej w tego rodzaju duperele. Przez to tylko przyjaźń z Aomine mu się rozleciała i teraz trzeba było ją nie bez trudności i przeciwności losowych naprawiać.

A ojciec... jak będzie chciał to przyjdzie porozmawiać, a póki co, nieważny ten jego spóźniony instynkt ojcowski. Ani nie pomaga, ani nie przeszkadza, więc Kagami jak zawsze postanowił go spokojnie zignorować.

 

////

 

Do końca marca Kagami przechodził rehabilitację z Riko i Kuroko, jadł za dwóch smakowitości, które podsuwała mu wciąż pani Momoi, i spał za trzech. Trenował, jadł i spał i starał się nie myśleć o sprawie z Aomine. Nie było łatwo. Daiki prawie jak w zegarku, co drugi dzień, wpadał przed pracą i nawiedzał Kagamiego, zwykle proponując jakąś grę komputerową. Z początku było dziwnie, ale Taiga był zdeterminowany nie podnosić więcej sprawy ich niby związku i przywrócić ich przyjaźni jako taką równowagę. Tak więc grali we wszystko, co Daiki miał na składzie, a gdy tak siedzieli na łóżku, z laptopami na kolanach, Kagami doświadczył niezwykłego fenomenu. Mianowicie same mu się wyciągały się ręce. Do szyi Aomine, do jego barków, do ust. Opanowywał się jednak. Utrzymanie ich "przyjaźni" już wiele go kosztowało, tym bardziej nie zamierzał plątać się znowu w związek... To musi boleć, powtarzał sobie, powstrzymując się przed wyciągnięciem dłoni do włosów Aomine. Musi boleć, jak ból po stracie kończyny, nie ma jej już, a boli nadal...

Aomine sam z siebie nie mówił wiele, z uparcie wysuniętym podbródkiem pokonywał grę, jakby osobiście go obraziła.

"Chcesz herbaty, balerino?"

"Nie, dziękuję, Tygrysie."

Kagami zastanawiał się, jak długo zajmie im powrót do tego, co zostawili. Do koleżeństwa, rywalizacji, do tego, co dzielili zanim zdecydowali się na ten... romans? Nieudany związek jednostronny?...Pomyłka?... Cokolwiek to było dość mocno wytrąciło ich ze zwykłych torów przyjaźni, ale obaj byli zdeterminowani, aby puścić rzecz w niepamięć i wrócić do tego, co było. Do zwykłej, przepełnionej rywalizacją ale i życzliwością przyjaźni. Bez penisów, zamkniętych drzwi i eksperymentów.

Kagami zastanawiał się czasami, czy jeszcze kiedyś się w ten sposób zakocha i jeszcze kiedyś dane mu będzie poczuć to względem drugiej osoby. Jakoś wątpił. Otwieranie się na innych przychodziło mu z trudem, a wchodzenie w związki, w które faktycznie się angażował, było jeszcze trudniejsze. Rzecz nie była warta ryzyka a Kagami zawsze był raczej praktycznym sceptykiem niż romantykiem. Skoro nawet z takim przyjacielem jak Aomine mu nie wyszło, szanse, że wyjdzie z kimś innym były małe, jeżeli w ogóle istniejące.

Spał, jadł i rehabilitował się, aż furczało, a Kuroko i jego profesorowie z wydziału medycznego, kiwali z zadziwieniem głowami, takie postępy robił. Zagrał nawet kilka meczów w kosza z Kuroko, ale bez szaleństw, na spokojnie. Ramię jeszcze czasami odzywało się znienacka, ale czuł, że wraca do formy. Chociaż czasami zakręciło mi się w głowie i miał mroczki przed oczyma, gdy się przeforsował, ale jednak wciąż nalegał na mecze koszykówki. Kuroko najwyraźniej nie umiał mu odmawiać, bo godził się za każdym razem.

"Ale jak tylko poczujesz, że jest coś nie tak z barkiem kończymy. Naprawdę, Taiga..."

"Tak, tak. Hej, orientuj się!"

Może Kuroko był w pełni sił i całkowicie zdrowy, ale Kagami nawet po wypadku potrafił dać mu niezłą szkołę. Nie były to aż tak satysfakcjonujące mecze jak z Aomine, ale i tak było fajnie.

 

//////

 

Pod koniec marca, gdy nastał dzień w którym Kagami miał wrócić na zajęcia do akademii, Aomine przyjechał do pana Momoi na motorze. Zakręcił z fantazją po podwórku, zaparkował i zdejmując kask ruszył ku drzwiom, w których już stał Kagami.

"Hej."

"Hej. Fajny motor."

"Ty zbierałeś na samochód ja na motor." Aomine wzruszył ramionami, ale widać było, że jest z sobie dumny i nie bardzo potrafi to ukryć. "Zrobiłem sobie licencję tydzień temu."

"Mój samochód już jest gotowy do jazdy, ale jeszcze nie jestem gotowy wrócić do jeżdżenia. Na zajęcia dziś pojadę zwyczajnie, metrem." powiedział Kagami, obchodząc motor Aomine dookoła i wodząc dłonią po jego karoserii. "Ładna bryka."

"Daj spokój. Zabiorę cię do akademii motorem, Tygrysku." zapowiedział szarmancko Aomine, po czym oklapnął i zaśmiał się sam z siebie. "A tak serio, nie mogłem wytrzymać i przyjechałem, żeby cię odwieźć na zajęcia i zapytać, czy nadal będziesz ze mną mieszkać."

"Tak." odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Kagami, po czym spieszył się, ale oczy Aomine stały się nagle ogromne i tak intensywne, że nie miał ani siły ani weny się wycofywać. "Tak. Ale nie wracamy do tego co było. I drugi warunek, masz nie przyprowadzać do naszego mieszkania dziewczyn."

"Nigdy nie przyprowadzałem..."

"Nie szkodzi."

"Ok, ok, zrobię co chcesz, tylko wracaj."

Kagami przymknął oczy i założył ramiona na piersi. Ok. Ok. Da radę. Był tego niemal na sto procent pewny.

Aomine nie targował się już dłużej, najwyraźniej zadowolony z wyniku swojej krucjaty. Założyli kaski, zapakowali się na motor i ruszyli. Trzeba było przyznać, że jak na świeżego kierowcę motocyklowego Daiki świetnie sobie radził. Zdolny jak zawsze, we wszystkim czego się dotknął, śmigał po ulicach bez wahania, wyraźnie uradowany nową zabawką. Kagami, przytknięty do pleców Aomine wsparł się o niego mocno, chroniąc nieco bark, jednocześnie także ciesząc się prędkością i pędem powietrza. Motor miał swoje plusy, Kagami chyba jednak preferował auta.

Byli w akademii na styk, akurat, żeby zaparkować i zdążyć dobiec na swoje wykłady. Taiga został powitany przez swój rok bardzo radośnie i niespodziewanie. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek go jakoś bardziej pamięta a tu proszę. Dziewczyny miały na niego oko, od razu wywiedziały się od Aomine o jego wypadku, chłopaki uprzedzili wykładowców i prowadzących zajęcia terenowe. Kagami został zaopatrzony we wszystkie możliwe notatki i informacje, oraz od razu skierowany do opiekuna roku, aby ułożyć dla niego specjalny, letni grafik, umożliwiający zaliczenie paru zajęć praktycznych, w których nie mógł na okoliczność kontuzji zaliczyć.

Mały tłumek roześmianych, gadających osób otoczył Kagamiego, a gdy zmieszany i zaczerwieniony spojrzał ponad głowami znajomych na Aomine, ten tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał dłonią na do widzenia.

Tego dnia Kagami kończył zajęcia znacznie później niż Aomine, ale pomimo to Daiki przyjechał po niego swoim nowym motorem. Jeżeli zrobili kilka nadprogramowych kółek dookoła parków ani Daiki ani Taiga nie wspomnieli o tym.

"Będziesz miał jakieś zajęcia letnie i zaliczenia, tak?" zapytał Aomine, robiąc kolejną pętlę, tym razem nieco bardziej na obrzeżach Tokio, przy porośniętej wierzbami wylotówce. Wiosna powoli zaczynała wkradać się do Tokio, niektóre drzewka sakury już zaczynały kwitnąć.

"Tak. Opuściłem kilka ważnych zajęć praktycznych, ale to nic czego nie da się nadrobić w sierpniu." Kagami zamknął oczy, pozwalając aby wieczorny, niosący zapach wiosny wiatr muskał go po policzkach. "Wciąż jesteś z tą dziewczyną?"

Tak mu się jakoś samo zapytało. Cholera. Ten jego głupi niewyparzony jęzor! Aomine zesztywniał nieco, ale neutralnym głosem odpowiedział, nadeptując bardziej na gaz.

"Nie. Z żadną z tych dwóch dziewczyn nie byłem. Taiga, przepraszam."

Kagami nie powiedział nic, tylko nadstawił twarz na wiosenny wiatr.

Gdy wrócili do domu ciemnogranatowy zmierzch zasnuł już niemal całkiem niebo nad Tokio, wypierając szybko ostatnie blaski zachodu słońca. Aomine zaparkował motor a Kagami odkrył, że zdrętwiał mu bark i potrzebuje pomocy w zsiadaniu. Daiki bez uszczypliwości czy żartów pomógł mu, jego ruchy zdecydowane i metodyczne, jego dłonie jak zwykle niesamowicie ciepłe.

Powoli wspinali się po schodach do swojego mieszkanka, w wygodnym, zgodnym milczeniu. Za oknami klatki schodowej wieczorne Tokio zaczynało już rozbłyskać światłami, chociaż z górnych pięter bloku wciąż można było jeszcze zobaczyć ostatki złotych łun zachodzącego słońca. Kagami wspinał się po schodach a im wyżej wchodził tym bardziej odnosił wrażenie, że wraca do domu. W końcu wraca do domu. Wydawało się, że minęły wieki, od kiedy po raz ostatni tutaj był. Gdy spojrzał na Aomine, zobaczył, że Daiki obserwuje go z wygłodniałym, tęsknym wyrazem twarzy, i był na bank przekonany, że myśli to samo.

Okazało się, że Aomine podczas nieobecności Kagamiego wysprzątał mieszkanie na glanc. Nawet łazienkę wyszorował, nawet okna umył i odkurzył rolety. Wyglądało na to, że Daiki był tak zdeterminowany sprowadzić Kagamiego z powrotem do ich studenckiego lokum, że nie przypuszczał do świadomości, że może mu się nie udać.

Co było niepokojące to fakt, że Aomine na fali porządków przerył się także przez sypialnię Taigi. Kagami wkroczył do swojego małego pokoiku z szeroko otartymi oczyma i zaciśniętym gardłem. Daiki nawet pościel mu zmienił, nawet nowy koc położył i powyciągał książki do akademii, które teraz ułożone równo, leżały na blacie jego wyczyszczonego do błysku biurka.

"Nie musiałeś..."

"Musiałem. Jak ostatni dupek się zachowałem, to chociaż mogłem posprzątać. No i wiesz, jak byłeś w szpitalu to razem z Kuroko przeryliśmy się przez pół twojej sypialni w poszukiwaniu ubrań..." gadał nerwowo Aomine, nietypowo dla siebie splatając dłonie i wyłamując sobie palce. "Przepraszam, Taiga. No. Przepraszam za wszystko."

"Spoko." powiedział Kagami i chociaż spoko nie było, i zarówno on jak i Aomine to wiedzieli, był to już jakiś początek.

 

////////

 

Pierwsze dwa dni przekonały Kagamiego, że tak, studenckie mieszkanko wynajęte z Daikim, to jest jego dom. O ile u państwa Momoi czuł się zawsze jak gość, o tyle tutaj, pośród swoich upolowanych w second handach gratów, pośród zawalonych notatkami i książkami parapetów, był znowu u siebie. W końcu mógł napić się herbaty w swojej własnej kuchni i opieprzyć Daikiego o złe wyszorowanie zlewu w łazience.

Daiki łaził za nim krok w krok, obserwując, jak Kagami sprawdza pokój po pokoju mieszkanie, jak je na nowo oswaja. Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal jego sypialnia była małym, zagraconym pokoikiem z wąskim wyrkiem, nadal łazienka była najzimniejszym pomieszczeniem w domu a kuchenne szafki nadal same się otwierały z powodu poluzowanych zawiasów. Wszystko było jak dawniej, w domu w każdym razie.

Czasami, gdy się nie pilnował, Kagami wciąż jeszcze potrafił spojrzeć na Aomine, jakby byli razem. Zapominał się i z tego, co widział, Aomine zapominał się czasami także. Nieuważne dotknięcie w ramię przy porannej kawie, dłoń na dole pleców Kagamiego, którą Aomine szybko cofnął, zabłąkany sweter, który Taiga założył, a potem zdjął, bo sweter należał do Daikiego i nie, lepiej było nie wchodzić na te tereny. Zawsze dopadały go drobne rzeczy, pożyczona podkoszulka, wspólny szampon, bo ktoś zapomniał kupić swojego, szuflada pełna pomieszanych razem skarpet, ale były też rzeczy bardziej newralgiczne. Kagami udawał, że nie widzi, tak jak Aomine udawał, że nie dostrzega, gdy Taiga zapatrza się mu w twarz odrobinę za długo, a Daiki macnie go sobie czasami po plecach, gdy rankiem po omacku brnie w kierunku kawy.

Przejdzie nam, zadecydował twardo Kagami, gdy zasiedli ponownie do wspólnego śniadania a Aomine na wpół przytomny i zasypiający nad swoją jajecznicą uśmiechnął się do niego z zaspaną, bezbronną miną. Przejdzie nam i będzie jak dawniej, bo takie przyjaźnie nie mogę się tak kończyć.

"Dolej mi kawy, Kagami."

"Sam sobie dolej, Aomine."

Daiki przewrócił zabawnie oczyma i wyciągnął się na całą długość, żeby sięgnąć dzbanka ze świeżo zaparzoną, pachnącą mocno cynamonem kawą. Taiga patrzył na niego i usiłował się nie uśmiechać, chociaż czuł, że tylko częściowo mu się to udało.

"Dużo sypnąłeś cynamonu...dobrze..." wymamrotał Aomine, gdy już sukcesywnie obalił dwa kubki kawy i zaczynał trzeci. "Dobrze cię tutaj znowu mieć, Taiga."

"Dobrze tu znowu być." wzruszył ramionami Kagami i zabrał się za swoją jajecznicę. "Zawieziesz mnie dziś wieczorem na rehabilitację do domu Kuroko? Ma jakieś nowe przyrządy do ćwiczeń i dzisiaj spotykamy się u niego."

"Pewnie. Dziś pracuję, ale daj znać to wpadnę po ciebie na moim nowym rumaku."

"Rumaku? Ha! Taką chabetę z drugiej ręki nazywasz rumakiem?"

"Nie śmiej się, człeku małej wiary! Sam zobaczysz jak mi ładnie pan Momoi podrasował motorek."

 

//////////

 

Kagami chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do pełni zdrowia i chociaż Kuroko odradzał mu to, wykonywał sobie czasami dodatkowe treningi rehabilitacyjne. Z początku proste, jakieś tam ściskanie piłeczki czy unoszenie horyzontalnie małego ciężarka podczas leżenia. Z czasem jednak nabrał większej ochoty na wyzwania i zaczynał szarżować.

"Wiem, że jesteś niecierpliwy i cały proces rehabilitacyjny, czekanie na sprawność cię męczy... ale pamiętaj, to konieczne. Jeżeli przedobrzysz teraz tylko wydłużysz czas rekonwalescencji. Możesz nawet zaprzepaścić całkiem nasze starania i będziemy zaczynali na nowo..." strofował Kuroko, gdy pewnego dnia Kagami przyszedł z obolałym ramieniem, ponieważ dzień wcześniej przedobrzył z ściskaniem piłeczki. "Z ludzkim ciałem nie można się spieszyć. To nie maszyna, różne części różnie się goją i ty co prawda rehabilitujesz się ładnie i szybko, ale nigdy nie wiadomo..."

Kagami w większej części puszczał gadanie Kuroko pomimo uszu. Szybko okazało się, jak bardzo się mylił.

Raz, podczas wykładu jakoś tak niefortunnie się oparł, że zabolało go ramię. Najpierw niegroźnie, ot, małe drgnięcie w barku. Potem ból jak sprężyna rozwinął się na całą długość lewego boku Kagamiego, od nadgarstka po pas i cholera, nie chciało przejść. Kagami resztę dnia przechodził z zaciśniętymi zębami. Nie chciał wciąż brać tabletek, chciał tylko w końcu do siebie dojść i wyzdrowieć!...

Gdy wrócił do domu Aomine zagapił się na niego.

"Co ci się stało? Jesteś zielony na twarzy!..."

"Nic mi się nie stało...."

"Mogę ci jakoś pomóc, czy coś?... Ramię cię boli?"

"A co ciebie to obchodzi, co mnie boli?!" wybuchnął Kagami, zmęczony bólem i czekaniem na wyzdrowienie uszkodzonego barku był niemal bliski płaczu. "Przecież ty mi nie pomożesz!"

Usiadł w kuchni przy stole, tak jak stał, w kurtce i butach, i zadzwonił do Kuroko. Tetsuya odebrał przy drugim dzwonku. Aomine stał w wejściu do kuchni, niezdecydowany i jednocześnie urażony wybuchem Taigi. Patrzył dziwnie, jakoś tak ze zmartwieniem i gniewem jednocześnie, ale Kagami nie zwracał już na to uwagi. Chciał tylko, żeby to jego cholerne ramię przestało boleć!

"Tak. Nie. Nie wiem, coś musiałem jakoś ruszyć... Jak możesz... pewnie, wpadaj, dzięki." Kagami rozłączył się i położył na stole komórkę. "Kuroko zaraz przyjdzie, jest na zakupach ale obiecał, że wpadnie i zobaczy co z moim barkiem. Nie martw się, Aomine, jest ok. Będzie ok, Kuroko coś mi poradzi..."

Aomine nic nie powiedział, tylko w milczeniu wstawił herbatę.

Kuroko przyszedł pół godziny później, uzbrojony w specjalne zastrzyki przeciwbólowe, których nie chciał zostawić Kagamiemu, bo bał się, że Taiga będzie używał ich nagminnie, zamiast pozwolić sobie na stopniowe uzdrowienie. Aomine, chociaż wyraźnie obrażony, został z nimi w kuchni, obserwując uważnie poczynania Kuroko. Daiki był zwłaszcza zainteresowany małą, czerwoną blizną pooperacyjną na jego ramieniu, z której usunięto co prawda szwy, ale pewne nierówności gojącego się ciała jednak pozostały. Kagami nie wnikał. Siedział przy stole, bez podkoszulki, z wyciągniętym do Tetsuyi ramieniem i z zamkniętymi oczyma czekał tylko, aż ból przejdzie.

Ból nie chciał przejść.

"Musisz być cierpliwy, Taiga." mitygował Kuroko, zawiązując mu prowizoryczny opatrunek usztywniający z bandaża elastycznego na ramię. "Miałeś ponad miesiąc temu wypadek. Normalnie dochodzi się do siebie po wpadkach znacznie dłużej, a ty miałeś szczęście i już jesteś w całkiem dobrej formie. Cierpliwości, inaczej tylko zrobisz sobie krzywdę."

Kuroko został na kawie, po czym Aomine odwiózł go motorem do domu. Kagami nie czekał na powrót Daikiego. Wziął prysznic, pootwierał okna na wiosenną bryzę tokijskiego smogu, ubrał się w lekką piżamę i zapakował się do łóżka. Zastrzyki, które zrobił mu Kuroko były tak silne, że zasnął niemal od razu.

 

////////

 

Okazało się, że najtrudniejsza część rehabilitacji to nie jej zaczęcie, a jej pomyślne zakończenie. Tymczasem zoperowane ścięgna i mięśnie Kagamiego średnio reagowały na coraz bardziej skomplikowane ćwiczenia, które zadawał mu Kuroko.

"Musimy dotrzeć aż do głębi. Wiem, że na pierwszy rzut oka jest ok, nie czujesz teraz nic niedobrego, ale zaufaj mi. Za parę lat poczujesz, że gdzieś w środku wciąż jest jakiś przykurcz..." Kuroko poruszał ramieniem Aomine, z gracją ignorując jego psyknięcia i pomruki. "Podnieś proszę dla mnie ramię i odwróć dłonią do góry. Tak. Mocniej zrotuj bark."

Czasami sesje rehabilitacyjne zostawiały Kagamiego tak zmęczonego i obolałego, że Kuroko dzwonił po taksówkę. Obaj jednak byli studentami, na dodatek Kagami ostatnio nie pracował, więc nie za bardzo było ich na takie podróżowanie stać. Aomine zaoferował, że może po Taigę do wydziału medycznego przyjeżdżać.

"Nawet jak będę w pracy to mnie przecież pan Momoi puści na pół godzinki, żeby cię do chaty doholować."

Propozycja wydawała się szczera a finanse Kagamiego były na tyle nadszarpnięte, że przystał na ten układ. Aomine był znacznie szybszy i przyjemniejszy w podróżowaniu niż taksówka.

Wszystko zdawało się wracać powoli do normy. Kagami chodził na zajęcia do akademii, Kuroko zapraszał go na kawę po sesjach rehabilitacyjnych a czasami pani Momoi wpadała z bułkami z mięsem i dobrym słowem. Było ok, ale Kagami nie należał do osób cierpliwych. Cichcem zdarzało mu się więc zagrać mecz w kosza z drużyną medyków, gdy Kuroko poszedł wcześniej do domu a on sam zostawał na sali. Te ukradzione chwile były fantastyczne, Kagami był święcie przekonany, że jego bark wraca do pełnego zdrowia i nie ma co się więcej przejmować.

Chłopaki z medyka pytali, gdzie Aomine i czemu Kagamiego tak długo nie było. Coś tam im pokręcił, o wypadku, samochodzie i tak dalej. Nie naciskali na niego a on sam nie podnosił tematu. Wiosna rozkwitnęła w Tokio wszelkimi zapachami i barwami, a Kagami zwłaszcza ciepłymi, wiosennymi wieczorami tęsknił za koszem w dwójnasób. Tak więc grał. Pewnego kwietniowego popołudnia, gdy właśnie zaczynały się prognozy, że nadchodzi front kwitnących wiśni i należy szykować się na hanami, Kagami zagrał cichcem z improwizowaną drużyną z medycznego aż trzy mecze. Nawet nie zadzwonił do Aomine, żeby po niego przyjechał. Tak był rozruszany i zadowolony, że zdecydował sam przyjść. Piechotą. Dłuższą trasą, wiodącą przez parki. Wiosenne, ciepłe powietrze i zaczynające już na całego kwitnąć drzewka sakury towarzyszyły mu niemal całą drogę.

Gdy Kagami przyszedł do domu Aomine wciąż był w pracy. Taiga wziął długi, gorący prysznic, i zawinięty w szlafrok zrobił sobie cały talerz kanapek. Wyjadł też bułki z mięsem od pani Momoi, zostawiając Daikiemu jedną, ostatnią, bo w takim akurat wspaniałym humorze dzisiaj był. Jego dobry nastrój nie trwał jednak długo.

Gdzieś w nocy ramię Kagamiego zaczęło boleć i rwać dziwnym, nierównym bólem, który wzrastał, gdy Kagami leżał. Taiga wstał więc z łóżka, zawinął się ponownie w szlafrok i ruszył po herbatę do kuchni. Była druga w nocy, światła za oknami fioletowo -pomarańczowe nadawały mieszkaniu dziwny, tajemniczy koloryt.

Nie włączał światła. Tak usiadł, przy oknie kuchennym i zapatrzył się na Tokio. Włączył radio i ciche, mrukliwe bossanowy popłynęły przez zacienioną kuchnię miękkimi falami. Kagami napił się wody, łyknął procha, jednak ćmiący ból w ramieniu nie ustawał. Więcej, zaczął się robić coraz mocniejszy. Na tyle mocny, że gdy Kagami podniósł ramię do góry, aby spojrzeć na swoją dłoń ból dźgnął go tak, że nieomal krzyknął. Zwinął się na krześle, chwytając się zdrową ręką za uszkodzone ramię. Najwyraźniej nadwerężył coś podczas koszykówki... a może to była kombinacja kosza i rehabilitacji. Już wtedy, podczas sesji z Kuroko, czuł coś dziwnego, jakieś ciągnięcie w głębi barku...

Potrzebna była druga tabletka i gorący okład. Spróbował wstać, ale znowu coś napiął i biała wstęga bólu przeszyła go od lewego ramienia po pas.

Tym razem już krzyknął.

"Co się dzieje?!"

Nie zapalając światła Aomine wyleciał ze swojej sypialni, jak zwykle w spodniach od piżamy i samych skarpetkach. Kagami spojrzał na niego, skulony przy stole. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że ma łzy w oczach. No i masz, jeszcze się popłakał. Zły na siebie potarł wierzchem dłoni twarz, zgrzytając zębami, ale wciąż bojąc się zbyt intensywnie poruszać.

"...mh... boli..."

"Nie ruszaj się. Zaraz przyniosę ci tabletki..."

"Nie trzeba... Napiszę smsa do Kuroko, on jeszcze nie śpi bo ma jakieś kolokwium... Zapytam, robiliśmy dzisiaj nowe ćwiczenie i chyba nie za dobrze mi z nim poszło..."

Przez twarz Aomine przemkną nieczytelna emocja, która szybko zamieniła się w zniecierpliwienie i gniew.

"Ale po co zawracać głowę Kuroko, skoro masz mnie..."

"No właśnie nie mam ciebie!" huknął okropnym, tubalnym głosem Kagami, po czym zwinął się znowu na swoim krześle, przytykając czoło do chłodnego, kuchennego blatu. Nie miał na to teraz siły, potrzebował przyjaciela a nie wciąż stawiającego na swoim, upartego jak osioł zazdrośnika.

"Dzięki za troskę, Aomine, ale... jest ok... Nic mi nie trzeba."

Słyszał przez moment, jak Aomine przestępuje z nogi na nogę, jak zbiera się w sobie, żeby coś powiedzieć i rezygnuje w ostatniej chwili. Jak ostatni tchórz. Obaj jesteśmy tchórze, pomyślał nagle Kagami, wciąż z twarzą wciśniętą w blat stołowy. Szuranie skarpetek po linoleum, odgłos odkręcanej wody, brzęk czajnika, wstawianego na gaz i skrzypnięcie drzwiczek od szafki. Przy policzku Kagamiego wylądowało małe, tekturowe pudełko tabletek.

"Masz i weź dwie, zanim cię nimi nakarmię siłą." wymruczał groźnie Aomine, ale gdy usiadł obok Taigi, jego dotyk był ostrożny i lekki.

Kagami psyknął, jęknął, ale dał się Aomine rozprostować na krześle, a potem ująć zbolałe ramię. Dłonie Daikiego były duże i ciepłe i gdy zaczęły ugniatać ostrożnie biceps i okolice, Kagami mógł tylko westchnąć z zadziwieniem.

"Co ty...?"

"Dawno, dawno temu, gdy Kuroko miał kontuzję ramienia, czasami mu taki pseudo masaż serwowałem. Teraz na akademii też mieliśmy coś podobnego, przy wypadkach i akcjach ratunkowych." Aomine mówił, ale nie podnosił wzroku, wpatrując się uparcie w ramię Kagamiego, które delikatnie, ale metodycznie masował, od dłoni do łokcia i w górę. "Jak coś cię bardziej zaboli powiedz. Chociaż jak dla mnie to jest to raczej ból nerwowy. Zerwałeś mięśnie i ścięgna, nerwy pewnie też uszkodziłeś i teraz boli."

"Skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?"

"He, mam całą baterię zajęć akademickich z urazów, Tygrysku. Katorga, ale jak widać się przydaje. I sporo czytałem o urazach podczas wypadków samochodowych."

Siedzieli w kuchni do rana, kiwając się sennie nad zaparzoną przez Aomine zieloną herbatą z chryzantemami. Ból ramienia w końcu przeszedł, falami, jak odpływ, zostawiając Kagamiego wymęczonego, wyzutego kompletnie z energii i zasypiającego z otwartymi oczami. Ostatnim obrazkiem, jaki Taiga zarejestrował przed odpłynięciem w sen był Aomine wsparty o parapet, chrapiący nosowo i wciąż trzymający jego przedramię w dłoniach.

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 02/2016

 

Wen na przednówku zasypia, a komentarze karmią wena więc autor uprasza o komentarze :) żeby historia lepiej się pisała :)


	8. Hanami i edukacyjna apokalipsa

Roz.8

 

Zaufaj:  
Czyż płatki kwiatów  
Nie sypią się w dół jak trzeba?

 

Issa

 

Kuroko był wściekły na Kagamiego o jego nieposłuszeństwo i po kryjomu grane mecze kosza, które nadwerężyły mu ramię. Okazywał to jednak na swój spokojny, cichy sposób, który w zasadzie nic Taidze nie mówił poza tym, że Tetsuya jest zły. Kagami nigdy nie zbyt wprawny w odczytywaniu nastrojów innych ludzi i co prawda wyczuwał, że Kuroko nie jest w sosie, ale poza tym nie odnotowywał różnicy. Tetsuya może i był na niego rozgniewany, ale dalej trenował go i rehabilitował, bezlitośnie wyginając mu kończyny w różne dziwne strony.

"Gniewa się na ciebie." zadeklarował Aomine, gdy po jednej z sesji rehabilitacyjnych przyjechał na motorze po skonanego Kagamiego, ledwie powłóczącego nogami po schodach. "Poczekaj, przejdzie mu. Kuroko zawsze się martwi na zapas."

"Nie mogę sobie ot tak przestać grać w kosza." mamrotał Kagami, nie bez pewnego trudu siadając za Aomine na motorze. Skórzana kurtka Daikiego była ciepła, pachnąca rozgrzanym metalem i olejem, i przylgnął do niej bezwstydnie, w poszukiwaniu pocieszenia. "Już tak dawno nie grałem a moje ramię jest niemal ok... To nie fair."

"Hm, rozumiem, że chcesz, żebyśmy sobie z dala od czujnych oczu Kuroko zagrali?" zapytał Daiki i odpalił silnik, a Kagami instynktownie objął go kurczowo za plecy, gdy ruszyli gwałtownie z miejsca.

"Było by świetnie. Tak. Super by było tak właśnie sobie zagrać..."

Aomine zaśmiał się głośno a Kagami wparł twarz głębiej w kołnierz jego kurtki, zadowolony i dziwnie speszony, że jego potrzeba została tak bezproblemowo rozumiana i zaakceptowana.

"Ok. Zagramy, Tygrysku."

Tak więc Kuroko był w ukryciu zły na Kagamiego, grającego w ukryciu w kosza, a Aomine i tak z nim w tego kosza grał. Może nie tak intensywnie i ogniście, jak onegdaj w sali treningowej, ale jednak. Kagami skrycie uwielbiał te ich wieczorne rozgrywki, z tyłu bloków, na betonowych podwórkach centrum. Wiosna nadeszła już na całego, wieczory były dłuższe i można w końcu było zrzucić ciężkie, krępujące ruchy zimowe ubrania. Aomine jak zwykle grał tak, aby wygrać, bez taryf ulgowych, chociaż obserwował Kagamiego bacznie i gdy tylko zobaczył, że Taiga się krzywi, robił przerwę.

"Nie chcę cię za bardzo uszkodzić Tygrysku."

"Oj zamknij się i lepiej mi podaj wodę. Zaschło mi w gardle."

Aomine śmiał się, tak jak kiedyś, pełną gębą, z niebieskimi oczyma zmrużonymi w zadowoleniu i lśniącymi w opalonej twarzy. Widać było, że tego roku nabrał nieco więcej mięśni w ramionach. Akademia zaczynała na serio wdrażać swoich kadetów w zawód, do którego ich przygotowywała. Aomine zagracił ponownie parapet kuchenny jakimiś wydrukami i nie wypełnionymi skierowaniami na praktyki a zapytany, zbywał Kagamiego, twierdząc, że jeszcze jest czas.

"To tylko tak mi dali, żebym coś znalazł na wrzesień w ich propozycjach. Zdziwiłem się, bo tyle jest miejsc, gdzie można szkolić kadetów a dali mi tylko dwa do wyboru. Komendę w centrum i jakiś ośrodek na oberżach... no, na zadupiu jakimś, zapomniałem." gadał z pełnymi ustami Aomine, odsuwając formularze i wydruki głębiej za lodówkę. "Co się tak patrzysz, Tygrys? Mam prawo się jarać swoimi studiami. To naprawdę bardzo dobre studia i zaczyna się robić ciekawie, jak..."

Kagami wygłuszał zwykle dytyramby Aomine, wygłaszane na cześć broni palnej i pozwolenia na broń, które Daiki miał dostać po ukończeniu czwartego roku. Teraz jednak Taiga słuchał. Dobrze było widzieć Aomine tak ożywionego i zainteresowanego czymś innym, niż porażka na polu koszykówki międzynarodowej. Szkoda, że zafrapowany Daiki często pomijał dość istotne detale całego przedsięwzięcia a tutaj, podobnie jak w każdej innej dziedzinie życia, diabeł tkwił w szczegółach. Czasami trzeba było o tym Aomine przypomnieć.

"Ale pamiętaj, balerino, sprawdź do kiedy masz te praktyki. Ja swoje to mam odrobić w wakacje bo nie załapałem się w semestrze letnim, ale ty to nie wiem..."

"Tak, tak. Nie gderaj już mi, wiem co robię... o hej, wiesz, że za miesiąc będzie transmisja z ostatnich rozgrywek przed mistrzostwami w LA? Mają puścić live w barze, może się wybierzemy..."

Kagami przewrócił oczyma na taki swobodny entuzjazm Aomine, ale nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

"Pewnie, pójdziemy."

Czasami ramię Kagamiego odzywało się jeszcze bólem, ale coraz rzadziej i coraz słabiej. Nieustanne ćwiczenia rehabilitacyjne z Kuroko i ciąg meczów z Aomine skutecznie przywracały Taidze formę. Miał wrażenie, że jego ramiona i plecy są silniejsze niż przed wypadkiem.

"To możliwe. Często się tak dzieje, jeżeli rehabilitacja jest dobrze wykonana." oznajmiła Riko i z dumą uśmiechnęła się do Kuroko. "Odwaliliśmy kawał dobrej pracy z tobą, Taiga. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, ale jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Może obświętujemy to na hanami? Właśnie zbliża się front kwitnących sakur, szkoda było by go ominąć..."

Fakt, studenci święto sakur często pomijali, ponieważ początek nowego semestru zwykle był bardzo wymagający, no i czasami po egzaminach trzeba było dłużnej odsapnąć. Riko miała rację, powrót do zdrowia Kagamiego należało obświętować i to najlepiej pośród przyjaciół, którzy mu w rekonwalescencji bardzo pomagali i wiernie towarzyszyli.

"Ok, zgadajmy się na tą sobotę." Kuroko skinął głową i uśmiechnął się ostrożnie do Kagamiego. "Kto może niech przyjdzie, bo jak zaczniemy dyskutować o datach to nam sakury przekwitną."

"Ok." zgodził się łatwo Kagami. "Pan Momoi na pewno puści Aomine wcześniej..."

Riko popatrzyła na Kagamiego z dziwną emocją, wypisaną ja swojej delikatnej twarzy. Taiga nie potrafił jej odczytać, więc zignorował ją, podobnie jak nieco przygaszony uśmiech Kuroko.

 

////////////

 

Sobota była pięknym, słonecznym dniem. Wiosna rozkwitała na całego, zwłaszcza w parku dookoła zamku Kyosu, gdzie szeregi kwitnących sakur pachniały obłędnie już z daleka. Prawie cała ex Seirin przybyła na hanami, każdy ze swoją wałówką i zapasowymi bento, w razie gdyby Kagami jednak wyjadł wszystko i nadal był głodny. Co ciekawe, przybyło także całe Pokolenie Cudów, z Momoi na czele, witającą się z wszystkimi wylewnie, całkiem, jakby przyjaźń między ex Seirin a Pokoleniem była czymś kompletnie naturalnym.

"Witajcie, witajcie! Już rozłożyliśmy koce, to się rozgośćcie! Nawet Aomine przyciągnąłeś Kagami, normalnie zaczynam się ciebie bać, taką masz moc!"

"Daj spokój, Satsuki." Aomine westchnął ciężko, gdy Momoi przylepiła mu się do ramienia i zawisła na nim całym ciężarem. "Zdarza mi się wyjść czasami z domu poza pracą i akademią, żadnej mocy Kagami nie musi mieć..."

Kagami słuchał przekomarzania się Momoi z Aomine, rozkładając ich przyniesione z domu bento i stos paczuszek słodkich ciastek z nadzieniem z sakury. Obok niego Midorima usiadł po turecku i kompletnie ignorując Momoi, zaczął metodycznie segregować kolorowe, ślicznie wyrabiane z masy cukrowej słodycze w kształcie różnych postaci i zwierzątek.

"Mogę zjeść tygrysa?" zapytał Kagami uprzejmie, chociaż bez nadziei, bo ukochany Satsuki znany był z ulubienia do segregacji i przesądów i zapewne chciał tygrysa dla siebie. Na szczęście albo na urodzaj, kto tam wiedział jaki obecnie przesąd był najmodniejszy. Midorima spojrzał na Kagamiego poważnie znad oprawek okularów.

"Pewnie, że możesz poczęstować się tygrysem, Taiga."

Z niedowierzaniem Kagami wziął cukrowego tygrysa i zaczął go powoli podgryzać, obserwując dziwną sytuację dookoła. Momoi chyba pokłóciła się z Midorimą, ponieważ siedzieli na rozłożonym kocu osobno i nie odzywali się do siebie, unikając nawet patrzenia w swoim kierunku. Satsuki uśmiechnięta i szczebiocząca bez ustanku wciąż dolewała sobie i Aomine sake i Kagami musiał się sam przed sobą przyznać. Ładnie razem wyglądali. Ładniej niż Midorima i Satsuki.

Kagami chyba po raz pierwszy zapercypował, że Momoi bardzo dobrze w kimonach i chociaż fakt, cycki ma spore, to jednak posiada wąską talię i ogólnie wygląda bardzo przyjemnie w tradycyjnym ubiorze, z upiętymi włosami i malutkimi, srebrnymi kolczykami w uszach. Przy odzianym w granatowe kimono, potarganym, rozpartym luzacko Aomine Satsuki wyglądała jak radosny, delikatny, różowy motyl. Albo urokliwa gejsza skrzyżowana z rusałką. Albo coś. Kagami nie był w stanie dokładnie określić, ponieważ z jakiś przyczyn ten obrazek, silnego, rozpartego jak pantera Aomine i śmiejącej się rusałki Satsuki, jakoś mu nie pasował. A nie powinno tak być. Rozumowo wiedział, że Aomine i córka pana Momoi znają się od lat, są kumplami z dzieciństwa. Widział zdjęcia. Mały Aomine i mała Satsuki jako małe brzdące brali razem kąpiele w jednej, ustawionej w ogrodzie balii, razem płakali przy zdartych kolanach i wywracali się na swoich pierwszych nietrójkołowych rowerach. Poczucie zazdrości było tutaj bezsensowne...

"Napij się jeszcze, Daiki. Przyniosłam bułeczki z zieloną herbatą, fajnie pasują do sake." mówiła Momoi, nachylając się i dolewając sobie i Daikiemu sake, a Aomine, jako że nigdy nie odmawiał alkoholu, i tym razem tego nie robił.

"Dawaj te bułeczki, Momoi."

Siedzący po drugiej stronie koca Midorima wydawał się nic nie zauważać, najwyraźniej zajęty okładaniem świątynnych talizmanów obok swojego nie tkniętego bento. Coś między tymi dwoma musiało się stać. Kagami nie wnikał. Kuroko opowiadał mu właśnie o profesjonalnej fotografii natury, zwłaszcza aparatami analogowymi i na dodatek z użyciem krótkiego czasu naświetlania.

"Bułki są przypalone." oznajmił Aomine, gdy wgryzł się w oferowany przez Satsuki słodycz. "Ty to zawsze coś zwędzisz w kuchni. Co z ciebie za żona będzie."

"Taka, jaki z ciebie mąż." ucięła bez wytracania rytmu Satsuki i ze słodkim uśmiechem wychyliła czarkę sake za jednym posiadem. "Znalazł się znawca żon. Gdyby nie Kagami i jego prostoduszne podejście do świata, zarósłbyś brudnymi skarpetami, flejo."

"I to mówi ktoś, kto zawsze leciał do mnie, żebym nastawił pralkę bo program do materiałów delikatnych był za trudny? Heh, litości..."

Kagami nie słuchał dalej, koncentrując się raczej na monologu fotograficznym Kuroko, rozważaniach Riko odnośnie rehabilitacji wyłamanych stawów i rozprawie Kise na temat ulotnego piękna sakur. Radosny gwar przyjaciół, siedzących pod koronami kwitnących drzew udzielał się Taidze powoli ale skutecznie i wkrótce przestał skupiać się na Aomine i Momoi, a zaczął cieszyć się przyjemnym, sobotnim dniem, spędzanym pośród przyjaciół.

"Chcesz jeszcze dango?" zapytał Kuroko niepotrzebnie, ponieważ Kagami zawsze uwielbiał dango a od wypadku, kojarzyły mu się jeszcze bardziej przyjemnie. Tetsuya wręczył Taidze całą tytkę dango i dolał mu sake. Kagami odniósł wrażenie, że gdzieś z boku Aomine przewrócił oczyma. No tak, Satsuki zrobiła to samo z nim.

"Nie chcę dango, Momoi. Mochi z sakurą chcę, jak nie ma to idź kupić. Albo ja pójdę kupić, bo ty jak pójdziesz to za trzy godziny wrócisz..."

Hyuuga przysypiał wsparty o pień drzewa, Kise usiłował nakarmić Murasakibarę cukrową figurą rycerza, zwiniętą od Midorimy, i całował go, czasami po kryjomu i dyskretnie, a czasami zupełnie jawnie. Kagami zazdrościł im, ale tylko trochę. Troszeczkę. Riku dalej mówiła o rehabilitacji, aby w końcu zamilknąć nieco i z poważną miną podjąć inny, znacznie mniej przyjemny dla Kagamiego temat.

"Dobrze, że się wykaraskałeś z tego wypadku. Zawsze miałam chęć spytać, co się takiego stało, że tak niefortunnie stanąłeś na jednokierunkowej?"

"Wracałem z pracy po długim dniu, przypomniało mi się, że nie mam herbaty więc na chybcika zaparkowałem. Błąd żółtodzióba, przepraszam, że was niepokoiłem."

Hyuuga potrząsnął głową, nagle rozbudzony i przybrał rozeźloną minę kogoś bardzo obrażonego.

"Nie bądź głupi, Taiga! Niepokoiłeś! Baliśmy się o ciebie wszyscy jak cholera!"

"Potwierdzam." potaknęła poważnie Riko. "Jak Aomine zadzwonił do Kuroko z tą wieścią to myślałam, że Tetsuya zemdleje."

"Nigdy w życiu jeszcze nie straciłem przytomności." zaprotestował Kuroko, ale zaczerwienił się na policzkach. Hyuuga wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu.

"Zemdleć a stracić przytomność to dwie różne sprawy. Mdleją dziewczyny, chłopaki tracą przytomność."

"Bzdury!" fuknęła Riko, rzucając w Hyuugę papierkiem po dango. "Kuroko jak Aomine zadzwonił, że Kagami miał wypadek, to się zrobił blady, drętwy i musiał usiąść. Omdlenie to nie utrata przytomności i nie zależy od płci!"

"Tak. To była szokująca nowina." przyznał się Kuroko i zapatrzył się w swoją czarkę sake. "Aomine nic mi więcej nie powiedział, poza tym, że miałeś wypadek i zabrała cię nieprzytomnego i wykręconego nienaturalnie karetka. Oczywiście, że byłem... że się bałem."

Kagami przysunął się nieco do Kuroko i tracił go lekko w ramię. Tetsuya spojrzał na niego czujnie, jednocześnie szybko kryjąc się za czarką sake. Kagami miał chęć zapytać, co Kuroko robił u Riko w walentynkowy wieczór, ale nie miał okazji, ponieważ Riko wciąż widocznie miała pytania odnośnie wypadku, bo przegryzła kilkoma dango, podkradła z bento Hyuugi ośmiorniczkę po czym zapytała ponownie.

"Zastanawia mnie tylko, jak w jednokierunkowej wyskoczyłeś z samochodu z drugiej strony, Kagami?"

"Spieszyłem się a drzwi po stronie kierowcy się zatrzasnęły i..."

"Co się tak spieszyłeś? Uciekałeś przed Aomine czy jak?"

Zanim Kagami zdołał pomyśleć co mówi z ust wypływała mu odpowiedź, która była zaskoczeniem dla niego samego jak i dla całej grupki zebranych pod kwitnącymi sakurami przyjaciół.

"Uciekałem, tak... tak."

Głos załamał się dramatycznie i absolutnie nie był w stanie nad tym zapanować.

To był moment, w którym wszystko zadziało się bardzo szybko. Aomine łysnął oczyma, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi, ukazując zza kimona bardzo nieskromną część uda, wywracając koszyk piknikowy i rozwalając dookoła swoje własne bento. Przewrócona butla sake poturlała się po trawie. Kagami patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak Daiki staje, w swoim granatowym, wyjściowym kimonie i buzując gniewem i zaciskając pięści patrzy na wszystkich dookoła wściekłym wzrokiem rozgniewanego boga.

"Jak rany! Ile mam cię w końcu przepraszać, Kagami?! Moja wina, mea culpa, biję się w piersi, ale psia krew, to ma się skończyć tu i teraz i nigdy więcej nie chcę o tym słyszeć! Pogodziliśmy się już! Nie zamierzam cię lata całe przepraszać i słuchać, jak to biedny, zraniony Tygrysek uciekał przed zdradzieckim, złym Aomine, bo mnie cholera weźmie!!! Jeżeli tu i teraz nie dasz mi w końcu spokoju, Kagami, to w zasadzie możemy już zacząć szukać nowych mieszkań, albo współlokatorów, bo ja nie zamierzam dłużej znosić tej cierpiętniczej postawy pieprzonego męczennika!"

I z tymi słowami Aomine jak stał tak poszedł, rozdeptując wszystko, co wypadło z piknikowego koszyka Riku. Cała grupka siedząca na kocu patrzyła za nim zszokowana.

Pierwszy odezwał się Kise.

"A tego co ugryzło?"

Kuroko popatrzył na Kagamiego, po czym spuścił wzrok, wpatrując się w resztki bento Aomine i wybebeszony koszyk piknikowy, jakby zawierały wszystkie odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania we wszechświecie. Tak. Kuroko i Kagami wiedzieli, o co się wściekał Aomine, reszta przyjaciół nie i lepiej, żeby tak zostało. Niemniej jednak ucisk w żołądku i dziwne poczucie poruszenia i zawodu podpowiedziały Taidze, że w sumie Daiki ma nieco racji. Jeżeli mieli wrócić do równowagi i zachować tą przyjaźń to trzeba było raz na zawsze odrzucić i zostawić to co było, nawet, jeżeli było to piekielnie trudne. I to nie tylko dla Kagamiego jak widać. Aomine co prawda słynął z wybuchowego temperamentu, ale przez ostatnie tygodnie był względem Taigi wyjątkowo spolegliwy i układny. Kagami doskonale rozumiał przyczynę wybuchu Aomine i w duchu przyznawał mu rację, chociaż nie było to łatwe.

Przyjaciele, którzy zaczęli ogarniać bałagan, spowodowany przez nagłe odejście Daikiego, nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że Kagami ruszył za Daikim. No, może poza Kuroko, ale Tetsuya ostatnio aż nazbyt czujnie obserwował Taigę i zaczynało być to trochę podejrzane i niekomfortowe.

Kagami złapał Aomine, gdy ten skręcał na most, wiodący do bram wyjściowe zamku Kyosu. Kwitnące dookoła aleje sakury pachniały natarczywym, słodkim, niemal duszącym zapachem. W płynącym pod mostem strumieniu pluskały się kaczki. Wszędzie dookoła kotłowała się masa spacerujących, cieszących się sakurami ludzi, ale Kagami miał wrażenie, że jest z Aomine sam na moście. Tak jakby nagle ktoś zapalił reflektor i skierował go na nich, łapiąc ich w strumień światła i wygłuszając wszystko inne.

"Aomine!"

Daiki stanął, słysząc głos Kagamiego, ale się do niego nie odwrócił. Stał tylko tak, z zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi, z rozchełstanym kimonem, na tle czystego, wiosennego nieba, poprzecinanego gałęziami pełnymi różowych kwiatów.

Kagami instynktownie wiedział, że gdyby teraz dotknął Aomine zostałby zaatakowany i obaj by tego żałowali, więc powstrzymał się. Nie położył mu dłoni na ramieniu ani nie pociągnął za rękaw. Przez długą chwilę stali tak w milczeniu, na moście, pośród wrzawy hanami, Aomine odwrócony do Kagamiego plecami a Kagami nagle rozpalony wielką potrzebą rozmowy nie wiadomo o czym.

"Słuchaj. Przeprosiłeś i ok, w porządku. Nie wracajmy już do tego. Nigdy. Przepraszam, jak cię hm, hm, zmęczyłem... mieliśmy wrócić do tego co było, bez naleciałości i urazy, więc ten. I dalej chcę z tobą mieszkać i grac w kosza. To co, zgoda?"

Przez zapierający dech w piersiach moment Aomine milczał i Kagami był pewien, że no cóż, musi szukać nowego mieszkania i nowego partnera do gry w koszykówkę, bo Daiki ma dosyć szarpaniny emocjonalnej. Drobne płatki sakury niesione wiosenną bryzą przefrunęły między Taigą a Daikim, małe, piękne i nieważne... i wtedy Aomine odchrząknął głośno i nadal nie odwracając się do Kagamiego odpowiedział.

"Zgoda."

"To co, wracamy do wszystkich?" zapytał z nadzieją Kagami, ponieważ sekretnie liczył na całe popołudnie, aż do wieczora na przyjacielskim hanami a bez Daikiego byłoby nie do końca tak, jak powinno... ale Aomine jedynie spojrzał na niego zza ramienia i uśmiechnął się przewrotnie.

"Nie. Ja idę do domu. Ty wracaj, sory, że rozwaliłem koszyk. Pewnie Kuroko ma jeszcze dużo dango..."

Kagami oduśmiechnął się do Aomine i tym razem położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Daiki był pod jego ręką ciepły ciężkim, żywym ciepłem mocnych, zdrowych mięśni, i po prostu trzeba było mu coś teraz powiedzieć. Coś pokrzepiającego i budującego.

"Wiesz, jeżeli chcesz, to możemy tutaj wrócić. Jutro wieczorem. Zrobimy sobie yozakura, nocą, przy lampionach. Nigdy nie brałem udziału w hanami nocą, byłoby fajnie."

"Jutro jest niedziela a w poniedziałek mamy rano zajęcia."

Kagami uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i potrząsnął ramieniem Aomine, puszczając go w końcu z wyraźnym trudem.

"Hej, no proszę! Aomine pilny student! Muszę zdjęcie zrobić! Weź przestań, w poniedziałek damy radę. Tak tylko wpadniemy, na trochę, zobaczyć sakury wieczorem i napić się sake."

Oczy Daikiego błyszczały jak ciemnoniebieskie iskry w jego opalonej, smagłej twarzy i tak, Kagami nigdy nie widział kogoś tak otwartego i pięknego, jak w tej właśnie chwili Aomine, w odświętnym, pokręconym w nieładzie kimonie, na moście, pośród alei kwitnących drzew.

"Ok. Jutro wrócimy. A teraz idź już, Tygrys, bo pomyślą, że cię porwałem czy jak."

I Daiki mówił jedno, ale myślał drugie, bo Kagami wyraźnie widział, że Aomine nie chce, aby Taiga wracał do grupowego hanami. To było nowe i uderzające do głowy doświadczenie, tak wiedzieć bez wahania, co myśli druga osoba i Kagami zachłysnąłby się tym i poszedł z Aomine, gdyby nie okoliczności. Nie chciał zostawiać przyjaciół bez słowa, dawno się większą grupą nigdzie nie wybierali, no i dango i sake, i nie można było tak bez wyjaśnienia sobie pójść po wybuchu Aomine.

"To idę. Do zobaczenia w domu, balerino."

"Do zobaczenia, Tygrysie."

W niedzielę nie wrócili jednak do zamku Kyosu, tylko wybrali się wieczorem do parku Uno. Nic w zasadzie nie mówili, poza mruknięciami ustalającymi kto za co płaci, gdy mijali budy z jedzeniem i nabywali kolejne świąteczne żarcie. Kagami był ubrany w swoje piwoniowe kimono, a Aomine w swoje granatowe kimono, tak jak wcześniej, ale nastój był całkiem inny. Jakoś taki bardziej świąteczny i melancholijny. Kagami nie potrafił tego nazwać, tylko z lekko zaciśniętym gardłem patrzył na rozłożyste ramiona Aomine, tachającego torby z jedzeniem.

Niebo zaczynało ciemnieć, gdy dotarli do bram parku. Lampiony, zawieszone na drzewach, aby ludzie mogli świętować zakurzy już zostały zapalone, tworząc ulotne, żółte światłocienie na tle coraz bardziej fioletowej ciemności. Płatki kwitnących sakur niemal świeciły w mroku, nagle fosforyzujące i białe.

Uzbrojeni w koc, dwie butle sake i całe pudła gohei mochi, ciastek z sakurą i dango, znaleźli w końcu miejsce dla siebie. W samym końcu parku, z dala od ścieżek, po których wciąż jeszcze krążyli spacerowicze. Aomine wyprostował z westchnieniem nogi na kocu i zapatrzył się w górę. Nad nimi unosiło swoją rozłożystą koronę bardzo stare, krępe drzewko sakury, obsypane obficie kwiatami.

Dobrze mu tak było, siedzieć sobie z sake i słodyczami, i patrzeć na sakury z Aomine. Wiosenny, ciepły wieczór roztaczał aurę spokoju i milczenia, więc nic nie mówili, tylko siedzieli sobie razem, wsparci o drzewo sakury. Daiki co jakiś czas leniwie robił zdjęcie, a to jakiemuś nietypowemu lampionowi, świecącemu się na gałęzi rozkwitającego drzewa, a to czarce sake, stojącej na trawie, a to Kagamiemu, wtykającemu sobie w usta po cztery dango na raz.

"Cieszę się, że wyszedłeś z tego wypadku cało, Tygrysku."

"Nom."

"Ojca masz dziwnego, ale ja z moim starym to nie mam prawa ci nic mówić. Cieszę się, że mieszkamy razem dalej i w ogóle."

Kagami, rozłożony jak rozgwiazda na kocu spojrzał w górę, na siedzącego obok Aomine, ale ten jedynie patrzył się w dal, jego twarz zatarta mrokiem, jego dłonie rozluźnione i spokojne, wsparte na kolanach. Daiki wyglądał jak wcielenie spokoju, nieruchomy w swoim rozluźnionym w pasie i na piersi kimonie, z przymkniętymi oczyma i twarzą nadstawioną na podmuchy wiosennego wiatru. Kagami poczuł, że musi coś Aomine odpowiedzieć i chociaż będzie to odpowiedź trochę spóźniona, to jednak jest ona konieczna.

"Tak. Ja też."

Może nie dali rady stworzyć związku, ale przyjaciółmi byli dobrymi i w ogólnym rozrachunku tylko to się liczyło.

Siedzieli na swoim prywatnym yozakura do późna w noc, podziwiając nadchodzącą wiosnę i kwitnące oraz szybko opadające kwiaty, piękne ale jednocześnie niezwykle kruche. Czasami nie mówili nic, a czasami żartowali o albumach z cyckami i penisami, oraz o pewnym niezwykle ciętym profesorze , który na akademii nosił ksywę popierniczony magnat. Wypili całe dwie wielkie butelki sake i poprawili kilkoma piwami, po czym zasnęli tak jak leżeli, rozłożeni na kocu, pośród pustych pudełek po dango i patykach po mochi. Gdy się obudzili Kagami trzymał przy swojej piersi Aomine, obejmując go ciasno za szyję ramieniem, a Aomine najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko temu chwytowi, ponieważ z nosem w kimonie Taigi chrapał rozgłośnie, zaśliniając mu podkoszulkę.

Kagami nie budząc Daikiego odsunął go od siebie i niemrawo zaczął uprzątać bałagan po yozakura. Po świętowaniu zawsze trzeba było po sobie sprzątnąć i nie było przebacz. Kagami zbierał śmieci, wrzucał je do worka i słuchał świergoczących uparcie ptaków, pochowanych w koronach drzew.

W ten poniedziałek Aomine i Kagami nie poszli na zajęcia, tylko zostali w domu, lecząc lekkiego kaca po sake i odsypiając leżenie całą noc na twardej ziemi.

 

////////////////

 

Aomine zaczął ponownie odwiedzać kluby, ale robił to znacznie rzadziej i bardziej dyskretnie, niż kiedyś. Kagami starał się tego nie widzieć, a im bardziej się starał tym dokładniej to widział. Aomine na dwie godzinki wyskakiwał na miasto i wracał, zalatując papierosami, potem i podnieceniem. Tyle, że chociaż szybko brał prysznic i rozbierał się z przesiąkniętych zapachami klubowymi ubrań, upychając je do pralki.

Z początku w porywie determinacji Kagami też miał chęć zrobić coś podobnego. Spadło się z konia to trzeba szybko na niego ponownie wsiąść... ale nie wyszło mu to. Po prostu. Dziewczyny na roku były nim ewidentnie zainteresowane i wyskoczył z kilkoma eksperymentalnie, na kawę, nic jednak z tego nie wyszło. Płytkie rozmowy, zero iskry i poczucie straconego czasu tylko wzmagały frustrację Kagamiego. Gdy rozmawiał o tym z Kuroko, Tetsuya jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nie podnosząc wzroku znad świeżo wydrukowanych zdjęć z hanami.

"A może jednak spróbuj z chłopakami, Taiga. Co ci szkodzi."

Tym sposobem Kagami poszedł do klubu, znanego ze swojej biseksualnej i gejowskiej klienteli. Ubrał się w swoje najnowsze jeansy, wygrzebał z bieliźniarki świeżą koszulkę, wypachnił się, nawet włosy spróbował bezskutecznie ułożyć. Wszystkie wysiłki spełzły jednak na niczym. Kilka wizyt w klubie mocno zniechęciło go do poszukiwania partnera w tego typu miejscach. Owszem, Kagami zarwał tam w klubie dwóch, całkiem przystojnych facetów, potem jednak było już z górki. Obaj chcieli jedynie szybkiego seksu, najlepiej bez prezerwatywy i w miejscu publicznym, a Kagami, jakkolwiek lubił erotyczne doznania i doceniał swoją prostatę w stu procentach, jakoś nie widział siebie w tej roli w publicznej toalecie. I to bez kondomu na dodatek. Odprawił kolesi bez dwóch zdań, a potem, ktokolwiek już do niego podchodził był zbywany nietowarzyskim warczeniem.

Dał sobie kilka dni na polowanie w klubie, ale wszystko kończyło się tak samo i zostawiało go tylko rozdrażnionego i rozżalonego. Przy tym, co przeżywał Kagami z Aomine, po ich wspólnej bliskości, zabawie, głupawkach na dywanie i zapasach, które płynnie przechodziły w powolny, niezwykle intymny seks w salonie na podłodze, to... to klubowanie było po prostu głupie i nic nie warte. Pan Momoi miał rację. To, czego szukał Kagami nie dawało się tutaj znaleźć i tylko idiota z oślim uporem szukałby tego tutaj....

Założone na portalach randkowych cztery konta także nie pomagały. Wyglądało na to, że Kagami może się otworzyć i związać jedynie z przyjacielem, a ponieważ to zagrażało utratą przyjaciela, to chyba lepiej było pozostać samemu... Bywały dni, kiedy był z tym faktem kompletnie pogodzony. Trudno, tak to już musiało być, w końcu nie każdy musi się z kimś wiązać na życie. Czasami jednak... czasami Kagami przypominał sobie, jak to dobrze było mieć koło siebie kogoś bliskiego, kogoś, kogo można było swobodnie dotykać i kto dotykał cię także w ten sposób. Kogoś, z kim można było sobie zalec na kanapie po pracy i obejrzeć jakiś głupi film, kto może i się sprzeciwił, pokłócił, ale przynajmniej rozumiał argumenty, a na koniec dnia i tak lądował z tobą pod jednym przykryciem, wtykając ci zimne łapska w bokserki...

Kagami nie lubił o tym myśleć. To tylko rodziło w nim resentyment względem Aomine, a on już Daikiemu obiecał, że kończy z martyrologią i niekończącym się wypominaniem mu zaprzeszłych win. Trudno, Aomine nie był dla Kagamiego. I tylko bywały czasami dni, kiedy tęsknił za tego typu bliskością, tęsknił za wspólnym graniem w gry, które kończyło się seksem, tęsknił... ok, maj był w pełnym rozkwicie i wszyscy naokoło obnaszali się z nowymi lub starymi związkami. Widocznie Kagamiemu siadało to na głowie, bo znowu zaczynał łazić po ścianach, tak jaki rok temu. Tylko tym razem wiedział, czym to jest spowodowane.

Kagami po prostu, cokolwiek tam sobie myślał o romantyzmie i związkach, potrzebował takiej właśnie bliskości. Innej niż przyjaźń, innej niż siostrzana troska Riko, innej niż rodzicielskie rady pana Momoi.

Pod koniec maja nasiliło mu się to zdenerwowanie i frustracja. Aomine zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami usiłował wyciągnąć go do pubu na transmisję na żywo z meczu w LA, ale gburowato i na odlew odmówił, zaszywając się u siebie w sypialni jak borsuk. Ramię było już niemal w stu procentach zdrowe, samochód naprawiony a kondycja Kagamiego nie miała sobie równych. Koledzy na roku zerkali na niego z zazdrością podczas testów wytrzymałościowych a koleżanki wcale nie tak sekretnie wypytywały się, czy Taiga posiada dziewczynę. Nie, nie posiadał, ale serio zaczynał rozważać związek z którąś z dziewczyn tylko i wyłącznie dla seksu. Tak jak kiedyś, wystarczyło odegrać kilka emocji, zachowywać się w określony sposób i można było sobie seks spokojnie uprawiać, i to zwykły, heterycki seks, a nie tam jakieś sporty siłowe z chłopakiem... Nie, nie mógł tego nikomu zrobić. Nie po tym, jak na własnej skórze przeżył to, co czuła ta druga osoba, ta, która się na teatr nabierała...

Przez dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem sesji Kagami przestał spać. Sypiał po trzy godziny dziennie, pobudzony i sfrustrowany, zmęczony sam sobą i swoimi głupimi myślami. Może faktycznie skrzywiony przez rodzinę już na zawsze nie będzie potrafił się porządnie do nikogo zbliżyć. Może powinien udać się do jakiegoś psychologa czy innego mądrego konowała, bo to co inni umieli naturalnie, co innym przychodziło bez wysiłku dla Kagamiego było murem nie do przeskoczenia a im starszy był, tym bardziej go ta sytuacja uwierała.

Czasami usiłował o tym porozmawiać z Kuroko, ale nie potrafił. Plątały mu się słowa, znaczenia i ogólnie czuł się jak idiota. Pomagało czasami, gdy Kuroko po sesji rehabilitacyjnej zabierał go do siebie i spędzali razem noc, czytając jakieś stare komiksy i gadając o niczym ważnym. Gdy raz Kuroko spróbował go pocałować, Kagami poddał się temu, ale wewnątrz nie czuł nic. Ani drgnięcia, ani jednej, pieprzonej iskry, czy przyśpieszonego oddechu. Nic. Zawstydzało go to, ale nie chciał wprowadzać Kuroko w błąd, nie chciał wykorzystywać jego uczuć. Tetsuya widział to i czerwony na twarzy odsunął się, nigdy już później niczego nie próbując.

Kagami trochę tego potem żałował, ale tylko trochę. Kuroko zasługiwał na kogoś, kogo gdy go Tetsuya pocałuje, zostanie zmieciony z nóg. Letni afekt i przyjaźń nie mogły zastąpić... tego czegoś, co Kagami przeżył tylko raz i tylko z Aomine, więc w sumie nie miał zbyt dużego wachlarzu porównań.

"Przepraszam." wybąkał Kuroko, wciąż czerwony na twarzy i wciąż usadowiony obok Kagamiego na podłodze koło kanapy. "Przepraszam."

"No co ty. Nie ma za co."

Bo co można było w takiej sytuacji więcej powiedzieć?

Po takich nocach w domu Kuroko nad ranem zawsze przyjeżdżał po Kagamiego Aomine. Uzbrojony w kawę na wynos i ubranie do zmiany, żeby mogli od razu ruszyć do akademii. Daiki nigdy nie pytał co tam razem z Kuroko Kagami robi, a Kagami nigdy jakoś nie wpadł na to, aby się tym dzielić.

Na dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem sesji nastąpiło załamanie pogody, które spowodowało u Kagamiego ogólne osłabienie oraz obudziło ból w ramieniu i żebrach. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, snuł się po warsztacie, aż wreszcie pan Momoi zadecydował, że Kagami musi wracać do domu i odespać, cokolwiek się tam w nim kumuluje. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wylądował w domu u Kuroko, ale było ok, bo Tetsuya nie męczył go pytaniami, tylko napoił herbatą i nakarmił do syta tłustą, aromatyczną chińszczyzną na wynos. Tej nocy obejrzeli z Kuroko całe dwa sezony Dr Who, a gdy przyjechał po niego Aomine Kagami był nieprzytomny. W głowie mu buczało, miał zaschnięte gardło a ramię jakoś rwało, ciągnęło i chociaż nie był to ból uciążliwy, jednak był dość denerwujący. Kuroko zszedł z Taigą na dół i patrzył smutnym, płaskim wzrokiem jak Aomine zgarnia Kagamiego sprzed klatki schodowej.

Tego dnia Daiki nie zawiózł go do akademii, tylko za miasto. Prosto do małego, ukrytego w poboczach lasku. Tam, na rozłożonej kurtce Aomine, na trawie, w cieniu iglaków Kagami zasnął jak kamień. Gdy się obudził słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi a Daiki siedział obok niego, z mp3 w uszach i miną medytującego mnicha buddyjskiego.

"Ok? Możemy już jechać do domu?"

Kagami nic nie powiedział, tylko zaczął się podnosić, otrzepując się z igieł sosnowych i ściółki leśnej.

Tęsknotę Kagamiego i jego frustrację widzieli wszyscy, ale rozumieli jedynie Kuroko, pan Momoi i Aomine. Aomine, który starał się jak mógł być świetnym przyjacielem i był, genialnym, zabawnym, rozumiejącym przyjacielem. Tylko przyjacielem.

 

////////////

 

Początek lata jak zwykle przyniósł ze sobą porę deszczową i sesję. Aomine miał mało egzaminów, ale dużo zaliczeń praktycznych, w tym także sprawdziany siłowe i wytrzymałościowe. Teraz chodzili na salę treningową do Riko co dziennie, kończąc krótkim meczem w kosza i dłuższym posiedzeniem na siłowni. Kagami wciąż uważał na ramię, ale nie oszczędzał się, Aomine natomiast trenował jak oszalały. I zaczynały mu się pokazywać trapezjusy i balkoniki w dole brzucha. Dziewczyny, oblegające rowerki na siłowni, komentowały głośno jego osiągi a także, od czasu do czasu, jego pośladki. Aomine ignorował je, chociaż widać było, że nie z braku chęci, a raczej z braku czasu i zmęczenia.

Kagami, jak się okazało, także był popularny pośród dziewczyn na rowerkach. Popularność ta przełożyła się na cztery randki z pewną ładnie zbudowaną dwudziestopięciolatką o imieniu Suzu, która jak się okazało, w głowie miała cały obraz idealnego związku, gdzie Kagami w sumie pełnił rolę jej wysokiej, przystojnej, przestawiającej szafy torebki. Wizje te, poza tym, że krańcowo uprzedmiotowiały Taigę, zakręcały bezpośrednio w stronę szybkiego zamążpójścia i gromadki dzieci. Nie wiadomo co było gorsze. Tak czy owak, obrazy produkowane przez Suzu skutecznie odstraszyły Kagamiego. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jest w stanie stworzyć zwykły, funkcjonujący związek, co dopiero plątać się w planowanie rodziny, i to na dodatek z kimś, kogo dopiero zaczął poznawać i kto z miejsca uznał go za przystojny gadżet płci męskiej.

Pora deszczowa nadciągnęła jak zwykle, znienacka, podobnie jak egzaminy. Aomine oczywiście zaraz zaczął narzekać i wyrzekać i zamykał się tylko, gdy Kagami godził się ugotować mu domowej roboty ramen. Z glonami, wołowiną i w ogóle z wszystkim. Daiki łaskawie przestawał wtedy utyskiwać na pogodę, egzaminy i wszechświat, i ułagodzony jedzeniem przysypiał nad talerzem. Taiga nie wytykał mu tego. Obaj mieli dużo roboty, do tego Aomine wciąż gdzieś tam spłacał swój motor, więc brał nadgodziny i zapacał się w warsztacie pana Momoi do późnych godzin nocnych.

"Nie zajeżdżaj się, Daiki. Spokojnie wszystko zrobisz, a tak tylko zdrowie tracisz."

Aomine spojrzał na Kagamiego ciężkim wzrokiem, jego oczy podbite sinawo z braku snu, jego usta nieco spękane.

"Mówisz, że mam sobie odpuścić egzamin z prawodawstwa?"

Kagami cmoknął z dezaprobatą i dolał Aomine więcej ramenu, dorzucając mu do niego więcej wołowiny.

"Mówię, że jak jeden egzamin zdarz w sesji poprawkowej to się świat nie skończy."

Aomine oczywiście zaczął się kłócić i oponować, że jak już coś robi, to chce, żeby to było zrobione porządnie, no i stróż prawa nie może nie znać prawa a on nie zamierza być partaczem. Aomine jadł i gadał, a im bardziej gadał tym bardziej przymykały mu się oczy. Gdy skończył jeść Kagami bez trudu zgarnął go z kuchni i odtransportował na kanapę w salonie, gdzie rozłożył Daikiego wygodnie i nakrył kocem.

"Jesteś podstępnym tygrysem, Tygrysie..." wymamrotał zasypiając Aomine i wtulił nos w koc. Kagami prychnął cichym śmiechem i zaciągnął rolety w oknie.

"Lisem chyba raczej."

"Nie, nie lisem...mhhhhrrrr...grysem."

"Jasne."

Kagami w przerwach między kuciem na egzaminy zaczął ponownie jeździć samochodem. Nowowyklepanym, ulepszonym samochodem, którego nowe drzwi zarówno od strony kierowcy jak pasażera chodziły jak złoto i ani trochę się nie zacinały. Z początku było trochę dziwnie, ale Taiga szybko odkrył, że prowadzi tak samo jak przed wypadkiem i żadnego większego lęku nie odczuwa. Kilka razy zdarzył mu się dyskomfort, gdy mijał go jakiś wielki tir czy ciężarówka, ale ogólnie było w porządku. Pan Momoi kibicował Kagamiemu w jego powrocie za kierownicę, od czasu do czasu zapraszając go na darmowy przegląd. Kilka razy Kagami złapał pana Momoi, rozmawiając przez telefon i chociaż miał wrażenie, że pan Momoi rozmawia z jego ojcem, nic tego nie potwierdzało. Konfrontacja twarzą w twarz także nic nie przyniosła. Pan Momoi wysłuchał podejrzeń Kagamiego, po czym wzruszył ramionami i z uśmiechem wycofał się wgłąb domu, tylko po to, by powrócić z siatkami pełnymi warzyw.

"Trzymaj, to dla ciebie. Z naszej działeczki, bez pestycydów ani innego dziadostwa. "

Kagami miał się kłócić, ale właśnie nadeszła pani Momoi z Satsuki, niosąc dla niego kolejną torbę, tym razem pełną czereśni.

Z panem Momoi po prostu nie można było się spierać. Kagami wiedział, kiedy się wycofać i zrobił dokładnie to. Wycofał się. Wolał nie wiedzieć. Nawet, jeżeli pan Momoi wszedł w konfidencję z ojcem Taiga niewiele był w stanie w tej materii zdziałać.

"Czereśnie!" ucieszył się Aomine na widok objuczonego siatami Kagamiego i od razu zabrał mu siatę z owocami. "Pewnie od Momoi, oni mają takie wielkie drzewo czereśniowe na działce. Łaziłem po nim z Satsuki...."

To było na tyle odnośnie pana Momoi kontaktującego się z ojcem Kagamiego. Gdy Taiga podzielił się swoimi podejrzeniami z Aomine ten jedynie machnął ręką, ze smakiem pożerając czereśnie razem z pestkami.

"Nawet jeśli, to nic nie możesz z tym zrobić, to po co się przejmować."

W sumie racja. Kagami złapał garść czereśni i przyłączył się do ucztowania.

 

////////////

 

Afera z praktykami Aomine wybuchnęła tuż po zakończonej sesji letniej, która pozostawiła Kagamiego i Daikiego wyzutych z wszelkich sił. To był piękny, czerwcowy dzień, środek pory deszczowej, przetaczającej się nad Tokio burzowymi chmurami. Zalegali sobie na kanapie w samych gatkach, przy otwartym oknie, i nie spodziewali się, że zaraz spadnie na nich zemsta akademickich bogów. Najpierw zadzwonił do Daikiego dziekanat, potem opiekun roku a na koniec Aomine wstał z kanapy i grobowym tonem oznajmił.

"No to klops."

Kagami, rozespany i niemrawy mógł jedynie zamrugać niepewnie.

"Co klops?"

"Koniec mojej kariery w Akademii, Tygrysku. Zawaliłem po całości."

Okazało się, że Aomine pomylił daty i zamiast zapisać się na praktyki w lutym, myślał, że ma czas do września. I tym sposobem nie pojawił się na czas na praktykach, nie ma ich zaliczonych i nie ma ich nawet gdzie zaliczyć, ponieważ dwie instytucje, zajmujące się praktykami policyjnej części kadetów akademii, organizują je jedynie od lutego do maja.

Aomine opadł na kanapie obok Kagamiego i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

"Tyle się wydarzyło w lutym... cała wiosna była taka... cholera, mogłem się dopytać, ale oni w tym dziekanacie to mają kolejki, że możesz tam namiot rozstawić i tydzień ci zejdzie!"

"A jakie konkretnie praktyki masz zaliczyć?" zaczął Kagami, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Aomine i potrząsając nim lekko. "Hej, no! To nie koniec świata! Nikt cię nie wywali ze studiów za coś takiego, na pewno coś się da jeszcze zrobić..."

"Do końca września mam zaliczyć praktyki w jakiejś instytucji, zajmującej się sprawami interwencji w nagłych wypadkach." oznajmił mrukliwym tonem Aomine i poruszył się parę razy, wsuwając się bliżej pod ramię Kagamiego, tak, aż w końcu cały był nim objęty. "Jak masz jakąś taką instytucję na zbyciu to dawaj, bo dla mnie to właśnie zaczęła się apokalipsa i nic jej już nie zatrzyma."

Kagami, jak się okazało, miał taką instytucję. Jego własne ćwiczenia praktyczne, których przez wypadek nie mógł odbyć w semestrze letnim, odbywały się w lato, w lipcu, w zapyziałym ośrodku szkoleń interwencji ochrony przeciwpożarowej, znajdującym się na samych obrzeżach Tokio. Gdy poszli tam razem, ubrani w letnie garnitury, rozmawiać z szefem, czy by nie przyjął spóźnionego praktykanta, drzwi do gabinetu otworzył im niski, krępy człowiek o potężnych barkach i sprytnych, lisich oczkach.

"A spóźnialscy. Chodźcie, chodźcie, duzi i silni jesteście to się akurat nadacie."

Szybko okazało się, że szef jest jednocześnie swoją sekretarką i nadzorcą pracowników, i z pocałowaniem ręki przyjmie na czas letni dodatkowego praktykanta. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli praktykant jest rosłym, wytrenowanym chłopem, o świetnej kondycji i mięśniach naramiennych, rozpierających garnitur.

"W lecie mamy najwięcej pożarów w terenach wiejskich, chociaż i w mieście także. Każda pomoc mile widziana i podpiszę ci, cokolwiek zechcesz, kadecie Aomine." szef uśmiechnął się przebiegle i podsunął Daikiemu formularz zgłoszeniowy. "Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Musisz przejść nasze specjalne szkolenie kondycyjne i behawioralne jak każdy strażak. W miastach pożary wywołują czasami rozwydrzone szczeniaki i stety, niestety, musimy sobie umieć radzić także w sytuacjach tego typu."

Aomine ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przeczytał formularz zgłoszeniowy na szkolenie, przemknął wzrokiem po akademickim wydruku praktyk, po czym skinął głową.

"Zgoda. Na cały lipiec ja i Kagami jesteśmy do pańskiej dyspozycji."

Szef wyglądał na uradowanego.

Gdy opuścili jego biuro Aomine bez słowa zasiadł na swoim motorze i wyczekująco popatrzył na Kagamiego, który z ramionami założonymi na piersi patrzył na niego kamiennym wzrokiem.

"MY jesteśmy do dyspozycji, balerino?"

"To teraz do dziekanatu, a potem stawiam ci kolację, Tygrysku." Daiki podał Taidze kask i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. "Ano, my, właśnie my. Dzięki tobie nie tylko mam gdzie odbębnić praktyki, jeszcze sobie zrobimy uprawnienia do radzenia sobie w sytuacjach kryzysowych z ludźmi. Trening behawioralny czy jak tam, uch, będzie można szczeniaki co się ogniem bawią ustawiać do pionu!"

Kagami nic nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł za Aomine na motorze i objął go w pasie. Fakt, nie zauważył, że praktyki mają w ogóle część behawioralną, na którą tak się cieszył Daiki. W sumie to byli po jednych pieniądzach, jeden zapomniał o praktykach a drugi nie doczytał. Wieści, że będą musieli radzić sobie na interwencjach z czynnikiem ludzkich trochę Kagamiego zdeprymowała, ale tylko trochę. Nie był świetny jeżeli chodziło o ludzi, ale z Aomine na pewno dadzą sobie radę.

Dziekanat i opiekun roku Aomine byli uradowani i zadziwieni tym, jak szybko Daiki znalazł sobie dodatkowe praktyki i to z dodatkowymi uprawnieniami.

"Masz farta, Aomine." opiekun roku przyjął od Daikiego jego papiery z praktyk i wygnał go z dziekanatowej kanciapy. "A teraz zmykaj i niech cię nie widzę do końca przerwy wakacyjnej!"

Aomine z krzywym uśmiechem złapał Kagamiego za ramię i wybiegł niemal z budynku akademii. Jego radość, że wszystko jednak się dobrze ułożyło była zaraźliwa i wkrótce także Taiga cieszył się razem z nim.

"Będziemy razem jeździć na praktyki więc oczekuję, że będziesz mnie podwoził Aomine. W te upały motor lepszy niż auto. Pokażę ci jakie mamy tam w instytucie super maszyny i armatki wodne. Już mi je pokazywali, gdy pierwszy raz byłem się zapisywać."

Kolację koniec końców zjedli w domu, po drodze stając na motorze przy budce z okonomiyaki i biorąc na wynos dwie ogromne torby parujących placków z kurczakiem. Kagami wziął prysznic, po którym od razu się spocił, taki był gorąc, a potem zasiadł z Aomine do jedzenia. Kryzys akademicki jak szybko przyszedł tak szybko minął.

Czas praktyk zaskoczył ich, jak to zwykle bywa z obowiązkami, które odkłada się na czas letni. Pomiędzy odsypianiem sesji a meczami kosza, nagle nastał lipiec. Aomine zgodnie z umową woził Kagamiego pilnie na swoim motorze, czasami krótszą drogą, a czasami długimi, scenicznymi ścieżkami, tak, aby zobaczyć rozległe pola dookoła instytutu.

Było dokładnie tak, jak szef zapowiadał. Asystowali przy częstych pożarach lasów i pól, które w upale często samoistnie zajmowały się ogniem. Zdarzało się jednak, że ogień był podłożony i wtedy za pomocą kamer CCV i wywiadów razem z profesjonalną drużyną strażaków szukali potencjalnych podpalaczy. Dwa razy nawet ich złapali, znudzone szczeniaki, które w przerwie wakacyjnej z braku laku wyjechały za miasto i urządziły sobie zabawę z ogniem. Przy temperaturze w granicach trzydziestu, trzydziestu pięciu stopni byle co wywoływało pożar, a gdy jeszcze jakieś pozbawione wyobraźni jednostki zaczynały prowokować los robiło się nieciekawie...

"Życie ci niemiłe, głuptaku? Mogłeś zabić siebie i swojego kolegę, i cholera całą wioskę, która jest za tym lasem!" Aomine huczał na wylęknionego, szesnastoletniego wyrostka, potrząsając nim brutalnie za poły koszuli. Z początku wyrostek się stawiał, szybko jednak spuścił z tonu, widząc rozeźloną gębę Aomine. Jego kolega drżącym, mdlejącym głosem składał zeznania i dopytywał, czy rodzice koniecznie się muszą dowiadywać i czy grozi mu poprawczak. Kagami sporządził protokół, zerkając na stojącego nieopodal, uśmiechniętego, wciąż odzianego w ubranie ochronne szefa.

Ich trening behawioralny był zaiste ciekawy.

Szybko okazało się, że o ile na wsi pożary są w większej części spowodowane upalną pogodą i niefortunnymi wypadkami, o tyle w mieście, zwłaszcza na obrzeżach, królowały po prostu głupie wybryki. Aomine sprawdził się w roli pogromcy szczeniaków w stu procentach, uruchomiając cały swój czar delikwenta i kogoś, kto nieważne uprawniony czy nie, wybije ci parę zębów, tylko po to, aby udowodnić oczywistą oczywistość, mianowicie, że pożary są złe.

"Nawet na terenach opuszczonych?!" piszczał żałośnie łamiącym się, mutującym głosem trzynastolatek, złapany na próbie podpalenia składziku na terenie opuszczonej fabryki. Aomine fuknął i splunął na bok tak, że szczeniak drgnął i podskoczył.

"Pewnie! A jak się rozprzestrzeni? Jak dojdzie do siedzib ludzkich? Jest trzydzieści stopni w cieniu, wiesz jak ciężko będzie coś takiego ugasić? Ilu ludzi może zginąć, bo ty chciałeś zobaczyć jak pieprzony składzik płonie?!"

Trzeba było przyznać, Aomine świetnie znajdował się w części behawioralnej praktyk, tymczasem Taiga był znacznie bardziej skuteczny w części praktycznej. Nauczył się raz dwa rozpoznawać rodzaj pożaru, wyciągać odpowiednie gaśnice, w razie czego potrafił też bardzo szybko nastawić armatkę wodną, którą, niestety, miał okazję nastawiać tylko raz. I to na sam koniec praktyk. Gdy osmalony, przywędzony w swoim uniformie, z sadzą na policzkach Kagami w końcu wyłączył urządzenie, Aomine patrzył na niego z niemal czułym uśmiechem.

"Tygrys kopciuszek."

"Pomóż mi tą cholerę przesunąć a nie bzdury gadasz. Ciężkie to i auć!"

Kagami był dobry w obcowaniu z ogniem, ale z tym, co ze sobą ogień niósł nie bardzo. Sporo musiał się jeszcze nauczyć, jak na przykład to, żeby nie zdejmować rękawic i nie dotykać rozgrzanych, metalowych części czegokolwiek co przed chwilą było wystawione na działanie żaru. Nie poparzył się zanadto, tylko jakieś małe dotknięcia, draśnięcia, ale Aomine i tak zawsze wyciągnął apteczkę i kładł mu na poparzenie gruby, wilgotny opatrunek przeciwoparzelinowy.

Praktyki były wyczerpujące, przy czym dziwnie satysfakcjonujące, i Kagami w gruncie rzeczy cieszył się, że odbywa je nie sam z profesjonalistami, ale z Aomine. Co prawda przestali gdziekolwiek wychodzić wieczorem, ponieważ już rano musieli się zrywać, żeby dotrzeć do instytutu na czas, ale mimo to, był to bardzo ciekawy czas. Kagami odkrył, że chce być najskuteczniejszym strażakiem w Tokio, bo lubi pomagać ludziom i obcowanie z ogniem, z czymś, co zwykle innych przerażało, było dla niego niezwykle wyzwalającym przeżyciem. Nie bał się, chociaż może trochę powinien.

"Głupi." Aomine zmarszczony i zły pochylił się nad poparzonym przedramieniem Taigi, ale jego dotyki pozostały ostrożne. Gdy w końcu Daiki położył na oparzeniu wilgotny opatrunek, Kagami westchnął głośno z ulgą.

Aomine przewrócił oczyma i puścił ramię Taigi.

"Jak nie będziesz uważał na siebie to nikogo nie uratujesz, młocie."

"Jak będę się tak oszczędzał to też nikogo nie uratuję, balerino."

Lipiec przeleciał Kagamiemu w okamgnieniu. Gdy praktyki dobiegły końca szef pożegnał ich krótko, po żołniersku i oznajmił, że oczekuje ich w następnym roku, bo równie udanego, skutecznego duetu, składającego się z kadetów, to jeszcze nie miał. Zarówno Aomine jak i Kagami zgodzili się. Trzeba było przyznać, że to był bardzo pożytecznie spędzony czas wakacyjny, nawet jeżeli zrobił niejaką wyrwę w ich dochodach. Pan Momoi jednak oznajmił, że może im dać więcej godzin od września, bo rozbudowuje warsztat o dział analityczny, więc ogólnie nie było źle.

Pewnego upalnego nieziemsko dnia, gdzieś na początku sierpnia Aomine stwierdził, że mają zaproszenie do jego rodziny na wsi na tydzień. Żeby trochę wypocząć, a w zasadzie pomóc w żniwach.

"Nie musisz jechać. To bardziej robota niż wypoczynek." mruczał Aomine, pakując torbę podróżną i byle jak wpychając do niej zgniecione podkoszulki. "Ale jak chcesz, jedź ze mną. To rodzina od strony mamy, całkiem normalna, słowo. No i napisali mi właśnie, że potrzebowaliby dodatkowej pary rąk... do ..."

"Do wypoczynku." dokończył Kagami i prychnął śmiechem. "Pewnie, że pojadę z tobą. Jeżeli można. W zasadzie to co mam tu robić, gotować się w tym upale w mieszkaniu? Pan Momoi ma urlop, warsztat zamknięty, to już lepiej, jak komuś pomogę."

Aomine popatrzył na niego, jakby nagle zaczął recytować Biblię po grecku, po czym wyprostował się znad swojej na wpół spakowanej torby i ujął się pod boki. I zaśmiał się tak, że aż mu się dołeczki w policzkach robiły. Kagami nie przypominał sobie, żeby Daiki kiedykolwiek miał w tych miejscach dołeczki, heh, widać znaki czasu.

"Kagami, jesteś najbardziej niesamowitym tygrysem, jakiego dane mi było spotkać, a spotykałem w swoim czasie sporo. Bez kasy, bez niczego, za dach nad głową i żarcie jedziesz pracować...."

"Nie, wypoczywać też jadę. " zaznaczył z naciskiem Kagami, wciąż jarząc się jak głupi. "Nigdy nie miałem okazji zwiedzić japońskich wsi. Podobno moi dziadkowie mieli jakąś tam posiadłość, ale nie wiem... I zawsze chciałem wziąć udział w zbieraniu ryżu! To jak mnie weźmiesz, to z chęcią zobaczę jak to jest."

Aomine wciąż patrzył na Kagamiego jak na najwspanialszego wariata świata i Kagami zaczynał się już robić pod tym spojrzeniem nerwowy, ale szczęśliwe Aomine odwrócił wzrok, zaczynając grzebać ponownie w swojej torbie.

"Nudno jest i upalnie, i po całym dniu roboty jesteś czarny od kurzu i potu. Ale razem będzie raźniej. No i ogórki są świeże... To pakuj się, jutro skoro świt jedziemy do cioci Yoshiko."

W sposób widoczny Aomine nie mieściło się w głowie, że ktoś może poświęcić dwa tygodnie ze swojego życia tak swobodnie i nieodpłatnie. Kagami z kolei nie mógł zrozumieć, że jak ktoś, kto ma rodzinę na wsi, woli spędzać lato kisząc się w mieście i klejąc się od potu do kanapy.

Rodzina Aomine od strony jego mamy nosiła nazwisko Yamanaka i była całkiem normalną, wiejską rodziną, uprawiającą w pocie czoła pola ryżowe. Wszyscy członkowie familii, od najmłodszego dziesięcioletniego smyka, przez niską, pulchną ciocię, jej wysokiego, łykowatego męża oraz jego równie łykowatą siostrę, aż po zgarbioną niemal do ziemi babcię, wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci. Byli także rozmiłowani w tradycyjnej muzyce. Flecik shakuhachi, biwa, harfa japońska, tradycyjna muzyka rozbrzmiewała po domostwie zza otwartych na oścież okien.

"To już wiem, czemu się leczysz muzyką shakuhachi." wyszeptał Kagami do Aomine, gdy ciocia Yoshiko poprowadziła ich wgłąb domostwa, do przeznaczonej im sypialni.

"Bardzo nam miło, że zechcieliście nas odwiedzić i nam pomóc. Woda na kąpiel jest już gotowa, więc chodźcie się wykąpać, gdy tylko zostawicie bagaż."

Z tymi słowami pani Yoshiko ukłoniła się i wymknęła z pomieszczenia, które dla nich przeznaczyła. Dostali ogromny, wspólny pokój na tyłach tradycyjnej rezydencji. Mieli spać na matach, z podgłówkami, bez poduszek, obok posłań stał maleńki, ceramiczny świniak z kadzidełkiem na odstraszenie komarów w środku. Ściany były żółte, papierowo cienkie i nawet malunki na nich zdawały się drżeć, ilekroć Kagami mocniej stąpnął.

Taiga był przerażony i wniebowzięty jednocześnie.

"Już się tak nie gap, Tygrys."ofuknął go Aomine i rzucił w kąt swoją torbę." Idziemy się kąpać. Nagrzali nam wody i jak to w gościach, pozwalają nam się wykapać pierwszym."

Po długiej, pięciogodzinnej podróży dwoma pociągami i autobusem, Kagamiemu nie trzeba było dwa razu powtarzać.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 03.2016

 

Trochę leniwie i letnie klimaty się zaczęły, ale się chłopakom należy :) Satsuki miała więcej czasu antenowego, ale jeszcze się jej nieco więcej dostanie, hehe *wilf zaciera łapy* ponadto hanami, które życzyła sobie L popełnione, zostaje jeszcze request Korala, uch... dajcie znać, czy ktoś to czyta i podąża za historią, bo jeszcze sporo przed nami :)


	9. Wakacje pod śliwą

Roz. 9

Wakacje pod śliwą

 

Nad moimi nogami  
Wyciągniętymi wygodnie  
Kłębiące się chmury.

 

Issa

 

Kagami nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze spał. Więcej, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz obudził się tak spokojny, bez bólu w zwykle drętwiejącym przez noc ramieniu, niemal z uśmiechem. Obok niego, rozwalony na futonie jak rozgwiazda, z poduszką przyciśniętą do piersi, chrapał rozgłośnie Aomine, z otwartymi ustami i zmarszczonymi brwiami kogoś, kto zamierza wymierzyć komuś sprawiedliwość.

Kagami przeciągał się, poruszył palcami u stóp i ziewnął, aż trzasnęło mu w szczęce. Za oknami już było widno a jutrzenka odbijała się jaśniejącym blaskiem na tradycyjnej papierowej ścianie, rysując na jej malowidłach błyszczącym różowawo światłem. Kagami zapatrzył się na ten blask i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ponownie zamknął oczy.

Obudził go na oko dziesięcioletni chłopiec, pochylony nad nim ciekawie. Kagami zamrugał i przetarł oczy. Chłopiec, Shigehiro Yamanaka, nie wycofał się, tylko jeszcze intensywniej zaczął się gapić. Miał oczy koloru Aomine.

''Cześć.'' powiedział mrukliwie Kagami, na co Shigehiro nadal się patrząc, odpowiedział cienkim, chłopięcym głosem.

''Cześć.''

''Co robisz?''

''Czekam aż się obudzicie, bo mama przygotowała już śniadanie.''

''Huh.'' odpowiedział inteligentnie Kagami, ale Shigehiro najwyraźniej już zmęczył się obserwacją jego osoby, bo ruszył w kierunku śpiącego Aomine. I rzucił się na niego całym ciałem.

''Ha!''

Przez długą chwilę Kagami patrzył w zadziwieniu, jak w całkowicie naturalny sposób Aomine zostaje użyty przez chłopca jako trampolina, a potem wybudza się wściekły, łapie szczeniaka za plecy i przewraca go, łaskocząc. Kotłowanina trwała jakiś czas i dołączył do niej w pewnych chwili mały, brązowy kundelek, w sposób widoczny pies domowy nie podwórzowy. Pojawił się także czarny, chudy kot oraz kura, która co prawda nie dołączyła do szaleństwa, ale za to zaintrygowana zaglądała przez szeroko otwarte tradycyjne okna. Kagami nie miał pojęcia, jak Aomine to robił, jak tak naturalnie i swobodnie wchodzi w interakcje z innymi ludźmi, nawet z dziećmi, nawet z rodziny... Shigehiro śmiał się i odgrażał, ale koniec końców skapitulował i kuzynowie zalegli razem w piernatach, gadając coś o śniadaniu, maszynach do zbierania ryżu.

''Hej, Kagami. Idziemy się szybko ogarnąć i śniadanie czeka. Ciocia nie lubi jak się spóźniać na posiłek.''

Kagamiemu nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Świeże, wiejskie powietrze podsyciło jego i tak niemały apetyt i właśnie zaczynał być głodny.

Śniadanie pani Yoshiko przygotowała królewskie i Kagami z początku skrępowany gościnnością w sumie obcych ludzi, jak się przypiął do jadła tak cały wstyd i zażenowanie mu przeszły. Zjadł cztery porcje ryżu, pięć całych makreli i nie pamiętał już ile dokładek tofu ze sfermentowanymi fasolkami, po czym spokojnie zabrał się do deseru, lepkiego ryżu na słodko z kawałkami brzoskwini. Pani Yoshiko z zadowoleniem dokładała mu jedzenia, a Aomine patrzył podejrzliwie.

''Coś dobrze nas karmią, Tygrys. Chyba chcą nas utuczyć i sprzedać na targu.''

Pani Yoshiko ze stoickim spokojem trzepnęła Aomine ścierą przez plecy, po czym kompletnie nie edukacyjnie dołożyła mu jeszcze słodkiego ryżu.

''Nie gadaj głupot, Daiki. Karmimy, bo będziecie nam pomagać w polu i musicie mieć siłę, a teraz to miejskie jedzenie to mało już ma wartości odżywczych.''

''I tak wyrosły z was chłopy jak dęby.'' odezwała się babcia Aomine, pani Ayako, a jej twarz pomarszczona jak suszona śliwka rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. ''Bardzo się nam wasza pomoc przyda, nam i nie tylko.''

Pan Yamanaka wymienił znaczące spojrzenia z żoną i ze swoją siostrą, ale babcia Ayako nie załapała komunikacji werbalnej i mówiła dalej.

''Na pewno zaraz się zejdą, no a jak sąsiadowi nie pomóc jak prosi?''

Aomine pominął wtrącenie babci i zagadując wuja o maszyny do ryżu, a Kagami stwierdził, że rzecz wyjaśni się sama, a skoro tak dobrze go tu karmią to zamierza pracować uczciwie i ciężko, nawet, jeżeli lato tego roku było wyjątkowo upalne.

Wciąż jeszcze miał czasami wrażenie, że tutaj nie pasuje, że nie powinno go tutaj być, ale rodzina Yamanaka za nic miała jego zażenowanie i dobrze ukryty wstyd. Kagami został raz dwa wciągnięty w wir zajęć, rozmów i ogólnie rodzinnych relacji. Traktowano go jak miks jakiegoś dalekiego, ale lubianego kuzyna i gościa, ale pożądanego, rzadkiego i wyczekiwanego. Było to... dość nowe doświadczenie i Kagami odkrył, że sekretnie to uwielbia.

Nikomu nic nie powiedział, ale był pewny, że Aomine zauważył.

Pierwszy dzień upłynął im na testowaniu maszyn zbierajacych ryż i objeżdżaniu nimi krańców pola wujostwa Aomine. Kagami z początku protestował, gdy pani Yoshiko zaczęła ich namawiać na wysmarowanie się dobrze kremami z filtrami, oraz ubranie się w koszule z długimi rękawami i szerokie, słomiane kapelusze. Szybko jednak okazało się, że miała rację. W taką słoneczną, upalną pogodę trzeba się było chronić przed słońcem na wszelkie sposoby.

W ten sposób Aomine i Kagami objechali całą północną część pola i zebrali z niej ryż, robiąc sobie małe zawody, kto pierwszy dojedzie do końca poletka, albo komu uda się ułożyć ze ściętego zielska ryżowego równiejszą linię. Było zabawnie, było też dość wyczerpująco, ale Kagami, zajęty śmiechem, wyśmienitymi kanapkami z wołowiną i nowością maszyn rolniczych, zauważył to dopiero, gdy skończyli robotę.

Czekał na nich wielki, pyszny posiłek, i tym razem Kagami już bez skrępowania zjadł siedem dokładek ryżu i cztery dokładki potrawki wołowej. Aomine uśmiechał się to do swojej rodziny, to do Taigi, wzruszając ramionami i nie zostając wcale w tyle, jeżeli chodziło o konsumpcję.

Pod koniec posiłku babcia Ayako wyciągnęła gdzieś z zakamarków swojego pokoju pudło czekoladek i nie poddawała się, dopóki Daiki i Taiga nie spróbowali chociaż po jednej. Czekoladki były wyśmienite, jedne z tych drogich odmian, których Kagami nie znał nazwy, ale które rozpoznawał od razu po smaku. Nawykły już do kupowania jedzenia uwzględniającego studencki budżet nie miał za bardzo jak kupować rzeczy z wyższych półek, tym bardziej był wdzięczny za poczęstunek. Usatysfakcjonowana babcia schowała czekoladki i oznajmiła, że Taiga to bardzo dobry chłopiec i chociaż ma dość dziki wygląd i nieco dziwne maniery z pewnością jakaś dziewczyna będzie z nim ogromnie szczęśliwa. Kagami zaśmiał się na takie dictum, zaśmiał się i Aomine, natomiast pani Yoshiko zaczęła strofować delikatnie rodzicielkę, podczas, gdy jej mąż jedynie otworzył gazetę i zaczął czytać, wyłączając się z konwersacji. W ten sposób Kagami za pomocą czekoladek i aprobaty najstarszej w rodzie raz a dobrze został włączony w familię Yamanaka.

Gdy Kagami pomógł sprzątać po posiłku pani Yoshiko, babcia ogłosiła, że woda do kąpieli gotowa i niech chłopcy się już szykują. Wyjadający cichcem brzoskwinie ze słoika w lodówce Aomine ujął Taigę pod ramię i poprowadził w stronę łaźni.

''Pozwalają się nam pierwszym wykąpać, bo kąpie się w jednej wodzie cała rodzina. Najpierw prysznic, potem wanna. Mam nadzieję, że się nie krępujesz, że weźmiemy kąpiel razem Tygrysku.''

''Nie, jestem tak zmachany, że kąpiel nawet z tobą balerino jest bardzo mile widziana.''

Wzięli prysznic razem, namydlając się z wigorem i starając się nie patrzeć na siebie za bardzo. Wytarli się jednym ręcznikiem, żeby nie mnożyć rzeczy do prania i psykając i wzdychając wleźli do ogromnej, drewnianej wanny, która już na nich czekała, wypełniona wspaniale gorącą wodą.

Aomine rozłożył się leniwie, wystawiając ramiona za drewnianą cembrowinę wanny i zapatrzając się w sufit spod przymkniętych powiek. Cienie spod jego oczu, które wyhodował podczas sesji, zniknęły, pozostawiając go nagle wyglądającego o parę lat młodziej. Aomine poczuł na sobie wzrok Kagamiego, bo uśmiechnął się i trzepnął dłonią po wodzie, opryskując go.

''Co się lampisz, Tygrysie? To cały czas ja i cały czas mogę ci złoić tył w kosza, tyle, że już poznałeś tą nieco bardziej normalną część mojej rodziny.''

''A tam złoić! W twoich snach, balerino! Najpierw to się polami zajmij, potem bajdurz o swoich zaprzeszłych sukcesach w koszykówce!''

''Ja ci dam zaprzeszłe sukcesy!!!''

Kotłowali się, parskali i pryskali wodą, aż w końcu wyleźli z wanny i zaczęli polewać się szlauchami, wtedy to właśnie z szalonym piskiem dołączył do nich także nagi jak go Pan Bóg stworzył Shigehiro. Aomine został pokonany, polany obficie zimną wodą a na koniec wrzucony do wanny, która zachybotała się i zatrzeszczała niebezpiecznie. Ten dźwięk skutecznie zakończył wariackie wybryki łazienkowe, nikt nie chciał wyrządzić trwałych szkód w domostwie.

Shigehiro jak się okazało, bardzo lubił kuzyna i nie mając zbyt wielu rówieśników na wsi, wybierał za kompanów ''najmłodszych w stadzie'', w tym wypadku Aomine i Kagamiego. Taiga ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że w sumie nie ma nic przeciwko. Chłopiec był zabawny, szczery, a na dodatek widać było, że wzbudza w Aomine dość mocne uczucia braterskie i to samo w sobie było zabawnie oglądać.

Ciocia Yoshiko nie chciała się zgodzić, aby Shigehiro nocował z Taigą i Daikim w jednej sypialni, więc chłopiec ze smętną miną pożyczył im dobrej nocy poczłapał do siebie, zapowiadając, że muszą z nim się kiedyś wybrać na kappy. Kagami nie wnikał, był tak senny, że zasnął, gdy tylko głowa dotknęła mu poduszki, z mokrym ręcznikiem na głowie i bez mycia zębów.

Enigmatyczna rozmowa babci i cioci Yoshiko o sąsiadach i pomaganiu innym wyjaśniła się następnego dnia.

Cała okolica szybko wywiedziała się, że do domostwa Yamanaka przybyło dwóch prężnych, ochoczych do roboty chłopaków i od razu, już drugiego dnia pobytu gości zaczęły się sąsiedzkie pielgrzymki. Jeden z sąsiadów prosił o pomoc w zbieraniu brukwi i rzodkwi, sąsiadka prosiła o zebranie ryżu z jej pola a inny sąsiad o pomoc w zbieraniu stosów zielska, pozostałych po ryżu na polach. Okazało się, że młodzi masowo opuszczają wsie i okolice, przesiedlając się do miast i w tej dość biednej prefekturze zaczyna być w sezonie letnim ciężk,o nawet z najemnikami.

Ciocia i wujek patrzyli nieco bezradnie na Aomine, który z kolei patrzył na Kagamiego. Debata między sąsiadami a wujostwem wciąż trwała, ale Daiki nie powiedział ani słowa, chrupiąc tylko od niechcenia świeżego ogórka i mierząc Taige nieczytelnym wzrokiem.

''Oczywiście odwdzięczylibyśmy się, finansowo i w postaci plonów, jak to zwykle, po sąsiedzku. Ale może chłopcy się nie zgodzą... w końcu nie są stąd.''

''Tak, przecież ojciec Aomine zabronił mu przyjeżdżać! Pamiętam to jak dziś, taka awantura była...''

''Ja zawsze mówiłam, że Yuu powinna zostać tutaj, a nie jechać za jakimś wielkomiastowym Aomine Bóg wie gdzie...''

Im bardziej sąsiedzi szeptali między sobą, tym bardziej czerwona na policzkach robiła się pani Yoshiko a Aomine coraz głośniej i bardziej nerwowo chrupał ogórka.

''No, tak, Aomine nie jest stąd...''

Niska, przychylona do ziemi starowinka, która z równie schylonym mężem przyszła prosić o pomoc w zbiorach melonów, popatrzyła zza grubych szkieł okularów to na sąsiadów to na chrupiącego Aomine, po czym odezwała się nie znającym sprzeciwu, donośnym głosem znawczyni.

''Jak to nie są stąd? Przecież mały Daiki jest stąd! Pamiętam jak za bajtla biegał po polach i pożyczał u mnie jabłka z sadu. A potem oddawał w śliwkach, ha ha. Jest nasz przecież, to pomoże, nie?''

Kagami z napięciem popatrzył na Aomine, który odpowiedział mu równie napiętym, pytającym spojrzeniem, zaciśnięte wąsko usta, zmarszczone brwi, ogórek zapomniany w jego dłoni.

''Nie wiem jak ty, balerino, ale ja jak tu jestem i mnie tak karmią, to równie dobrze mogę pomóc innym.''

''To ustalone. Pomożemy.''

I tylko tyle powiedział Aomine, wstając z krzesła, zbierając swoje ogórki i wycofując się w głąb domu. Kagami przez chwilę obserwował, jak sąsiedzi uzgadniają pewne praktyczne detale z ciocią Yoshiko, po czym wymknął się za Daikim. Znalazł go w ogrodzie na tyłach domu, przy ogromnym, pokręconym, starym drzewie śliwowym, wyglądającym, jakby miało jakieś dobre dwadzieścia lat. Stare, owocowe drzewo, niebieskie tak, że bolały oczy niebo i Daiki z ogorkiem, z poszarzałą twarzą i zaciśniętymi uparcie ustami.

''W porządku?'' zapytał Kagami i siadł obok Aomine na niskiej, skleconej z prostej dechy ławeczce.

''W porządku.'' Aomine uniósł brwi, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze z westchnieniem. ''Dzięki.''

''Nie no, spoko, robię to tylko dla jedzenia. Twoja ciocia robi wspaniałe żarcie!''

Aomine trzepnął Kagamiego po ramieniu, ale niezbyt mocno, tylko tak, żeby dać mu znać, że jest ok, i Taiga nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. To było fantastyczne, tak od razu wiedzieć, co druga osoba ma na myśli, tak bezbłędnie drugą osobę odczytywać.

Szkoda, że ta nowo rozwinięta umiejętność Taigi nie działała na nikogo innego, tylko na Aomine.

 

//////////

 

Tak nastał szereg pogodnych, spokojnych dni, wypełnionych pracą w polu. To był jeden z najcieplejszych sierpni w tej dekadzie. Żar lał się z nieba, więc pogoda do zbiorów była idealna, jednocześnie trzeba było częściej podlewać rośliny i poić zwierzęta. Pani Yoshiko i babcia Aomine przygotowywały coraz większe i coraz wymyślniejsze śniadania i obiady, a Aomine i Kagami, razem z wujem Yamanaką zlani potem robili aż furczało. To był piękny czas, Kagami odkrył, że kocha robotę w na wsi, uwielbia się zmęczyć, tak do kości, uwielbia grzebać się w błocie w poszukiwaniu zaginionych rzodkwi i jeździć maszyną do zbierania ryżu. To było zadziwiająco relaksujące, tak sobie pracować i nie myśleć o niczym.

Aomine pomimo kremu z filtrem zrobił się ogorzały na twarzy a jego zawsze nieco łykowate dłonie stwardniały jeszcze bardziej od pracy. Kagami też się opalił, ale nie tak ładnie i naturalnie, zawsze spiekał się raczej na czerwono, zresztą ze słońcem tutaj trzeba było bardzo uważać. Raz, gdy z Aomine zapomnieli w ferworze walki zrobić sobie południowej przerwy na lunch i picie, niemal dostali udaru.

Nie czuli nic, dopóki nie skończyli późnym popołudniem obrabiać pola ryżowego, nie wyłączyli maszyn i nie spróbowali z nich zejść. Aomine niemal spadł ze swojego traktorka, a Kagami co prawda stanął ale i tak słaniał się na nogach, tak mu się w głowie kręciło. Taiga zdołał jakoś wyjąć z torby butelkę z wodą i napić się, po czym podał ją Aomine, który wsparty obiema dłońmi o maszynę, wyglądał jak ktoś, kto usiłuje nie zemdleć.

Niebieskie oczy Daikiego były zaczerwienione na powiekach, ale i tak się uśmiechał.

''Hehe, przesadziliśmy Tygrysku... aua... mój łeb....''

Podpierając się o siebie nawzajem, jak para staruszków, zaczęli gramolić się z pola, sapiąc i klnąc. Słońce świeciło im prosto w twarze i Kagami czuł, jak pomimo temperatury i potu zaczyna niekontrolowanie drżeć. Było mu słabo, serce waliło mu jak młotem a w głowie buczało tak, jakby za chwilę miał się zacząć koniec świata, taki chrześcijański, z trąbami, archaniołami i całą resztą.

Na szczęście z daleka zobaczył ich wuj i jedna ze starszych sąsiadek. Aomine i Kagami zostali zgarnięci z pola, zapakowani na furmankę i odwiezieni do domu. Tego dnia już nie wrócili do pracy, zostali natomiast wstawieni do chłodnej kąpieli i nakarmieni zimnymi kluskami z wołowiną.

''Musicie na siebie uważać, bo zrobicie sobie krzywdę.'' odezwała się lodowatym tonem pani Yoshiko, stawiając na koniec posiłku na stole ogromny dzban z wodą aloesową do picia.

Aomine skulony, z opuszczonymi ramionami i zwieszoną pokutnie głową wyglądał jak ktoś, kto ma chęć wczołgać się pod stół i nigdy już stamtąd nie wyjść, byle tylko nie konfrontować się z zawodem ciotki. Kagami w stu procentach to rozumiał. Faktycznie, dezaprobata pani Yamanaki była jedną z cięższych kar, jakich doświadczył, a doświadczał ich sporo, gdyż jego ojciec uważał wszelkie rodzaje kar za świetny środek dydaktyczny. Kagami był przyzwyczajony do karania, jednak cichy zawód pani Yoshiko był zdecydowanie gorszy niż cokolwiek tam mu onegdaj zgotował ojciec.

Tego wieczoru wzięli długą, letnią kąpiel, po czym rozłożyli jeden z futonów na krużganku i położyli się na nim w samych gatkach i podkoszulkach. Daiki, zanim się położył, nastawił muzykę. Dźwięk tradycyjnego fletu shakuhachi popłynął zwijającymi się, kapryśnymi strugami ze starego, małego odbiornika. Pośród cykad, fletowej opowieści i zmęczenia po całym dniu pracy Kagami na długą chwilę stracił poczucie czasu. Była tylko woda, winogrona do pogryzania, muzyka i lekki, nienachalny, ale nieustający ból głowy. Gdy w pewnym momencie Aomine zaczął coś mówić Kagami tylko wyciągnął ramię. Nie miał siły na nic innego. Daiki widocznie więcej nie potrzebował, bo złapał rzeczone ramię, dźwignął Taigę do góry i razem, chwiejąc się na nogach zaczęli powolną, mozolną wędrówkę do swojej sypialni. Aomine jedną ręką otwierał suwane drzwi a drugą przytrzymywał Kagamiego, który w pewnym momencie, nie miał pojęcia kiedy i jak, wparł mu twarz w spojenie barku i szyi. Zasypiał z otwartymi oczyma, ha... Aomine mamrocząc coś pod nosem wprowadził ich do sypialni, usadził Kagamiego na futonie i zapalił kadzidło w ceramicznej śwince. Nawet światła nie włączył.

Poszli spać tak jak stali, w mokrawych jeszcze po kąpieli podkoszulkach, podomowych gaciach, z potarganymi włosami i twarzami lepkimi od tłustego kremu, którym obficie nasmarowała ich pani Yoshiko. Gdy Aomine szorstką pieszczotą poklepał Kagamiego po głowie Taiga ani tego nie odnotował, ani się na tym nie skupiał.

Następnego dnia dostali wolne, żeby wypocząć i odchorować niebezpieczną przygodę ze słońcem. Wybrali się razem z Shigehiro do lasku, w którym pośród małych, wypłukanych wodą skałek wiła się rzeczka, tworząc niewielki, ale niezwykle urokliwy wodospad. Podobno miejsce to było doskonałe do łowienia mitycznych stworów, zwanych kappa. Shigehiro relacjonował z zapałem, jak wyglądają kappa i na co można je złowić. Wędki z ogórkami widocznie były jedyną drogą do sukcesu. Kagami patrzył z zainteresowaniem, jak Aomine idealnie wchodzi w role starszego, cierpliwego brata i daje sobie tłumaczyć wszystko na temat kappa i wędek, ogórków oraz zwyczajów mitycznych stworów, które zamieszkiwały tereny wsi.

Gdy w końcu rozłożyli na trawie przy wodospadzie koc wędki zostały zarzucone. Shigehiro zaczął grać w jakąś grę na telefonie, najwyraźniej wiedząc, że kappa nie pojawią się szybko, a Kagami i Aomine wylegiwali się w pół cieniu, pojadając leniwie przyszykowane przez ciocię Yoshiko dobra. Melon, arbuz, banany i kanapki z ogórkiem, wołowiną i papryką. Kagami pożarł ostatnią kanapkę, popił wodą i rozłożył się na plecach, zadowolony i senny.

''To jest życie.''

''Nie sądziłem, że taki z ciebie farmer.'' zauważył Aomine, na co Kagami wydął usta.

''Nie sądziłem, że taki z ciebie dobry starszy brat.''

Aomine zarumieniony nawet pomimo opalenizny był ciekawym widokiem, niestety, Kagamim nie dał rady zrobić mu foty. Zrobił ją natomiast Shigehiro, wyrażając na głos zdumienie, że Daiki potrafi przybrać aż taki ciemny kolor na twarzy.

Kappa co prawda się nie pojawiły, ale to i tak był bardzo miły wypoczynek. Aomine w pewnym momencie po prostu zasnął, rozłożony na koców w poprzek, a Kagami zagadał z Shigehiro, żeby chłopiec przesłał mu zdjęcia na komórkę.

Shigehiro okazał się studnią wiedzy o rodzinie Yamanaka i Aomine. Dzieciak po prostu nie miał jeszcze tradycyjnego filtra japońskiego na ustach i jak zaczął tak nie mógł skończyć. Wyglądało na to, że mama Aomine wiele poświęciła i zostawiła, aby wyjść za jego ojca, a ojciec nie za bardzo odnajdywał się w roli farmera i od razu wynikła awantura, kto jakie obowiązki przejmuje w rodzinie, kto będzie się opiekował starzejącymi się dziadkami, polami i tak dalej. Shigehiro oznajmił, że on to pana Aomine pamięta tak sobie, bo był mały, a pan Aomine z dziećmi nie rozmawiał i tylko ze srogą miną siedział przy stole i patrzył w telewizję. I zawsze mówił do swojego syna trybem rozkazującym i zawsze go karcił za wszystko, aż babcia mu uwagę zwracała.

''To by wiele wyjaśniało...'' wymamrotał Kagami, ale Shigehiro właśnie wypatrzył w wodzie koło wodospadu jakąś rybę i postanowił przerwać wspominki na rzecz polowania, tym razem na rybki.

Kagami ułożył się cicho przy Aomine i zagapił się w płynące po niebie białe, lekkie obłoczki. Cykady grały na potęgę, aż powietrze wibrowało od ich natarczywej muzyki. Był tak spokojny, że mógłby teraz nawet zadzwonić do ojca i nawet głos by mu nie drgnął. Szybko jednak oddalił od siebie tą myśl, nie miał pojęcia czemu tak znienacka pomyślał o swoim zmrożonym emocjonalnie rodzicielu.

Kagami potrząsnął głową, usiłując odzyskać pokój ducha i przestać myśleć o niepotrzebnych rzeczach, a wtedy niebieskie ślepia Aomine uchyliły się i spojrzały na niego, spokojne i zaspane.

''Dzięki, że mi tu pomagasz, Taiga. Nie musisz w sumie. Jesteś gościem.''

''Jaki tam ze mnie gość by był, jakbym nie pomógł. Wyjadłbym ci wujostwo z domu, a tak, no jak tu już jestem, to czemu nie pomóc?''

Uśmiech Aomine był tak otwarty i szczery, że Kagami odwrócił wzrok, bo nie mógł patrzeć. Coś ścisnęło mu się boleśnie w gardle, ale Aomine najwyraźniej jeszcze z nim nie skończył, bo mówił dalej.

''Jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, która w swoim czasie wolnym pracuje, bo chce pomóc.''

''Ty też przecież pracujesz.'' zaczął ofensywnie Kagami, ale zatrzymał się w połowie zdania, tchnięty nagłą myślą. ''W ogóle to miałem zapytać, czemu tu częściej nie przyjeżdżasz? Masz taką fajną rodzinę tutaj. Wioska, świeże powietrze, warzywa...''

Aomine poruszył się niewygodnie na kocu i przekręcił na bok, zrywając źdźbło trawy i wsadzając je sobie w usta.

''Z początku za szczeniaka przyjeżdżałem z mamą nawet często. Ale potem ojciec się pokłócił, że nie chce aby mu syn na farmera wyrósł i pomagał w gospodarstwie, które i tak nie pójdzie do niego... i przestaliśmy się odwiedzać.'' Aomine uśmiechnął się niewesoło i przekręcił na plecy, wciąż żując w zamyśleniu źdźbło trawy. ''Miałem zabronione wizytu tutaj. Oczywiście wymykałem się i oczywiście stary robił mi potem popelinę. Jak się wyprowadziłem przestałem starego piernika słuchać, ale wtedy już...''

''Wtedy już było dziwnie.'' dopowiedział Kagami. Pamiętał doskonale jak usiłował kiedyś sam z siebie odwiedzić dalszą rodzinę mamy i jak bezsensowne i straszne było to wydarzenie. Rodzina owszem, przyjęła go i ugościła, ale poczucie, że jest kimś obcym, kogo usiłują traktować jako bliskiego, było bardzo niekomfortowe. Także dla nich. Kagami czuł się obceniony, rozważony w kwestii spadkowej, po czym subtelnie, ale definitywnie odsunięty. Nie zabronili mu przyjeżdżać, nikt nie był dla niego nieuprzejmy, nikt też wprost nie powiedział mu, że nie potrafią go traktować jako kogoś nie-obcego. Nie musieli nic mówić. Mama wyszła za mąż za kogoś, kogo rodzina nie akceptowała a potem, gdy już się urodził Taiga, większość czasu spędzała w USA. Jej bardzo bogata, najeżona tradycjami familia wzburzyła się a gdy mama umarła najwyraźniej zapomniano o niej i jej synu, koncentrując się na wnukach bardziej bliskich i tradycyjnych.

Kagami odwiedził tą część rodziny może z dwa razy, po czym stwierdził, że ma dosyć i jak będą chcieli, to się odezwą sami. Nigdy się nie odezwali a on nigdy jakoś nie mógł się zmusić, żeby tego żałować. Także doskonale rozumiał dziwaczność i dyskomfort rodzin nieidealnych i połamanych i Aomine chyba to widział, bo jedynie skrzywił się i zamknął oczy, rozprostowując się na całą długość koca.

''Hm, hm... Tak. Wtedy było już dziwnie.''

''A teraz dziwnie nie jest?'' zapytał Kagami autentycznie ciekawy, bo pomimo zgrzytów pomiędzy panem Aomine a rodziną jego żony, Daiki zdawał się całkiem dobrze funkcjonować tutaj, u wujostwa na wsi. Aomine otworzył swoje niebieskie ślepia i zmierzył Kagamiego trzeźwym spojrzeniem, wciąż żując zmiażdżone już do cna źdźbło trawy.

''Nie. W końcu jesteś tutaj ze mną to co ma być dziwnie.''

Kagami nie powiedział, tylko całkiem irracjonalnie zapragnął mieć taką właśnie rodzinę, na wsi, z całym majdanem, od staruszki babci z jej czekoladkami, po natrętnego, spragnionego towarzystwa Shigehiro i potrzebujących pomocy sąsiadów. Musiało mu to wyjść na twarz, bo Aomine popatrzył na niego uważnie, po czym usiadł i dał mu swoje pudełko z dwoma ostatnimi mochi.

''Rodziny potrafią nieźle zaleźć za skórę.''

''Hej, Aomine.''

''Hm?''

''Podobno gdy leżałem w szpitalu po wypadku rozmawiałeś z moim ojcem.''

Aomine zacisnął szczęki i zesztywniał, ale nie wycofał się, ani nie spuścił wzroku.

''Powiedziałem mu tylko, co o nim sądzę, a on powiedział, co sądzi o mnie.''

Kagami zmrużył oczy, ale Aomine dalej nie spuszczał wzroku, nieco sztywny, ale wciąż pewny siebie i spokojny.

''Co ci powiedział?'' nie wytrzymał Taiga, bo kurcze, lepiej, żeby stary piernik nie zaczął się teraz wcinać mu się w życie, zwłaszcza po romantycznym fiasku z Daikim...

''Spokojnie, Tygrysku, nie bój żaby. Stary Kagami poradził mi, żebym się nie wypowiadał, bo to nie moja sprawa.'' Aomine zgrzytnął zębami i wypluł źdźbło trawy z ust. ''I miał rację.''

To było... nietypowe. Aomine zwykle nie wycofywał się tak łatwo, jeżeli chodziło o jego przyjaciół, a tu proszę. Kagami odniósł subtelne wrażenie, że to kamień milowy w rozwoju emocjonalnym Daikiego. Aomine z własnej woli wycofał się z kłótni, uznał, że nie ma do pewnych rzeczy prawa... Kagami domyślał się, że Daiki i jego ojciec rozmawiali jeszcze o czymś więcej, ale już nie naciskał.

Aomine najwyraźniej mając dość tematu, wstał, otrzepał się i stwierdził, że muszą się zbierać, bo czas wracać do domu.

 

//////////////

 

Kilka młodszych dziewczyn, które były wnuczkami sąsiadów i przyjechały do rodziny na wakacje, zaczęło odwiedzać regularnie panią Yoshiko. Wypytywały o Aomine i Kagamiego, i było to trochę krępujące, jednocześnie widać było, że Daiki pilnuje się przy nich. Nie chce się wiązać, nie chce nic kręcić, widać pewne rzeczy nadają się tylko dla pewnych ludzi i tutejsze dziewczęta nie nadawały się na podboje Daikiego. Kagami w skrytości ducha przyznawał mu rację. Tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby ich wieśniacy z widłami gonili, bo Aomine zbrukał godność jakiejś jasnolicej panienki.

Widać było, że Aomine ma chęć, na seks, na jakiś romans, coś, cokolwiek, ale powstrzymuje się. Kagami słyszał, jak czasami nocą Aomine wygrzebuje się ze swojego futonu i człapie ciężko do łazienki, po czym zostaje w niej nienaturalnie długo. Taiga sam czasami też to robił i był niemal pewny, że Aomine słyszy go tak samo wyraźnie. Nocna wędrówka po drewnianych korytarzach do osłoniętej murowanymi ścianami toalety pośród cichości wsi była bardzo głośna.

Nic o tym nie mówili, nie żartowali. Powrót do bycia przyjaciółmi i zwykłymi współlokatorami zajął im wystarczająco czasu, aby teraz przekraczać jakieś nawet niewielkie, zabawne, masturbacyjne granice.

''Tacy ładni chłopcy, a bez dziewczyny.'' mawiała babcia Ayako przy porannej kawie. ''Za moich czasów to byście mieli co dziennie swata w gościach, bo to nie dobrze tak samemu być. Jak się panna sama nie znajdzie, to swat wam ją znajdzie.''

''Przecież to jeszcze dzieciaki...'' mitygowała pani Yoshiko, na co babcia jedynie zsuwała okulary z nosa i spoglądała na Kagamiego sceptycznym wzrokiem krótkowidza.

''Na dzieci to oni mi nie wyglądają. Ledwie się w drzwiach mieszczą, takie wysokie porosły.''

W takich chwilach babcia rozważała wyższość przeszłych czasów nad dziwną, pokrętną współczesnością, w której wszystko się odwleka, pracę, odpowiedzialność, związki, miłość, dzieci. Wujek i ciocia Aomine usiłowali jakoś wybronić czasy obecne, że jednak teraz jest inaczej, nie trzeba się spieszyć, że podróże, rozważne dobieranie partnerów, że edukacja... Aomine zawsze wtrącał swoje trzy grosze, że jest przeludnienie i tak, to po co się spieszyć z rozmnażaniem, a Shigehiro ogłaszał, że nie rozumie tego gadania całego, bo jak jego w szkole pocałowała jakaś dziewczyna na przerwie to było to absolutnie obrzydliwe i odpychające. Daiki podpowiedział Shigehiro, aby następnym razem spróbował pocałować chłopaka, może nie będzie tak obrzydliwie, na co wujek żachnął się cały a babcia zaśmiała się głośno, wspominając, że ona ma całą półkę romansów o pięknych chłopcach i nic złego w tym nie widzi, bo rozrywka jak każda inna. Kagami siedział przy stole z debatującą głośno o degradacji obyczajów rodziną, pijącą kawę i zagryzającą ciastem, i czuł się idealnie na miejscu. Było to takie rzadkie dla niego uczucie, że aż cichcem zrobił kilka zdjęć, żeby to uwiecznić. Gestykulujący zamaszyście wujek przy popijającej spokojnie kawkę babci, uśmiechnięta pani Yoshiko i robiący miny Shigehiro, i Aomine, śmiejący się wszystkimi zębami i pomimo porannego prysznica już zapocony pod pachami w swoim świeżo założonym podkoszulku.

Daiki podejrzliwie łysnął niebieskimi oczyma w kierunku Kagamiego.

''Ej! Co robisz?!''

''Nic, nic.'' Taiga schował komórkę i z pewną niechęcią zaczął wstawać od stołu. ''Dzisiaj mamy do zrobienia resztki pola pani Uedy. Zbierajmy się, to jeszcze jej pomożemy z dyniami.''

 

/////////////

 

W połowie sierpnia na wiosce zaczął się trwający trzy dni festiwal. Zadziwiająco wystawny, jak na prowincję, ale pani Yoshiko wytłumaczyła, że na tą uroczystość świętowania dobrych plonów zjeżdżają się całe okoliczne wsie. Stąd ogromne zjazdy rolników i na szybko organizowane rynki warzyw, ozdobne parady wielkich, wykonanych pieczołowicie figur rozmaitych bogów i budy z bardzo tanim, ale niezwykle smacznym jedzeniem.

''I będą fajerwerki! Jak zostaniesz to mama mi pozwoli zostać do końca, to zostań, proszę!'' gadał Shigehiro, ciągnąc Aomine za rękaw. ''Fajerwerki są najlepsze a ja nigdy nie mogę doczekać końca bo późno i mama chce już iść!...''

Aomine robiąc cierpiętnicze miny zgodził się, a potem zgodziła się i pani Yoshiko, bo należała im się przecież po pracy odrobina zabawy to niech chłopcy idą.

Wujek Aomine pożyczył im dwie proste, szare yukaty i całą rodziną ruszyli na pierwszy dzień festiwalu. Było to dość niecodzienne doświadczenie dla Kagamiego. Zwykle uczestniczył w tego typu japońskich rozrywkach z przyjaciółmi, albo błąkał się sam, bo w zasadzie to lubił być sam pośród kolorowych tłumów świętujących Japończyków. Teraz było inaczej, teraz nie mógł czuć się inaczej, jak część dużej, połatanej, kolorowej rodziny. Ponadto festiwale na wsi znacznie różniły się od festiwalów w mieście. Cała gromadka domostwa Yamanaka szła dumnie odziana w yukaty i witała się z sąsiadami i znajomymi z sąsiednich wiosek. Od najmłodszego Shigehiro po najstarszą babcię Ayako, wszyscy na festiwalu traktowali ich jako jedną całość. Kagami został wchłonięty w gromadę Yamanaka przez osmozę, został także dokładnie wypytany o pochodzenie i pracę przez niektóre starsze panie, które widać miały urocze wnuczki na składzie i zamyślały posiadać wysokich prawnuków.

Festiwal był huczny, kolorowy i absolutnie fantastyczny. Ziemia parowała gorącem z dnia, ale przyjemna zmiana temeratury na nieco niższą była bardziej niż pożądana. Kagami najadł się smażonej wołowiny i kukurydzy, a na koniec zagrał parę razy w festiwalową grę w strzelanie do żab. Ustrzelił pięć żab pod rząd, za co dostał wypchanego misia pandę i chociaż chciał dać go jakiejś małej dziewczynce z festiwalu, najpierw misiaka przejął Shigehiro, potem babcia Ayako, a na końcu Aomine. Daiki wlókł się z pluszowa pandą pod pachą, nie odstępując Kagamiego ani na krok, i z nietypowo pogodną miną odpowiadał na zagadywania, że tak, jest tym Aomine od Yamanaków, że studiuje i będzie policjantem, i tak, lubi pracować na roli, ale nie, nie przeprowadzi się, zostanie w Tokio.

Kilka okolicznych dziewczyn także podeszło do Aomine, usiłując nawiązać konwersację, a on, jak zwykle, szybko odnalazł się w roli egzotycznego gościa i oczarował żeńską część publiczności. Kagami patrzył na to z poboczy, pojadając od niechcenia dango. Aomine podobnie jak on sam, górował nad tłumkiem średniego wzrostu uczestników festiwalu, szerokie ramiona, ładnie osadzona na karku kształtna głowa i opalona twarz, i cholera tak. Daiki był bardzo przystojnym draniem i brylował ze swadą pomiędzy dziewczynami, nawet z pluszową pandą pod pachą. Jednocześnie przy nikim nie zatrzymywał się na dłużej, zawsze koniec końców lądując koło Kagamiego i podkradając mu dango.

''Kup sobie swoje!'' protestował niemrawo Taiga, ale Aomine jedynie śmiał się z pełnymi ustami.

''Po co mi moje, skoro są twoje?''

Państwo Yamanaka zmęczeni wrócili do domu około dziewiątej wieczorem, zostawiając Shigehiro pod opieką Aomine i Kagamiego, żeby sobie chłopcy razem obejrzeli fajerwerki. Taiga rozłożył koc, Daiki kupił kilka toreb mochi, dango i popcornu z karmelem i ledwie zdążyli usiaść już zaczął się spektakl. Fajerwerki faktycznie były niesamowicie wystawne i drogie, o czym świadczyło mnóstwo koloru fioletowego i niebieskiego oraz zmyślne kompozycje, które jedna po drugiej pojawiały się na niebie. Shigehiro leżał na kocu i usiłował zrobić fajerwerkom zdjęcie. Kagami też miał ten pomysł, ale zatrzymał go wyraz twarzy Aomine. Podświetlona różnymi kolorami gęba Daikeigo była przystojna, kanciasta i bardzo, bardzo poważna, gdy Daiki patrzył się na Taigę szeroko otworzonymi oczyma, wprost, bez wahania. Przez chwilę Kagami miał wrażenie, że przysuwa się bliżej do twarzy Aomine i usiłował zatrzymać się, ale wtedy okazało się, że to Aomine się przybliża. Blisko, coraz bliżej...

''...co?''

Widział dokładnie moment, w którym Aomine złapał się na swoim lapsusie i wycofał, zapychając sobie twarz dango i mamrocząc coś, czego nie sposób było usłyszeć przez głośną muzykę i wybuchy fajerwerków.

Wrócili do domu około trzeciej nad ranem, na piechotę, przez puste, wciąż parujące ciepłem po gorącym dniu pola. W pewnym momencie Aomine wziął na plecy zasypiającego na stojąco Shigehiro i potykając się o swoje własne stopy brnął uparcie na przód, po piaszczystej, wiejskiej drodze. Kagami niemal słyszał w myślach, jak Daiki liczy sobie w głowie swoje własne kroki, raz, dwa, raz, dwa... Nie świadomie także zaczął liczyć. Lepiej był iść, gdy się wyliczało rytm.

Wydawało się, że tej nocy cykady grają jeszcze głośniej niż zazwyczaj.

 

//////////

 

Następnego dnia Kagami obudził się około południa, z bólem głowy i wyschniętym na wiór gardłem. Aomine nadal chrapał, rozkopany i odkryty, z ręką wetkniętą pod podkoszulkę na brzuchu. Kagami przetoczył się na bok, patrząc na śpiącego Daikiego i zastanawiając się, jak razem wylądowali na jednym futonie. Chyba jednak nie było czego roztrząsać, nic nie zrobili, po prostu chyba jakoś tak właśnie zasnęli. Obok siebie, skuleni na boku, jak szczeniaki w koszyku.

''Odniosłem Shigehiro do jego pokoju a potem już nie miałem siły. '' odezwał się nagle całkiem przytomnym głosem Aomine, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. ''Twój futon był już rozłożony, to się położyliśmy. Nie pękaj, nic się nie stało.''

Kagami przewrócił oczyma i niezbyt delikatnie trzepnął Aomine w ramię.

 

///////////

 

Nie miał chęci wyjeżdżać. Zżył się z wioską, z jej spokojnymi, pomocnymi zawsze sąsiadami, z miłą, leniwą atmosferą, która przenikała nawet najgorsze prace polowe, pozwalając zdrowo, spokojnie spać. Przyjemnie było mieszkać w lekkim, tradycyjnym domu japońskim, a nie kisić się w bloku, przyjemnie było jeść ogórki zerwane z tyłu ogródka warzywnego, a nie kupione w supermarkecie. Przyjemnie było zapalać kadzidełka przeciw owadom i komarom, zamiast mocować siatki na i tak zawsze za małych oknach. Kagami nie rozumiał, czemu Aomine nie odwiedza wujostwa częściej...

Pożegnanie było wylewne i długie. Może nawet za długie. Przy kolejnej starszej parze, której pomogli w polu, Kagami odczuł, że jest zmęczony i ma dość, a wtedy Aomine sprawnie przejął obowiązki pożegnalne, zagadując, odpowiadając na pytania, i dyskretnie spychając Taigę do tyłu, za plecy. Pani Yoshiko zapakowała im kilka kartonów wałówki, pan Yamanaka wcisnął symboliczną kopertę z równie symbolicznymi pieniędzmi, a Shigehiro ofiarował im wędkę do łowienia kapp. W razie gdyby w Tokio także jeszcze jakieś żyły.

Gdy wsiedli do pociągu i ruszyli, cała stacja kłębiła się od znajomych, sąsiadów, pokrzykujących i machających na pożegnanie. Kagami czułby się wzruszony, gdyby nie fakt, że jakoś go natężenie kontaktów interpersonalnych sterało.

Całą drogę powrotną Aomine narzekał na ból głowy i przegrzanie. Kagami ignorował jego gadanie, ponieważ no cóż, może i w pociągach czasami bywała klimatyzacja, to jednak nie wygrywała ona z okropnymi, sierpniowymi upałami. Aomine wciąż popijał wodę i w końcu zasnął, łykając dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe i wtykając głowę pod połę kurtki, żeby umknąć przed słońcem.

Kagami, gdy tylko wrócili do Tokio poczuł się zmęczony, jednocześnie nie mógł opanować zadowolenia, że już wraca, że może w końcu otworzyć okna w ich mieszkaniu, wywietrzyć, odkurzyć, zrobić sobie kawę we własnym dzbanuszku. Aomine nie podzielał jego optymizmu. Rozpakował się i byle jak załadował pralkę brudnymi rzeczami, oznajmiając, że jutro wypierze, bo teraz to tylko chce prysznica i spać.

Przyczyna złego humoru Aomine wyjaśniła się następnego dnia rano, kiedy to Aomine nie chciał opuścić swojej sypialni, aż Kagami w końcu wywlókł go z niej siłą. Dał radę tylko dlatego, że Daiki był ogólnie słabszy niż zazwyczaj, nie to jednak było najbardziej niepokojącym odkryciem.

''O cholera...''

Aomine usiadł na stołku w kuchni i wsparł się całym sobą o stół, wzdychając ciężko. A potem podrapał się po policzku.

''Nie drap!'' ofuknął Kagami i złapał Aomine za rękę, odsuwając mu ją od twarzy. ''Kurza stopa, Aomine...''

Daiki był cały obsypany na policzkach i ramionach czerwonymi, boleśnie wyglądającymi krostami. Niektóre były mniejsze, niektóre wyglądały, jakby właśnie rosły i chciały zgromadzić wokół siebie jak największą liczbę pobratymców. Nie wyglądało to na jakąś alergię, czy na przypadkowe ugryzienie przez mrówki... Kagami odtrącił łapy Aomine, który znowu spróbował się podrapać, tym razem po karku.

''Nie rusz! Ospa wietrzna... myślałem, że na to tylko dzieci chorują.''

''Ja jako dziecko na to nie chorowałem.'' wycharczał Aomine ze złością, po czym wstał i powędrował do korytarza. Przez długi moment stał obok Kagamiego przed ich lustrem w przedpokoju i patrzył ponuro na swoją pokrytą plamami gębę. ''Pewnie się zaraziłem od Shigehiro, ciocia mówiła, że dzieci sąsiadów chorują to mi pewnie przywlókł zarazę...''

Kagami nie komentował, tylko z pewną dozą rozbawienia i współczucia zajął się zachorzałym współlokatorem. Nie było łatwo chorować w sierpniowe upały, a już zwłaszcza, gdy choroba miała takie denerwujące objawy jak swędzenie i gorączka. Kagami wspaniałomyślnie, zamiast wymiksować się z całego bałaganu i spędzić tydzień u pana Momoi, nadrabiając zaległości w pracy, został ze swoim plamowatym kumplem. Poszli razem do lekarza, kupili leki i przegrzebali internet w poszukiwaniu rzeczy, które mogłyby jakoś przynieść ulgę Aomine. Bezskutecznie. Wydawało się, że jedynym remedium na ospę wietrzną było ją przeczekać, smarując się jakąś białą mazią i łykając proszki przeciwbólowe. Aomine gderał i wyrzekał, oskarżając wszystko i wszystkich o swoją niedolę, i nie patrząc, czy mają akuratnie gości, czy nie. Oczywiście główne cięgi zbierał Taiga, któremu Daiki suszył głowę dosłownie o wszystko, od zamkniętego okna po krzywo postawiony na książce kubek kawy.

''Możesz parę dni zamieszkać u mnie. To się nie zarazisz.'' zaoferował Kuroko nieśmiało, ale Kagami jedynie potrząsnął przecząco głową. Nigdy nie lubił uciekać z pola bitwy, poza tym z łazienki wyłaził właśnie Aomine, w samych gatkach, ze skwaszoną miną i ewidentnie podrapanymi udami.

''Tak, opuść mnie i ty, Judaszu...''

''Nigdzie się nie wybieram.'' odparł lekko Kagami i spojrzał znacząco na Kuroko. ''Ja już tą dziecięcą chorobę przechodziłem, a na półpaśca jestem zbyt odporny, więc raczej nic mi nie będzie. No i ktoś musi cię tutaj pilnować, co byś sobie kraterów na swojej pięknej twarzy nie wydrapał.''

Aomine nie odpowiedział, tylko zawinął się do kuchni po wodę i aspirynę. Jego wycofanie i milczenie mówiło samo za siebie. Aomine cierpiał i nie miał nawet chęci na przyjacielskie dogadywanie. Kuroko pożegnał się i poszedł, oznajmiając, że powiadomi wszystkich, aby raczej nie nawiedzali domostwa AoKaga przez najbliższy tydzień, dwa. Kagami podziękował mu, podzielił się z Tetsuyą zdobycznymi, wiejskimi rzepami i zamknął za nim drzwi. To będzie długi tydzień, czuł to w kościach.

Daiki obsypany krostami jak indycze jajo leżał na kanapie w samych gatkach, zawinięty jedynie w prześcieradło i ponuro gapił się w swoją komórkę.

''Coś ciekawego w świecie?'' zapytał Kagami, siadając obok Aomine i spoglądając znacząco na komórkę. Daiki jedynie pokręcił głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu telefonu.

''A nic. Satsuki tylko jak zwykle mi relacjonuje swoje życie płciowo-uczuciowe... Coś się znowu poprztykała z Midorimą, ha. Słuchaj, Tygrys, możesz w sumie mnie zostawić. Od wiatrówki to nikt chyba jeszcze nie umarł, dam sobie radę, a ty nie będziesz musiał patrzeć na moją zakroszczoną gębę. Jakby co Satsuki wpadnie i zobaczy, czy już zeszłem czy jeszcze się trzymam.''

''Nie, no co ty...''

''Spoko, zrozumiem. Ja sam nie mogę na siebie patrzeć w lustrze więc widok nieciekawy...''

''Daj już spokój.'' Kagami strzelił Aomine po głowie, po czym przyklepał mu nastroszone, mokre od potu włosy na karku. ''Zostaję i kropka. No, to chcesz na obiad omlet z ryżem czy kanapka z supermarketu?''

Aomine oczywiście wolał omlet, ale zjadł tylko połowę, po czym tak się spocił, że od razu poszedł spać na kanapę, do swoich prześcieradeł i komórki. O czym tak intensywnie Daiki smsował z Momoi, Kagami nie miał pojęcia, ale nie pytał. Póki co trzeba było ogarnąć mieszkanie i dopilnować, żeby wszystkie wiejskie warzywa i przetwory były odpowiednio posegregowane i poukładane. Ich maleńka kuchnia nie miała spiżarni....

Z początku swojej choroby Aomine jeszcze narzekał i dąsał się, potem przestał, co trzeba przyznać, nieco Kagamiego zaniepokoiło. Daiki wybrał sobie idealną porę na ospę, gorąco, parno, duszno, i na dodatek akurat reszta ich urlopu w warsztacie pana Momoi. Daiki zwykle głośno deklarował swoje niezadowolenie odnośnie niewygód, kaszlał, drapał się cichcem po strupach i narzekał na lekkostrawną dietę, którą zafundował mu Kagami, używając przywiezionych z wiochy warzyw. W pewnym jednak momencie Aomine zamilknął. Na całe pięć godzin. I rozwinął taką gorączkę, że trząsł się jak w febrze na swoim gnieździe na kanapie. Jakieś majaki chyba też miał, bo Kagami kilka razy robiąc w kuchni jedzenie słyszał, jak Aomine bardzo wyraźnym głosem radzi komuś, żeby sobie poszedł i się odpieprzył.

Trochę się wtedy przestraszył, owszem. Aomine wydawał się spać, ale jakoś inaczej niż zwykle, niespokojnie, trochę jak w malignie, i w zasadzie nie było z nim porządnego kontaktu. Kagami tak jak kazał lekarz wstawił Daikiego do wanny i usadził w chłodnej wodzie, z rozpuszczonym lekiem, który miał przynosić ulgę w swędzących krostach. Aomine patrzył na to, co Kagami z nim robi spod przymkniętych powiek a jego oczy były nieskoncentrowane i dziwnie łagodne. Pozwalał Kagamiemu na wszystko, poddając mu się z sennym westchnieniem, a Kagami był podwójnie delikatny, bo co robić, gdy ktoś tak otwarcie i bezwstydnie poddaje ci się i ci ufa?

Ciało Aomine, zwykle przystojne i miłe dla oka, teraz wyglądało jakby przechodziło jakąś bardzo bolesną i okrutną przemianę, i Kagami sam był zadziwiony, że nie czuje ani odrazy ani jakiegokolwiek obrzydzenia. Nie czuł też podniecenia, co było dobrym znakiem, bo w końcu Aomine był teraz tylko jego przyjacielem i tak właśnie powinno zostać.

Daiki pozostał w wannie dobrą godzinę, a gdy jego rozgorączkowane oczy stały się bardziej przejrzyste, zapytał co się dzieje i czemu siedzi bez gaci w wannie. Kagami nie odpowiedział, tylko zagarnął go z wody, zawinął w szlafrok i niemal zaniósł do salonu na kanapę. Jakoś czuł, że Daiki będzie protestował przeciwko zostaniu samemu w swojej sypialni, więc obstalował go ponownie na w salonie, z nowym prześcieradłem i dwoma tabletkami przeciwbólowymi.

''A gatek mi nie podasz?''

''A na co ci gatki jak jest trzydzieści stopni w nocy a ty masz krosty nawet na tyłku?''

''Humpf.'' odpowiedział Aomine i rozłożył się bezwstydnie na kanapie, zasłaniając sobie prześcieradłem jedynie krocze i okolice. ''Melona? Z lodówki?''

''Dam ci melona i wodę z aloesem, bo pocisz się na całego, aż lekarstwo z ciebie schodzi.''

Kagami nawet nie próbował wrócić do swojej sypialni i spania, bo gdy tylko wykonywał jakiś ruch wskazujący na to, że idzie do siebie, Aomine natychmiast przybierał żałosną minę chorego szczenięcia. Mina ta na obsypanej krostami i strupami twarzy Daikeigo była tak makabryczna, że chcąc nie chcąc Kagami został. Obejrzeli razem wybiórczo dwa sezony Jak poznałem twoją matkę, ponieważ akurat leciały na netflixie, Kagami jeszcze trzy razy posmarował plecy Aomine lekarstwem a Aomine bardzo usilnie starał się nie drapać i nawet mu to wychodziło.

''Umieram.'' wycharczał Daiki około siódmej rano, akurat gdy jaskrawopomarańczowe słońce wychyliło się zza poprzecinanego wysokimi blokami horyzontu Tokio. ''Umieram, Tygrysku. Mam krosty na krostach. Nawet na podeszwach stóp je mam...i w ustach...''

''Nie umierasz.'' orzekł Kagami jednoznacznie, ale przesunął dłonią po zapoconym, chropowatym od strupów czole Aomine. ''Dorośli podobno gorzej ospę przechodzą, wszystko. Chcesz jeszcze melona? Mam w lodówce trzy.''

''Nie, nie idź nigdzie. Tak ze mną posiedź.''

I Kagami tak posiedział z Aomine, popijając leniwie wodę i patrząc na oblewające pomarańczowym światłem ich małe mieszkanko słońce. I myślał, jakie to dziwne, że pomimo tych wszystkich wywrotowych akcji łóżkowych nadal są przyjaciółmi, nadal świetnie się im razem pracuje, i w warsztacie i na wiosce. Nadal mieszkają ze sobą, rozmawiają i żartują, i nadal jak Aomine jest chory to trzeba się nim zająć i Kagami robi to bez wahania, ponieważ po prostu wie, że Daiki zrobiłby to samo dla niego.

Świt zastał ich wspartych o siedzenie kanapy, leżących na podłodze i patrzących zamykającymi się oczyma na pierwszy sezon Due South. Aomine przytulony policzkiem do swojego prześcieradła zażyczył sobie kawy, na co Kagami zgodził się przynieść mu jedynie tonik z cytryną i już zaczął podnosić się z podłogi, gdy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

Daiki i Taiga popatrzyli po sobie zdziwieni, Daiki wciąż z wyciśniętą na twarzy poduszką, pooranymi krostami policzkami i włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony. Nikt zwykle się do nich nie fatygował do domu, zwłaszcza latem, zwłaszcza, przed ósmą rano. No i Kuroko miał wszystkich powiadomić, że domostwo AoKaga jest obecnie wyłączone z działań koleżeńskich...

Kagami otworzył drzwi i został nieomal przewrócony przez zapłakaną, zanoszącą się od płaczu Satsuki, która nie patrząc co ani kogo przewraca, wepchnęła się z rozmachem do przedpokoju.

''Daaaiiiikiiiiiii!!!''

Kagami patrzył osłupiały, jak Momoi w letniej, zwiewnej sukience koloru żołtego, z rozwianymi włosami i desperacją w oczach rzuca się w objęcia obsmarowanego białym lekarstwem, nagiego, owiniętego jedynie w prześcieradło Aomine. Daiki miał na tyle przytomności, że zasłonił się w strategicznych miejscach, ale Satsuki najwyraźniej nie zwracała na to uwagi, bo przylgnęła do niego mocno, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. Aomine jak na automacie objął ją także, rozcierając jej na nagich ramionach białe smugi.

''Co się stało?!''

''Sama nie dam rady! Za... za bardzo..się.. de...de...denerwuję! Mu...mu...musisz mi pomóc!''

 

end

 

by Homoviator 03/2016

 

Wen świątecznie zajęty, zmęczony, więc autor uprasza czytaczów jak zwykle o komentarze, żeby wen się wiosennie dobudził :)


	10. Bakaliowy dystans

Roz. 10

Bakaliowy dystans

 

 

Wstyd -  
W tej sukni  
Żaden ścieg nie jest mój.

 

Dama Sono-jo

 

 

"To nie pierwszy raz, jak Satsuki przychodzi, żebym oglądał jej testy."

"Aha."

"Od kiedy zaczęła randkować to zdarza się jej czasami taka panika. Z początku też wariowałem, teraz przywykłem."

"O nic nie pytałem, balerino."

Aomine i Kagami siedzieli w łazience, wpatrując się na test, leżący na pralce. Testy ciążowe nie były jakąś wyższą matematyką, ale Taiga i tak wiedział o nich dość niewiele. Daiki jak się okazało, wiedział wszystko. Wiedział też, że Momoi nie da rady doczekać w łazience, bo się zbyt denerwuje i panikuje, więc posadził ją na fotelu w salonie i dał swoje ulubione chrupki o smaku paprykowym. Kagamiemu trochę się ta cała sytuacja nie mieściła w głowie. Momoi, która co prawda nasikała na patyczek nie miała odwagi na niego spojrzeć, a już tym bardziej poprosić pomoc swojego chłopaka. Daiki natomiast z zadziwiającą powagą znosił lekko histeryczne i nerwowe zachowanie Satsuki oraz wgląd w jej, było nie było, intymne sprawy. Widać miał w tym wprawę.

"Nie powinna tego robić z Midorimą?" zapytał ostrożnie Kagami, opierając się o pralkę i spoglądając na zegarek na komórce. "To w końcu on jest jej chłopakiem... Albo może jakaś przyjaciółka?"

"Satsuki nie ma bliższych przyjaciółek." wzruszył ramionami Aomine i ze zblazowaną nonszalancją oparł się plecami o ścianę łazienki.

"Ale za to ma ciebie." Kagami uśmiechnął się krzywo i westchnął. "Jeszcze minuta. A co jeśli faktycznie Momoi zaciążyła?"

Nigdy się nad tym jakoś wcześniej nie zastanawiał. Generalnie z seksu brały się dzieci i chociaż się o tym za bardzo nie myślało, możliwość ta zawsze gdzieś się nad czynnościami erotycznymi z dziewczynami unosiła. Aomine, który lubił niezobowiązujący seks, powinien być ekspertem w tej dziedzinie. Tym bardziej jego odpowiedź zaskoczyła Kagamiego.

"A co ma być, Tygrysku?" zapytał retorycznie Aomine, jego spojrzenie nagle ostre i przenikliwe. "Jak Satsuki zaciążyła to urodzi, odchowa i już. No przecież nie wyrzuci. Dziury w niebie nie będzie. To tylko dziecko w końcu, nie zaraza."

Kagami dłuższą chwilę patrzył na obsypane krostami oblicze Aomine, na białe smugi lekarstwa na jego policzkach i karku, i pomyślał, że tak. Jak przyszłoby co do czego to Daiki potrafiłby stanąć na wysokości zadania. Nie była to myśl nowa, ale wciąż zaskakująca, zważywszy na sposób, w jaki Daiki kultywował swoje życie płciowe. Kagami wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął palcem po nosie Aomine, rozsmarowując mu po twarzy białą maź lekarstwa.

"Wow, jesteś bardzo dojrzały, jeżeli chodzi o nie twoją ciążę i nie twoje dzieci."

"Nieswoje tak, ale jakby było moje... no, pewnie bym się teraz trząsł w fotelu tak jak Momoi." Aomine uśmiechnął się i odtrącił dłoń Taigi, a Kagami odczuł nagle ogromną potrzebę przytulenia go, czy coś, bo Daiki wyglądał jak ktoś, kto szuka czegoś dłuższy czas i nie może znaleźć, bo szuka w miejscach gdzie się w sumie nic nie znajduje...

Stoper na komórce odezwał się dźwięcznym wysokim tonem. Kagami spojrzał wyczekująco na Aomine, który wyprostował się, przeciągnął, a potem z zamkniętymi oczyma wyciągnął test z kubeczka.

"No i po strachu."

Na wieść, że test wyszedł negatywny Momoi ukryła twarz w dłoniach, zaczęła płakać i opowiedziała Aomine i Kagamiemu całą historię, kryjącą się za jej niespodziewaną, szczęśliwie nie-ciążową wizytą. Taiga czuł się trochę nie na miejscu, gdy tak otwarcie rozmawiali ze sobą. Wykonał kilka prób ucieczki do swojej sypialni, ale Aomine nie dał mu umknąć, twardo przytrzymując go na kanapie.

Sprawa między Momoi a Midorimą była klasycznym nieporozumieniem dwóch osobników, którym na sobie zależy, ale którzy czasami tak się zakręcą w swoich własnych myślach, że tracą realny wgląd w sprawę.

Momoi nie chciała rozmawiać z Midorimą, ponieważ, gdy tylko napomknęła o ewentualnych dzieciach, Midorima zaczął pierniczyć bzdury o wróżbach, horoskopach i tym, że najlepiej, gdyby zaszła w ciążę w okresie wiosennym, bo wtedy najmądrzejsze dzieci się poczyna, i żeby jadła dużo pyłku kwiatowego, bo od tego dzieci zdrowsze. Zakomunikował jej też, że podczas testu musi koniecznie nosić żółty kolor. Na szczęście. Kagami nie wytknął, że w sumie Momoi faktycznie właśnie w żółtej sukience wtargnęła im do mieszkania we wczesnych godzinach porannych, aby nasikać w ich łazience na patyczek. Widać nawyki i zabobony Midorimy nieco się Satsuki udzieliły.

Tak czy siak Satsuki nie powiedziała Midorimie o potencjalnej ciąży, powiedziała mu natomiast, żeby się pieprzył i że jest nieodpowiedzialnym palantem, który daje jej zero wsparcia. Midorima wziął to za zerwanie związku, bo spokojnie wrócił do domu, zamknął się w swoim pokoju i zapadł w depresję. Nie odbierał telefonów, nie wychodził ani do pracy, ani na uniwersytet, a jego zrozpaczona rodzina wydzwaniała do Kuroko, aby zapytać , czy czasem nie wie co się dzieje z ich dziwacznym, przesądnym synem.

Rzecz trzeba było rozwiązać i niestety, wyglądało na to, że bez pośredników się nie obędzie. Momoi nie chciała spotykać się sam na sam z Midorimą, a Midorima nie odbierał telefonów. Aomine natomiast chciał, aby Satsuki wróciła do siebie, a nie zalegała mu z czerwonymi od płaczu oczyma na kanapie.

Na odsiecz przybył Kuroko, który po południu wpadł do domostwa AoKaga z Akashim. Milczący, blady eks kapitan drużyny Pokolenia Cudów był jeszcze bardziej blady niż go Kagami pamiętał. Był także jakoś bardziej spokojny i towarzyski, no i nie atakował nikogo nożyczkami. Kagami jeszcze wciąż pamiętał nagłe wybuchy agresji Akashiego, sądząc z ponurych spojrzeń Aomine, on także. Tym razem jednak Akashi Seijuro przybył w pokoju i nie miał zamiaru nikogo napadać. Jak się okazało tak jak Satsuki do Aomine tak Midorima pobiegł po radę do Akashiego.

"Przyszedł do mnie zdruzgotany, pytając, czy się nadaje na ojca. Zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedziałem mu, że się nie nadaje, bo tak naprawdę nikt się nie nadaje." Akashi rozejrzał się po salonie, wyraźnie usiłując nie oceniać stopnia zagracenia i zakurzenia domostwa. "A potem jakoś i tak się układa. Tutaj praktyka idzie przed teorią."

Kagami patrzył w osłupieniu, jak ich niewielki salon staje się miejscem narad i dysput. Było to dziwne doświadczenie, zwłaszcza, jeżeli przez tyle lat mieszkało się samemu i nie posiadało się raczej żadnej większej grupy przyjaciół. Teraz czasy ewidentnie się zmieniły i Kagami sekretnie bardzo to polubił. Aomine snuł się w tle za Momoi, a Satsuki wciąż pociągając nosem siedziała w fotelu, podczas gdy Kuroko i Akashi usadowieni na przeciwko niej na kanapie usiłowali z nią porozmawiać o Midorimie.

"Oboje popełniliście taktyczne błędy. Nie zrozumieliście, kiedy trzeba powiedzieć wprost, co się myśli, a kiedy trzeba milczeć, żeby rozmówca sam doszedł do wniosków." powiedział cicho Akashi, kłaniając się lekko i grzecznie składając dłonie na kolanach. Wyglądał jak ktoś nie z tej epoki, kto co prawda nosi ubrania współczesne, ale myśli, odczuwa i zachowuje się jak ktoś z innego czasu historycznego. Było w tym coś dystyngowanego, pięknego, jednocześnie deprymującego. Kagami mógł zrozumieć całą tą gadkę o cesarzu i cesarskim oku podczas gry w kosza.

Akashi był gniewny tak, jak współcześni się już nie gniewali, ale był też grzeczny i uprzejmy w sposób, który rzadko się już teraz spotykało.

Kagami patrzył na Akashiego nieufnie, Aomine jedynie przewracał oczyma a Kuroko... Kuroko siedział obok Akashiego z małym, delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy i wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie grał bardzo interesującą partię szachów i bawi go każda minuta.

Akashi mówił dalej.

"Panno Momoi, Midorima z chęcią się z panią spotka. Na gruncie neutralnym, z przyjaciółmi, jeżeli wolicie nie być teraz sami. Midorima bardzo pannę ceni, nie chciałby stracić tego, co jest między wami i nawet, gdyby zdarzyło się dziecko... Midorima jest dotknięty faktem, że panna poszła z tym problemem do Aomine, a nie do niego."

"Jak miałam pójść do niego, jak od razu zaczął gadać o horoskopach! To niepoważny człowiek!..."

"Midorima to najpoważniejszy człowiek jakiego znam. Dlatego tak usilnie usiłuje, hm, hm... odgadnąć przyszłość."

"Mam wrażenie, że uczestniczymy w mydlanej operze co to twoja babcia Ayako ogląda." wyszeptał do Aomine Kagami, na co Aomine jedynie wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się po strupach na ramieniu. Taiga strzelił go po łapie. Daiki jedynie westchnął zrezygnowany.

"W sumie racja. Telenowela. Jeszcze na koniec powinien być ślub. Zawsze na koniec są śluby."

"A skąd ty to wiesz, jestem ciekaw... Oglądasz nocami perypetie Konsueli?" Kagami poruszył znacząco brwiami a Aomine jak zwykle przyjął jego docinek bez wahania i od razu na klatę.

"Tak, wiesz. Oglądam głupie romansidła nocami z moim dziwacznym współlokatorem. Taniość i marność, oto my."

Aomine gadał a Kagami patrzył na jego pooraną strupami twarz, na worki pod oczyma i stwierdził, że Daiki potrzebuje coś przeciwbólowego, zanim zaczną się parać sprawami sercowymi Momoi. Zakrzątnął się raz dwa dookoła Aomine, dał mu proszka, pomazał mu maścią twarz i ramiona, a następnie zastawił stół w salonie i jako tako ogarnął kanapę, żeby goście mieli gdzie porządniej usiąść. Czuł, że Akashi obserwuje go bacznie, z lekkim zdziwieniem i ukrytą dobrze aprobatą. Heh.

Debata trwała dalej, Momoi nie chciała wierzyć Akashiemu a Akashi nie mógł wyjść z zadziwienia, że ktoś może tak łatwo zbywać jego szlachetne i prawdziwe słowa. Kagami poczęstował wszystkich herbatą i ciastkami, a gdy Aomine zaczął się gorzej czuć nawet pomimo środków przeciwbólowych, głośno oznajmił, że czas ustalić co dalej i się pożegnać. Akashi zaproponował, że on i Midorima spotkają się z Momoi i jednym z jej przyjaciół w kawiarni na rogu. Jeszcze dziś wieczorem. I porozmawiają jak ludzie dorośli, którzy bez histerii i wplątywania innych potrafią rozwiązywać swoje problemy w związku.

"Nie ma potrzeby przedłużać męki Midorimy a i panna Momoi także nie powinna zasiedlać domostwa, w którym panuje ospa wietrzna." oznajmił spokojnie Akashi, po czym wstał z kanapy i ukłonił się, głęboko i długo. Na tyle długo, że każdy w pokoju poczuł, że należy mu się także ukłonić, co też uczynili. Nawet Aomine, skrzywił się, zmarszczył, ale też się ukłonił. Akashi wyprostował się z pewnym zadowoleniem i powiódł poważnym wzrokiem po zebranych.

"Dziękuję za przyjęcie nas i wysłuchanie. Do zobaczenia."

Z tymi słowami Akashi wyszedł z mieszkania a za nim, jak na sznurku podążył Kuroko, z nieco zaczerwienionymi uszami i rozbawieniem, malującym się w jego zwykle spokojnych oczach.

Po wyjściu popleczników Midorimy Satsuki, Aomine i Kagami szybko ustalili priorytety.

Aomine z racji swojej wciąż niewyleczonej wiatrówki oraz chęci mordu, którą przejawiał, ilekroć wspominany był Midorima i jego głupawe zachowanie, powinien pozostać w domu. Na spotkanie z Midorimą został więc wydelegowany Kagami. Gdy zaczął protestować Satsuki się nieomal popłakała a Aomine tylko zacisnął szczęki i łypnął na niego tak, że chciał nie chciał, Taiga skapitulował. Nie miał nic do życia miłosnego Momoi i Midorimy, nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z ich testami ciążowymi, ani kłótniami w związku, więc czemu nagle został wplątany w tą całą historię?

"Bo jesteś częścią grupy przyjaciół." wymruczał ponuro Aomine i kopnął Kagamiego z rozmachu w łydkę. "Pomagali tobie to teraz i tym pomóż im. Jak rany, Tygrys, ty to czasami niekumaty jesteś."

Na szczęście w całym tym spotkaniu miał także uczestniczyć Kuroko, więc była szansa, że nie będzie tak źle. Kagami nie znał się na sprawach miłosnych, nie wiedział co z czym i czemu w tego typu sytuacjach, no ale mus to mus. Gdy po wypadku Kagami znalazł schornienie w domostwie Momoi postanowił im się jakoś odwdzięczyć, w sumie teraz czy później, co za różnica.

Momoi zanim wyszła uścisnęła mocno Aomine i wyszeptała mu coś do ucha. Daiki, pokryty strupami, krostami i zapocony tak, że złaziła z niego biała maść lekarska, tylko westchnął cierpiętniczo i poklepał Momoi po plecach.

"Tak, tak. Nie ma sprawy. Ale i tak bym gębę Midorimie przetrzepał, za ojczyznę."

Satsuki zaśmiała się pomimo wciąż świeżych śladów łez na twarzy i wyszła, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Kagami i Aomine zostali sami, patrząc po sobie z rezygnacją.

"To co teraz?"

"Teraz Akashi weźmie za frak Midorimę i zmusi go do spotkania z Momoi. Midorima jest samotnikiem, nie umie za bardzo rozmawiać z ludźmi, więc obecność innych może go nieco uspokoi..."

"Nie sądziłem, że Akashi tak się przyjaźni z Midorimą." zauważył Kagami, po czym złapał Aomine za łokieć, gdy ten zachwiał się nieco, pocierając sobie dłonią zmaltretowaną krostami twarz. "Ok, koniec gadania. Miałeś ciężką noc, balerino, musisz wypocząć a nie uskuteczniać jakieś dramy."

"To nie drama, tylko Momoi. Znamy się tyle lat, że zdążyłem przywyknąć. Byś wiedział, jak pierwszy raz tak przyleciała do mnie z testem na dziecko. Ojciec myślał, że to moje, he he, i chciał mi łeb urwać."

Kagami kiwając głową odtransportował Aomine do kuchni, usadził na stołku, dał proszki, sok aloesowy, po czym zabrał się za przygotowywanie późnego obiadu. Cały ranek i popołudnie spełzło im na pocieszaniu Momoi, rozmowach z przyjaciółmi i ciastkach, i Taidze już w brzuchu kurczyło, taki był głodny. Aomine jak tylko oparł się o stół kuchenny zapadł w niespokojną, gorączkową drzemkę. Kagami obudził go dopiero, kiedy miso i wołowina były gotowe.

Kagami skrycie pragnął, żeby na to spotkanie z Midorimą Aomine jednak z nim poszedł. Zawsze czuł się pewniej, gdy był z Daikim, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach towarzyskich i dość, hm, delikatnych. Ale Aomine wyglądał znowu jak kupka nieszczęścia, ze swoją gorączka, krostami i próbami nie drapania się po strupach, lepiej było go zostawić w domu niż narażać na gorące dyskusje z Midorimą.

Wieczorne spotkanie w kawiarni przebiegło nadzwyczaj sprawnie. Midorima sztywny, z dłońmi na kolanach siedział na przeciwko Momoi, która z nowym makijażem, w nowej, ale wciąż żółtej sukience, patrzyła na niego wielkimi, wilgotnymi oczyma osoby zakochanej z kretesem i bezradnej wobec nieogarnięcia obiektu swojej miłości. Akashi i Kuroko usiłowali podtrzymać rwącą się konwersację i nawet im się to udawało. Pogoda, dobra herbata, nowy turniej shogi, który niedługo odbędzie się w okolicy i jest gratką dla każdego z graczy. Satsuki i Shintaro włączali się w pogaduszkę jedynie monosylabami, patrząc na siebie z napięciem. Kagami nie mówił nic, ponieważ tak, cholera, ciężko mu było to oglądać. Momoi zaróżowiona na policzkach pomimo pudrów i podkładów, słuchała dukania Midorimy a Midorima chociaż średnio wprawny w słowach, promieniował cały psim oddaniem, gotowością do zmian i tęsknotą. Widać było, że ta dwójka pasuje do siebie, chce ze sobą być i drobne zamieszania w stylu test ciążowy i wróżby, żółte sukienki i obsikane patyczki nie staną im na drodze.

Kagami niespodziewanie dla samego siebie poczuł, że kurcze, on też by tak chciał. On też chciałby mieć taką osobę, która pomimo różnych trudności na koniec dnia i tak przywlecze się, przeprosi, pomamrocze coś tam, że źle i nie tak, ale na koniec przytuli. Midorima pomimo tego, że byli w miejscu publicznym i dzielił ich stolik, wstał i uścisnął Momoi, która odwzajemniła uścisk, rozklejając się ponownie i zasmarkując mu koszulę na piersi. Kagami patrzył na to ze ściśniętym gardłem. Momoi ginęła w ramionach wysokiego Midorimy, który chociaż nieco niższy niż Taiga, wciąż był potężnym, postawnym facetem metr dziewięćdziesiąt pięć wzrostu. To, jak tego ogromnego faceta trzymała z całych sił drobna Satsuki powodowało, że coś w środku Kagamiego zaczęło się buntować, coś rozżalone, zniecierpliwione i wygłodniałe.

...Głupi Aomine!

Kuroko zerknął na Kagamiego i podsunął mu swoje nietknięte ciasto bakaliowe. Zanim jednak Taiga zdołał się nim pocieszyć łakoć został przejęty przez Akashiego, który nawet nie spoglądając na Kagamiego wbił łyżeczkę w bakalie.

"Dziękuję." powiedział uprzejmie Akashi, w sposób dystyngowany i teatralny pożerając metodycznie całe ciasto. Ta cała scena coś znaczyła, Kagami czuł to gdzieś pod skórą, ale nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć o co chodzi. Zły niewiadomo na co zamówił sobie kolejny kawałek sernika i kawę, przeżuwając zaciekle jedzenie i wpatrując się w Midorimę i Momoi, którzy przesiedli się i usadzeni koło siebie gruchali sobie w najlepsze, zpaominając o kłótni.

Akashi, Kuroko i Kagami po godzinie rozmów o grze w szachy i pogodzie, wstali od stołu, pożegnali się i zostawili Momoi i Midorimę ich własnym sprawom. Z tego co było widać, rzeczy miały się ku lepszemu. Midorima nie mógł oderwać dłoni od Momoi a Satsuki zarumieniona i rozpromieniona śmiała się uroczo, co jakiś czas bez ceregieli cmokając go a to w policzek, a to w czoło. Klienci kawiarni patrzyli z dezaprobatą, a kelnerki piszczały i wzdychały, donosząc im nowe kawy i w przypadku Satsuki także sernika. Najwyraźniej kolejne testy dzieciowe, jeżeli się zdarzą, będą rozpatrywane tylko w obecności Midorimy oraz całego ołtarzyka, który na tą okoliczność zamierzał stworzyć z przeróżnej maści talizmanów i sutr świątynnych, wypisanych przez mnichów buddyjskich.

"Będzie dobrze. Midorimie bardzo zależy na Momoi." odezwał się cicho Kuroko i zerknął ukradkiem na Kagamiego, który złapał jego spojrzenie, zaskoczony tak prosto postawionym werdyktem.

Gdy wyszli z kawiarni Akashi stanął na przeciwko Kagamiego i zmierzył go twardym, kalkulującym spojrzeniem stratega. Był tego samego wzrostu co Kuroko, a więc przy Kagamim był dość niski, a mimo to czuło się, że jest poważny. I groźny. Kagami odniósł przemożne wrażenie, że oto stoi przed inteligentnym, silnym cesarzem jak ten wieśniak, ze słomą w sandałach, bez języka w gębie. Nie podobało mu się to więc wysunął podbródek, wyprostował się i zmrużył oczy. Akashi jednak nic sobie z tego pokazu siły nie robił.

"Kagami. Proszę, żebyś nie dawał złudnych nadziei Kuroko. To trwa zdecydowanie za długo i jesteś bardzo nieuprzejmy i arogancki, pozwalając takiej sytuacji dalej się ciągnąć. Jesteś jego przyjacielem, dobrze mu życzysz, więc zostaw go, jeżeli go nie chcesz. Zachowaj dystans i pozwól mu iść dalej."

I z tymi słowy Akashi ukłonił się lekko, zerknął spłoszonym wzrokiem na Kuroko i odszedł krokiem osoby, która jak najszybciej chce opuścić teren. Kagami i Kuroko patrzyli za nim ogłuszeni. Gdy Taiga spojrzał na Tetsuyę, jego twarz oblana była rumieńcem, od uszu po szyję.

"...Co?"

"Wiem, że nie robisz tego specjalnie, Taiga." zaczął z pewnym trudem Kuroko i uśmiechnął się niewesoło. "Ale może... nie, na pewno, Akashi ma rację. Przez jakiś czas zachowam dystans. Nie bierz tego za koniec przyjaźni."

Kagami wrócił do domu skołowany i zmieszany do granic, bo no tak, Momoi zeszła się z Midorimą chociaż w sumie się nie rozstali, a Akashi najwyraźniej miał chęć na Kuroko, ale nie chciał być jakimś tak substytutem, tylko pełnoprawnym, pożądanym, jedynym... i chyba uwazał, że Taiga stoi mu na drodze, bo bakalie i ciasto, nie no, od tego wszystkiego szaleju szło dostać! Kagami nigdy nie był dobry w te klocki, a teraz natężenie zawiłości interakcji międzyludzkich po prostu powodowało u niego krótkie spięcie.

"Co się dzieje?" zapytał niemrawo Aomine ze swojego gniazda na kanapie, gdy Kagami wszedł do domu i trzasnął za sobą z mocą drzwiami.

"Musimy chyba jakąś Konsuelę czy coś, bo za Chiny ludowe nie rozumiem czasami, co do mnie mówi Kuroko. Albo Akashi."

Aomine na szczęście o nic nie pytał, tylko wygrzebał spod poduszek na kanapie pilota i włączył telewizję. Po chwili zaczęła się rozgłośna muzyka skrzypcowa, zwiastująca czołówkę jakiegoś brazylijskiego serialu. Mieli farta. Trafili akurat na maraton powtórek. Aomine bez słów zrobił Kagamiemu miejsce na kanapie i tak razem, siedząc i pocąc się w upale końcówki sierpnia oglądali miłosne perypetie młodej pokojówki, która zakochała się w młodym paniczu, którego ojciec był także jej ojcem, ale jak się okazało nie do końca, ponieważ jego matka miała romans...

Maraton był wciągający. Jak zaczęli tak skończyli późno w noc, czasami na serio wkręcając się w przygody kolejnej młodej, biednej dziewczyny zakochanej w kolejnym, równie młodym, ale bogatym mężczyźnie. Czasami w milczeniu słuchali długich monologów o miłości i poświęceniu, a czasami po prostu się śmiali, bo ciężko się było nie śmiać, gdy przyrządzanie serialowej kawy trwało bite trzy odcinki.

Gdzieś około trzeciej nad ranem Kagami spojrzał na przysypiającego obok Aomine, wspartego skronią o jego ramię. Daiki z mokrymi od potu, krótkimi, sterczącymi włosami oddychał ciężko przez otwarte usta, parował gorączką i męczył się widocznie, jednocześnie cały czas uśmiechał się do ekranu i biadającej nad swoją kawą Konsueli. Z bliska jego strupy nie były tak strasznie, w sumie nic u Aomine nie było zbyt straszne dla Kagamiego, i czy nie była to jakaś istotna, ważka myśl?...

"...co się tak patrzzzsz?" wymamrotał Aomine, nie ruszając się z ramienia Kagamiego.

"Aomine..."

"Co?" Daiki poruszył głową a niebieskie, mętne od gorączki oczy spojrzały na Kagamiego z bliska, rozkojarzone i łagodne.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, wydusić z siebie coś, może coś o tym, jak Momoi pasowała do ramion Midorimy, jak Midorima mamrotał jakieś bezsensy a Momoi słuchała ich jak poezji, o tym, jak Akashi nie pozwolił Kuroko oddać ciasta i zagarnął je dla siebie. Myśli i odczucia kłębiły się w Kagamim, nie potrafił ich rozeznać, jednocześnie miał wielką potrzebę, żeby o tym opowiedzieć Aomine. W końcu, nieszcześliwy i sfrustrowany, zrejterował.

"Nie, nic."

Aomine wyraźnie mu nie uwierzył, ale pozwolił wycofać mu się z konwersacji. Głupi.

Zasnęli razem, na kanapie, przy dźwiękach kłótni Konsueli z jej nowym kochankiem.

 

/////////////

 

Aomine wychorował się w końcu i wszechświat wrócił do normy. Praca u pana Momoi w warsztacie stała się bardziej interesująca, bo poszerzył swój asortyment o sprzedaż części samochodowych w internecie. Pomagał mu Midorima, który jak się okazało, był specjalistą od komputerów i usiłował wkraść się w łaski rodziców Satsuki.

Dystans Kuroko przejawiał się w tym, że nie wysyłał Kagamiemu częściej niż raz w tygodniu smsa z zapytaniem co u niego. Nie proponował wspólnej kawy, wspólnego meczu w kosza ani wypadu na festiwale, które wraz z wrześniem miały się już w Tokio ku końcowi. Riko podczas treningów kosza Aomine i Kagamiego wspomniała, że Kuroko spędza dużo czasu z Akashim.

"Grają w go i shogi. To zajmuje sporo czasu." mówiła Riko, po czym wspierała się pod boki groźnie. "Ale koniec pogaduszek, trening się zaczął! Jeszcze parę okrążeń, ruszać się!"

Kagami z początku odnotował pewien zawód z powodu rzadszej komunikacji z Kuroko, ale przeszło mu szybko. Za chwilę zaczynał się rok akademicki, trzeba było pozapisywać się na specjalne szkolenia, kursy i praktyki, których na trzecim roku było pełno. Aomine, który miał podobną sytuację na swoich studiach, tylko wzdychał.

"Wyjechać mamy w połowie semestru na całe dwa tygodnie, w grudniu. Mają nas przemaglować w jakimś ośrodku szkoleniowym i zabierać w teren z prawdziwymi grupami policyjnymi."

"Mam tak samo, tylko mnie będą maglować na komendzie strażackiej." Kagami pochylił się nad kartkami, które dał mu opiekun roku i powoli odcyfrował dziwaczne kanji. "No wreszcie jakaś akcja a nie tylko gaśnice i prewencja!"

Lato płynne przeszło w ciepłą, pełną kolorowych liści jesień. Dni stały się krótsze, noce chłodniejsze a Kagami znowu zaczął nosić zielony, okropny sweter Aomine, bo kurcze, ziąb mu w sypialni wiał tak, że czasami budził się nad ranem, żeby się czymś jeszcze przykryć. Daiki już bez ceregieli zaczął spać w dwóch bluzach od dresu, aż w końcu, gdzieś w październiku stwierdził, że chrzani to, idzie kupić kotetsu.

"Ale one są drogie..." zaczął Kagami, nie bardzo widząc miejsce na kolejny stolik w ich i tak zagraconym salonie. "To już lepiej może jakaś farelka dodatkowa..."

"Nie. Kotetsu." oznajmił twardo Aomine i spojrzał kamiennym wzrokiem na Kagamiego. "Dość mam odmrażania sobie tyłka i plastrów rozgrzewających. Jeszcze jak razem spaliśmy to szło wytrzymać, ale teraz..."

Aomine zamilkł, spostrzegając, że zapędził się nieco. Kagami patrzył uważnie, jak twarz Daikiego zaczyna ciemnieć a jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści. Daiki utknął ręce w kieszenie bluzy i odwrócił wzrok.

"Tak czy owak, kupujemy kotetsu i kropka."

Jak Aomine się uparł, to nie dało rady go ruszyć. Kagami zbyt ogniście nie oponował, bo ile swetrów na raz można zakładać. Za pieniądze, które otrzymali od wujostwa Aomine za prace w polu, oraz za oszczędności Daikiego i zaskórniaki Taigi kupili w second handzie za całkiem dobrą cenę kotetsu. Wspaniałe, świetne kotetsu, niskie, jednocześnie szerokie tak akurat, aby zmieściło się między kanapą a fotelem. Gdy tylko je rozłożyli, uruchomili i okryli specjalnie zakupioną w tym celu pierzyną, Aomine zaległ z zadowolonym westchnieniem, wtulając się w zwoje szybko rozgrzewającego się materiału.

"Chodź, Tygrysku, zobacz, że kotetsu warte swojej ceny."

Kagami prychnął, ale ubawiony rozanieloną miną Aomine, także położył się, wtykając niezgrabnie długie odnóża pod ogrzewany stół. Zasnął niemal natychmiast, tak mu się ciepło i przyjemnie zrobiło. Aomine coś tam poruszał, pokręcił się, przykrył go szczelniej kołdrą dookoła ramion, aż w końcu i on znieruchomiał, wzdychając i mrucząc z zadowolenia.

Gdy Kagami się obudził, był rozgrzany, zadowolony i absolutnie przekonany o genialności wynalazku, jakim było kotetsu. Aomine, pochrapujący cicho obok niego, wtulił nos głębiej w przykrycie i wymamrotał coś bezradnego.

Kagami długą chwilę patrzył z bliska w twarz śpiącego Daikiego i czuł coś, czego nie czuł od dawna, coś co wzbierało w nim czasami, gdy Aomine zrobił coś, albo coś powiedział, i nagle wiedziało się, że tak, byliby ze sobą świetni, genialni nawet... ale nie byli ze sobą i schowaj sentymenty, Kagami, co było a nie jest nie pisze się w rejestr, nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. Chociaż może się powinno, w końcu to nie ta sama rzeka już będzie, nie ta sama woda, nie...

Kagami zasnął ponownie. Gdy się obudził, Aomine już przy kotetsu nie było. Krzątał się w kuchni, brzęcząc kubkami i garnkami, chyba usiłował podgrzać zupę. Kagami zarzucił sobie ramię na twarz, wyciągając się na całą długość pod kotetsu.

Coś z tym cholera trzeba było zrobić.

 

///////////////

 

Praktyki na komendzie strażackiej były interesujące o tyle, że uczestniczyło w nich sporo młodych, szkolących się dopiero pracownic biurowych. Kagami wiedział co to znaczy, większość z pracownic szukała aktywnie męża, organizowały więc raz po raz spotkania w osiem, dziesięć osób, usiłując wyklarować spośród zaproszonych pary. Kagami odkrył, że w sumie lubi w takich randkowych spotkaniach uczestniczyć. Dużo dobrego jedzenia, dziewczęta, które co prawda są zdziwione jego manierami i akcentem, ale gotowe są to pominąć, na rzecz spędzenia miłego wieczoru.

Kagami z innymi kolegami z roku zaczął bywać na tego typu imprezach dość regularnie. Co najmniej raz w tygodniu ubierał się nieco lepiej, poskramiał swoje sztywne, nie dające się ułożyć włosy i wracał nad ranem, niezależnie od tego, czy następnego dnia czekała na niego praca i wykłady, czy nie. W końcu skoro miał chęć kogoś mieć to trzeba było najpierw kogoś poznać a dzikus i samotnik pokroju Kagamiego miał w tej materii spore trudności. Zauważył to z dnia na dzień, o tak, mimochodem, że gdy nie wykopie się z dróg, którymi zwykle podąża, to nigdy nikogo nie spotka i nigdy nie będzie mieć szansy na... no na coś, za czym tęsknił. Krążenie pomiędzy akademią a pracą i domem nie dawało wielu okazji do spotkań potencjalnych partnerek. O partnerach Kagami usilnie nie myślał, wciąż jeszcze zawieszając czasami oko na Aomine, który jak zwykle bezwstydnie i swobodnie wyłaził z łazienki w samym ręczniku na biodrach. Nie, lepiej było o tym nie myśleć. Dziewczyny, zapraszające na damsko-męskie spotkania towarzyskie były znacznie bezpieczniejsze.

Aomine kilka razy zapytał Kagamiego, gdzie się wybiera, że się tak szykuje, ale Taiga zbywał go ogólnikami. Nie było czym się chwalić. Wykorzystywał wrośnięte w Japonię obyczaje zapoznawania potencjalnych partnerów, chociaż, gdyby się przyjrzeć bliżej nie do końca w to wierzył. Tak rozumowo wejść w kimś związek, bo akurat ja szukam i ty szukasz... Kagami nigdy nie był romantykiem, nigdy nie uważał się za osobnika sentymentalnego, który ma przed sobą dwie drogi, albo znajdzie swoją mistyczną druga połówkę, albo zostanie sam na wieki wieków. A jednak... jednak powinno być w tym coś więcej. Był w pełni świadomy, że wychodzi w tym momencie z niego wychowanie w USA, wiara w coś, co widuje się w filmach, bo w życiu codziennym... w życiu codziennym Kagami i tak najwięcej czasu spędzał z Aomine, z prostego powodu. Mieszkali razem, robili razem pranie, razem trzepali dywany i szorowali toaletę, razem grali w kosza i spotykali się ze wspólnymi znajomymi. Może trzeba to było zmienić. Tak jak powiedział Akashi, może trzeba był nabrać dystansu.

 

////////

 

Yamaguchi Kaori była cichą, drobną dziewczyną, pracującą w archiwach. Miała bladą twarz, wielkie, ciemne oczy i śmiejąc się zasłaniała dłonią usta, co w jakiś sposób było dla Kagamiego niezwykle urokliwe. Rozmawiało mu się z nią dobrze, więc po spotkaniu grupowym zaprosił ją jeszcze raz, na kawę, a potem na lunch, a potem na pół dnia w parku, z piknikiem i wszelakimi atrakcjami, od waty cukrowej po przejażdżkę łodzią po jeziorku.

"Gdzie idziesz?" zapytał Aomine znad swojego talerza kanapek, upychając sobie do ust ogórka konserwowego. "I dlaczego masz na sobie moją nową koszulę?"

Kagami skrzywił się i z trzaskiem postawił przed Aomine kubek kawy. Aomine jak gdyby nigdy nic złapał kubek i zaczął pić, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

"Będę późno."

Aomine spojrzał na Kagamiego znad kubka kawy, jego oczy nagle czujne i przeraźliwie niebieskie. Nic nie powiedział. W jakiś sposób było to dla Kagamiego przykre. Założył szybko kurtkę i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami odrobinę za głośno. Co było a nie jest nie pisze się w rejestr, a Kagami dramatycznie potrzebował w swoim rejestrze nowych wpisów.

Gdy po którejś tam randce z kolei, Kagami nie liczył, Kaori zaprosiła go do siebie nie odmówił. Mieszkała w niewielkim, ale przytulnie urządzonym studio, ugotowała specjalnie dla niego ryż z kurczakiem i gorzkim melonem. Wylądowali razem w łóżku całkiem naturalnie. Seks był łagodny, miękki i Taiga mógłby się do jego umiarkowanego tempa przyzwyczaić. Kaori nie była tak rozbuchana jak Aomine, nie miała tak ognistego temperamentu i pragnienia posuwania się coraz dalej, ale miało to swój urok i Kagami poddał mu się z niejaką ulgą. Gdy nastała jesień a park klonowy zapłonął setkami czerwonopomarańczowych liści, Kagami zaprosił Kaori na spacer razem z całą grupą przyjaciół.

Wszyscy przyjęli jego nową dziewczynę przyjaźnie i serdecznie, i tylko Aomine zerkał z poboczy z dziwną, neutralną, wcale do niego nie pasującą miną. Kuroko był tak zajęty leniwą, spokojną rozmową z Akashim, że z jego strony także nie stało się nic nieoczekiwanego. Tetsuya i Akashi wydawali się zanurzeni w innym świecie, gdzie jest miejsce tylko dla nich dwóch i dla nikogo innego. Kuroko z twarzą tak spokojną, że wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zanurzyć się w jakimś bardzo przyjemnym śnie, i Akashi, zwykle przewrotny dziedzic z kompleksem wyższości, nagle uprzejmy i szlachetny, cytujący tradycyjną poezję i bez skutku usiłujący się nie uśmiechać.

To był bardzo spokojny, cichy spacer. Klony pokryte czerwonymi liśćmi były piękne jak zwykle w listopadzie, ale zimny wiatr zawiewał mocno i dziewczyny w grupie zaczęły dość szybko narzekać. Gdy Midorima, który wciąż okazywał Momoi nadzwyczaj wielki i niespotykany w japońskich przestrzeniach publicznych afekt, zaproponował, aby usiąść gdzieś i wypić coś ciepłego, nikt nie protestował.

Kaori została gruntownie wypytana o swoje studia i upodobania filmowo-muzyczne, a gdy zaczęła czuć się skrępowana zbytnią przyjacielskością grupy, Kagami uciął indagacje.

"Starczy już. To nie wywiad jakiś, dajcie już spokój. Lepiej spytajcie Aomine jak tam u niego życie płciowe."

Aomine zgrzytnął zębami i strzelił w Kagamiego wściekłym spojrzeniem, ale Kuroko i Akashi zaśmiali się głośno, co samo w sobie było rzadkim i nieco przerażającym momentem. Momoi jedynie uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do Riko i puściła perskie oko do Murasakibary.

Kagami odczuwał szczególną przyjemność, mogąc pochwalić się swoją nową dziewczyną przed znajomymi. To było tak, jakby w końcu z nieprzystosowanego, nieco dzikiego emigranta stał się oswojonym, znajomym, przyjaznym swojakiem. Było miło, gdy Kaori dolewała mu spłoniona herbaty, było miło, gdy dyskretnie łapała go pod stołem za rękę. Było jeszcze milej, gdy razem zamówili jabłecznika, który świetnie komponował się z gorzką zieloną herbatą, i mogli go zjeść na połowę. Zwykle Kagami dzielił się bezproblemowo z wszystkimi, chociaż gdyby się przyjrzeć, to w zasadzie dzielił się jedzeniem tylko z Aomine. Wszystko robił tylko z Aomine. Wspaniale było mieć alternatywę w postaci kogoś tak delikatnego, dobrze ułożonego jak Kaori, kto nie kopał cię znienacka w łydkę, czy nie wyżerał ci ciemną nocą całego słoika piklowanej fasolki sojowej, chociaż wyraźnie się mówiło, że fasolka jest następnego dnia potrzebna.

Z pewną dozą satysfakcji Kagami zerkał na Aomine, który ze nienaturalnie neutralną miną pożerał czekoladowe ciasto i odpowiadał niechętnie na zagadywania Momoi. Gdzieś pomiędzy kolejną herbatą a sekretnym uściskiem dłoni z Kaori Taiga odkrył, że w sumie czekał na coś ze strony Daikiego. Na reakcję jakąś, coś, cokolwiek. Nie doczekał się. Aomine był cywilizowany, nieco wycofany i neutralny tak jak tylko Kuroko potrafił, i z jakiejś przyczyny było to dla Kagamiego niezwykle drażniące i frustrujące.

Ostatnia rundka spaceru po parku upłynęła pod znakiem robienia sobie zdjęć grupowych oraz zdjęć w parach. Kuroko z zadowoleniem pełnił rolę nadwornego fotografa i obfotografowywał całe towarzystwo, ujmując otwarcie czulących się do siebie Kise i Mrasakibarę, przytulonych Riko i Hyuugę, a także uśmiechniętych od ucha do ucha Momoi i Midorimę. To właśnie ten ostatni został poproszony przez Tetsuyę, aby zrobił zdjęcie jemu i Akashiemu. Nikt się nie zdziwił, gdy Midorima cyknął także fotę stojącym akurat obok Aomine i Kagamiemu.

"Ale Kaori nie ma w kadrze." zaczął Kuroko, gdy obejrzał zdjęcia w podglądzie, na co Midorima popatrzył na niego intensywnym, wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem wróżbity, posiadającego kontakt z zaświatami na porządku dziennym.

"Nie szkodzi, dobrze jest jak jest."

Kagami nie wiedząc o co tyle hałasu tylko wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do rozmawiającej z dziewczynami Kaori. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wzięła go pod rękę, po czym ruszyli aleją ogromnych, jasnoczerwonych klonów ku wyjściom. Za nimi, powoli, z wzrokiem wlepionym w chodnik podążał Aomine, chowając nos w szaliku i kopiąc liście.

 

End

 

by Homoviator 04/2016

 

Autor uprasza o komentarze bo komentarze karmią wena i pisze się znacznie lepiej, wiedząc, że ktoś śledzi ta historyjkę :) ps.1 teścik i panika były requestem chuchaczki :)ps2. Mam chęć napisać jakiś spin off o Kuroko i Akashim, ha XD to ciekawa para, kto by pomyślał, że mi tak zagrają :)ktoś chętny na takiego one shota? :)


	11. Zimowa zawieja

roz.11.

Zimowa zawieja

 

Samotność -  
Świerszczyk w klatce  
Na ścianie.

 

Basho

 

Mógł się tego spodziewać, ale zwykle nie poddawał swoich związków głębszej analizie. Nigdy też jakoś nie pomyślał, że randkowanie z Japonką będzie aż tak inne od randkowania z Amerykankami. Pewnie, żył, uczył się i pracował w Tokio, na co dzień uczestnicząc w japońskiej codzienności, mimo to sprawa i tak zdołała go zaskoczyć.

"Ty to jak zwykle się za późno zorientujesz co się dzieje, Tygrys, a potem wielkie zdziwienie."

Kagami łypnął mściwie na zawiniętego w szlafrok Aomine, siedzącego przy stole i jedzącego swoje własnoręcznie przypalone tosty.

"Zamknij się już, balerino, lepiej mi masło podaj."

"Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem."

Aomine miał nieco racji, Kagami nie posiadał jednak wystarczająco silnego ducha, aby przyznać to na głos.

Chodzenie z Kaori ukazało swoje minusy powoli, ale dość wyraźnie. Kagami starał się zrozumieć i tłumaczył sobie, że jego dziewczyna jest rodowitą Japonką i jako taka ma pewne kulturowe zwyczaje i tradycyjne zachowania, których on, jako było nie było, przybysz z zewnątrz, nie rozumie. Z początku były to rzeczy małe i drobne, ot, Kaori nie znosiła okazywania sobie czułości w miejscach publicznych, krępowało ją, gdy stali zbyt blisko w metrze, gdy Kagami starał się ją cmoknąć w policzek na do widzenia na ulicy. Małe rzeczy, drobne gesty, a jednak o ile na początku wydawało się to wszystko urokliwe i do przeżycia, o tyle im dalej w las tym więcej drzew.

"Nie powinniśmy być tacy dotykalscy, jeszcze ktoś zobaczy." mówiła Kaori i odsuwała się od Kagamiego, gdy spróbował pocałować ją na niemal pustej stacji metra, gdy wieczorem wracali z randki na mieście. "Potem, w domu."

Z początku wydawało się to Kagamiemu zabawne i urocze, szybko jednak zaczęło męczyć. Poczucie odtrącenia pojawiło się znikąd i bardzo sam siebie za to nie lubił. Resentyment skupiał się na Kaori, która zawsze nawet potem w domu zaczęła się wydawać zdystansowana i nieco oziębła.

Kaori nie lubiła także gotowania Kagamiego, od jego kuchni preferując kolacje na mieście, w restauracjach. Nie cierpiała, gdy wracał z treningów zapocony i zdyszany, na tyle, że gdy przychodził do niej po meczu kosza to zawsze miał ze sobą ubranie na zmianę i brał długi prysznic, ponieważ Kaori rozwinęła także manię na punkcie czystości. Najgorsze jednak nie było to, tego typu zwyczaje Kagami mógł znieść. Okazało się, że Kaori nie lubi spać w jednym łóżku, bez seksu, z seksem, nigdy. Nawet w prywatnej przestrzeni swojego mieszkania nie lubiła za bardzo fizycznych oznak oddania, czułych gestów, dotyków. A Kagami kochał dotykać i być dotykany, i coraz bardziej odbierał tą różnicę kulturową nie jako pewną wrośniętą w tradycję postawę, ale odrzucenie. No bo jak można było uprawiać z kimś seks i być w związku, a potem odsuwać się aż tak daleko od siebie.

To nawet z Aomine sprawa była prosta, migdalimy się za zamkniętymi drzwiami, ale jak już się drzwi zamkną to jedziemy po całości. A i czasami nawet zanim się drzwi zamkną nie czekamy z niczym, bo nie dajemy rady... nie, lepiej było o tym nie myśleć. Kaori nie była Aomine, jej dystans był czymś zdecydowanie innym i Kagami z zadziwieniem odkrył, że nie potrafi się do niego ustosunkować. No bo jak winić człowieka za jego własne kulturowe nawyki.

"Nawet jak oglądamy telewizję to nie chce usiąść bliżej, tylko jakoś się kryje. No cichcem mnie dotyka, złapie za rękę czy coś, ale cholera, no czuję się jak czyjś wstydliwy sekret. I to nachalny na dodatek."

Kagami mówił i mówił, aż w końcu oklapł bez siły na stoliku w kawiarni. Riko pokiwała smętnie głową a Hyuuga usiłował nie przewracać oczyma zbyt ewidentnie.

"To standard, Kagami. Tutaj w Japonii tak właśnie uprawiamy bliskość. Przywykniesz."

"Niepokojące jest tylko to, że nawet w zaciszu domu Kaori jest taka zdystansowana." zauważyła Riko i wymieniła z Hyuugą znaczące spojrzenie. "Wiadomo, że nie można być zbyt dotykalskim na ulicy, ale w domu u siebie?..."

"Może jest nieśmiała..."

"Może za szybko działasz, Kagami..."

Riko i Hyuuga tokowali dalej na temat innego pojęcia przestrzeni prywatnej u Japończyków i Amerykanów, a Taiga jedynie zapatrzył się ponuro w swoją kawę. Za szybko działa, też coś. Właśnie nie wiedział jak działać, bo jak się okazało, inicjacja seksu z Kaori zawsze wychodziła od niego i zwykle była nie w porę. Kagami kompletnie nie potrafił wyczuć co jest w porę a co nie w porę z Kaori, a ona w swojej nieśmiałości nie potrafiła albo nie umiała mu tego porządnie wytłumaczyć.

"Nie pora na to." mówiła, dosuwając go od siebie delikatną, bladą dłonią, przed którą musiał ustąpić, bo co, no był większy, silniejszy i nie zamierzał się napraszać. Nie cierpiał tego poczucia, że się narzuca i naprasza, że jest wygłodniały czułości, bliskość, cholera czegoś, i musi się o to prosić. Nigdy się nie prosił o afekty, ani ojca, ani żadnej dalszej rodziny. Z Kaori także nie zamierzał się zniżać do żebrania o atencję.

Z Aomine było inaczej. Było kurcze, lepiej. Z Aomine jakoś nie trzeba się było starać i krygować, bez słów wszystko było jasne. Nieważne było kto i kiedy kogo łapał, całował, zawsze był odpowiedni czas i pora, i było to dla Taigi i Daikiego oczywiste. Nie wymagali tłumaczeń, nieistotne było, kto inicjował i co. Kagami sekretnie tęsknił za tym czasem, kiedy seks nie był skomplikowanym tańcem pośród nieznanych konwenansów, a jedynie fizycznym doznaniem bliskości, oczywistym znakiem... czegoś... czego najwyraźniej Aomine nie chciał.

Głupek.

Cały listopad i grudzień upłynął Kagamiemu na randkach z Kaori i coraz większej, narastającej frustracji, która ujawniała się niechęcią do konwersacji z panną Yamaguchi oraz potrzebą gruntownego uporządkowania domu. Akurat się Kagami wstrzelił w moment, ponieważ Aomine miał znowu swój przydziałowy miesiąc depresyjny i sprzątał jedynie, gdy się na niego porządnie nakrzyczało.

"Jestem skonany. Mam tyle zajęć praktycznych, że ledwie kulasami ruszam..." mamrotał Aomine, zapadnięty w fotelu, z nogami wyciągniętymi bezwładnie przed siebie. "Sam sprzątaj, Tygrysie. Albo się przenieś to Kaori, to będziesz miał porządek."

"Przestań pieprzyć i wstawaj!" huknął Kagami, z jakiejś przyczyny rozeźlony, i strzelił Aomine przez głowę. "Szoruj łazienkę, ja zrobię kuchnię. Nie zamierzam się przeprowadzać, będę cię tutaj dręczył, aż ruszysz tyłek i przestaniesz smęcić!"

Aomine zerkał na Kagamiego z teatralną urazą, ale w końcu tyłek ruszał.... całkiem niezły tyłek. Kagami zaciskał szczęki i szorował zlew dwa razy mocniej. Daiki odbywał teraz serię ćwiczeń praktycznych w komendzie prefektury, i uwidaczniało się to w wydatniej umięśnionych udach i pośladkach. Wizyty na siłowni z innymi kadetami dawały efekty, heh.

"Zostaw już tą lodówkę, ja ją umyję a ty idź na randkę, bo ci Kaori ucieknie." Aomine stanął za Kagamim, gdy ten właśnie przyklęknął, aby odskrobać na wpół zgniłą marchewkę z dolnej szuflady lodówki. "Idź, Tygrys. Serio, babki nie lubią czekać."

I w takich właśnie momentach Kagami odkrywał, że w zasadzie, to nie ma chęci iść do Kaori, do jej japońskiej etykiety chodzenia na serio, do jej wyostrzonego wyczucia co wolno w miejscach publicznych a czego nie wolno. Kagami w zasadzie, gdyby się głębiej zastanowić to miałby w sumie chęć zostać dziś w domu, i bez spiny, na luzie, obejrzeć sobie z Aomine jakiś film...

Zmusił się do wyjścia z mieszkania. Takie myśli nie były bezpieczne, poza tym już raz postanowił, że zacznie mieć życie poza swoim współlokatorem. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie doprowadził swojego planu do końca.

Kaori czekała na niego przed restauracją, nieco zniecierpliwiona, ale wciąż uśmiechnięta. Wręczył jej kwiatka, pomimo lekkiego zażenowania cmoknął w policzek i weszli razem do środka. On zamówił bitki cielęce i ziemniaki, ona skrzywiła się lekko na taki pospolity wybór, sama optując za kalmarami w sosie pieczarkowym. Spotkanie wlekło się niemiłosiernie, pomiędzy kolejnymi porcajmi cielęciny a subtelnymi napomknięciami Kaori, że na nowy rok jej rodzice zapraszają ich razem w góry i to świetna okazja, aby Kagami poznał familię. Nie miał na to chęci. Na nic nie miał chęci i nawet cielęciny mu się przy tych planach odechciewało. Wizja kilku dni w towarzystwie rodziny z tak sztywnymi zasadami, oceniającej go ze wszystkich stron skutecznie pozbawiła go apetytu. Tyle, że tego wieczoru była dobra pora na seks, Kagami jednak cieszył się z tego tylko połowicznie. Cały stres, że jednak pora będzie nieodpowiednia a nowy rok już blisko, skutecznie wybił mu z głowy erotyczny nastrój. Dał radę, zawsze dawał radę, w końcu był napalonym dwudziestoparolatkiem, jednak pewien niesmak pozostał... Kaori nic nie zauważyła. Nawet nie był o to na nią zły i było to pewne zaskoczenie, bo na Aomine w takiej sytuacji zły byłby na pewno.

Tak trwał związek Kagamiego i Kaori, a im bardziej ona widziała ich randkowanie jako poważny wstęp do narzeczeństwa, tym więcej zasad i reguł się pojawiało i tym bardziej Kagami czuł się zagubiony. W USA było chyba na odwrót, z początku jakieś reguły i wytyczne, a potem coraz większa bliskość i zżycie, naturalny tok rzeczy. Tutaj nie, bo tutaj cholera była Japonia i byle gest odbierany był jako naruszenie i inwazja.

Kagami zaczynał się powoli tym męczyć. Inicjował zbliżenia i nigdy nie był pewien, czy to właściwy moment czy nie. Gdy okazywało się, że nie, ciężko mu było opanować poczucie rozgoryczenia i złości, poczucie odrzucenia. Kagami nigdy sobie z tym dobrze nie radził, z perspektywy patrząc to właśnie poczucie odrzucenia spowodowało, że tak doskonale opanował życie samotnicze. W ten sposób był sam, samowystarczalny i samodzielny, i nikt znienacka nie mógł mu powiedzieć, wiesz, jesteś już zbędny, niekonieczny, możesz już iść...

"Możesz już iść." powiedziała Kaori, gdy odpoczęli pół godzinki po seksie i leżeli sobie, obok siebie na wciąż porządnie i równo ułożonych pościelach. "Jutro odwiedzą mnie moi rodzice i chcę dobrze posprzątać. Wolę, żeby nie zauważyli niczego..."

Kagami obrócił się w stronę Kaori i zapatrzył się na jej delikatny profil, na rozrzucone na poduszce, czarne włosy, na subtelną linię ramion. Zastanowił się, czy ktoś, ktokolwiek, nieważne z jakiej kultury i kontynentu, mógłby nie wziąć takiego dictum jako odrzucenia. Z jednej strony wiedział, że Japonia, etykieta i zwyczaje, z drugiej strony poczucie odsunięcia, odtrącenia tak nagłe i zaskakujące, jak cios w twarz znienacka.

Poszedł do domu i z ulgą stwierdził, że pomimo późnej pory Aomine nie śpi. Tylko gra w halo. Kagami dołączył się do gry, nawet nie biorąc prysznica. Daiki nie skomentował, tylko podał mu swoją na wpół wypitą kawę, podsunął chipsy i oznajmił, że grają jeszcze tylko trzy rundy, bo on jutro z rana ma zajęcia i musi wcześnie wstać. Zagrali szesnaście rund. Gdy Aomine nie dobudził się następnego dnia na czas Kagami nic nie powiedział, tylko pozwolił mu odespać. W końcu nic się nie stanie jak raz Daiki na jakieś tam poszerzone prawo cywilne nie pójdzie...

Spotkania z Kaori coraz bardziej przypominały testy na zaliczenie i siłą rzeczy były coraz mniej przyjemne, nawet, jeżeli czasami była odpowiednia pora na seks a Kaori była relatywnie dobra w łóżku. Kagami spinał się i stresował, usiłował dobierać odpowiednie słowa i gesty, a na koniec i tak mu nie wychodziło, i tak sfrustrowany patrzył na nachmurzoną twarz swojej japońskiej dziewczyny.

Aomine nie komentował, gdy Kagami jak burza wracał do domu w późnych godzinach nocnych, trzaskając drzwiami. Dobrze, bo inaczej Taiga wygarnąłby mu co myśli o jego własnym klubowym, rozwiązłym życiu płciowym.

Nie służył mu ten związek. Widział to coraz bardziej. Zamiast się zrelaksować i być szczęśliwym, że w końcu posiada drugą połówkę, o której tyle się trąbiło w muzyce i w filmach, tylko się stresował. Konwenansami, oczekiwaniami, wyczuwaniem kontekstu i odpowiednich pór. W tyle z odpowiednimi porami, to już lepiej było uprawiać sobie seks z jakąś poboczną koleżanką, jak Connie czy jakaś inna, chętna na relacje bez uczuć, panna. Nie, Kagami ucinał szybko ten tor myśli. Już ustalił, że nie tędy droga. Nie tego chciał, nie tego potrzebował i jakimś nowo rozwiniętym szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał, że seks bez zobowiązań nie ukoi tego czegoś, co pomimo Kaori wciąż gdzieś tam mu się w piersi tłukło i odzywało.

Nie potrafił być subtelny i ostrożny w słowach, postanowił więc zerwać z Kaori na swój sposób. Prosto i bezpośrednio, konkretnie. Siedzieli razem w kafejce na rogu i pili kawę, Kaori skubała delikatnie swój jabłecznik i nie przerwała tego nawet, gdy Kagami wygłosił swoją kwestię. Że nie pasuje do niej i nie jest dłużej zainteresowany związkiem.

Spodziewał się jakiejś reakcji, może zdziwienia, złości, czegokolwiek. Tymczasem Kaori ukłoniła się grzecznie, zgodziła się z jego osądem, podziękowała za kawę i wyszła. Jedyną oznaką emocji była jej drżąca dłoń, którą pośpiesznie zawiązała szalik, gdy zamykała za sobą drzwi.

Kagami wrócił do domu jak pies z podkulonym ogonem. Nawet nie chodziło o Kaori, ale perspektywa, że nie rozumie i nie znajduje się w zalotach japońskich dziewczyn i zapewne nigdy sobie nikogo dla siebie nie znajdzie, nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Oczywiście Kagami postanowił, że będzie szukał dalej i na pohybel reszcie świata. Nigdy nie potrafił poddawać się szybko. Mimo to, rzecz nie wyglądała dobrze.

Aomine omiótł Kagamiego jednym spojrzeniem i bez słów wyciągnął zachomikowane u siebie w sypialni dwie butelki sake. Upili się razem, na kanapie, na smutno, oglądając powtórki Battle Star Galaxy.

"Nie potrafię się porozumieć ze światem." oznajmił kislowatym głosem Kagami, patrząc na falujący rytmicznie ekran telewizora i czkając głośno. "Nie mogę.. czyk... zrozumieć... czego inni ode mnie chcą... Ani w Usa, ani tu, w... hik...Tokio... niby mam...czyk... być sobą... ale jak jestem, to jakoś nigdy...czyk...im nie starcza..."

"Głupoty gadasz, mój drogi tygrysie... ja tam cię rozumiem... i starczasz mi w zupełności... to z innymi ludźmi jest problem..."

"No ale nie mogę...czyk... tylko z tobą by...żyć! Czyk!"

Twarz Aomine nagle przysunęła się do Kagamiego tak blisko, że aż zamrugał, tak długie rzęsy miał Daiki, tak dziwne, drobne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu... Aomine złapał Taigę za kark i przygarnął sobie do piersi, z butelką sake, nadgryzionym onigiri i pustym pudełkiem po fistaszkach. Pachniał zwietrzałym dezodorantem, proszkiem do prania i domem. Kagami zamknął oczy i zaciągnął się bezwstydnie tym zapachem.

"Słuchaj mnie teraz... uważnie, tygrysku... można z tobą żyć... i być... i możesz sobie ze mną żyć i być... ile sobie tylko chcesz... Będziemy sobie dwoma zagorzałymi starymi kawalerami w naszym kawalerskim mieszkaniu... i pieprzyć resztę..."

Kagami pociągnął głośno nosem, pozwalając się przytulać i zamykając z rezygnacją oczy. Czy to nie zabawne, czy to nie żałosne, że pocieszenie, które powinna oferować mu dziewczyna oferował mu jego dziwaczny, nawiedzony współlokator. Kagami westchnął i wtulił nos w fałdę bluzy Aomine, zasmarkując ją nieco i nic sobie z tego nie robiąc. Tym bardziej zdziwiły go wymruczane, mechate, ciche słowa Daikiego.

"Mogę cię... pocałować, tygrysku?"

"Nie sądzę..."

Ale Aomine już go całował, nie czekając na odpowiedź, a jego usta były miękkie i wilgotne i smakowały jak sake i onigiri. Kagami wydał z siebie nieprzystojny dźwięk zaskoczenia, podniósł ręce i złapał Daikiego za koszulę, gotowy odepchnąć go od siebie, ale... rozmyślił się. Bo Aomine był czuły i jednocześnie zdeterminowany i westchnął mu prosto w usta, niemal bezgłośnie, z ulgą, jakby właśnie wrócił po długim dniu na akademii do domu i wyciągnął się na kanapie, jakby zrobił coś, na co czekał długi czas i w końcu dane mu było...

Czas stanął w miejscu. Kagami nic nie słyszał, nic nie widział, czuł tylko jak Aomine całuje go, najpierw krótko, małymi, ostrożnymi pocałunkami, a potem coraz dłużej, głębiej, intensywniej. Gdzieś w oddali zaczął się kolejny odcinek Battle Star Galaxy a ze stolika spadła pusta czarka po sake. Kagami odchylił się na oparciu kanapy, aby dać Aomine lepszy dostęp do ust. Nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów, nie robił nic, pozwalał się tylko całować i leniwie, od czasu do czasu, oddawał pocałunki.

Szumiało mu w głowie, od alkoholu i nie tylko.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo się całowali, wiedział tylko, że jest mu przyjemnie, ciepło i blisko i na ten jeden wieczór może sobie odpuścić. Rozmyślania, gdybania, przypuszczenia. Aomine chciał mu dać zapomnienie a on zapomnienia potrzebował, więc brał, ile mógł. Aomine był niezwykle utalentowany, jeżeli chodzi o całowanie, ale ręce trzymał przy sobie i dobrze. Kagami nie miał pojęcia jak zareagowałby na sugestię seksu czy jakiś innych czynności erotycznych, nie po ich małej wpadce w zeszłym roku... ale całowanie, na ten jeden, żałosny, pijany wieczór było ok. Bardziej niż ok. Aomine zdawał się to rozumieć bo nie wykonywał żadnych bardziej nacechowanych erotycznie ruchów.

Jakoś tak się porobiło, że wylądowali razem na kanapie i zawinięci w koc niby oglądali Battle Star Galaxy, ale w zasadzie to całowali się, z przerwami na oddech, toalete i kolejną czarkę sake. Jak skończyła się sake przestawili się na piwo. Kagami zasnął w końcu, wtulony pomiędzy róg kanapy a rozłożonego niemal w poprzek Aomine, który już też zaczynał chrapać.

 

//////

 

Następnego dnia Kagami obudził się na swoim własnym łóżku w swojej własnej sypialni. Sam, zmarznięty pomimo kołdry, z kacem gigantem łupiącym mu w głowie i okropnym posmakiem w ustach. Nie pamiętał jak się położył, ani jakim cudem został rozebrany i przebrany w czystą podkoszulkę i gatki.

Przypomniał sobie o zerwaniu z Kaori, a potem przypomniał sobie o pocałunkach Aomine, i upadł twarzą w dół na poduszki.

"No cholera jasna no."

Nie patrząc na nic i na nikogo polazł do łazienki. Gdy z niej wyszedł, Aomine już siedział przy kuchennym stole ze świeżą kawą i leniwie pogryzał jaką rozlatujacą się kanapkę. Kagami potarł oczy i odsunął krzesło po czym usiadł na przeciwko Daikiego i popatrzył mu prosto w twarz. W smagłą, przystojną, kanciastą twarz, o upartej linii szczęk, prostym, dumnym nosie, i oczach, które zdawały się lśnić błękitem.

Kagami odchrząknął głośno.

"Słuchaj, nie mówmy o tym co się wydarzyło wczoraj i najlepiej o tym zapomnijmy. Mały błąd w obliczeniach, za dużo sake i bezsens po Kaori. Czy możemy... po prostu nie?..."

Niebieskie oczy Aomine były jak pociemniałe morze podczas sztormu. Przez przerażającą chwilę Kagami miał wrażenie, że Daiki ciśnie w niego kubkiem z parującą kawą. Nic się takiego jednak nie stało. Aomine prychnął, wziął łyka swojej kawy i zapiął pod szyję wełniany kardigan. Mój kardigan, pomyślał skołowany Kagami, wpatrując się w mocne, silne dłonie Daikiego, mocujące się z guzikami swetra. Mój...

"Pewnie. Nie ma sprawy."

Kagami patrzył w osłupieniu, jak Aomine kończy kawę, zagryzając ją bułką z szynką, po czym zgarnia ze stołu w kuchni laptopa i idzie do swojej sypialni. Czy może raczej ucieka do swojej sypialni, bo kurcze, wyglądało to na ucieczkę i pozostawiło Kagamiego w stanie nieprzyjemnej, rozedrganej bezradności. Ale nie to nie, chrzanić to.

Resztę dnia Kagami przechrapał na kanapie, zadowolony, że jest niedziela i ma wolne w pracy, więc może odespać swojego nieszczęsnego kaca. Gdy po południu zrobił szybki obiad z ryżu z wołowiną i papryką Aomine wylazł ze swojej kryjówki. Zachowywali się normalnie, poprawnie, żartowali i kłócili się i Kagami odczuł faktyczną ulgę, że pomimo krótkiego nawrotu raz dwa wrócili na dawne tory.

 

///////////

 

Dwa dni przed świętami przyszedł list od ojca. Cienka koperta, zapewne pojedyncza kartka, standard. Kagami chciał go wyrzucić, ale Aomine tym razem przechwycił list i otworzył go, pomimo wściekłości Taigi i przekleństw, którymi wybuchnął na swojego beznadziejnego współlokatora.

"Oddawaj, głupi!"

Ale Aomine nie oddał, tylko unikając niewprawnych, nieskoordynowanych ciosów Kagamiego spokojnie wywalił kopertę do kosza i przeczytał kartkę.

 

Wesołych świąt. Wysłałem ci meila z dostępem do twojego nowego konta. Są tam pieniądze należne ci po matce i coś ode mnie. Kup sobie porządny samochód.

 

Na odwrocie widniał ckliwy, świąteczny obrazek z małymi kotkami, bawiącymi się pod choinką bombką. Kagami wyrwał Aomine kartkę i bez ceregieli strzelił mu po plecach, aż huknęło. Normalnie Daiki zrewanżowąłby się za cios, ale teraz jedynie zaklął i dowlókł się do kuchennego stołka, po czym usiadł na nim ciężko.

"Tygrys, nie możesz tak sobie po prostu..."

"Kocioł garnek. Nie ty będziesz mnie pouczał o relacjach rodzinnych, Aomine."

Aomine zacisnął zęby, widocznie usiłując opanować chęć rzucenia się z łapami na Kagamiego. Gdy się w końcu odezwał, jego głos był niski i zduszony.

"Nie jestem ekspertem, fakt, sam to wiesz. Ale mimo to... jednak... no cholera, ja się do tego nie nadaję."

"Nie nadajesz się, więc się nie wtrącaj."

Kagami odwócił się na pięcie i ukrył się w swojej sypialni. Nie wyrzuci kartki świątecznej, schował ją razem ze zdjęciem mamy.

Przez kilka dni mijali się w milczeniu z Aomine, nie jedli ze sobą śniadań ani nie oglądali razem wieczorami filmów. Kagami nie miał pojęcia, jak zakończyć tą głupią sytuację, więc po prostu pewnego wieczoru przyniósł całą torbę hamburgerów i położył na kotektsu, centralnie przed siedzącym i przysypiającym Daikim.

Aomine spojrzął na niego, zezując lekko spod przymkniętych powiek.

"Co?"

"No, hm, jemy?"

Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnał do przyniesionej przez Taigę torby. Coś w jego uśmiechu, w naturalności gestu sięgania po jedzenie spowodowało, że żołądek Kagamiego podskoczył nerwowo.

"To zrobię herbaty."

"Uhm." odpowiedział Aomine, już przeżuwając pierwszego hamburgera.

To była jedna z lepszych cech domostwa AoKaga, nawet jak się kłócili i żarli, na dłuższą metę nie potrafili się gniewać.

 

//////

 

Przyjaciele zareagowali zdziwieniem i niedowierzaniem, gdy dowiedzieli się o rozstaniu Kagamiego z Kaori. Powiedział im to podczas noworocznej, wspólnej wizyty w świątyni. Tego dnia było akurat bardzo zimno, a mroźne, rześkie powietrze szczypało w twarze, bezlitośnie usiłując się wedrzeć pod poły ocieplanej kurtki Taigi.

Kagami miał nadzieję, że przyjaciele będą zajęci raczej świętowaniem nowego roku, a nie jego rozstaniem. Nic bardziej mylnego.

"Przecież to była taka układna dziewczyna." gadała Riko, na co Hyuuga uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami.

"I miała świetne nogi."

"Nie zawsze to, co układne nam pasuje." oznajmił z wyższością Midorima, pożerając na raz drożdżową bułkę i jednocześnie oferując swoją kawę Momoi, która z uśmiechem przyjeła gorący napój. "Dajcie luz. Jeżeli nie przyznajesz się do błędu, to popełniasz błąd drugi. Kagami dobrze zrobił."

Kagami słuchał rozważań na temat swojego byłego związku i czuł się coraz bardziej zażenowany. Aomine stał za nim w milczeniu, jak żywa, ciepła, oddychająca statua i nie odstępował go ani na krok, od czasu do czasu oferując coś do jedzenia. Daiki nieustannie coś jadł, a to pieczone gomochi ze straganu, a to nabyte przez Midorimę drożdżówki, Kagami jdnak nie miał apetytu. W zasadzie to chciał już iść do domu.

Kuroko wyraził swoje współczucie odnośnie rozpadu związku Kagamiego, ale zajęty był raczej cichą, nieco zaciekłą, ale przyjacielską debatą z Akashim odnośnie ich kolejnego wspólnego meczu shogi. Kagami połowy z tego nie rozumiał, ale druga połowa była jasna. Kuroko zbliżył się do Akashiego w sposób widoczny a Akashi, chociaż wciąż szlachetny, sztywny i piekielnie spostrzegawczy, jakoś tego nie widział, bo zachowywał się tak, jakby o uwagę Tetsuyi musiał zabiegać. A nie musiał. Sądząc z intensywnych, zainteresowanych i absolutnie nie neutralnych spojrzeń Kuroko, Akashi był na wygranej pozycji. Tylko jeszcze tego tym swoim cesarskim okiem nie spostrzegł, heh.

Spacer dookoła świątyni i świątynnych dziedzińców i ogrodów przedłużał się a rozmowy przyjaciół stawały się głośniejsze, im więcej gorącej kawy wypili. Kagami niestety znalazł się w centrum zaintresowania i nic z tym nie mógł zrobić, chociaż bardzo mu było niewygodnie gadać o takich prywatnych rzeczach.

Riko i Momoi były bardziej napastliwe niż chłopaki i głośno żądały detali odnośnie rozstania. Kagami odpowiadał półgębkiem na ich pytania i nie zdziwił się wcale, gdy objaśniły mu kłótliwie, że japońskie dziewczyny są inne w kwestiach randkowania niż amerykańskie, i lepiej, żeby się Kagami przystosował.

"Sęk w tym, że Kaori nie była osobą, do której miałbym chęć i energię aż tak się przystosowywać."

Słowa wymknęły mu się zanim zdążył się zastanowić i brzmiały jak dość niewygodna, ale niezaprzeczalna prawda. Riko i Momoi zapatrzyły się na niego najpierw ze złością a potem z pewnym politowaniem i pobłażliwością.

"Jeszcze może kogoś spotkasz, dla kogo jakoś się tam dogniesz."

"Grunt, to spotkać odpowiednią osobę. Potem to samo się jakoś układa i toczy."

Nie chciał się z dziewczynami kłócić, wiedział, jak wybuchowe i uparte potrafią być, poza tym w tej sprawie nie było o co kruszyć kopii. Kagami odnosił wrażenie, że ludzie ze wszystkich stron zaczynają mi kłaść do głowy, że wszystko się zmieni i ułoży, jak tylko spotka odpowiednią osobę. To dość naiwne i romantyczne podejście póki co nie zdawało egzaminu. Kagami nie spotykał odpowiedniej osoby, a gdy przychodziło do naginania się do kogokolwiek to Taiga tego po prostu nie potrafił i prędzej czy później się męczył. Wysiłek nie był wart zachodu. Jedyną osoba, do której Kagami faktycznie bez marudzenia się dostosowywał, był Aomine...

Głupi Aomine, który wiedział kiedy pocałować i jak pocałować, i cholera całował świetnie, bo miał miękkie, wprawne usta, ciekawski, ruchliwy język i oczywiście nad ranem musiał wycofywać się rakiem, bo był po prostu skończonym idiotą, tak jak sam Kagami zresztą...

"Co się dzieje?..." zapytał Aomine, podchodząc do Kagamiego z nowo zakupionym corn dogiem, ale Taiga jedynie sarknął w jego kierunku.

"Nic się nie dzieje. Nie interesuj się."

Riko i Momoi patrzyły na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak Kagami wzruszył ramionami i oddalił się w kierunku świątynnego ogrodu. Właśnie zaczynał padać śnieg i robiło się coraz zimniej. Dookoła ludzie tłoczyli się z życzeniami noworocznymi, kartkami, które chcieli zostawić w świątyni i nabytymi w budkach słodyczami świątecznymi. Całe familie kroczyły ubrane w kimona a mnisi robi rundy dookoła bram świątynnych, aby zebrać wszystkie prośby, które zostawiano im u ołtarzy.

Pośród tych spieszących się, gadających, roześmianych ludzi Kagami nagle poczuł się tak samotny, że miał chęć wyć. Nie zrobił tego, bo to tylko prowadziłoby do jeszcze większego nieporozumienia, jakim była ta cała przeprowadzka tutaj, do Tokio, do Japonii, do Aomine... Ale w USA nie czekało na niego nic, i cholera, miał także przykre wrażenie, że w Japonii też nic na niego nie czeka.

"Hej. Tygrys."

Aomine stał za Kagamim na dziedzińcu świątynnym, z rękoma wepchniętymi głęboko w kieszenie kurtki, futrzany kaptur na głowie, na której wciąż utknięta była okropeczna, bura mycka. Oczy Daikiego miały tak rozszerzone źrenice, że były niemal czarne, co w jego nietypowo pobladłej twarzy wyglądało niebezpiecznie i pociągająco za razem. Kagami zamknął oczy.

"Daj spokój, Aomine. Nic się nie dzieje."

"Przy mnie nie musisz kłamać." oznajmił nonszalancko Daiki i podszedł do Kagamiego, ujmując go bez ceregieli pod ramię. "Chodźmy stąd. Wrócimy do domu, zjemy nasze shabu shabu z wczoraj i zagrzejemy się przy kotetsu. Palce mi grabieją, zawiewa że strach."

Kagami chciał się sprzeciwić, ale cóż, plan Aomine brzmiał obiecująco. Taiga miał już dość rozmów z przyjaciółmi, interakcji i socjalizowania się, dość zimnego, styczniowego powietrza, tłumu roześmianych ludzi i skostniałych palców. Chciał iść do domu, chciał się rozgrzać i w końcu odpocząć.

"Dobra. Idziemy."

Poszli po angielsku, nie żegnając się z nikim. Kagami nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek się obraził.

Shabu shabu było wciąż dobre, podobnie jak pudełka z noworocznymi mochi, które kupili po drodze do domu. Aomine bez słów włączył kotetsu i wstawił herbatę, a potem szybko przebrał się w podomowy, gruby, szary dres, który pomimo grubego materiału nie maskował jego ładnie zarysowanych ramion, szerokich pleców i umięśnionych ud. Kagami siadł przy kotetsu, patrząc w milczeniu jak Aomine kręci się między kuchnią a salonem, przygotowując ich skromny, domowy, noworoczny posiłek. Bez kimon, bez drogich smakołyków, bez sake.

Nagle dotarło do Kagamiego, że nie jest sam, bo przecież mieszka z drugim człowiekiem, i ten drugi człowiek też oddycha tak jak on, też je, śpi, czuje, zmaga się z codziennymi i niecodziennymi sprawami, jest ciepły, żywy. To było w jakiś sposób ogromne odkrycie dla niego, pokrzepiająca myśl, że jednak nie jest sam ponieważ w zasadzie nigdy nie jest sam, bo Aomine jest tuż, na wciągnięcie ręki, właśnie wraca z czajnikiem i łyżeczkami, nucąc fałszywe razem z buczącym w kuchni radiem.

Zanim zdołał pomyśleć co robi już wyciągał dłoń. Aomine spojrzał na niego w dół, gdy Kagami położył mu rękę na udzie. Przez chwilę trwali tak, Kagami usadzony przy kotetsu, Aomine stojący w pół kroku z czajnikiem zielonej herbaty w ręku.

"Ekhem...co robisz?" zapytał Aomine, pierwszy przerywając ciszę. "Hej, tygrys..."

Kagami nie mógł odpowiedzieć, nie mógł znaleźć języka w gębie, tak nagle zapragnął znowu być objęty, znowu dotykać i być dotykanym przez tą żywą, oddychającą osobę, która w podomowym dresie robiła mu właśnie kolację. Zmarszczył się, zacisnął szczęki i spuścił głowę, zamykając oczy. Myśli krążyły mu kłusem dookoła Kaori, japońskich etykiet odnośnie randkowania, zdradliwego Aomine, który wolał cycki od penisów i zagrożenia, że być może Kagami faktycznie nie potrafi z nikim się związać, bo nikt go tego nie nauczył, nikt mu nie pokazał i teraz jest skazany na bycie samotnym i wymyślanie sobie usprawiedliwień takiego nędznego status quo.

Rozsądna część Kagamiego wytykała mu, że jedno fiasko z Kaori nie oznacza od razu klęski na całym froncie, i że jest wiele ryb w morzu, wystarczy porządnie poszukać. Ale mniej rozsądna, wygłodniała, niecierpliwa część uczepiła się spodni Aomine i nie chciała puścić. Bo Aomine patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i czymś jeszcze, czymś, co czasami wKagami widywał na boisku, podczas gry w kosza, gdy akurat wykonał jakąś niesamowitą woltę a Aomine aż jarzył się od uśmiechu, tak się tym ekscytował i cieszył.

"...nie wiem..." zaczął Kagami, wciąż usiłując odzyskać władzę nad ręką i puścić nogawkę spodni Aomine. "...nie..."

Aomine przyklęknął przy nim i odstawił czajnik, po czym ujął powoli dłoń Taigi. Palce Daikiego były wciąż ciepłe od herbaty a gdy usiadł obok Kagamiego, jego przyjemne, żywe ciepło po prostu nie dało się ignorować. Aomine chyba czuł to samo, bo tylko objął Kagamiego za ramiona i powoli, ostrożnie, jakby oczekując ciosu i nagłej ucieczki, ułożył ich obu na podłodze, w kłębach kołdry od kotetsu.

"Tylko na trochę... tylko dzisiaj... Daiki..."

"Ok, ok. Cokolwiek zechcesz... ok..."

Aomine położył się powoli obok Kagamiego i centymetr po centymetrze przysuwał się bliżej i bliżej, aż wetknął Taidze nos we włosy na skroni. Za oknami rozszalała się na całego śnieżyca, miasto gineło w białych tumanach kurzawy śnieżnej, a oni opatuleni kołdrą kotetsu, otoczeni ciepłem i miękkością nagle jakoś nabierali razem, w tej dziwnej sytuacji, sensu i znaczenia. Twarz Aomine z bliska nie była ani piękna, ani ładna, a mimo to znajoma i przyjazna tak, że Kagami odkrył, że jest nią zachwycony. Patrzył sobie na zaczątki kurzych łapek w kącikach oczu Daikiego, na jego prosty, dumny nos, uparte usta, które nagle stały się miękkie, rozluźnione i uchyliły się nieco, wilgotne. Kagami zapatrzył się na te usta jak zaczarowany.

"Jeżeli chcesz, możemy." wyszeptał niskim, chropowatym od emocji i niezwykle erotycznym głosem Aomine. "Nic się nie stanie. Obiecuję. Nic nie będzie dziwnie, jutro już będzie tak jak zwykle... to tylko jedna noc..."

Kagami pocałował Aomine, zanim ten zdążył dokończyć zdanie.

 

End

 

by Homoviator 04/2016

 

Autor w ramach motywowania czytaczy odnoie zostawiania komentarze zostawia cligghangera :P

**Author's Note:**

> BigTree i BigRiver, nicki Aomine i Kagamiego to zabawa japońskimi znaczeniami ich imion.
> 
>  
> 
> Daiki- From Japanese 大 (dai) "large, great" combined with 輝 (ki) "radiance", 樹 (ki) "tree" or 貴 (ki) "valuable, noble".
> 
> Wielkie Drzewo
> 
> http://www.behindthename.com/name/daiki
> 
>  
> 
> Taiga- This name combines 大 (tai, dai, oo.kii) meaning "big, large", 太 (ta, tai, futo.i, futo.ru) meaning "big around, plump, thick" or 泰 (tai) meaning "calm, easy, peace, peaceful, Thailand" with 河 (ka, kawa) meaning "river", 我 (ga, wa, wa.ga-, waga-, ware) meaning "ego, I, oneself, our, selfish", 芽 (ga, me) meaning "bud, germ, spear, sprout", 賀 (ga) meaning "congratulations, joy" or 雅 (ga, miya.bi) meaning "elegant, graceful, gracious, refined."
> 
> Mama Taigi widziała w jego imieniu raczej Wielką Radość, Aomine widzi raczej Wielkiego Zarazka :)
> 
> http://www.behindthename.com/name/taiga/submitted


End file.
